My Little Pony: Rise of the Ultricorn
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Celestia and Luna live with a secret not even Twilight knows of; they await for their husband to return. He died as a hero but promised to return, he returns reborn but has no memories. Now the princesses must protect and help their long lost love while enemies of old and new come for his power. Can Twilight help such a legend or fail? (Half-Human in Equestria)
1. Return

**I do not own any of this except the Ultricorn and Deicorn idea.**

**I know you guys don't like restarts on stories but this thing needed work and so I am starting over on it. Don't worry though because I still have all the chapters saved and I will have them redone sooner than you think, also I will be adding more chapters between the big moments so that way it is more of a story.**

**I mean seriously, he wouldn't be making love to Celestia after four chapters. So that's why I am adding more chapters that involve his development in Equestria.**

**Please comment or message me after you read it.**

**Now enjoy the beginning of Season Five MLP Fanfiction, the much better version.**

**Also I do hope you all will like the surprise I put in about his relationship with Celestia and Luna.**

**I think you will like it; after all no one has tried such a plot this way.**

**Now please...enjoy.**

Info Pane

Dark Equestria: Land created from the darkness of ponies hearts and the increasing darkness from when evil beings are defeated, it is inhabited by the dark spawns: ponies of the dark.

Ultricorn: Legendary breed of alicorn born with near unlimited potential but look no different from any other Alicorn or human; only difference is level of magic displayed and the true wielder of the four legendary talents.

Dark Elements: Wielded by the Dark Six.

Elements of Disharmony

Element of Dark Magic: Dark Fusion

Element of Manipulation: Soul Breaker

Element of Destruction: Shattered Peace

Element of Chaotic Evil: Broken Harmony

Element of Hatred: Desecration

Element of Darkness: Agony

Rulers of Dark Equestria: Princess Sun Terror and Princess Nightmare Moon

Dark Fusion's Assistant: Black Heart

Black Heart: Spike's Twin Brother

Mystery info on Spike the Dragon: Son of deceased Dragon King, Sunfire and deceased Dragon Queen, Star Tempest. Last remaining of his rare breed: the Equestrian Dragon.

Equestrian Dragon: Legendary dragons that exceed all other dragons, rulers of the sky, guardians of life and death, and faithful companions to friends and family; as strong as an Alicorn and extremely gentle to weaker creature They were guardians of the Ultricorn long ago before the great genocide. Physical features when grown are as tall as Alicorns when they are in their normal form, walk on two legs but can morph to a full dragon, scales are indestructible and Immortal, scale color is differed by their soul and power is ranked by color…two colors are rarest and highest rank.

Equestrian Dragons True Form: Full sized dragon that is the representation of all dragon kind, gold or silver scaled with jewels etched into their body and lined from their tail to their back, arms, and legs; wings are not scaly or bat like but like an eagles with their feathers sharp enough to cut down a mountain, their dragon fire is a blue flame that is more like a beam. Abilities are quick regeneration, foresight to things in the distance, near unlimited magic, call upon other dragons at will.

My Little Pony, Season five, starts now.

Peace: a long earned time relished by all ponies of Equestria, nourishing their minds of stress with silent waves washing calmly through their subconscious; a time earned by Princess Twilight Sparkle and her fellow Element Bearers as they rested on a blanket out in the meadows with a couple of picnic baskets.

They were chatting and enjoying their quality time as true friends.

"Sure is relaxing when you think about it, we haven't used the elements in months" Twilight pointed out with her friends agreeing in a synchronized nod as they ate their food.

Spike enjoyed munching on his bowl of gems while giving his opinion "yeah, after all that work; must be nice not having to use the Elements of Harmony so much" he replied and chewed on a good sized diamond but something came to Twilight's mind about her morning greeting with the princesses.

She remembered her mentor and friend reading a book that was not in any archives at Canterlot.

_"They were acting strange when I saw that book, I wonder what knowledge is inside it"_ She thought while munching on a hayburger.

"Today...was weird" she said with a mouthful.

"What was weird?" Rainbow Dash asked with a full mouth of salad, disgusting Rarity while Spike was intentionally staring at a small spark on the ground that appeared and was beginning to grow.

"Celestia and Luna were telling me to take the day off but I saw them reading a strange book I never saw; when I asked about it, they sent away" Twilight answered and stirred her curiosity with the minds of her friends. They wondered what this about and became worried when it was a secret to even Twilight, she was always Celestia's first friend to inform of anything.

_"What could they be hiding?"_ they thought together, by coincidence, and pondered it.

"Ah wonder if it's another mission they'll be sending us on" Applejack spoke aloud but their giddiness of questioning was halted by the scream of their favorite little dragon that was now huddled under Rarity's legs.

"What the heck is that?" he screamed and pointed at the spark he first saw as a speck but it was now a gaping hole into a light of some sort.

Twilight assumed he did something...like usual.

"Spike what did you do?" Twilight asked, accusing the baby dragon and receiving a glare as the light began to whine and pulsate.

Lightning was now cracking with a dangerous reach at their picnic as the baby dragon jumped back and freaked out, unsure of what was happening after staring at the strange unnatural anomaly.

"I did nothing, it just showed up and now this" he answered, but before Twilight could get close and examine the strange anomaly, it had exploded into stars.

The light was beyond blinding, but that didn't catch their attention, it was the charcoal furred alicorn that floated down unconscious that caught their interest and made the day a bigger mystery.

Things became much more mysterious for the mane six now.

"Is that an alicorn?" Rarity asked as the pony landed with a thud and was engulfed in another form of light.

The mane six and Spike were in awe of this strange outcome, so astonished that they approached the unconscious creature that mysteriously changed into a bipedal creature with nine extremely long pony tails that were almost fox-like, his ears were of a pony's but the cutie marks on his arm were something that shouldn't exist twice.

Rainbow Dash was the first to see it and lifted the creatures arm to make sure of what she was witnessing; she cocked a brow at the marks while the others examined the rest.

Rarity and Fluttershy were curiously poking the tails that twitched at their every time, Pinkie Pie was giggling all too much while flopping it's strange ears with her hooves, Applejack and Twilight were not touching the creature at all for many reasons of safety but stared in curiosity of his mane being a complete charcoal color that had a color changing streak.

"Do ya have any idea what that is Twilight?" Applejack asked and turned the purple for answers but she shook her head in return while their loyal Pegasus friend gasped and spoke up.

"Hey, it's got Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's cutie marks" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"What!?" the others yelled and surrounded the the Element of Loyalty while she held the arm up for a better look.

"Yeah look, that's definitely the princesses cutie marks" Rainbow Dash replied and pointed at the marks.

This was too confusing for Twilight Sparkle, in all her studies she never came across of a creature of such figure or have the ability to change into an Alicorn.

This was something only two ponies she knew could probably have the answers to but right now they were inside Canterlot keeping up with the royal duties while having their little time of secrets.

"What is it Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen something like this in my books" she replied while Rarity turned it over and blushed a crimson red from seeing that even the strange anomaly was surprising good looking for it's species.

"Oh my...well for a euphoric creature it certainly is handsome" the Fashionista admitted with her rainbow mane friend agreeing in a nod.

"Yeah it is pretty cute and it's gotta be strong because of the muscles" Rainbow Dash added while Fluttershy examined the burn spots and cuts across the front side of it's body.

She released a cute gasp before talking with the hint of worry and pity in her voice.

"Oh the poor thing is hurt, wherever it came from it must have been in a fight" she pointed out and obliged herself to rubbing her hoof over the wounds but now they had to come to a decision of what to do with it.

Twilight wondered where they should leave it out there in the meadows for their own safety or send it back into the everfree forest or take it home with them and have the princesses look at it for proper study and medical help.

Applejack was already thinking hard at the idea, desiring to take it back into Ponyville for at least some medical attention before questioning.

However, the slight cough from the purple alicorn caught her attention.

"What do ya wanna do with it Twi?" the farm pony asked but the purple alicorn already came to a decision.

She took hold of the creature with a easy grasp of her magic around creature, lifting gently and carrying it with the warming essence of her purple aura now surrounding it.

Said mare now giving a stern look to her friends.

"It can change into an Alicorn so it's royalty, we'll take it back to my place and inform the princesses" she replied and turned away to begin her walk back home with her little dragon riding on her back as usual.

But his curiosity was peeked the most now as the others joined her in returning to Ponyville.

"So before the princesses are told of this, we need to figure if it is a stallion or a mare?" Rainbow Dash pointed out; why she did in the first place was a mystery to the other ponies and giving them a sense that their friend would actually violate the stranger's privacy.

Unfortunately for the Element of Loyalty, she was beaten to the punch.

"Oh, oh, oh I'll figure it out!" Pinkie Pie spoke up and slid her hoof under the creatures pants before anyone else could.

The examination was not long though for they watched her turn a deep red with a shocked look written across her face, the sign of embarrassment written across her face as she returned to walking with wide eyes.

"He's a stallion…and huge" she answered and hopped off the male creature but they were not understanding the last part that caused her to remain quiet.

"What's huge darling?" Rarity asked with a cocked brow, receiving the look of shock from her friend now.

"His foal-maker, it's massive" Pinkie answered and they all blushed during the walk into Ponyville, they were not alone in curiosity of the creature for the ponies that were outside had now seen the creature and slightly gawked while he floated in front of Twilight.

She was silent and serious while heading inside the library.

"Come on girls let's hurry up, Applejack lock the door; I don't want anypony coming in" the mare ordered.

"Got it Twi" AJ answered and turned the deadbolt while the creature was laid down on the young alicorn's new couch and covered with a large blanket by the yellow Pegasus that was now taking it's temperature, caring not for her safety but caring for the health of the creature that is potentially dangerous.

"The poor thing has a fever, Twilight do you mind if I make some vegetable soup for him?" Fluttershy asked while feeling his forehead against her own.

Twilight only nodded while Spike got a scroll and the others surrounded the creature, patiently waiting for him to wake up but all he did was lightly snore and breath heavily.

"Well it's alive, that's a good thing…ah think" AJ said aloud but questioned herself of the last part while Twilight told Spike what to write.

"Ready Spike?" she asked.

"Ready" the baby dragon answered with the quill held high in his claw.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I write to you not about a friendship lesson or a lesson in being a princess but of something important that my friends and I discovered during our picnic. A strange light appeared before us but disappeared and left a male Alicorn in front of us but he was, and still is, uncnscious._

_We are curious of this for the alicorn unconsciously changed into a bipedal creature with nine long pony tails and pony ears but his skin is pasty and furless except for his strange mane that is pure black but has a streak that I believe changes colors constantly._

_ We are unsure of what to do, but Fluttershy is tending to his wounds and making soup for he has a fever, we've taken him back to the library and is now resting here but I ask for your advice when I say he has your cutie mark and Princess Luna's cutie mark on his right arm_

_Awaiting for your answer._

_Your faithful student/ Princess Twilight Sparkle_

"Send it Spike" she ordered and the baby dragon saluted in recognition before sending it away, holding the scroll up high and sending it in a green fire that dissipated into a traveling green magic before leaving the house.

Once that was done, she returned to the matter at hand and joined her friends in examining the creature.

"Alright girls, Spike just sent a letter so it should be soon that we get a reply" the mare pointed out.

And thus they waited...

Meanwhile in Canterlot

All was quiet through the Castle of Equestria, protected at its best with the guards not showing a sign of boredom or exhaustion as they stood in numbers around the estate with themselves ready to defend.

Everyone was on a deeper edge since the failed invasion, not one mistake was allowed now with the princess ensuring the land they rule since security was much tighter now and forever will be.

However, they didn't expect what was coming to them in waves now while doing their work; a very familiar wave that made the younger sister sit up in shock of feeling such essence in her heart.

"Sister did you feel that wave of magic?" Luna asked curiously while filing through the papers her older sister would spend all day sorting.

It was a long day for the two Alicorns spending time together with nothing but their secretary telling them what must be done before relaxing, stuck with sorting through the demands the UDDK wanted or war would be raged throughout the lands.

UDDK (Underground Diamond Dog Kingdom)

"Yes I felt it as well Luna but it's probably Twilight practicing more magic on her day off" Celestia replied near subconsciously, but kept an open ear for anything that was around.

Luna was certain though it wasn't Twilight for she focused on sensing that the wave of magic given off was not normal and definitely not Twilight for it surpassed her and Celestia's magic put together.

This brought the Princess of Night to a state of worry and excitement at the same time.

"_That magic was far greater than Twilight's, maybe it was... him" _Luna thought and became eager at the mystery magic possibly being the sign.

She pressed on the matter with her older sister.

"Sister do you think maybe it's our-"

"Luna I am busy, I don't have time for your talk; now let me finish this paperwork!" Celestia angrily retorted, interrupting and hurting her little sister emotionally while the guards and secretary remained still at the tension between them.

It was a full week of receiving no break from the demands of her subjects and other royalties. It was driving Celestia near insane, having to work with all the miniscule requests and demands, but now it affected her sociality with the one closest to her with her spiteful words breaking the mare's heart.

The Princess of Day was in self-hatred mode as the night alicorn stared sadly to the ground with a tear allowing itself to escape, her one tear brought the sun princess back to a calm state before scolding herself in mutters for yelling at the mare that looks like an adult but emotionally and mentally she was still a teenager from the banishment stopping everything…even her maturity.

"Luna, I'm so sorry" she apologized and quickly hugged her little sister, wrapping a wing around and nuzzling the cheek of her blue furred sister that began to cry.

The guards looked over this with the secretary but Celestia was wanting them to witness no more of their emotional distraught, she was not a fan of those that snooped and made sure this matter became private.

"Leave us now" she ordered and the two guards did so but the secretary remained with a stern look.

"Princess I strongly advise you-you-"

She was unable to answer to the sun princess that slightly glared at her, inflicting a slight fear but implying not to challenge her authority as Equestria's Co-Ruler.

The secretary finally disappeared in a blur towards the corridors and leaving them alone in the throne room; Celestia only returned to holding her little sister that was sobbing into her chest and tossed the paperwork to the ground.

Said mare apologizing as she comforted her little sister.

"Luna I'm sorry for yelling, I know this work has been hard on you as well"

"It's not that sister!" Luna yelled, confusing the Princess of Day a little as she removed herself from the throne seat, standing at the bottom steps not with anger but with deep sorrow and self-pity over their gift that were also a curse.

Their immortality.

"You are my sister and I love you, but that love isn't enough anymore, it's not enough to keep us both going on forever and I know you crave the same thing we have been stripped of for so long now, we want HIM to come back home!"

Celestia held her head low at those words, remembering the pain she felt with Luna but kept it locked away deep inside her heart. For her sister to bring up the pain from such a tragic past was hard for them both, but Luna suffered the worst of it for she was the one that captured his heart first.

"Yes Luna I know, I want him to return to us; however his promise is not one to hold tightly in our hearts so much when it has been two thousand years, it's best to just hold him dear in our hearts" Celestia replied, telling her sister to not keep hope for the tragedy that is supposed to be temporary.

Luna didn't want to believe what her sister just said, she did not want to hear the mare, that loved him most, say in riddle that her heart no longer held to the promise given before his untimely sacrifice.

But to her knowing as a sister and as a wife, she caged the acceptance and furiously shook her head.

She finally did what was desired as her sister's shadow, she spoke up in release of her pain to keep hope for his return.

"No sister I will not give up on his promise, we are both over two millennia old and he promised he would come back, he said his memories would be destroyed but he would return to us so that we can make new ones!" Luna finished speaking her mind, but it only made things worse for her inside as the sun princess approached.

She dropped to the floor and crying her eyes out with both hooves over her face, praying inside for a higher power to make their hopes a reality.

"I want him now Celestia, I want him to come back, he is our husband and he promised!" Luna cried, expressing her pain some more since no one was around.

"I know Luna, I feel the same way" Celestia replied and took a spot next to her on the cold tile floor with a wing around her back.

She hugged the crying mare tightly, trying to soothe the tears that have been bottled up for so long.

It was a moment of sorrow Celestia knew all too well for she had the same tantrum months ago but in private, she shed the same meaningful tears quietly with her little sister now nuzzling into her chest without the care of someone seeing them so unbecoming with means of sisterly affection.

"Why, why must we wait sister, how much longer must we wait for him to return?" Luna asked desperately, only to have the silence from her sister be the answer she wished to not come.

However the reason of the elder sister silence was not of mourning and hopeless praying for the promise to be kept; no, Celestia was very distracted by the parchment that appeared in front of her and unrolled itself.

The Lunar Princess felt a little insulted of being ignored and decided to look up in a glare at her sister, but the look her equal had while reading was one only expressed when Chrysalis defeated her during the changeling invasion and almost took over Canterlot.

Luna knew that this look upon Celestia's face was a serious one, but the reason is...why.

The Solar Princess was stunned, shocked, but also extremely happy as the aspects of their husband was explained in the parchment, her eyes began to water as a smile crept its way across her cheeks, but the blue alicorn was curious of such response that she had to know.

"Sister why do you smile?" Luna asked, but the Princess of Day only responded by standing up and smiling down at her for the moment of their sorrow was about to come to an end and bring about many things.

One involving the rekindling of lost love.

Celestia answered with complete glee, allowing herself to form a smile that was real.

"Get up Luna, we have to go to Twilight's immediately"

"What, why, is she in trouble?" Luna asked but she didn't receive an immediate. The Princess of Day closed her eyes to imagine the smile that would creep along her little sister's face when they headed to Ponyville, only to see the thing that they had waited for since his birth.

She raised her head high and sighed while reopening her eyes, she finally answered the mare.

"He's here little sister, he has come back; Twilight has somehow found him and is taking care of him"

Luna's breath left her body now, along with every ounce of hurt.

"Y-y-you're serious!?" she yelled questioningly in a stutter.

Celestia nodded in return, which brought mounds of joy to the night alicorn before she began to bounce like Pinkie Pie and laugh almost hysterically.

"He's here, he's come back, our husband has come back!" Luna yelled joyfully, but this matter became serious when the legend repeated in their minds and fear set in place.

Luna stopped bouncing and remembered, with her sister, the outcome that would happen from his awakening if they were not careful.

The two stopped smiling and nodded with a serious glare to one another before taking action to the plan their parents devised so long ago.

"Guards come quick" Celestia yelled and the first to arrive was one that just became the next captain of the guards, his armor showing rank as he ran inside to make sure they were alright.

"What's wrong princesses?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Captain Flash Sentry, tell Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor to come to Princess Twilight's home immediately" Celestia ordered.

"Is Twilight okay, is she hurt?" Flash asked worriedly, pondering in worry what damages could have happened to his marefriend while he was away from her but the two Alicorns shook their heads.

"No Flash, she is fine, but it's time; the legend we told you about is here" Celestia replied.

A deep shiver went down the Pegasus spine, his legs almost gave out at the thought of the true heir coming back to Equestria, but he snapped out of his shocked state and spoke in complete respect.

"I'll get the others at once and round up the Kings Guards"

With that being said, the new captain took off in the same corridor he came through, knowing that his position in Canterlot would be in full responsibility when the most powerful being, who has returned, falls into his protection.

Now Celestia had to do her part, which was very simple, but very tedious for any uncared opening would be the advantage any of their enemies needed.

"Come sister, let's get the castle ready; begin with shield spells in our bedrooms and I'll take the libraries"

"Yes sister" Luna replied, then separated from the serious alicorn, readying all that must be done.

Back in Ponyville/ Two Hours Later

"Look girls he's waking up" Rainbow Dash yelled and the entire group huddled around the male but Fluttershy was smart to turn off Twilight's oven before leaving the homemade soup to simmer and cool off.

He was groaning at first of the headache that splashed in his mind. He rubbed his head to bring some relief, but deduced through slight movement that his body was extremely weak; however the wounds and harsh burns across his chest were what kept him down as he became curious of the surroundings before him.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, causing the six mares gasped.

"He talks, that's amazing" Twilight stated and the half-human turned to her but his vision was still adjusting, all he could make out was colorful blurs that were staring back before his eyesight returned to normal. His eyes widened at the six ponies before him.

"I wonder what he is besides an alicorn" Rarity spoke and the half-human rubbed his eyes again to make sure they were not playing tricks on him like a mirage in the desert, they were not and this only made him a little more scared.

"I must be insane or did you really just talk?" the bipedal creature asked.

"All ponies talk darling but I am Rarity, I run Carousel Boutique here in Ponyville" she replied but that only confused him more as Fluttershy left the group to fetch him a bowl of her homemade soup.

"Ponyville…..what's that?" he asked and the blue pegasus now spoke up.

"Uh dude….it's where you're at, Ponyville is a town and right now you're in Twilight's home" she answered.

He only stared in more confusion as the yellow Pegasus returned with a bowl of hot soup, unable to process what was happening while Twilight took her turn with a more formal greeting.

"Forgive us but I'm Princess Twilight, we found you unconscious in the meadows and brought you here for further information and medical attention; before you eat can you tell us your name for starters?" she replied questioningly and the half-human nodded while taking the bowl Fluttershy offered.

Said male in a calm tone.

"Yeah my name is Joshua, I mostly go by Josh for short or by the nickname my classmates gave me"

"Joshua…..a strange name, however it's quite lovely but what's your nickname?" Rarity asked as he took a spoonful of the soup. His mouth was punched hard with heavenly flavor but remained focused on the strange talking ponies around him.

"They call me Hot Head in school" he answered.

"Hot Head…what for?" Rainbow Dash asked as he scooped another portion into his mouth.

"I go by that because I beat the hell out of people for picking on others that are mentally disabled or physically disabled"

"So you're a bully?" Pinkie Pie assumed, but Josh shook his head.

"No I beat up the bullies, I protect the ones they pick on" he clarified.

"Sorry but what ya'll mean by disabled mentally or physically?" Applejack now asked.

Even Twilight was unsure what he meant so she began doing what she does best: writing down his answers in notes with a quill and scroll.

"Well on earth, I'm assuming this isn't earth anymore, our species developed disorders that affect the brain and cause someone to grow physically but mentally they are stuck being a five year old or even younger, we call it aspburgers to those that have this disorder but they can function like normal people. However there are those who are born worse and have the function of a baby….we call that autism"

"You sound pretty intelligent, tell us what you are and how you know these things please" Twilight beckoned, receiving another nod before he gulped the last of his soup. Fluttershy took the bowl to get him more without asking if he wanted seconds.

"Well I'm a human and I know these things because my brother, who died a few years ago, was severely autistic; I grew up living and learning to cope with it but I grew a powerful defensive side against those that pick on others that are aspburgers or autistic"

"How are ya'll not affected with it, but yer brother had it?" Applejack asked.

"I was lucky, the gene pool chose me to be normal I guess, but I was his step-brother and he wasn't so lucky; however it was quite an experience because it does have benefits if you look deeper into the matter"

"How so?" Rarity asked as the yellow Pegasus returned with another bowl but with a few crackers this time.

"Thanks, who made this?" he asked, going totally off the conversation with Fluttershy smiling weakly at him.

"I-I-I did sir" she stuttered.

"What's your name?" Josh asked and she only blushed harder while hiding behind her mane.

"I-I'm Fluttershy" she answered and he startled her with a gentle stroke behind her neck, smiling warmly the mare as Spike approached.

"Cute name for a cutie like you, this is really good; thank you" he said, then rubbed the top of her head.

The yellow mare went crimson red with her friends seeing how deeply fond she was of Josh already; they knew those would be good friends very fast.

"Now back to your question Miss Rarity" he said, returning to the matter at hand.

"Oh my, a gentlecolt with manners, I'm sure we'll become good friends" she replied, emphasizing how much Josh impressed her with a flirtatious wink, but said good friends to make the jealous baby dragon calm down while the human spoke some more.

"Now it has benefits for those that are not born with it but live with someone that has it, you learn to see the world in a different view and learn to appreciate what you have while they won't ever experience those thing; it's strange but Autism and Aspurgers hides how smart they can be, I use to catch my brother reading books only geniuses could understand and sometimes he would surprise me with sign language that he learned from watching a movie with me and my mother"

"What's sign language?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Josh placed the bowl to the side table before showing and explaining.

"It's English for those who are born mute or autistic, like my brother; it tells us what they want or how they by showing signs with their hands or bodily expressions; it's speaking without speaking by moving your hands in a sequence"

"That's neat-o, can you show us?" Pinkie asked, but was barely able to keep her excitement in for her new friend because he started showing what he meant.

It was a good minute of him pointing at himself a few times between different hand signs but it was amusing and confusing for the six ponies as he finished.

"What did you say?" Twilight asked.

"I said….hello I am Josh and I am a human from earth; it's nice to meet of all you and thank you for taking care me but I wonder…..what are your names and what are you Twilight because I have never seen a pony with wings and a horn" he answered.

The girls laughed with him before she answered for everyone and herself.

"Well you already know Fluttershy and Rarity but this is Applejack"

"Howdy Sugarcube"

"Rainbow Dash"

"Sup, I'm the Fastest Flier in Equestria and new Captain of the Wonderbolts; I'll show you around when you're feeling better"

"This is Pinkie Pie"

"Hi new friend, oh by the way it's really nice to meet you even though you're a strange looking creature but it doesn't matter because you are really cute; I'm glad to meet you but today I'm going to throw you a big party and mmph-mrf, mmmhmm"

"Easy Pinkie Pie, you're making him nervous" Rainbow Dash pointed out after muffling her with a hoof, but Josh was already paying attention to Twilight as she explained her appearance.

"Well I'm what's known as an alicorn, I was once a unicorn but became this after completing part of my studies about friendship; I'm just a regular alicorn but Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were born true alicorns; they are the goddesses and Co-Rulers of Equestria, but alicorns are a near extinct race with me and four other ponies being the last few"

_"Okay this is mind blowing but, I better ask why I have tails and these funky ears" _Josh thought, remembering the strange features to his body that should not exist.

"Interesting but can you tell me why I have tails and strange ears?" he replied in question and pointed at what he meant, implying that he knew what he had but kept calm about it and joined in the confusion as they cocked their brows at him.

"You mean humans don't have tails or ears like that; wait so then that means you don't know you're part Alicorn?" Twilight asked.

He cocked a brow in return.

"As far as I know I'm only human but humans don't have tails or ears at all and what do you mean I don't know I'm part Alicorn?" he replied questioningly.

"Well when you appeared in front of us, you were an Alicorn but changed back; I guess you could say, you were an Alicorn for maybe ten seconds" Rainbow Dash explained, but before anything else could be asked or stated they were surprised with Spike giving out a large burp that turned into a scroll mid-air that Twilight was the first to catch it.

"What's it say sugarcube?" Applejack asked as she unrolled it.

"Isn't that a little rude to ask, I mean privacy is privacy" Josh pointed out but they shook their heads.

"The letters are addressed to us six, we're the Elements of Harmony so the Princess writes to all of us" Rarity answered.

Now Josh was stupefied, he never of something called the Elements of Harmony. But before asking anymore he was listening to Twilight speak out loud…about himself.

_Dear Princess Twilight_

_I am most grateful of this information you gave me for this creature is no unknown species to Luna and I for he is the one of legend and our mate, he changed from looking like an Alicorn but in truth he is no Alicorn. _

_You say he has nine pony tails and pony ears but pasty skin, that means he is half-human and half-Alicorn…or in better terms he is a rare breed known as the Ultricorn: a breed of pony that is far above Alicorn but only one is able to exist. _

_He looks like an Alicorn but will undergo transformations overtime and achieve magic that exceeds even my parents put together before they died in the Discordian War, he will also achieve super forms that range to five stages or levels of power but right now Luna and I are grateful that you have taken care of him and informed us for he is our future husband. _

_We have waited all our lives for somepony to be immortal like us and take us as his queens and true loves but know this, he is the future king and must be put under extreme protection for there are dark forces of unknown that will want him and his power._

_Now do as I say for the time until Luna and I arrive to bring him, you, and your friends back to Canterlot_

_Lock all your doors and windows, close the blinds and tell your friends to pack up their belongings and what they wish to bring as amusement for you will all be staying at the castle for awhile. I know they can't leave their precious things but I have already set up places that will hopefully make them feel at home._

_Miss Applejack I have the garden made into an apple garden where you can feel welcome, harvesting apples and other fruits to sell._

_Miss Rarity I have a room set up for your dress designing talents but I will need you to prepare a royal attire for your new friend, something that shows he is the next king._

_Pinkie Pie you have the kitchen and are head chef._

_Captain Rainbow Dash I have set up the training room for you and the wonderbolts._

_And Miss Fluttershy the Canterlot Royal Gardens is full of animals that await for you, but keep calm this time and they won't run away like back then._

_Twilight I have your old room set up and the library is ready for you._

_Once we arrive, be sure to have everyone and everything ready; we'll be coming very soon with multiple air chariots. Shining Armor and Cadence will be with us but your coltfriend, Prince Flash Sentry will be there first with the Ultricorn Guardians…..The Kings Guard._

_Hurry my little ponies but keep him under protection, time is crucial now._

_Sincerely/ Princess Celestia_

Twilight rolled the parchment back up but was stunned of the words she spoke to her friends, they were staring in confusion at Josh but unable to speak as he looked back in worry and confusion of the same level over the words that told of his reason being in Equestria.

"Y-y-you're…..the ultricorn!" Twilight yelled.

"The what?" he replied questioningly as the purple mare rushed him with a wide-eyed look as her friends listened.

"The Ultricorn, the legend of legends, the fifth breed of pony and true heir to the kingdom; you're Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's future husband and the most powerful pony in history" she explained in a loud yell while towering over him on the couch, her mind in a frantic pace while no one understood what she meant.

Especially Josh.

"Twilight, what's the ultricorn?" Rainbow Dash asked, receiving the same shocked look from the Princess of Magic before she calmed down and took a spot on the floor.

"I read it when I was a filly starting as Celestia's student, it's a legend that was supposed to be a myth" she replied and took another deep breath before explaining the full story that she read so long ago during a late night study that became a sneak into Star Swirl's Archives.

She turned away from the newcomer, staring now at her five friends that surrounded

"A long time ago, before Queen Galaxia and King Chronos were sent away by a powerful darkness, but before they disappeared there was a pony that aided in defeating the darkness that ravaged Equestria and almost killed off the alicorn race; he was a creature of alicorn stature but surpassed one for he had greater power and had four cutie marks that were the keys of creating the entire universe.

"What!?" the girls yelled.

"Yes back then he was known as Prince Universe, he was a pony that had the four legendary talents that he passed onto Galaxia, Chronos, Celestia, and Luna before sacrificing his life to nearly wipe out the darkness; those talents were Space, Time, Light, and Darkness"

"He sounds powerful" Josh pointed out

The purple mare nodded in agreement.

"Yes he was so powerful that he created the universe, hence his name, but the stars, moon, and sun were left to the king and queen"

Twilight took another deep breath.

"But before the war went on, the ultricorn mated with a strange creature that was the last of her kind; she gave birth to his son and the princesses grew up with the heir"

"Wait, a pony mated with a human; okay that's nasty" Josh pointed out, interrupting the purple alicorn for a moment.

But she continued.

"Over time the princesses fell in love with the ultricorn's son, but when the war happened he gave his life to defeat the one that tried to destroy Equestria; thus ending the princesses chance of having a normal life with the one they love"

Twilight became silent, her long explanation was now the stun of their lives with Josh feeling the same way as he sat up and revealed his over-toned chest to them.

It made Rarity and Fluttershy blush, but answers were still needed, answers that he needed to unravel the mysteries of his appearance in a strange world.

He had one thought come to mind.

"Well I was adopted, but me being this ultricorn; no way" he pointed out but denied what was fitting in description of him.

Twilight approached with a hoof on his hand as the sound of multiple hooves were heard outside in the background of a trumpet, but none of them listened to it. Now she was comforting the slightly nervous human, trying to help him grasp the rush of facts that unclouded the mysteries in his life.

Unfortunately for humans, the human mind is not able to grasp such shock, and right now he was having a hard time just listening.

"Josh you're the ultricorn, you're the true heir plus you're Celestia and Luna's true love, you are the one that brought the end to a tragic war; question is how you are alive after so long?"

Now Josh was scared, which in turn leads to denial coming out of his mouth.

"But I can't be him, I don't have any memories of such things so-mmph!"

He was silenced with a hoof over his mouth, Twilight's hoof to be exact.

"It's okay, I'm certain that the princesses will have answers, but right now you need to rest before they arrive" she reassured him and gently wrapped her hooves around his neck, giving him a comfort hug that was a little effective since his breathing slowed in response.

She leaned in a little closer.

"I'm confused as well and you're probably scared, but don't worry; if you are the ultricorn then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will be so happy to see you again"

"Yeah, plus they'll be happy knowing their future husband is still really cute looking after so long" Rainbow Dash added, but that only made him blush again until the door knocked and a familiar voice to Twilight spoke up.

"Twilight it's Flash, can you let me in?"

"Oh it's Flash, I'll get it" Pinkie gestured and bounced to the door.

"No Pinkie!" Twilight yelled and stopped her with a binding spell that stopped her immediately.

The Element of Honesty now glared at her after she fell face first.

"Hey that hurt, what was that for?" she asked.

_"That was freaking hilarious" _Josh thought while quietly snickering.

"Sorry Pinkie" Twilight apologized and stopped at the door, but had her gaze still on them.

"Josh is the ultricorn and Celestia's letter said there would be dark forces of unknown that would want him and his power, we have to be careful and suspect anypony is not who they are, even our loved ones"

"Good thinking Twi, but how do we know that's Flash out there?" AJ asked, brow cocked and hat tipped in her usual sense of suspicion.

Twilight smirked at her friend, already having come up with an idea.

"Simple, only the real Flash Sentry would know this" she replied and turned to the door.

"If you're really Flash Sentry, then tell me what you got me for my birthday last year?" she asked in loud tone, making sure her voice was heard on the other side.

"Simple, at first I bought you a diamond necklace from a jewel clerk that turned out to be a cheat because he really sold me a spell enchanted rusty necklace chain; I missed your birthday because Celestia helped me catch him, plus she helped me craft a real necklace with her magic, it's a gold necklace with a diamond in the middle" Flash answered, but that wasn't good enough to Twilight so she continued

"What other gems are on it and be specific" she asked.

"The left side has two just like the right side, meaning five jewels in total if you count the diamond as the first one but the left side has a ruby then an emerald and the right side has a sapphire then a garnet and the underside says "To my purple jewel: Love Flash Sentry"

"Okay that's definitely him" Twilight finished, allowing the Pegasus to enter.

Her friends sighed in relief as the door opened. Flash entered in his new armor but had quite a few guards behind him that were not sun or moon guards, they were in pure black armor that was etched in rainbow glowing symbols but the unicorns had larger horns than normal and the Pegasi had wings that were twice the size of Rainbow Dash's.

What was more strange is that the guards of Canterlot never had weapons on them, but these guards were entirely different with them each hilting a sword that was of not any normal blacksmith crafting.

Twilight was stunned of this appearance, pondering if the Flash Sentry before her was the real one.

"Flash what is this armor and who are all these guards?" she asked.

He responded with turning to the guards that saluted him.

"Nopony, unless their royalty or family of the princesses or the Elements of Harmony, is allowed to enter here; should anypony try to break through you capture them"

"Yes Captain Flash Sentry" the guards answered and in a flash of magic or flying they took off in different spots for lookout while twelve remained behind and surrounded the house, four were pegasi flying for air look out, four were normal ponies standing guard at the door while four unicorns were in the corners of the tree and producing a shield.

Flash closed the door and removed his helmet before the purple mare kissed him on the lips.

"Honey what was that?" she asked.

"That was the secret guard from myth, The Kings guard, and the Princesses made me their leader" Flash answered proudly.

Twilight went wide eyed of this, her shock becoming joy after a few seconds while the others approached.

"That's incredible honey, congratulations" she said with glee, now hugging onto him tightly.

"Indeed, congratulations darling" Rarity added, receiving a smile from the Pegasus.

"Thanks but we have a job to do and I am here to help keep guard of our new ruler while you five go and get what you need; don't worry though because you'll be watched every second so hurry and get your stuff because Celestia and Luna were only twenty minutes behind me"

"Ya heard him girls, let's get our things; don't want the princesses waiting when they arrive" Applejack spoke for them all and ran outside to her farm, followed by three Pegasus guards following her while the others dispersed and left the two ponies alone with a now baffled human.

Twilight introduced them, but Flash bowed before the human as he fought the racing heartbeat in his chest by controlling his breaths.

"Josh this is my coltfriend, Flash Sentry"

"It's an honor to meet you sir" Flash greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, but now you all have me terrified; I'm worried that someone or something is going to get me, plus I'm supposed to be some long lost ultricorn and that is really not helping me calm down" Josh admitted, but the pegasus prince only laughed and patted his knee.

"Don't worry dude, this town is on lockdown; nothing is going to get you" Flash replied.

"I hope you're right" Josh said aloud and laid back down on the couch.

He pondered all his emotions for the moment and ignored the two ponies as they watched him. Twilight assumed he was having a scare but it was deeper than that and she didn't know about it; secretly he felt alone in the new world and a traitor to himself for not knowing his strange heritage that was pressed upon him in less than a day.

"Josh" Twilight said and touched his shoulder, trying to get the human's attention but not even her voice was ringing into his ears. He was stuck in his own world of confusion while staring somberly at the floor with a blank expression.

"Who am I?" he asked aloud and turned away from them.

Time skip 30 minutes

"Where are they; the princesses will be here soon" Twilight pointed out, frustrated of the time schedule they were on now and groaning in annoyance of her friends tardiness.

She was pacing around the room again with Flash only paying attention what was happening outside through the windows while Josh went back to sleep but he had a little friend resting on top of him. Twilight saw the two and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her baby dragon resting on Josh's chest, snoring lightly with the half-human's tails as a blanket and pillow.

"Spike" she giggled.

"What's up with Spike?" Flash asked in curiosity but it was redundant since he didn't turn from the window until Twilight tapped his side and pointed at the two resting quietly on the couch.

Now Flash was chuckling at their little friend that already befriended the newcomer.

"Isn't he like ten years old now?" Flash asked.

"He's nine but a dragons maturity ages ten times slower than a ponies so I would guess he's like a baby with a male aspect in his slow maturity, plus he'll be a baby dragon until he grows more" Twilight replied and held wings with her new prince as they watched the two, but no longer waited for their friends to come back since the door opened with a creak and the other Element Bearers came in.

They were confused and a little lost at why they were being taken to the castle but agreed to it. Rainbow Dash was about to speak her mind loudly like usual but was stopped by Rarity.

She pointed at the half-human sleeping with Spike on his chest.

"Oh….that is so adorable" Fluttershy stated, grinning over the scene of their new friend as he turned over to his side but with subconscious instinct to roll over slowly with the little dragon on the couch.

He blanketed him again with his new tails, asleep but acting on bodily feeling that was of instinct to make sure he didn't squish him.

"Okay I'll admit it…..that is cute" Rainbow Dash said; however their moment of cuteness was ended fast with the sound of a horn being blown and fast moving hooves were coming at them.

Twilight's eyes widened at the sight through the window. Ponyville was now full of guards but the number of sun guards and moon was approaching near to a hundred in total behind two chariot's that were carrying four very recognized ponies and a filly being carried in wings.

"They're here" Twilight stated as the three princesses and prince left their chariots, walking past the townsfolk that were still confused as to why there were so many guards around in the first place.

But that didn't stop them from bowing out respect.

Twilight was beyond nervous as they walked inside, seeing her teacher entire as majestic as ever with the same motherly smile beaming down on her while the co-ruler smiled excitedly and batted her gaze to the source of their presence in Ponyville.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna" Twilight said happily.

"Princess Twilight it is good to see you are all okay, it warms Luna and I greatly that you informed us of the creature that is our husband" Celestia replied.

"Husband!?" Flash yelled.

He blinked his eyes in uncertainty, unsure that of what he just heard.

"Forgive me Princess, but...HOW CAN HE BE YOUR HUSBAND!?" Twilight pointed out, receiving a chuckle from the two alicorns before a reply was given by the Princess of the Sun.

Celestia placed a wing on the stunned mare.

"Yes it is a little strange, but Luna and I have been married to the man on that couch for two thousand years; forgive me, my student, but there are some things that I have hidden from you" Celestia answered.

_"She hid this from me, she's kept secrets even after all I have done" _Twilight deduced, feeling hurt that the goddess she dedicated herself to was still keeping secrets after so many years of being her most faithful student.

Luna searched the room, batting her sights in the utmost desperation to release herself from the shackles that have kept ahold of her for the last two thousand years.

"Where is Galaxy Flame, I wanna see him, where is my husband!?"" Luna excitedly beckoned, not caring of her princess status needing to be upheld or for the fact that the mentally exhausted man was deep in slumber.

But Celestia was a little jittery over the man they call their husband. Twilight questioned no more and pointed at the sleeping Josh, setting the two princesses sky high in happiness before they approached him.

He was sound asleep, protectively holding Spike with his right arm over him.

It warmed Celestia and Luna to see he was so loving to the baby dragon even on his first day to the strange world, but what made them certain he was the man they married so long ago was their cutie marks on his arm; not to mention the aura his soul gave off. Expression was a good way to show your true side, but the two sisters felt with their magic and sensed he was the same kind and gentle natured person they fell in love with so long ago.

A little temper sided, but it was focused on those that wish to cause trouble. Sensitivity was another piece he had as well, but the light inside him said what the two needed to know.

"He has not lost a shred of his looks sister, he is still so handsome" Luna pointed out.

"Indeed Luna and still very caring from what I sense; it also seems Spike is very fond of him" Celestia replied, implying to those in the room by pointing at the baby dragon that turned over, but now snuggled against the human.

Unfortunately for Spike, he was about to woken up out the matters of the two rulers needing to touch their long lost husband.

"I don't want to wake them, but it must be done; Shining Armor will you take Spike?" Celestia asked, receiving a nod from the Unicorn prince.

He obliged to her request and moved Josh's tails away, he readied to pick up Spike, but the little dragon was startled by the close up Shining Armor.

Spike only gasped from the instant fright and said Prince was lifted off the ground before slammed hard to the floor by his throat with a wide awake human giving him a glare of fury. He clenched his teeth while Spike was held in the other arm, towering over the shocked prince while holding the dragon like a father bear protecting his cub.

The crowd was stunned at his incredible strength, but also scared to approach Josh in fear that they would receive the same pain.

"Who are you and why did you try to take Spike!?" he yelled hatefully, releasing his grip enough to let the unicorn breathe while Twilight spoke up for her brother.

"Josh hurt don't him, he's my brother and was only putting Spike aside so you could meet the princesses" she yelled in fear, catching his attention as he looked around at the others that surrounded him.

His deep breathing was threatening but the two Alicorns that stood tallest were not afraid for he began calm down from looking at the purple mare that was on the verge of tears. He continued to glare at Twilight as she reached out to him with her hoof and beckoned not in words but with pleading in her eyes; she begged for him to release Shining Armor.

"Josh, please don't hurt him" she begged him, crying almost.

Josh broke his focus from the unicorn and saw just what his reaction was doing to the purple alicorn. He slowly let down his guard, releasing the unicorn to make sure he wasn't going to surprise him.

He finally let Shining Armor go after a few seconds and took his spot back on the couch while the prince was lifted and hugged by the pink alicorn.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, feeling terrible now as he hung his head in guilt of harming the peaceful unicorn that was actually laughing now.

Josh was entirely confused, but everyone around him knew what it meant as Shining Armor approached.

"Wow, I thought I was strong but nopony can lift another pony, you're pretty strong" the Crystal Prince chuckled, complimenting the baffled man.

"Wait you're not mad?" he asked the Crystal Prince that shook his head in response while holding out a hoof, trying to reach out in friendship with a gesture of shaking hand and hoof.

"Not at all, anypony who can knock me on my rump has my respects; I'm Shining Armor: Prince of the Crystal Empire and this my Ex-wife: Princess Cadence" the unicorn replied.

"Hello, it's certainly a surprise to discover that Celestia and Luna are married" Cadence greeted and waved a hoof, receiving the same from Josh as the two tallest alicorns approached with gentle smiles.

However after a moment of pondering the Princess of Love's words, Josh felt the needed wave of confusion and uncertainty crash down on him once more while the crowd backed away to give their eldest rulers some room.

The room became silent for a few moments as they stared without end, crying at the sight of their mate, who blushed back and spoke his mind without thinking of just what he was getting into.

"Beautiful" he said aloud, making them both chuckle through the clenching in their chests.

It took a minute to process the man that was before them, but upon staring into his color changing eyes the two princesses knew right then and there that he really was the man that gave up his life so long ago.

Celestia was the first to speak, but not in formal greeting with her long lost husband; no, she whimpered cutely five words that made her heart and Luna's heart race with the utmost of joy.

"It is you, you're home"

"Home?" he questioned, receiving nods from the two.

"Yes but we'll explain back in Canterlot, our love" Celestia replied, barely having control over her emotions as the human cocked a brow at her.

She cleared her throat with a gentle cough and tried to stand him up, but received a negative response from the human.

He glared in fear of her and spoke.

"Okay I don't know you and I am not going anywhere until I get some damn answers because so far my life has gone crazy from being in this weird place and growing tails out of my ass; now give me some answers please"

Those words hit them hard, harder than when they lost him the first time. But of course those made the two sisters realize just how much work they had ahead of themselves if they were to give their subjects a ruler they desired.

And with that thought, they both did what no other pony could do, they spoke through telepathic communication.

_"He doesn't know us; then it is true, he lost all his memories Luna"_

**_"But he still loves us sister, I can feel his love for us radiating; he's just afraid"_**

_"Indeed, I'll explain to him what is going on for he is in a fragile state of mind; nice and easy sister, we don't want to overwhelm him"_

The two sisters held their heads low after that, feeling heartache for Josh and sighing deeply that everything they assumed was true, which meant Equestria was still going to need to be patient for the true heir to learn his role once more.

"I'm Princess Celestia and this is my little sister, Princess Luna; we are the Co-Rulers of Equestria and you are our husband, Prince Galaxy Flame" Celestia explained and introduced, but it ended there with Luna making him blush a darker shade red when she nuzzled his cheek.

Of course his mental processing just shut down.

That was only the beginning though, Luna's nuzzling became sobs in his chest next after her hooves wrapped around his neck. Now Josh was scared and unsure what to do with the mare, wondering if he should hug her back or push her away.

He wanted to tell her to get away, he desired some space, but something was stopping him from saying such harsh words after locking eye contact with the Princess of the Night.

A powerful heat inside his body spread through him quickly, quelling the need to push her away.

"You're home my love, you've come back to us; oh Galaxy Flame I have missed you so much" Luna confessed, embarrassing the human until her sister spoke up.

"Luna you're making him blush, I am just as happy as you, but we must take him back to the castle for protection and proper explanation" the sun princess pointed out, then turned to her loyal protectors.

"Guards is the chariot ready?" she asked, receiving a salute.

"Good, now my love I believe we should get going"

The Solar Princess unfolded her right wing and stretched it out, attempting to hug their prince before escorting him to the chariot outside.

But something stopped her from touching him, something that glowed brightly after Luna released him.

His eyes changed to the purest of white as a sharp stab in his mind forced him to stand up right. He held his head tightly and groaned from the surging pain while the growing heat in his body became hotter.

"Oh god my head, what the hell!?" he screamed before darting out of the house, fighting the strange feeling in his chest as Twilight gasped in worry of her two mentors.

"Galaxy!" Luna screamed and pursued the frightened prince, but not alone for every guard that tried to stop him was now standing up once more and commencing with the chase.

Celestia was last to leave the house when this all happened, she was hurt the most that his reaction be running away. But the reason was discovered while catching up with her little sister that was in tears once more and screaming at the top of her lungs in pleads.

"Galaxy stop, please stop, that's the Everfree Forest!"

Josh did not comply to her desperate request, he only ran until the forest in his sight became the entrance to an assumed sanctuary from all that has happened to him, but he stopped and turned around to the entire castle battalion coming after him.

He took that into record of his mind, but stopped on the two mares that continued flying at him with no intention to stop.

The eyes of the two sisters speaking to him in such an indirect, but clear, way. They begged for him to stop, to stay and wait, to come back before something happened.

Josh felt another surge of pain and shook it off before running into the Everfree Forest, forcing the deepest concerns for everyone as they followed into the darkness with him.

Luna and Celestia now had the same thought going through their minds as this all happened; one thought that awoke their need to put all effort into finding their husband.

_"We have to find him, we can't lose him again, we won't lose him again"_

**And so I give you my revised Chapter One.**

**I do hope this change in the story will please you readers, I know romance stories consist of the relationship developing, but I had the inspiration come to me so I had to change this up a bit.**

**Please do let me know what you all think, leave a review or favorite the story, or follow it.**

**I'd be more than glad to have my followers still on this story.**

**Until then, chapter two.**

**Stay pony my friends.**


	2. Sunny Town Showdown

**Hello everypony I am here with another chapter of The Ultricorn Story.**

**Sorry that I have been focused on this, but the inspiration came to me and I just had to write it before the night was over.**

**And I did, so you all have something to read. I do hope you like it.**

**Now please...enjoy chapter two.**

Josh weaved around one of his pursuers, Shining Armor to be exact, while the four princesses of Equestria and every guard in Canterlot tried to catch up. He held his head again in pain, holding it with a tight grip as the burning sensation in his entire body became a blistering hot radiation of many emotions from the two alicorn pursuing him.

Love, lust, care, fear, and desperation; these were all the emotions from them that passed through Joshua's body, but he knew not of the mares being connected to him, his only knowing about the strange world was many ponies were chasing him through the dead of night.

Minutes of sprinting went by before he fell to one knee from the overwhelming feelings inside with his hands grasping his head tightly, scratching himself to the point of bleeding. He screamed as loud as he could with no idea of what he was attracting, but nothing was right in his mind at the moment as the Crystal Prince caught up to him.

And so did everyone else.

"Galaxy!" Celestia yelled, following the howls of her lover despite the fact that there was not a shed of light in the dark forest.

They could have used magic, but that would attract things they didn't want to handle with at the moment, especially when they are in a part of the forest that is unholy in the worst of ways.

"My love" Luna breathed out worriedly, seeing her husband in agony of what was truly making him this way, something only her and Celestia knew that was mixing with their emotions flowing through.

_"My head, it hurts so much; why is this happening, who are they, and why did those two call me their husband?"_

Josh looked back up to the Shining Armor, only to see passed the Crystal Prince the princesses and the number of guards that were pursuing him desperately. He knew not of their intentions being of friendly retrieval, he only knew that the ponies were chasing him and trying to do their best to stop him.

In doing so brought about his own fear, not theirs.

"Shit!" he muttered through his unbearable headache and stood back up, but the ponies surrounded him now with magic at the ready.

Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight were closest while the remaining element bearers were filling the spots where he had a small chance of escape between them.

Luna was heartbroken to see her husband this way, scared, lost, and defensive. It hurt her heart in so many ways that the only cure be the touch of the man they love. However she could not get close when Joshua was raising his fist and leaning his head down.

"Stay away from me, all of you" he threatened as the rage of emotion in his body merged with the magic that was awakening inside him.

The two sisters knew he was not bluffing in fighting back, so they devised a plan through telepathic connection.

_**"Tia he...he..."**_

_"Don't let yourself fall apart little sister; remember he is scared and confused"_

Celestia and Luna were lost in what to do, especially in what to say as the guards closed in the circle for what had transpired in the hour was an unbelievable thing.

Their husband had returned to them after an excruciating two millennia of waiting, their one true love was alive and standing before them.

But he didn't remember either of them, he did not even remember his true name.

"Galaxy Flame pl-"

"Stop calling me that, my name is Joshua and I want to go home" their prince corrected angrily, setting the princesses on thin ice for he was mentally unstable and reactive to even the smallest of things.

Luna flinched the same as her sister, hurt and distraught at those words for he did not believe what they said and demanded to return where he originated before arriving to Equestria. The sister alicorns cold not abide to his demand, they would not abide to his demand when the love they had so long ago was on the verge of awakening once more in his heart.

They had to be careful with her words now; one wrong thing could be the end of all that was waited for in the last two thousand years

Luna was too upset to convince him, so Celestia stepped in as his wife, not as a princess.

"Okay, okay Joshua, but please calm down and listen; as I said I am Princess Celestia and this is Princess Luna, we are your wives and you need to trust us when I say this forest is not safe, you are putting yourself in great danger in this part of the woods so please come back with us"

Josh stood straight up again and narrowed his glare on her while lowering his fists.

"And if I go with you?" he asked cautiously.

Celestia gave him an answer, but did while stepping closer with an unfolded wing to wrap around him. She edged closer at a very slow rate, she was relieved to see that he didn't back away or try to search for a way out of the circle.

"If you go with us then we will explain everything to you, my sister and I even have a spell that will link our memories to your mind; please my love, please let us take you home"

Celestia's words had some effect on her half-human, but as she got closer she noticed his eyes began to glow once more and his body became outlined with a dangerous aura that was fueled by the power in his body.

Josh suddenly fell over clenching his stomach, feeling the same intense heat build as the mare placed a wing around him.

"It-it hurts!" he cried, but the alicorn did not listen to his words for the aura around him glowed even brighter and flashed.

Nobody knew, except Celestia and Luna, what was happening to him. However she did not have the time to explain, all she could do was wrap her wings around him tightly and hold on for the explosion of her life.

"Sister what are-"

Suddenly a flash of white fire burst from the human with Celestia touched by it. She was the controller of the sun and able to produce inferno's that would Tartarus tremble, but that did not mean she was immune to fire.

Twilight was the only pony able quick enough to protect herself with a shield while the others were knocked away by the massive explosion of light. She was inside a large bubble, made of her own magic, and watching as everyone around her flew back or rolled away from the force of impact that destroyed some of the weaker trees.

"Celestia!" the Element of Magic called out, but her mentor was launched to another part of the forest with her husband.

After a minute of shaking the pain and confusion, Luna searched for them but saw that the trail led into the denser parts of the forest. She silently cursed herself and turned away to check on the others, but even they were unharmed somehow.

However they did not know what had just happened, especially when her confused husband released such magic.

"Princess Luna what the hay was that?" Shining Armor asked, receiving a glare from while the Princess of Love searched for any sign of them.

"That was Galaxy Flame having magic buildup, it is only a matter of time before he uses too much and hurts himself or attract unwanted predators" the Lunar Princess replied in a serious tone.

A deep shiver now went down the alicorn's spine as she examined the aftermath and worried about her sister being with their confused husband. Her fears were only beginning though when the Princess of Love resigned from her royal upkeep and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Luna paid no attention thought to the mares screaming, her gaze was directed on the destruction her prince caused in one outburst of magic. She felt horrified to see the fires of his magic burn a circle in the Everfree Forest, trees scorched, and rocks disintegrated before her very eyes as the mane six comforted the traumatized alicorn that was holding a sign in her magical grasp.

But that trauma was the start of deep fears.

"Luna come here, the trail leads here!" Cadance ordered.

Luna turned with a speed that would have made Rainbow Dash impressed, she spun 180 in the blink of an eye and ran to her fellow princess only to see something so horrifying that it made her stomach turn over.

Everyone trembled at the words on the sign, knowing the danger they had to enter to retrieve Celestia and Josh before it was too late.

Most ponies would have turned around and ran for their lives, they would have left behind any friend or family member when seeing the sign that led to one of the darkest tragedies in Equestria.

However Luna was not going to do that, she was not going to her sister and husband to fend for themselves in a darkness that could consume them before the night was over.

"Are we really going in there?" one of the guards asked, causing another to nudge him for it was a clear sign of disobedience.

Most would question, but Luna was certain on her choice for it involved the lives of her sister and her husband. She had a choice, but decided to go through with what her heart told her.

"You are not going in there, I am" she answered.

Cadance and the mane six gasped in shock of what she said and feared for her the outcome of what would happen if she went in there alone. They watched as the Alicorn of Night gulped nervously and breathed in before taking her first step into the sinister darkness that was entirely an illusion.

They stood there praying for her safe return as the brushing increased in size, almost like it was alive and sensing a new soul enter to only have an untimely demise. The trees creaked and the wind blew in a way that felt dark as the opening behind her became a distant sight.

Now she was alone and bravely entering the monstrous evil in the forest.

"Princess" Twilight whispered while reaching out with a hoof, but her blue coated friend was now consumed by the darkness with nothing but the glow of light from her horn.

"I can't do this, I'm going in with them" Cadance said frustratingly and headed in foolishly.

After that the mane six entered, but Shining Armor remained behind with the guards for he knew there needed to be a leader and Blueblood was definitely no leader.

With that done he could only turn away from his ex-wife and stare at the broken sign, feeling that he should have said something, but now it was too late and he was left to feel the guilt of letting the mother of his daughter enter Equestria's one of few darkest areas.

"Sunny Town, 5 miles" he said to himself.

**Five miles east of Shining Armor's location, approximately one hour later.**

_"Stand back princesses"_

_"Galaxy what are you-"_

_"I said stand back, I'm going super!"_

Josh shot up from the mud and breathed in heavily, having himself a panic attack that was much too uncomfortable for his tastes as the touch of gentle hooves went across his chest.

He groaned from the pain in his body, but felt relief of the headache that was agonizing minutes ago as his equilibrium came back.

Nothing was the same to him now, the darkness that surrounded him was replaced with a bright light and ponies standing around him in curiosity. They stared in silence, but one touched him cautiously and spoke to the others.

"It's awake everypony" the mare said, but that was obvious since his eyes shot open.

"What do you think it is, it was with that demon when he fell from the sky" another pointed out questioningly.

Josh was barely awake but the word, demon, caught his attention while standing up to get further away from he was. For him to be in a place of sunshine was strange when he was a dark forest minutes ago.

But his curiosity was interrupted on the strange town when someone touched his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped and jerked his right from a mare that had a green coat and a green mane.

"Hey what's wrong?" the mare asked worriedly, wondering just what it was she did to the human that was holding his arm.

"Your touch, it freaking burned me" Josh replied and show just he meant.

The ponies all gasped at the sight of his arm having a black spot on it. They did not know what to think of their fellow citizen that just burned him, but then again the ponies did not know what to do when they received such a reaction.

Of course they pondered for a short time before doing what has been planned after the crash.

Josh was now looking around for the one mare he knew was with him during the explosion. He batted his gaze quickly to find Celestia to be sure she was not hurt or killed after being shot through the air with him.

Unfortunately for the human she was not beside him, she was somewhere else and wishing to be saved before it was too late.

"What's your name?" the green mare asked.

"Joshua; say, have you seen a tall pony with wings and a long horn, she also had a crown on her head and a tattoo of a sun on her flanks" he pointed out, remaining unaware of what he got himself into with the ponies going wide eyed.

The townspeople wanted him dead now, they wanted to rip the human to shreds and feast on his body, they wanted to see him suffer for even asking such a question. But deep in the corners of their black hearts was a plan devised the next second with them smiling in return.

However that smile was not as friendly looking as he thought.

"Oh you mean the demon, we just about to watch her face punishment for her crimes; by the way my name is three leaf" the green mare asked, then turned away with a deep scowl forming.

Josh could not see it, but right now he was not focusing on her hidden expression; no, he was worrying over Celestia now and wondering what she could have done to be punished by the townsfolk.

"Come with us and you'll see" Three Leaf gestured.

Josh immediately followed her and the townsfolk with confusion surrounding him once more. Nothing was making sense to him and right now the strange town he fell in was the most confusing change of scenery he had in the last couple of hours.

He awoke in a new world with strange ears and nine tails, he met two princesses that called him their husband, he was called a name that is not his but at the same time felt very familiar, and now he was in a strange town with darkness being replaced with sunshine.

But what he didn't know was that the town he was walking through was an illusion of something far more sinister.

In his heart he felt the need to run and not look back, he wanted to run away and get as far from the talking as fast as his legs would move. But alas he was stopped and drawn to something that touched his heart.

He felt his heart being not his own at the moment, he could only deduce that something was calling to him, begging him to save them, pleading for him to not run away and be his savior.

_"My heart, it hurts; just what is this strange pull in my chest?"_

He tried to conclude what the strange feeling was, but to unfortunate circumstances he was unable to think of an answer when the next turn on the road they took was a horrible sight.

Josh felt deep guilt in his heart now as those ruby colored eyes grew wide with tears trickling. His throat and chest clenched to the point of barely having room for air when he processed the mare that was tied to the floor was surrounded by sticks and hay, and a pony was holding a torch.

"Celestia?" he questioned.

"Galaxy Flame, help me; they're going to kill me!" the Solar Princess screeched at the top of her lungs.

He saw the damage from his odd explosion, he saw how injured the alicorn was while approaching the crowd that was cheering. Her body has dirty and burnt with no bald spot from where she was hit, but the damage was mostly done in her tattered wings that were unfolded and tied down with rope.

Celestia laid on her slim belly with her legs stretched and tied, her body was trapped by the ropes being staked to the ground, her horn had a strange black ring on it.

Josh did not know what was going on at the moment, all he knew was the mare that kept trying to reach out to him was crying and begging for him to save her.

"Galaxy Flame, my love, please help me!"

"Shut up demon, he bears no demon mark like you do!" another pony yelled at her, drawing complete attention during his approach with the stallion holding the torch.

"Mark, what mark, and how is she a demon?" Josh asked worriedly, but his answer was not come with the stallion standing in front of the mare and facing his fellow townspeople.

He was a pure black coat, black mane, and black tail, and twice the size of the other ponies, but the color in his eyes showed something the distraught human had never seen at such deep level before.

He could see the deepest evil in the stallion's eyes.

Josh began to clench his fists during Celestia's pleas for his help, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation as Celestia whimpered.

But in a flick of mind he was spoken to mentally with a filly being the voice in his head now.

She yelled and ordered at the top of her lungs.

_"Don't let them burn her! If you let them kill her then she will become one of them! Save her!"_

"What?" the human questioned, then searched around him for the source of the voice while hearing the black coated stallion speak.

"My fellow brothers and sisters, do not be alarmed of the pony here that bears a demon mark, do not be afraid of her for having wings and a horn for she is powerless and will soon face punishment for having one of those so-called...cutie marks"

"Cutie mark, is that what is on her flanks?" Josh asked.

"Today my friends I, Grey Hoof, shall help you cleanse our town by burning the pony here, just like we did when Ruby had a...cutie mark" Grey Hoof admitted happily, feeling content with the heaviness of murder over the filly he tortured so long ago.

Celestia was sobbing and beginning to lose hope as it all happened, she was on the verge losing her sanity as her eyes stared at the true form of the monsters before her.

She could see them for what they truly are, their illusions did not work on her, but Josh was fooled by it for having no knowledge as to what they were or what they have done until now.

"He's killed before!" he whispered to himself, only to have the strange voice inside his head speak again.

_"Yes they have, they killed me because I discovered my cutie mark"_

"Wait, you are this...Ruby?" Josh asked.

_"Yes, now be quiet and help her!"_

"Galaxy Flame please, please, PLEASE!" Celestia cried out one last time, but in doing so triggered the human's sense of right and wrong.

"Die you demon!" Grey Hoof yelled, causing an uproar of cheers as Josh pushed through the crowd in sheer desperation to stop them before it was too late.

The stallion holding the torch had already laid it in the sticks and hay. He sent the circle of brush into a raging fire with the Solar Princess struggling more while the human knocked away ponies that were in his way.

"Get out the way you sick fucks!" he barked, but in doing attracted their attention and caused the illusion around him to disappear.

"Gal..Galaxy Flame" Celestia coughed through the rising smoke, still calling to her husband as he ran at full speed.

"You sick mother fucker!" he screamed angrily and grabbed Grey Hoof by his throat.

His hands burnt now from the touch of the angry stallion before tossing him into the crowd of angry ponies.

"Hang on Tia!" he yelled, capturing her attention while leaping over the fire.

His skin was licked by he flickering fire, his pants now burnt in places as the Alciorn smiled for hearing him say the nickname he gave her so long ago. Josh was startled that he called her such a name, he wanted to figure out where it came from but was too angry and desperate to save the mare.

_"I called her Tia; where did that come from?"_

"My love, you came!" she happily whimpered during his heroic action of jerking the ropes out of their stakes and pulling the strange ring off of her horn.

"When we get out of here princess, you so owe me an explanation!" he growled while pulling the next rope.

But now he had bigger worries to think about as the flames grew, those worries happened to be the rage filled ponies that were standing again and glaring up to him with blood red eyes.

**"He IS with the demon, kill them both!" **Three Leaf said in a voice unfamiliar to the human, sounding almost demonic as he freed the princess.

"Okay Celestia, let's get-MMPH!?"

Josh could not finish his sentence, then again he could not find words to say when the mare took his lips and did something that he found very seductive and wrong at the same time.

She kissed him and slithered her tongue into his mouth.

He was shocked beyond reason and blank in his mind while the breath through her nostrils warmed against his skin. It made his spine tingle and send shivers through his body while her horn glowed a deep yellow and touched his head.

The kiss was wrong to him, but it felt so good while the flames grew bigger and the true face of evil showed on the ponies around them. Within seconds he was flooded with strange feelings and few memories that meant the most to the Solar Princess and her sister.

He was touched by a familiar love that burst in his soul and cascaded his body, his senses changed to an addicting need for the princess to do more than just kiss him.

He remembered it all, he remembered the most important memories.

_"Tia, Lulu, will you marry me?"_

_"YES, YES WE WILL!"_

"Marriage?" he questioned and could not ask anymore for another important memory came to him, one that was not his but Celestia's.

They were all Celestia's as proof of who he truly is.

_"As King of Equestria I pronounce you husband and wives, you may kiss your brides"_

"Please my love, please remember something, anything!" Celestia pleaded, knowing what she had done was forbidden but the time for rules was over and she wanted her husband back.

She did not care if he was a new man, she just wanted him to stop running and come back home.

_"Tia, Lulu, I promise I will be back"_

_"Galaxy no, you can't die, you can't die!"_

At the end of it all Josh was reminded of the impossible and brought to a new light within the hidden darkness, he was awoken somewhat on the inside while the ponies around them began to change form and hiss in a disgusting way.

Tears formed in his dried eyes as the mare hugged him tightly for protection, knowing that her act of waking him up triggered the right incentive for his magic to shield them both from the fire.

But to her dismay the fire was only wisped with a massive gust of air that he unknowingly produced.

However it did not matter when the human she just kissed lifted her chin and made her stare into color changing eyes, showing her that he was still lost but certain of what she is to him.

He did not believe what Celestia and Luna were, but somehow he believed in his heart at the same time.

"You and Luna are my...wives?"

"Yes, yes you remember!" the princess cried happily and nuzzled his chest, happier than any pony in all of Equestria with her tears becoming joyous trickling.

Celestia wanted to do so much more to him, so much more with the privacy of her bedroom. If fate was kind then it would have given back the man she loves so dearly, but only memories were what she gave Josh and that was not enough for him to be convinced.

She saw it in his eyes, the still lingering confusion and maddening questions that needed answers. The prince she fell in love with was right here in front of her, but he was still leery of who he truly is and afraid to accept the truth.

The princess wanted to explain during their moment of happiness, but like all happy moments in dark times they are interrupted.

**"Kill them both now, make them part of us!" **Grey Hoof ordered as the transformation took hold, allowing him to show just what "gift" has given them.

Josh and Celestia spun at abnormal speeds and stared at the group of ponies that were no longer ponies. He only swallowed his fear while the mare beside him screamed at the horror she never truly witnessed in all her years as a ruler.

Nothing was more disgusting and traumatizing than what stood before them, groaning and hissing while the very darkness in their skulls showed through the sockets of their skulls.

"What...the..fuck?" the human questioned.

**"Don't be afraid, with out gift you can be protected from gaining a mark; just let us...bite you" **Three Leaf hissed through the flesh hanging off her jagged teeth, terrifying Celestia to the point of reacting on defense.

"Stay away from us!" she screamed, then lowered her horn to release a beam of light that burnt through the zombie pony.

Three Leaf screeched in a way that would give nightmares, her voice so high pitched but raspy with the background of something gurgling. This only caused the others to scream with her and run towards them with the utmost intent of making them their prisoners of the curse.

**"I'm going to kill that one!" **Grey Hoof yelled and pointed at the traumatized alicorn, but in doing so triggered something inside the human that he never felt before.

In moments he was cloaked by the same light that exploded around him, he felt angry and protective of the frightened alicorn beside him as the flesh hanging ponies cackled during their approach, his body trembled with a small hatred in the darkest corners of his soul.

A malicious smile formed around Grey Hoof's jawline, allowing the angry human to see his blood coated incisors shine through the dark moonlight.

It was at that moment his eyes went wide in rage.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" he screamed while charging the militia of skeletons, caring not for what happened to him but for the mare that just watched in shock.

Within seconds Josh was surrounded by the zombie ponies and fighting for his life, swinging his fists wildly at the ones leaping to sink their teeth into his flesh. He kicked one that lunged at his feet and tossed another by the throat, followed by giving Three Leaf a high kick that knocked her head off her neck.

**"Kill him my minions, turn him into one of us!" **Grey Hoof ordered as the world around them changed to the true scenery that made Celestia finally lose the contents of her dinner.

She was horrified and ready to feint.

However she did not for her husband still saw her as a stranger, but was putting his life on the line right now to protect her.

"Fuck you!" the human spat as two grasp his left arm, causing his skin to burn with such a scorch that he screamed in agony before throwing them away.

Celestia could not process the town she was in. Everything around her was burnt and dead with flesh hanging everywhere, bones were scattered across the ground with the insides of ponies still attached to them, flowers were covered in blood, bodies of the one peaceful town were strung up by the dead trees.

_"Holy buck, su-such horror!"_

"Take this!" Josh howled and gave one of the zombie ponies a headbutt that cracked their skull in half and gashed his head open.

He staggered with both hands on the cut across forehead, but recovered from it and continued standing against hopeless odds with the princess still watching him.

Celestia didn't know what to do at the moment, she was so terrified that she urinated on the burnt wood behind her. All she could say was a few whimpers while watching her husband was fighting back.

"GAH...TIA!"

"Galaxy!?" she whispered to herself, hearing his cry of pain when of the ponies rammed his rib cage and another followed up with bucking him in the stomach.

She snapped from her fear and shook off all doubt in herself when the sight of her husband showed he was getting back up to only have another one of the monsters ram him.

But by some strange sense Josh stopped it with both palms against the zombie pony and used the momentum to over toss it into one of the dead trees.

"Is that all you got!?" he yelled at the crowd foolishly, forgetting how outnumbered he was.

The cursed ponies laughed while cornering him into the house of their first kill, they backed Josh up to the fireplace of the filly they killed so many years ago. He was now seconds away from being turned into one of them with no one to protect him now; that is until the Solar Princess opened her tattered wings and flew as fast as she could while firing beams of light.

But she was not alone for someone else appeared through the same entrance they came through, and right now she was angry, and caring not if she was about to kill.

"Get away from my husband!" Celestia yelled, but so did Luna as she caught up and startled her elder sister with her presence.

The two stared at one another in silence, ready to question how one got here while the other wanted to know how they disappeared, but somehow a sense of reason came to mind that made them remember their husband was still fighting off the skeletal beasts.

**"Another demon, kill it, but leave the two legged one to me!" **Grey Hoof ordered.

Now the cursed ponies were focused on the two alicorns that were swooping in sequence, releasing every combat spell they knew while the leader of it all made himself useful in the battle.

Josh was still on guard as it all happened, watching cautiously of the ponies turning away and going after the two alicorns.

He felt relief and left the house, but saw that the Lunar Princess was now with them.

"Luna?" he whispered to himself, questioning how the alicorn got to them as the crowd increased to Cadance and the Mane Six running through the tunnel.

"Come on girls, we've got a prince to rescue!" Cadance ordered and charged into the fight with her friends right behind her, firing beam after beam with the Princess of Magic doing the same while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were doing guerilla tactics.

They dropped on the cursed ponies as fast as their wings would allow and shot back up into the air.

Rarity was going crazy on three of them for her mane was ruined. She was going ape-shit with a fury that made Celestia's look like a filly tantrum.

"NOPONY RUINS MY MANE!" the fashionista howled.

"Leave Joshie alone you meanies!" Pinkie Pie screeched while unloading party decorations on the monsters with her party cannon, sending one by one into the air for Rainbow Dash to kick away.

"Hey, gimme back mah hat!" Applejack spat at the sixth one she bucked, barely escaping from the snapping of many jaws before crushing one of the skulls and retrieving her hat.

Josh could not believe what was happening now, he was so stunned to see so many ponies appear and fight for his life without question. The Mane Six, Cadance, Celestia, and Luna were giving it all they have to protect him and ensure that he returns with them to Canterlot for reasons that are still a mystery.

"You touch one hair on that cutie and I'll rip blast you into the next century!" Cadance screamed while knocking one of the cursed ponies away with magic, teeth clenched and her skin seething with anger.

Of course she was referring to Josh, but he couldn't not hear her amongst the number of angry yelling and howls of battle.

However he did not try to for his attention was placed on the pony that was slowly approaching through the crowd with that same malicious smile across his skull. He stomped to the point of shaking the ground while his minions pressed onto winning the fight and making them apart of the "gift".

"You" Josh growled, followed by clenching his fists so hard that the fingernails dripped blood.

He leaned his head down a little and glared at the monster that was standing eye level with him, which impressive for he is 6 feet, 7 inches tall.

**"I'm going to enjoy devouring you, runt!"**

"No, you're the runt!" he retorted.

Thus the fight between Grey Hoof and Josh started with both running towards one another. Josh was smart though, he somersault from the monster's lunge and spun 180 with both fists raised and his head lowered.

He was fighting like any normal human would, but now that style of fighting was being put to the test against of cursed pony that was snarling at him.

His first attack being the old one-two and a high kick that was repeated with the flick of his ankle, followed by his last kick being a clockwise spin with his heel raised. Grey Hoof howled in agony when the human completed his spin and threw a right heel into his skull, landing perfectly where his muzzle should be if he was alive.

Josh was following up with an uppercut, but was stopped by the beast roaring so hard that it knocked him away.

"Shit!" he yelled while getting back to his feet, barely dodging Gray Hoof's ram that surely would have crushed him.

His luck was still with him, but now he had to be more careful after seeing the beast knock over one of the dead with ease.

The Mane Six saw what was happening and knew he needed help, but there were too many cursed ponies to fight off at the moment. They had no way around the flesh hanging nightmares, all they could do was keep fighting and pray for someone to come to their aid.

"Galaxy!" Luna screeched at the top of her lungs, worrying about her husband that was just lunged at and trapped under the skeletal monster.

**"Time to eat, time to make you one of us!" **Grey Hoof laughed, then opened his blood dripping maw and attempted to bite off Joshua's head.

However he could not for his prey kicked out from under him and got back up.

Once Josh was behind Grey Hoof, he roared as loud as he could and grasped the beast by the back of its skull. He forced him into a quick run towards a concrete porch, making sure the monster did not try to fight back by holding the beast by the joint that connected the neck and head together.

Applejack was the first to get away from the crowd after minutes of struggling, but when she did she saw the human dragging the largest of the cursed ponies and decided to help.

Grey Hoof was startled and confused of the actions his enemy did, but what he did not expect was the human raising his skull with abnormal strength that made him stand on his hind legs.

**"What are you-"**

"Eat this!" Josh yelled and swung downward with all his might.

He smashed Grey Hoof's head into the concrete and repeated that same attack six more times before letting go. His attack was so damaging that the leader of the cursed ponies lost his incisors and was bleeding through the cracks of his skull.

Josh was now in a tight situation with the enraged monster, he was standing toe to toe with the beast snarling again and dragging his hoof across the dirt. His body was shaking from exhaustion as the blood moon above them glowed through the tree opening.

It glistened the cursed ponies with a deep red that seeped into their skeletons, showing Josh and the others just how dark they were in true form.

"Uh oh" Rainbow Dash quipped in surprise of her enemies, seeing that drew power from the blood moon to the point of growing bone cracking wings that painfully formed off their backs.

"Now the battle is ours" Three Leaf said and resumed attacking.

Now the four princess were in fight while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy landed to help out on the ground.

Josh was in serious trouble now against Grey Hoof, he was outmatched with the two skeleton tails that grew and lashed out while his body sharpened to and became more sinister.

His incisors grew back and doubled in length, the two black holes he had for eyes were tripled, single talons grew from his hooves, but the worst of it all was his twin horns grew double in length as well and were wrapped in flesh.

The blood in Grey Hoof's mouth changed from a deep red to a pure black, dripping through his teeth and burning through the already charred ground.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" Josh said in shock, eyes wide and hands shaking in fear as the monster laughed.

**"Now I will devour you, but in one bite!"**

"Not as long as ah'm around!" The Spirit of Honesty barked, surprising the two before she used her momentum to spin around and buck Grey Hoof in his bony cheek.

She staggered from how hard his skeleton was now and gasped when one of tails whipped over to stab her.

"AJ!" Rainbow Dash yelled in a panic, knowing she had no chance of winning as the farm mare scrunched up and braced for her untimely death.

However that time did not come for Josh leapt at the pony and grabbed her in the midst of his somersault. He rolled with Applejack in his grasp before standing up with her shocked as his movements. Nobody could move so fast and be unharmed from being that agile.

However he was unharmed and standing on his own two feet with his pony ears down and all nine of his tails lashing around from his anger.

"You coward, fight someone your own size!" the angry human demanded as the monster turned slowly, trying to get in the direction he needed to be in before another attack commenced.

It was at that moment Joshua's mind clicked and his ability to process returned. He saw the slow movement in Grey Hoof as an advantage that could give him the upper hand in winning this fight.

His mind now worked at full speed with all gears in motion, forming an idea in his head while an unexpected surprise came through the tunnel of brush.

This surprise happened to be two very angry stallions that were loyal to their mission, bringing the ultricorn to Canterlot safely.

"Baby!" Twilight yelled happily after lifting Three Leaf with magic and hurling her into a group that was about to overpower Fluttershy, stopping the chance of them losing their Spirit of Kindness.

"Let's go!" Flash Sentry howled and charged the militia of cursed ponies with Shining Armor at his side.

Both pushed through the crowd with magic and physical combat to reach their newest ruler that was struggling against Grey Hoof. Applejack had her head butting against the skeleton while Josh was holding onto both tails and trying to pull him back with HIS tails dug into the charred ground for resistance.

"A little help sugarcube!" AJ growled.

"I'm trying...but he...has...a fat ass!" Josh growled in return, trying much harder now to the point of his face turning beat red from the effort.

He was holding the beast back from ramming Applejack into a nearby tree, but every steps he got in pulling Grey Hoof back was a big loss of stamina that made him pant from exhaustion.

Seconds went by now with the gang holding against their own, but the human was having difficulty getting the advantage when his abnormal strength was clearly equal to the monster's.

_"I don't know how I got so strong, but I can't hold back forever!"_

"Need a hoof!" Flash Sentry yelled while soaring down for a heavy kick.

With that seen Josh took action.

"Applejack move now!" he yelled.

The mare complied with his order by rolling out of the way as he let go of the tails, forcing their enemy to go head first into the largest tree that was still standing after such a powerful headbutt.

**"Ow" **Grey Hoof groaned but it was far from over with the human following up on the Pegasus needle kick by running his back end and pushing of the spine with all the strength he had.

He folded his right knee and shot down in sequence with his heel pointed at the top of the beast's head.

"Taste shoe you Jack Skellington wannabe!"

**"Wha-GAAHHH!" **

Grey Hoof was unfinished with his question by the two putting all their might into a combined kick. Josh and Flash landed directly on his fractured skull, forcing a painful impact that caused the ground to explode from the transfer of shockwave.

"Alright!" Shining Armor cheered while running to them, following up with a buck to Grey Hoof's chin.

Josh was pleased with himself in this battle for his life, so pleased that he wanted to do a backflip and cheer for the entire thing, but to unneeded circumstances he was still in the midst of battle with the gang struggling to hold their own as Grey Hoof stood back up and flailed one of his skeletal tails at the two stallions.

With no warning Flash and Shining were lashed multiple times by the twin tails with cuts forming all over them. Everyone could see it and became horrified at the sound of their yells.

However Josh was the most horrified of it all when it ended with the two being grasped by the tails and thrown into the house of Ruby.

"Flash, Shining!" Twilight yelled in worry if they were alright.

Unfortunately the two were not alright at all, they were mangled and too weak to get away from the beast that was charging once more. Josh saw him open his black oozing maw, he turned from that to his two allies and saw them trying to get up even when their wounds were at dangerous level of being near fatal.

But alas they could not quell the pain in their bodies and fell over.

"Shit!" Josh hissed in fear of the two being killed by the charging beast.

Everyone was still busy fighting for their lives in the dark town, even Applejack was resuming her battle against the cursed ponies so there was no one to help him.

Josh was now at a fork in the road as a human being. He could be a hero and possibly die by doing his best to stop the monster or live for the rest of his life with the deepest regret for not trying to do what everyone else has been doing for him.

Putting their lives before his.

It tore him apart in every which way for seconds, his mind was ravaged at the though while Twilight Sparkle screamed for her future husband and brother to get out of the way.

He gritted his teeth in a stuck moral of thinking about himself at the moment, headache returning, heart racing, and ponies yelling around him as Grey Hoof opened his mouth in determination that he was going to eat the two ponies.

"Baby!" the purple alicorn cried once more.

"FUCK IT!" the human spat and did what felt wrong in his mind, but oh so right in his heart.

He crouched quickly and pushed off the ground in a full blown sprint to the monster. His means of countering were not the best, but judging what was best to do was not the most important thing at the moment.

In a fit of rage he stood in front of the beast and held out his arms, ready for the impact.

"Come on!" he snarled.

Flash and Shining were still conscious through it all and saw just what their new ruler did selflessly. He howled in pain from the skeletal tails piercing his right shoulder and leg thigh, but by some miracle chance he held onto the flesh wrapped horns and forced Grey hoof into a grinding halt that strained his legs.

Everyone stopped in shock of the two, even the cursed ponies were stunned at how the young prince stopped their greatest leader from murdering two easy prey stallions that lost their breath from such a heroic feat.

"Galaxy" Celestia and Luna whispered in awe of his strength and wondered just how much he was back to his old self.

Unfortunately for them he was not the same Galaxy Flame they knew, he was a different man that loved them dearly but still questioned his reason of being in such a strange world.

Now it was a standoff between the two, human against cursed pony with opposite intentions. Grey Hoof pushed as hard as he could, but Josh was not budging an inch while having a powerful flashback that gave him a migraine.

The memory was painful and horrifying, it tore at his heart with the voice in his head crying loudly.

That voice happened to be the one Grey Hoof ordered to be murder, Ruby.

_"What is this, this isn't-"_

_"No it isn't, it's mine and I'm sorry you have to see it"_

_"Why am I-"_

_"Grey Hoof has connected to your mind; please don't be mad at me, I never meant to get my cutie mark!"_

Ruby was correct about what was going on between them. Josh was having an uncontrolled connection of mind with the beast, he was seeing all that happened to the filly when she got her cutie mark and went to the celebration her parents agreed to.

He saw the memory, he felt her pain and sorrow, he felt it all.

_"Momma, momma!" Ruby screeched in terror of the ponies, crying out to the mare that turned away as they dragged her to the fireplace._

_Ponies chanted, her parents left the house while one mare was being held down for trying to rescue her._

_"Stop, she's just a filly!" Mitta pointed out, but her words reached none of them._

_Ruby was alone and crying while the flames got closer, so close in fact that she felt the tongues of her fiery demise lick her hooves as he tried to kick away._

_"Kill the demon, kill the demon, kill the demon" the townspeople chanted, but awaited for their leader for the order._

_They did not wait very long, not when he lit the fireplace and opened the cage that was specifically made to keep logs trapped in the fire._

_Or in this case a filly._

_"Toss her in, toss the demon in!" _

_"No, momma, papa" the filly screamed before her untimely demise came._

_With one good toss she now trapped in the roaring fire with her screams becoming high pitched screeches of pain. She kicked at the cage and shook it with her strength, but Grey Hoof put the lock on it and watched with his fellow ponies the murder they were committing._

_Ruby was burning slowly, crying in agony as the burns trailed up and through her skin. Her mane and tail already scorched, the fur on her body gone now, her skin naked and becoming redder by the second during her howling._

_Darkness now swept through Sunny Town with the first murder being the start of something dark, something very dark and powerful with the ponies now screaming after the spirit in her body was wisped away by the touch of death._

_However her death was not an ascension, it was a cursed afterlife to never end as long as her killers remained._

_They cried, they screamed, they cringed in the same agony as the world around them went dark and the town they once knew became something out of a horror movie. The darkness the ponies gave birth to was now alive and showing through the outside of their bodies by melting the skin off their bodies._

_Eyes falling out, skin falling off, organs dropping out of them in the most painful of ways as the young filly closed her eyes and forever drifted to a slumber she could never wake up from._

_Sunny Town was now cursed._

Josh remained on his two feet after Grey Hoof removed his tails from the wounds he created. He stared long and hard at the human for there was a new expression across his face that had not been seen at all.

Shock, horror, and compassion for the filly.

Josh was crying uncontrollably with his mouth agape and whimpers rushing through. His eyes became puffy and red from the terror that was shared by the monster in front of him.

Nothing felt more heartbreaking than seeing such a memory, except for the filly that was speaking in his mind was crying and apologizing.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm a bad pony"_

**"Why do you stop, why do you cry?" **Grey Hoof asked, showing some sense of curiosity as the human hung his head low and spoke through the whimpers.

"Y-you killed an innocent f-f-filly" he stuttered.

Grey Hood just laughed while his horns remained in Joshua's grasp. He took joy in having the memory return to him as the cursed ponies resumed the fighting with the pony gang, but in doing so brought them to near victory with everyone on the backs now.

Even Celestia and Luna were trapped under the zombie ponies.

"Release us now!" Luna yelled, but her answer was responded with a cackle from the monsters.

**"Grey Hoof, shall we turn them into us now?" **a stallion asked.

That pony happened to Gladstone, the one that helped carry Ruby into the fire and shut the gate.

Grey Hoof smiled again with the ooze falling out at a rapid rate. He felt victorious after such a tiresome battle and decided to gloat about it to the silent human.

**"Well now it seems you have lost, you will all now become one of us and...and...what are you doing?"**

In a sudden flash of power Josh was glowing the same rainbow aura Twilight and her friends witnessed hours ago. Everyone was seeing this happened and wondered what the confused human was up to as his tails stuck straight up and waved furiously like his hair.

Celestia and Luna knew not of the power radiating from him, but what they did know was that this strange aura was some factor of a pre-state of transformation with him still unable to reach full power for his hair and tails did not change to the same color.

Grey Hoof was afraid of the aura and reacted by tugging from the human, escaping his grasp long enough to raise a hoof for one final blow.

**"I don't like that magic, now die!"**

"Galaxy Flame!" the sister alicorns screeched as they fought to get up and be free to save him.

But they could not for the cursed ponies were too strong.

However they did not need to for the quiet human, that began to radiate steam as well, did the impossible against his first enemy in his entire life. He reached up with his right hand and caught the single clawed hoof with ease.

Everyone gasped at Josh's counter, but that was only the beginning of the end when he looked up to the shocked monster with eyes of pure white and the rainbow aura now waving furiously around him.

He clenched his teeth so hard that they were on the verge of cracking, but no one worried about that for he yelled six words that rang echoed through the forest.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

Suddenly Grey Hoof was tugged towards the enraged human and punched directly on his forehead with a force that was one hundred times the rate of what he could do. His very last thought was a question about what just happened before his undead life ended in a massive wave of energy that exploded and engulfed him.

Josh stunned them all now, he had punched so hard that a wave of strange power in the color of blue devoured his enemy.

However that was not the end of his wrath when Grey Hoof was no more; no, he turned his gaze onto the number of cursed ponies that got off the others and backed away.

For the first time in many years the cursed ponies felt afraid.

"You killed a filly...YOUR LIVES ARE MINE!"

Without warning of what he was doing, the semi-conscious human moved at blind speed towards the quivering skeletons and lashed out. He tore them apart with bare hands and tails with no shred of mercy for what they did to an innocent filly that was the age of five.

He killed without care for their lives, but cried angrily for the filly being so young and pure of heart.

"Galaxy" the pony gang whispered in unison as the slaughter continued, zombie ponies begging for mercy before he crushed their remains to nothing but pebbles.

Finally, after one full minute of killing off an entire town of monsters, he stopped with Three Leafs skull in his hands. But even that did not last for he grunted loudly and clenched his muscles, crushing the bone head to pieces before catching his breath.

Moments now passed with him standing quietly in tears, deepening himself into the memory he witnessed with a deep heartache that Celestia and Luna felt from their bond with his soul.

They now worried for the human, not as princesses but as his wives and showed that by running to him as sunlight strangely beamed through the forest opening, warming them up while the town was melting away to nothing but a field of green.

"Galaxy Flame, my love" the two said after getting in front of him to see just what it was he was doing.

They saw him cry, they heard him sniffle and whimper, but what got their heartstrings pulled the most was what he said before falling to his knees out of exhaustion.

"They killed a filly, they killed an innocent girl, they...they...they..."

"Oh Galaxy" Luna crooned to Josh and held him close with her sister.

The sadness in his heart overtook them now, but the pain in his heart was his alone and he could do nothing but let it out in howls of sorrow for the one known as Ruby.

Josh was a stranger to this world, he knew nothing of the ponies, but he did know right and wrong and what those ponies did was so wrong in his heart. Ruby was a mystery to them, but to the human she was an innocent girl that was taken from the joys of life and murdered for being special.

That was all the reason he needed to cry for her, and that's exactly what he did in front of everyone.

Minutes went by with no sign of calming down from all that has happened. Josh sobbed until both princesses used magic to lift him and do what they desired for the last two millennia out of love and comfort.

They kissed their husband once more and nuzzled his cheeks while the crowd gathered in worry of him for his crying did not end yet.

Nevertheless for Celestia and Luna that their wish was finally fulfilled. After two thousand years of painful waiting they finally had their prince back.

No, they had their true love back.

"What now?" Flash groaned, but that was an obvious answer with Celestia doing what needed to be done before the day started.

She answered not in words but in action with her hooves around Josh. She then used her powerful wings to lift off the ground and take flight through the opening in the trees with Luna right beside her. Her husband held tightly so that he does not fall while soaring through the new morning.

Celestia's embrace being his comfort through the heavy burden of what just relayed through his life, her smile being a familiar calmer to his mind as the ponies exited through the tunnel of brush.

Said smile became a kiss, then a deep nuzzle while the drifting into the world of dreams.

But could he call it a dream when so much impossible has happened. His life ending up in a different world with two ponies calling him their husband, a strange legend directed to him, and evil now slayed by him over the death of Ruby.

Could he call his sleep an escape to the world of dreams, or was dreaming now reality?

"Rest Galaxy, you've had a long night; when you wake up we will begin our lives together" the Solar Princess soothed, glazing his mind with her voice to the point of falling asleep comfortably and with no worry.

At this point there was nothing but romantic sunlight and two alicorns flying off to Canterlot with the love their life.

The Ultricorn and his two alicorns.

**CHAPTER END**

**Man that was a long chapter, but it is done and I am awaiting to know what you all think of this chapter.**

**I know some of you wanted The Blanks in it, so I decided to add it.**

**Leave a review please or join the fandom army by favoriting and/or following the story.**

**Stay pony my friends and fans.**


	3. Stay with us

**Hello everypony I give you another chapter of Return of the Ultricorn.**

**Sorry I'm so late but here it is and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Let me know what you all think.**

**But for right now, enjoy the third chapter and take note this is an entirely different one. However I promise the ones I already have will be put in the story again. They will just be separated more and make more sense.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

_"Gal...you can't...you-"_

_"Tia, Lulu...I'm-"_

Josh opened his tired eyes and sat straight up from the lack of breath in him, feeling that his breathing was a little too short for his own comfort at the moment. He looked around and saw that the world around him was now a room fit for a monarch, or in this case a pony princess. His gentle sway of sight focusing on the sift of daylight that beamed through the crack within the curtain, signifying he was now in daytime. Said room became a mystery as he laid back down with a deep pain in his left side, forcing him to cough and check why such agony coursed through his exhausted body.

He looked up and saw that his torso was wrapped in gauze, but under those wrappings was a bundle of medical bandages taped to where he was stabbed by Grey Hoof.

That being seen, he remembered the second wound and turned to see that it was there as well. However the wound in his right shoulder was nowhere near as bad as the other. The one that made him suffer most was soaked in blood that dried during his slumber, which meant the care he received was not recent while being stuck in a strange room.

"Where am I now?" he asked himself while rolling out of the giant pillow that was surprisingly soft and comfortable.

Josh continued to look around the around for some sort of answer, but alas his mind was to compelled with questions until something came to him and gave an answer he needed. He saw that the room was oddly painted a deep purple with gold lining going across, the floor was tiled, a fireplace burned brightly in front of him with the essence of warmth glazing onto his cold body.

After a moment of process he tried to get up and reach for what looked to be a bathroom in his sight, but the wounds were still fresh enough to stretch and tear. He groaned in agony of the two wounds, but quickly realized that his means of getting up were stopped as well by something that was weighing him down around his waist.

_"What's so heavy around my waist?"_

He curiously lifted the entire blanket around him and saw that the mare he rescued was snuggling against waist, which brought a force of memory to happen before noticing the other pony that was asleep on his leg with her tongue hanging out.

His worries now came into place with the reconcile of his conscience going to overdrive to fuel the memories of all that happened. However when that happened he was surprised again with the realization that his body still had those strange tails and pony ears firmly attached to him.

Now the mystery in his head was solved, but different questioned resonated and flooded his stressed mind while doing what any man would do in reaction of two woman, surprisingly, hold onto him.

Shuffle from the covers and get away.

In a sense of uncertainty and embarrassment, he forced himself away from the two sleeping mares out of fear of what happened since his strange arrival and scooted across the cold floor with no sense of what was going on between him and the awoken alicorns.

He breathed heavy from panic, eyes dilated, and sweat dropping from his brow as the two responded with whimpers and yawns. His mind was unclear to the world around him for it was an impossible sight to see in such beauty.

Josh felt everything return at breakneck speed, every memory from his arrival flooding him with the same emotions that awoke finally and burned through his body. The feelings he strangely felt for the two ponies now clashed with his personality and conscience, bashing at what he believed with a powerful love that was overwhelming and frightening to feel.

In other words, Josh did not feel like himself at all; no, he felt like a man that awoke from a deep slumber and entered reality again, except the reality that was with him was all to be believed as myths and legends found in books.

Nothing felt right to him, not even his own well-being felt right.

"Sister...morning" Luna yawned after standing up and stretching every part of her to relieve herself of the aches and pains that grew from the recent fight for her husband.

She barely opened her eyes, still filled with the essence of deep drowsiness, and saw the human get to his feet slowly. He fought the pain in his wounds and looked over to the windows that were latched together, seeing a way out of what looked to be a strange dream with two pony princesses eyeing him worriedly.

"Galaxy, what is wrong?" the Lunar Princess asked while approaching him.

However the distance still remained between them when he turned and made his way to the balcony windows in hope of getting free from whatever was happening.

Luna stopped dead in her tracks with a gust of breath leaving her body in a painful manner. She felt her heart break in so many pieces when seeing her husband still try to escape from them.

Nothing, not even her banishment, felt more painful than watching her true love limp to the only means of getting away.

"Galaxy, stop!" Celestia beckoned worriedly, but was still ignored by the human.

He was almost at the door, almost to the windows with the repeating memories of Grey Hoof and his minions fueling the fear that held onto his heart so desperately.

_"Gotta get away, I won't be turned into one of those things; no I wont!"_

"Love, please stop" the Solar Princess ordered this time and took action against him.

Celestia felt desperate in keeping her terrified lover from doing what he did a second time. She knew this attitude of hers right now was unbecoming, but for her mate it was absolutely necessary in order to stop him.

In the end of their bad awakening, Celestia stopped her lover with the surprise unfolding of her large wings before wrapping them protectively around him. She held the struggling human close to her barrel during the gentle fall onto the bed next to her. His touch on her fur felt so wonderful even when he tried to fight her extremely powerful grasp around him torso.

To the princess, it felt heavenly to touch his skin and nuzzle it to calm him down while her little sister remained distant with tears forming a puddle in front of her.

"No, please, please don't turn me into one of them, please let me go, I'll do whate-"

"Galaxy Flame it is okay, you are safe with Luna and I; please calm down, you are safe with your wives" she crooned into his ear, forcing some sense of reason to return to the human with each loving nuzzling to the side of his neck.

He only breathed deeply while hearing the mare soothe his worries.

"Relax our love, there is no zombie pony, you defeated them and are now safe in my warmth; breathe honey, breathe and...yes...that's it"

Celestia had won over his emotions, she finally got her heavy breathing husband to calm down and have some sense of what was happening. However it did not last for the alicorn of blue took advantage of the situation to rush over and lay in front of him with her wings now wrapped around his back.

Josh was not comfortable with all the affection from the mares he did not know, but somehow at the same time, when looking into the eyes of his whimpering alicorn, he felt that they were very familiar in his heart.

Somehow the two mares holding him were not strangers at all.

"There, there our love, nopony is going to hurt you; just relax in our loving hold" Celestia soothed.

And there it was, deep within the shackles of his soul was the strange feeling he had for the alicorns. He felt at peace again and so calm in their embracing love as the smothering happened.

Kissing on his skin, nuzzling to its deepest touch, crying of the utmost joy from the two monarchs after realizing that the man in their hooves was real and alive. He was the Galaxy Flame they fell in love with and back in their lives with no ill fate to be brought upon them.

Yes, after so much suffering, Celestia and Luna had their love back.

Minutes went by for the human being kissed so lovingly by the mares, said kissing went from happy to tearful joy when the princesses concluded that he was no dream at all. Celestia and Luna could not get enough of him, not when the feelings they buried two millennia ago were rising fast and forcing their judgment of the situation to be pushed aside.

Josh was in no better position of what was happening to him. In what appeared to be hours going by since his arrival he felt lost and confused with this world and the strange feelings that broke free from the chains of broken memories. He had run from them with the intention of not seeing them again, but instead found himself in a battle to the death against monsters that should not exist, and now his need to get away was replaced with a burning desire to remain close to the mares.

Josh could not handle this mixture in his heart and showed that by standing up and getting some distance from the two.

Celestia and Luna stood up as well, but instead of being saddened by the sudden reaction of their husband getting away they smiled with such love and care.

"Oh Galaxy, you have no idea how long Luna and I have waited for you to return, to come back to us" Celestia purred through her chokes, speaking longingly the one sentence he needed to hear.

"Come back to us; sorry but I don't know either of you, and stop calling me-"

"Galaxy Flame, the name your parents gave you, and are you sure you don't know us?" Luna chuckled.

Celestia and Luna now laughed in unison, which caused Josh to be hit with his first ever felt sensation of Deja Vu.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked teasingly.

Josh was ready to yell at the two, ready to retort but was instantly stopped with a rush of visions that were not right to him. He felt the migraine return as his vision changed to an older scenery with both princesses still standing before him.

Seconds went by with the two giving real smiles that were only for him, but in the end of his rapid visions he focused solely on the one that was of the two getting married in a different castle.

They were beautiful without clothing, but their wedding made them exotic. However it wasn't them that he focused on most, what caught his eye was a human with nine tails and pony ears like his.

The human turned and smiled at the two mares, but when he did Josh realized to his complete shock that it was him in the tuxedo.

"Me?" he questioned, but that was all he could ask for the visions disappeared with his migraine and left him in confusion with the two mares still smiling so lovingly at him.

He pondered for a moment, then narrowed his gaze on the two and asked, not knowing where this was all about to go good or bad.

"If I'm not human, then what am I; more importantly if I'm not known as Josh here...then who am I?"

Celestia made the attempt, she approached her beloved with tender love displayed in the touch of her hoof on his cheek. She stroked him gently with the need to feel his touch and calm his nerves before closure came to him with her words.

"Whoever gave you such a name is wrong, you're real name is Galaxy Flame and you are the Ultricorn, you are Luna and I's long lost husband that sacrificed himself to defeat a great evil that wanted to destroy Equestria"

"Husband?" he questioned redundantly, knowing he was going to get the same response from the mare.

"Yes because that is what you are to my sister and I, you are our husband, our true love, our beloved, our heart, but most of all you are our mate. Oh Galaxy I know you are confused and scared but within time you will regain the memories that still remain and understand just how much Luna and I missed you, how much we love you, how much we suffered because we lost you"

Josh didn't know what to say to mare in return, he could not find himself denying the two ponies that he was someone else. All he could do was remain quiet and take her hoof into his hand to remove it from his cheek. To his dismay though he found himself caressing willingly for there was a deep need to satisfy the withdrawal he was having for the two.

He felt some satisfaction when caressing the gentle hoof, but said reaction caused Celestia and Luna to burst into tears.

"Galaxy Flame, forgive us!"

Celestia and Luna could not do it, they could not hold themselves back any longer from the two thousand years of loneliness and heartache that finally caught up, forcing both to lose sense of right and wrong and be clouded of every thought that passed through.

Josh's eyes widened in shock as he found himself being kissed so aggressively by the two mares. The two sisters were in competition for the touch of his soft lips as they stood on their hind legs and gently pressed their hooves against his chest, Celestia kissing him while her sister used the moment to push and force him back into a wall to trap him.

He finally fell back from the entanglement of his tails and hit the cold wall, but his pain and though was erased as he felt a strange sensation come alive, flooding his mind with feelings that felt so familiar with the Solar Princess that was quicker than her little sister in straddling him.

His mind went blank now while every emotion he felt for them in Sunny Town returned with a vengeance to stay and make him wake up to the reality that he belonged in. He tried to push Celestia and Luna off, but his only second of heavy breathing was taken by the two mares that were not allowing a second for him to resist the source of his breathing.

He was aroused by them.

Josh had no clue as to who the mares were beyond the name, title, and information that was thrown to him. Yet they somehow made his skin tingle and feel like it was on fire. He exchanged glances with the two that lost their breathes now and forced the nervousness in his stomach to be pushed away. Neither of them scared him, but the rush they put on his mind made things not any easier while seeing how irresistible they truly were.

Finally though he got the heavily breathing mares to stand away from him for the air he needed to breathe in as help of swallowing the fear. He stared into both sets of dilated eyes, seeing just how much their desperate love for him was sending their senses to overdrive and.

Unfortunately when he did that, Celestia and Luna assumed that his reason of pushing them back was rejection. That was the heartbreaker in both mares while he stared with a massive imagery that was not his to bear. He saw them in full figure within the past of his life, all beauty shown on the bed that no longer existed with the castle he once stayed in as their lover.

But that castle no longer existed, so in his defying heart new memories were to be made while adjusting to what was happening. His mind screamed with different thoughts about the two, each one being opposite of the other as Luna spoke for Celestia and herself.

_"Comfort them, run away, hold them, fight back, kiss them"_

"Galaxy Flame we know this is confusing, but please try to-MMPH!?"

"Hey!?" Celestia screamed jealously, but it was not needed when it was her turn to be surprised by the choice Josh made.

He now felt so strange returning the kisses the alicorn sisters forced onto his no longer naked lips. His screaming desire now satisfying like the ones before him with their wings around his back before the balance could not be held much longer.

Josh leaned back into the wall and fell dazedly with lust for the two alicorns that were holding onto him so tightly. He laid onto the cold tile with the two smothering him once more as the rush of memories collided with his conscience like a coal train at full speed.

But through all the needed romance, one question came out of Celestia's mouth when Luna took her turn with his lips. It was a question she did not want to ask for it would truly test the man that was in her grasp, it would test their love with the fork in the road that would make them together forever or be separate for all eternity with heartbreak and regret.

Celestia did not want to ask the question but it was not her choice keep him from what he decides to do for himself.

"Do you still wish to go back where you came from?"

Luna was the first to react at her sisters question, eyes wide and a lack of breath that left in a wisp as she turned away form the curious human that was intrigued by her words.

She glared hatefully at her older sister for a long moment could stretch out to forever, but it was broken when the man they love returned his own words that were not at all enticing to them.

"You can send me back home?" he asked.

Celestia took no pleasure giving him a nod while doing what needed to done. She did not want to lose him again, but it was not her choice to keep him in Equestia against his will even if he is the one they needed to remain sane from all the loneliness.

With little effort, but much emotion, she produced a portal in front of her that would lead back to where he came from. How she did it was a mystery that did not matter to him for the thought of going home was his main focus now with the Princess of Night shaking uncontrollably out of fear.

Luna was whimpering now and trembling like a scared puppy that has been abused, her eyes began to water when the man on the floor stood up and stepped closer to the portal before him.

The Princess of Day was having the same rush of emotions go through her when Josh was almost in the portal, readying to take himself home and return to his lifestyle that was not all good for him with the abusive family he has.

Suddenly though a wave of emotions crashed into him as Luna stood up and jerked him back, forcing her hooves around his chest and burying her face into his chiseled back.

"No you can't go, I won't let you go, you are my husband and I refuse to let you leave when you are so close to remembering" Luna replied, anger and volume increasing in the sound of her voice.

Celestia blinked her eyes multiple times in uncertainty of her sisters attitude, confused and trying to process that her little sister was holding back the human that was lost in deep thinking and emotional turmoil.

"Luna he's-"

"I SAID NO!" she yelled this time.

Luna was angry and upset now with her sister while crying uncontrollably and breathing heavily from the withdrawal her body had from the man in her grasp. She continued to wail in the humans back as the magic in her mane and tail dissipated, allowing said flow to die out and let her hair hang freely, most covering both of her puffy eyes that were drying out from the rush of tears.

"I've waited two thousand year sister, I know you wish to respect his wishes but he'll be gone forever if we let him go! I refuse to be the princess that must respect a pony's wishes, especially my husband's! If he goes then I am going with him!"

Josh heard those words finally echo in his distraught mind as the memories came to him once again, but so did every emotion of his mysterious past self. He felt the need to leave for moments before his true feelings came in and the realization of what he was doing showed when Luna forced him to turn around.

Josh could only stare at the mare that forced herself now into his chest, pouring every emotion onto his smooth skin in trickling tears as the Solar Princess watched with the same need she had.

Celestia did not want him to go but her husband's wishes came first. However it was not so easy for her to hold back the raging love in her chest when the Princess of Night allowed herself to cry and beg the human to stay with them for all of eternity.

Seeing her little sister act this way brought the tears in her to burst out while thinking a few words that she prayed would come true.

_"Please stay Galaxy Flame, please don't leave us again, stay with us"_

"Please Galaxy, please stay, Celestia and I love you and we can't go another day with you not here. If you love us then stay with your wives" Luna pleaded.

Josh did not have anything to say to the blue alicorn that was hysterical now. He wanted to say something along the lines of wanting to return home so he be normal again, but something stopped him and it was not a something that he could prepare for at any given moment.

He saw the amount of sadness through Luna's eyes that was held back for such a long time, it was so powerful that even he was on the point of crying while trying to process why his desire to go back home became a fear.

He then came to reality with what was waiting for him on the other side of the portal. His life back on earth was not all extravagant for he was adopted by an abusive family that had nothing better to do than torment him and give him a hard time with having a direct anger that was resulted from nothing. Josh had no friends back on earth, he had no one on earth that would miss him for they hated his strange feature of having color changing eyes. Knowing this made him conclude that if he went back then his life would be in danger for he had tails and pony ears now, which would only scare people and force him to run from the authorities as long as he could.

What life was there back on earth for him, what was there to back to when he would probably be a government experiment if found and captured. His life was not one to relive for no one wanted him around, no one wanted to be his friend, no one loved him and he knew that.

However the two mares with him right now were loving him and showing the care he never received on earth, they were treating him like he was the lover they lost by some terrible tragedy that forced him to leave. It was not an easy thing to comprehend when the memories and emotions kept trying to break free, especially when he apparently lived in this strange world before...with them before.

Josh looked back at the portal and pondered one last moment, thinking just what sort of mistake he was going to do if he went through with leaving them and the six ponies that tended to him during his time of need.

He remembered the mane six and deduced that he indeed has friends, he had six ponies that were probably scared for him right now since he passed out after defeating Grey Hoof.

He looked back to Luna and smiled sadly at the thoughts in his head, knowing there was nothing to go back to for he had nothing to hold dearly in the first place.

Until now.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as the two continued their survey of his emotional output, trying to figure out what going on inside his mind.

"What's there to go back to, my adoptive parents hate me and I have no friends on earth; there is nothing for me back on earth"

Josh remained in the darkness behind his eyes, picturing the faces of pure joy that now glowed on both mares as he heard the portal disappear until there was nothing left of it. He remained still with the feeling of Luna's mane and tail returning from its flat stature to the ever-so beautiful flow that brushed against his as they smiled wide and trembled with happiness that had not been felt for two thousand years.

The next thing Josh knew was he felt the two auras of Celestia and Luna glaze around his body, he was pulled off his feet and laid carefully on the large pillow but unable to speak for the two embraced him gently and exchanged capturing the soft lips they craved.

Josh swallowed fearfully of his answer for them, but kept it inside as the Solar Princess broke barriers with the gentle nipping of his neck while the Lunar Princess was changing from soft kissing to aggressive pushing with the flick of her tongue to his teeth. He tried to push them off for a little bit of air, but was surprised with both alicorn doing something that only made his arousing worse when his hands were on their muzzles.

Luna pecked his hand and Celestia sucked on his finger, but went straight back to kissing his nervous lips after a few seconds.

The aggressive precision still happening with said mare as she tried to force her way into his mouth, causing a distilling gasp that told him what this was truly about with the two.

If he allowed her inside then it would be him accepting her love, but it would also mean he would accept Celestia's when she had her turn with his soft lips that pleased her withdrawal somewhat. He was unsure of the love he had for the two princess, but knew that it was trying to break out from the shackles that were apparently put around him after his death once upon a time.

It did not matter though for he had the same desire they had. They wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with them, he wanted to hold them and give the same care they were giving, he needed to give them his love while receiving theirs.

But admitting his barely familiar love for them could wait.

Josh felt the Lunar Princess smile after he pushed back and opened his mouth, allowing her into walls while driving his tongue into her mouth. He felt it caress his own while thinking no one had ever touched him in such a way, he never had a girl love him like this.

Not even his ex-fiancé.

Celestia now took her turn with the human but was more forceful in her caressing of his tongue, pushing him back down to the pillow when he was leaning up with her on top of him and Luna now attacking his neck.

Josh put more pressure to Solar Princess, but so did Celesta and she was determined to make him swim in the raw emotions that were being shared. She made it more difficult with forcing her body to move against his, chest rubbing against his while her lower regions rubbed against a certain bulge that was wanting to break from the shorts he had on.

She was grinding her whole body against Josh, but he knew how to play this game even though she is a pony.

He freed his arms from under her and began to rub certain areas that were highly sensitive to the alicorn. His hands found their way to the tattoos on her flanks, forcing the princess to remove her lips from his so she could allow her love to go animalistic on his chest and neck.

Unfortunately she cried out in a quiet moan when he beat her to the punch with a firm groping on her flanks and his mouth beating to her neck with a gentle dominance of nibbling and some tugging of her tingling skin. It tasted strange but he did not care when the moment of their romance was at its peak with the moaning alicorn now biting on his shoulder in return.

How he knew what to do was a mystery to him that did not matter over the hour of exchanging saliva and sweat. His only focus was pleasing the two mares that were now under him and feeling their bodies be grinded on for they encouraged when on top of him.

Even Luna was being rubbed aggressively by the bulge that was in his shorts, throbbing and begging to enter the mares that was quietly releasing her fluids from constant up and down he had on her.

Celestia felt the same pleasure with their husband and showed it with the rearing of head and a loud moan that echoed in the bedroom. The two sisters now laid with their husband in slight relief of their sexual frustration as their regions oozed what he forced out of them so lovingly.

They held him close and stared at one another with the same thought as he fell asleep in their grasp, they thought of the times they made love to him the past and realized that he never made them release on just rubbing against them. Their minds now focused on the very last thought they had to themselves before the moment was ruined by a guest at the door that they did not want around at the moment.

If he could make them release with just rubbing against them, then the time of making love would be a time that would never be forgotten. Then again the time of making love would be a daily thing when Josh adjusted to everything around him and to his true-self.

Said thought became devious grins, then curious looks when their ears perked from the sound of someone knocking before entering. She slowly opened the door and poked her head through the gap to see if it was a bad time to make herself present.

Fortunately for the princess she was only seeing the two mares cuddle their husband that was on the verge of sleeping after so much emotion and romance in the last couple of hours.

"Princesses, is everything okay?"

"Twilight?" Josh lightly groaned from his fatigue and pain, feeling his ribs be surged with sharp agony that he could barely ignore while feeling the same aura envelope him before forced to sit up with his eyes still shut.

He leaned into Celestia's chest, trying to get a little more sleep as she unfolded her wings and wrapped them around his body to keep the cold from touching his bare skin that was red in certain places from their nibbles and aggressive kissing.

The two alicorns smiled serenely at their husband, then looked to the purple alicorn that was smiling as tears came to her from the days of worry she had for her new friend.

"Everything is alright Twilight, and much better I add since Luna and I have our husband back" Celestia replied with a quiet joy so she did not startle her lover that was breathing into her chest, cuddling into the mat of her fur that was surprisingly dry after all the tears that feel.

Twilight could not help but shed a few tears for her new friend with much relief in her heart that he was awake and doing well after so much worry passed through the castle for the last week. If the princesses would allow then she would have leapt to the tired human and hugged him with all her might out of the utmost care and happiness that the battle they had in Sunny Town did not kill him or cause a state of unconsciousness that he would not wake up from.

She cried for a moment before her thoughts came back in check, wiping herself of the tears that trickled while a recent memory came to her in the oddest of ways.

_"I'm sorry Celestia but I can't explain it, I just have feelings for him"_

_"Cadance you barely met him and he is Luna and I's husband"_

_"Yes but herding is still allowed, please just let me have a chance, I deserve it since you forced me to marry Shining Armor for he has the ability to create shields"_

_"Very well...but we'll discuss this later"_

"Twilight, what bothers you?" Luna asked, snapping the Element of Magic from her trance and almost tripping on her own hooves.

Luckily she caught herself though and cleared her throat, but it did not stop embarrassment she had now with her two fellow princesses giggling in amusement of the blush that formed.

"Anyway, I was wanting to check up on how he was doing. My friends and I have been worried, but Cadance has been a little...uneasy with her chance not happening yet" Twilight finally answered.

With that being said, Celestia and Luna's eager attitude was replaced with a sense of annoyance of the Princess of Love still pressuring about getting a little bit of time with the Ultricorn.

It was understandable that she deserved a chance to be with someone that actually has caught her feelings, but the fact that Cadance kept pressing on about it made them both feel very frustrated for she was acting like a filly waiting impatiently to get a new toy at the store.

The matter of their husband possibly having a third mare in his life was not an easy thing, especially when they just got him back and were wanting to make up for lost time resulting up to two thousand years.

With a deep sigh in their annoyance they decided to allow some bit of time for her even though he belonged to them completely. But it was not like their wielder of the Crystal Heart was going to give up so easily when she has the same instinct all alicorns have when they set their eyes on someone.

Celestia and Luna knew that all too well with their husband when he was single so long ago, during the time of so many alicorns existing before war happened. That was a memory that made them realize just how lucky they were to have such a great man in their life.

_"Galaxy Flame" Celestia nervously greeted to the young prince, catching his attention during their time of study in the castle gardens with their fellow classmates buddying up for their class projects._

_However she was alone, like her sister, for they were not at all popular in school. They were the losers of the bunch for not having their special talents discovered yet, and for the fact that they had to wear certain things that other ponies laughed about._

_Luna had to wear glasses for her bad eyesight, at least until her parents could perfect a spell that would fix such a problem. Celestia did not have not have to wear glasses, but instead was wearing a strange metallic piece in her mouth to line up her teeth a little. It was the first time a pony wore such a thing for the doctors had not perfected a spell that would give a pony perfect teeth._

_Such a thing was called a retainer and she was the unlucky one that had to wear one for an entire year before a spell was created that would make retainers obsolete. However she was the unlucky one that had to be the first pony to wear one with all her friends betraying her and making it so she was the laughing stock of the century._

_To her luck though there was one stallion that did not laugh at either of them for her understand what it meant to be different, after all he was laughed at for being Half-Ultricorn and Half-Human even though he had power that surpassed the king and queen themselves._

_"Hello princesses" Galaxy Flame greeted in return with a warm smile, showing that he was their friend amongst the crowd of jerks that were watching._

_Now for Galaxy Flame he was a laughing stock for being able to change from his pony form to his human form, but there were still quite a few mares that were infatuated with him and wanting nothing more than to make him their mate. It was that time of the season for the senior class mares to go into heat, which meant the young prince was in for alot of trouble with most of the mares in his class wanting him._

_Unfortunately for those mares it was about to change with Celestia and Luna making their move before the season of heat started._

_With only one thing in their lovestruck minds, Celestia took their note out from under her wing and gave it to the curious prince._

_Galaxy Flame was a little confused as to why they would say hello and give him a note, but when he saw the wax stamp shaped into a heart he realized just what it meant and feared for them because of the jealous mares that were clenching their teeth._

_"There is no easy way saying this, so we summed it up" Celestia said before he unfolded the note._

_Next was the shocker of his life teenage life with the note being a confession._

**_Galaxy Flame..._**

**_Luna and I know this is a cowardly way to say what we feel but there is just no way to speak what has been in our hearts for a long time now. We may be princesses but saying our true feelings is something we cannot do as regal sisters for it is too hard to do with so much fear in us. So we give this letter to you as a confession of the feelings we have for you._**

**_Luna and I are in love with you, that is the truth of our feelings and we apologize for not saying it to you properly. We wish we could but there is something about you that stops us from doing so._**

**_So we say this with our confession..._**

**_Ever since Luna and I met you in our freshman year we have been in love with you and found ourselves unable to steer away from these feelings. We have watched you every day and have not stopped since then, we watch you in the castle, in school, even when our parents our teaching us magic and you happen to walk by._**

**_Luna and I hope this does not creep you out and that you would accept our feelings for you. We hope that you will accept us and go on a date tomorrow, if not then we understand and will leave you alone._**

**_Love Celestia and Luna._**

_Galaxy Flame was flabbergasted now, unable to find the right words as the two mares stared nervously with a slight tapping of their hooves on the cold tile. They tried to hide the fear in them but found it was impossible when staring at the prince that was blushing and swallowing his own fear for being asked out the first time in his life._

_Not one but two mares were asking him out so boldly in front of the class, even if it was just a note telling him their feelings._

_He wasn't sure how to react with such a thing, but the feelings he had were what helped him make a quick decision that he felt was right._

_With a little courage mustered and a deep breath, he answered the two by standing up and widening his smile a little before unfolding his wings and gesturing them as a means to hold wings._

_"How does tomorrow at seven o'clock sound?" he asked, which caused the two alicorn's to squeal with joy before taking his offer with their wings wrapped around his._

_Once that was done, the two mares walked with their coltfriend and did what was desired for a long time. To spit raspberries at the mares that were once their friends, but now completely jealous and hating them._

With that memory finished, Celestia and Luna felt a little more clingy to their resting husband with hardly any intention of letting him and Cadance get a chance to talk. Knowing that she was acting on instinct with her emotions fueling her desire, they figured it was only a matter of time before the love of their life would be having a third mare in his life.

They didn't want that, but had no say-so in the matter since herding is very much legal in Equestria.

The two sighed in the end and did what was needed, bringing their lover from his drift into slumber.

"Galaxy, come on honey we need to go see everyone. They are all worried about you and I am certain you are hungry" Celestia whispered into his ear, crooning him from his need to sleep while Twilight was taking leave to inform her friends of his awakening.

Josh was not too happy having to get up from the alicorn, but the word "food" changed that since it stimulated his stomach to growl loudly.

"I am pretty hungry and it would be nice to see the others" he yawned.

Next was the three leaving their bedroom to see the mane six that were now waiting in the dining hall. Josh was completely lost in his long walk through the halls of the castle, knowing not a single thing about the confusing home but that it had many guards for every corner had one or two stallions in armor saluting when they were seen.

His eyes batted from every picture he passed by, seeing that each one had a different famous pony in it and some consisting of the two princesses that were holding him at the moment.

Minutes went by with an awkward silence between the three of them, mostly out of a nervous feeling that Josh had because of his princesses still expressing such affection.

Luckily it ended though when they walked out of the corridors and came upon six mares that were in a group huddle talking. He wasn't sure whether to greet them or just walk by like normal, friendship was never something he experienced so to have friends was an odd thing to him.

He stopped dead in his tracks with an uneasy feeling while staring at the six mares, trying to figure out what he should do as a friend. However it was not that simple, it was much more difficult for he never had someone to trust in his entire life.

The one person he thought was his friend turned out to be another prankster that made his life a living hell, doing what others did to make it so he was miserable out of the joy in his cruel heart.

Tension now rose in the nine-tailed human, he felt they could not be trusted and showed that by clenching his fists defensively as Celestia and Luna watched his reaction. They knew this was not going to be an easy thing for him when Equestria is a whole new world to him from lack of memory. Everyone was different from him, he was the only one of his kind with not even his parents around to help with his nervousness.

He was alone with only two mares willing to help him get through his lack of trust.

"Galaxy, they are your friends, it is okay" the Solar Princess whispered then leaned her down to give him that one little push through his slight petrification.

With just a little nudge, Josh was brought away from his negativity and walking towards the mane six with his princesses right behind him to make sure he did not turn and run when friends he had were eager to hear from Twilight that he was okay.

His walked stopped with a slight squeak from the waxed floors, which echoed through the dining room as a certain pink alicorn made her way inside with a little bundle of joy in her wings.

Cadance could only watch in relief that he was alive and well after so much happened, but that was only the beginning for the human when the six mares in front of him turned around and gasped in shock of his presence.

"Hey...girls" he stuttered, uncertain how to react towards them.

"Josh!" the mane six screamed at the top their lungs, followed by the surprise tackle that he was unprepared for with the six ponies nuzzling him happily.

Tears were shed by Rarity, Pinkie Pie, but the most that were touching on the confused human was Fluttershy's for she gave no chance for him to stand up and brush off the pain that was coursing through his ribs once more.

Fluttershy was the most upset of them all, crying for them and sobbing into his neck as the two regal sisters watched him develop a friendship that was unknown to him. In fact it was an entirely new thing with the yellow Pegasus acting so emotional with her hooves around his back.

He wasn't sure what to but gave it his best in reaction.

"What's with you girls?" he asked a little worriedly, brow cocked and both hands holding the Element of Honesty in a loving manner.

"We-we were so sca-scared, you've been asleep for a we-week" Fluttershy hiccupped, letting herself speak for everyone with the little bit of confusion now becoming a barrage of questions for said human.

Josh was mind blown by Fluttershy's words. Nothing came to mind as to how he could see the reason as to why they cared about him. If anything, they should be angry and hating him for running away from everyone when Celestia and Luna were forcing the truth on him, not to mention putting their lives in danger.

Knowing his mistakes, he hung his head in shame and questioned them.

"Why do you all care when I almost got you killed, I ran away and dragged you all into a big brawl with zombie ponies, plus Celestia almost died trying to get me back; by the way Celestia I am sorry for what happened, I know that must have been terrifying when they had you tied down" he apologized, remembering that his idiotic actions almost got her killed by those same monsters that murdered Ruby.

He expected the Princess of Day to remember and be angry, like a normal human would, but instead was given a surprise kiss from her and nuzzled lovingly as she lifted him with her wings.

Of course he was taken back for such a response, but quickly got over the startling care she had for him from remembering the long hour of amore that caused both mares to release some of their tension.

He didn't know that and neither planned on telling him.

"There is nothing to apologize for, my love, I will chase to ends of Equestria to bring you back to us" Celestia replied.

"And I as well" Luna added and emphasized her words with a kiss of her own.

It was another moment for the two alicorns with their husband in their winged grasps again, holding him and caressing his soft touch with their muzzles while Fluttershy got herself back under control with a gentle hug from Rarity.

Nothing could ruin this moment, not even an invasion from Chrysalis all over again for they had the man they love back in their lives. Now was the time for the three to be lovers again with no one trying to destroy them or destroy Equestria, nothing and no one could come between them now with their rekindling love being an inferno once more.

However there was one little interruption in their moment. She happened to be very interested in what Josh did against Grey Hoof for it was a magic that does not show in any of her books, not even in the Starswirl Archives or the library of the Crystal Empire.

She knew it was rude to ask but her curiosity got the best of her with a quill and scroll out to take notes.

"I know it is a little early to ask questions, but what magic did you use on that zombie pony to defeat it; none of my books show where you punch somepony and a wave of magic appears that disintegrates them" Twilight explained, which broke the moment for the two alicorns with Josh having an immediate flashback of what happened.

He remembered it all in an instant shot of painful memories, he remember the rage in his heart that burst through, the power that eroded him, the need to kill Grey Hoof, the power he mysteriously used against all of them before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Josh did not have an answer as to how the power came through him or what it was exactly, all he knew is that it was dangerous and reactive to his anger. Fortunately the answer he needed was given by one of the mares that knew about his legendary power. However the look she had now was one of a serious tone, but why was a reason only she and Luna knew for the others that did know were dead or disappeared during the war two millennia ago.

Celestia was the one to answer, but not in a friendly way for his power was technically in an unstable state with him having no clue as to how he could control it.

She put a tighter grip on his grip, then rested her chin on top of his shoulder while Luna just snuggled into his chest in withdrawal from feeling him.

"That, my student, was Galaxy Flame's Decimation Punch, it is a powerful tome of light magic that destroy's its enemy; what you saw was exactly that against Grey Hoof"

Everyone was shocked to hear such information, even Twilight was stunned to hear her mentor speak of such power in a term that has not been told to her. She didn't know what to think when staring at her one note, she was unable to find answers as to why it was called such an attack and why it was termed in a section of power that confused her.

What did Celestia mean by Tome, what did she mean by Light Magic, and what did she mean by referring the attack as Galaxy Flame's own attack?

Unfortunately for said mare, she would have to wait for her answers to come on the account of Josh speaking his mind about the attack. He did not like the title and felt it needed a catchier name since reminded him of something without the use of cupping the hands to form the orb of energy.

"Decimation Punch, well that sounds dumb. It needs a better name" he said aloud, drawing in everyone's attention with his change of the subject.

Now the two sisters were staring curiously at him, brows cocked and lips pursing in confusion.

"That's the name you gave honey, if not that then what would you like to call it?" Luna asked.

And of course Josh already had an idea as to what it should be called. It was a mixture of Asura's Wrath and Dragonball Z, but that was only because he loved playing those two video games. He was such a fan of the two that he had collectible action figures still in their boxes, and he had the outfit Asura wore, and lastly he had every Dragonball Z game ever made.

Even the one that was made for playstation.

He smiled at Luna and gave his answer while scratching his chin.

"Well it dawned to me when Celestia explained, I would like to call it...The Kamehameha Punch"

"I don't know what that is but it sounds cool, I like it" Rainbow Dash said to break the silence, encouraging her new friend as his stomach growled loudly.

Josh gave a respectful nod to the blue Pegasus and received the same from her while the princesses agreed with a little chuckling in their voices. They did not argue over such a small matter when it was nothing to squander over, it was a technique in magic that their own husband created so there was no real saying in going against his wishes.

It's not like they wanted to in the first place, all they wanted to do was feed their true love before starting the day and before Twilight got into one of her questioning moods.

With little effort she pulled her husband away from his new friends and spoke for him.

"I know you all have questions, but Galaxy Flame needs to eat and rest. We have many things to do that must be taken care of"

"Like what Princess Celestia?" Rainbow Dash asked, but that was a redundant question since the obvious was in front of her with said human pondering about his strange power.

He knew it was truly a gift to have such abilities, but was afraid to use them now when remembering what he did to Grey Hoof. It was a fear that the two princesses felt with their connection to is soul and knew that something must be done to make sure he was not to fall to the wrong road with his power.

In basic terms they had to stop him from becoming afraid or would lead to anger, and anger would lead to the darkness he did not need to control for it would lead to dark magic.

He already could wield the dark tomes, but only the two sisters knew of such a power and needed to help him rediscover his power.

They now had much work ahead of them, but first had to get him to the table and dine with the them and the approaching Princess of Love that was quickly growing feelings for him.

With another eerie silence, Celestia broke it with her angelic voice brushing past his ear.

"Well my little ponies, Luna and I much to do with informing Equestria of our husband returning, and we must train him to control his powers, and have his royal attire made, but that can all wait for he needs to eat; now let us dine and-oh Cadance...what a surprise"

With that said, everyone turned to the nervous princess.

Now the awkwardness returned but between the pink alicorn and Josh, both sharing a light blush as Twilight left the room to fetch the chefs that were waiting to set out what they cooked.

Josh had no idea as what he should say to the mare holding her foal, blankness was what came to his mind when staring nervously at her. However when he did he was getting into more than he bargained for with the two mares behind him staring jealously, lips now pursing in slight anger and hooves tapping on the floor.

Unfortunately for the two there was a rather big blurt of words that were not to be heard by the Alicorn of Love, but her emotions were running wild with her instinct only telling her to do what she felt was right in her heart.

She knew it was wrong but could not hide what she felt.

"You know me as Princess Cadance but I just have to say that even though you are taken you are gorgeous and would be honored to get to know you more and hopefully join your herd!"

"CADANCE!" Celestia and Luna yelled angrily, knowing she just stepped over her boundaries with the man that went stiff as a board with that confession.

With nothing to say, he just swallowed the lump in his throat and listened to the Element of Loyalty speak her mind.

"Oh man, this is getting good"

**CHAPTER END**


	4. Nine Tomes of Magic

**Okay my friends I give you the next chapter, took me a little bit but it's better than the last chapter three. I spent much of last night and this morning fixing the grammar problems, which was quite a bit.**

**Now to work on the Saiyan Crossover, already at 5,500 words but I had some inspiration to keep working on this and decided to do work on it before getting back to it.**

**Forgive me, my crossover fans, but rest assured that it will be the next chapter I upload.**

**Please comment or message me about it, if you have idea's for the story then let me know.**

**Now I give Chapter Four of Mlp Season Five Fanfiction.**

**Enjoy**

Morning: the time of awakening from your dream and your unconscious relaxation, it washing away against your will as your mind comes back to your conscious control and you heavily yawn or sigh in annoyance as the light fits between the curtains. This was a feeling Josh felt as he woke from his first full sleep without the nightmares coming to him but something else was the true cause of his awakening in his new bed that was draped in pure black curtains around his cloud soft, burgundy colored mattress that was five times larger than the average bed.

His night of sleep was perfect for he went out-cold and didn't waken once; the very breath that escaped his lips natural, it wasn't forced by the two princesses squeezing his body as usual.

He felt rejuvenated.

"Wow…..I feel good" he happily groaned while stretching his arms and grasping his new reality a little more with the awareness that Celestia and Luna were not snuggling him like the last two nights. That was awfully strange since they were always around him but that didn't mean his life was any less interesting during his morning.

He heard something in the bedroom.

His new ears twitched at the sound but it wasn't hooves or wings, it was a familiar voice he adored for she was the closest pony to him. She was the only mare that actually showed her complete care to him, even though they are strangers.

"Crying?" he questioned himself and listened some more to make sure he was not having a morning mind trick with his brain still trying to wake up from the groggy hug of slumber.

It continued on so he decided to locate where this sound was coming from.

The stranger was now hiccupping and this only made him more curious as his tails unwound from the knots of tossing and turning in his sleep.

Curiosity took full control.

He hung over the bed and looked under it to see it was Fluttershy hiding and crying uncontrollably with her tears soaking the fur on her front hooves.

She cried with her eyes closed for a moment before reopening them and gasping at the sight of Josh staring back at but worriedly.

"Fluttershy why are hiding under my bed, are you okay?" he asked but the shy Pegasus only scooted deeper into the beds underside of darkness.

It was not normal of her to cry so hard, she had grown quite fond of Josh of the last days but to see her crying was not normal to him since she was practically an angel to everyone.

_ "Why is she crying, did someone hurt her?"_ he thought and came down to solve this mystery.

He left his bed and got down to her level; he laid on his stomach with his hands crossed, right palm over left knuckles, as a pillow to his chin and tilted his head in confusion with one ear folded but the other was straight up.

"Fluttershy what's wrong; talk to me sweetheart" he beckoned the yellow mare with a soft and gentle tone.

It was his voice of kindness that caught her attention and melted her emotional pain enough to allow her voice freedom, to allow her to speak what was hurting her.

She breathed in once and collected her thoughts with the one causing her such sorrow now stuck in her mind. He was a tormentor and an arrogant stallion of many names the mares gave him for his charm that masked the true ugliness in his personality.

An ugliness that hurt many emotionally, mentally, and physically.

She wanted to cry again and was about to until her hoof was touched by Josh with his hand grasping it. It laid over her soaked hoof as he smiled warmly and pushed more to reach through her shy nature and get an answer.

"Sweetheart can you come out and talk to me?" he asked politely and smoothly rubbed his palm over it to soften the hardship she was experiencing right now.

She didn't answer except in a small nod, which was more than good enough for him.

"Okay, come up on the bed and I'll listen" he continued, then stood back up while she crawled out from under with some struggle.

The wings of her feathers were catching and pulling from the gap of the frame to the mattress. She lost maybe five feathers but finally reappeared and hopped onto the bed with the revealing of her eyes bloodshot slightly and a small bruise on her left cheek.

This caught the Ultricorn's attention in the worst of ways.

_"Who the hell hit her, I'm going to kill them"_ he thought as the anger built up inside.

"Fluttershy who hit you?" he asked and tried caress but the yellow mare turned away in fear of the pain worsening than what it was already.

She hid shamefully behind her mane, Josh knew this was no small matter to his new friend, she was fragile like an expensive crystal glass set and the cracks of her emotional distress were showing through the few tears rolling down her cheeks and the ruffling of her wings.

Fluttershy was scared to answer for it would cause trouble that she might fall victim under, but mainly because her friend was only two weeks into Equestria and he didn't deserve to have stress inflicted on him when he was stressing a little on getting acquainted with everything and everyone around him.

"Fluttershy" Josh repeated but she shook her head and whimpered, telling him in that response she didn't want to talk; however he wasn't one to let these things pass by.

_"Josh please stop, you don't deserve this trouble"_ she thought as the half-human pursued.

He reached out through his kindness.

He gave the same smooth touch she was already enjoying, he was acting like her big brother.

He made his attempt; his hand reached over and through the crying mares mane to turn her sight to his, his hand touched her cheek so he slowly turned her to him while his other hand moved her mane from her face. She was a little confused of how nice he could be and wanted to ask but was stopped by the warming smile that was there when her mane moved away from her eyes.

He chuckled.

"There we go, now I can see that beautiful face" he softly complimented, causing a gasp to escape her body but it wasn't over there when he crossed his legs and lifted her into his lap.

She was not afraid but curious of why he was now hugging her as his tails made their around their bodies, wrapping around them and cocooning the heat they were sharing to beat the morning chills of fall, she was enjoying this in secret and laid her head against his naked chest but the kiss that touched her head was the ticket to getting the truth.

"Tell me what is wrong sweetheart, I'm listening" he crooned.

Fluttershy couldn't hold it back anymore; her emotional control was cracked at his kiss to her forehead but it finally shattered when he called her sweetheart.

He finally received the honesty in quiet crying and with the tears now rolling down his chest.

"He-he-he called m-me a hideous peasant and-and-and hit me when no-nopony was around" Fluttershy finally replied and snuggled harder into his chest, she found her comfort zone being the man she just met and right his heartbeat was a soothing sound to her emotional pain.

_"I'm going to kill whoever hit her, no one hurts Fluttershy" _Josh thought in the midst of his blood curdling anger, he went silent for a minute and this made her worry.

"Josh are you okay?" Fluttershy asked but there was no response; she looked up to him and saw his expression was contorted to a mixture of rage and confusion while his arms tightened around her but when he tightened his hug, she felt something no ever gave her, not even Rainbow Dash when she was defending her.

She felt safe and secure in the man's arms as the warmth of his body reached her and he lifted her chin, she looked up again and saw that his eyes changed to one color that meant anger in a color chart.

They were a darkened red with his tails and ears expressing the same color.

Obviously the color he took was reflected from the emotions he expressed mostly and right now he was expressing a blind fury that wanted to burst out and attack the culprit of her pain.

"Who did this to you sweetheart?" he asked and she almost answered in denial to his request, but when the look of anger was mixed with such care she took in another deep breath while one thought only came to mind about her two legged friend.

_"Be brave Fluttershy, Josh will protect you from him"_ she thought and used this as a means to gather her courage.

"Prince Blueblood, he did this when I was out in the gardens and tending to the animals" she replied

"When?" Josh growled but it was any normal growl she heard before, his voice was there but it background a demonic tone.

"He did this after I tried stopping him for destroying my garden patch" she answered.

_"Blueblood I don't who you are but your ass is mine"_ Josh thought.

He questioned it with every ounce of his fiber, how could someone be mean to Fluttershy when she is the kindest friend anyone could have, he now wanted to break the mystery pony in half but first he had to fix the first problem that was in his arms and feeling insecure.

Josh had to give Fluttershy confidence for no girl wanted to be called ugly, any girl called such a word or it being said in a different way still felt like the same sting that impacted their self-esteem and right now she was very insecure about how her looks were so he made things right on his own free will.

He told her something she never heard from a male.

"Fluttershy you are not hideous"

This caught her attention.

"I-I-I'm not" she stuttered and felt his warm hand caress her cheek again after it pulled her head back to his chest, he kissed her head a second time and laid his head on hers while his right thumb moved up and down repeatedly on her bruise.

"You are the opposite of that sweetheart, you are a very gentle and kind mare with natural beauties that would make everyo- everypony jealous and insane" he stated, clarifying at the end.

Those words impacted the mare greater than he anticipated.

"You t-t-think so?" she stuttered in embarrassment but that smile she always showed had crept her face once again and she felt a glimmer of hope in her beauty return as he spoke and held her so lovingly

"I know so Fluttershy, you're very beautiful and very kind and these are things that cannot be found back on my home world; when a guy finds a girl, he only sees the looks and is fooled by her beauty which he later regrets when seeing how mean she can be but you're the opposite of the girls back home Fluttershy…...you are gorgeous, caring, loving, gentle, and kind, and any man or stallion would kill to have you"

No one ever said such words to Fluttershy like that in her entire life, she was never complimented in such a way and immediately felt a warming love that was overwhelming inside as she smiled back at the Ultricorn that was touching her so softly and gently on her bruised cheek. Fluttershy was never one to bring up family for many reasons but now she realized something that she never had in her life….she had a big brother that would protect her.

_"Josh...thank you"_ she said in her mind and expressed that thought through a loving nuzzle to his neck.

Josh continued reminiscing this moment with his friend, he loved it every second as she nuzzled him but something was amiss with his hand when it came off her cheek.

"Josh?" Fluttershy said questioningly but he was just as baffled as her when his hand glowed a bright green and warmed his hand a little more than usual.

He felt it tingle greatly as the glow increased to a forest green with pink sparkles dissipating from his fingertips. He knew things were going to be different but this was a little too much as Fluttershy watched without end and tilted her head in curiosity but then the worry kicked in and she looked at him for any expression of pain.

He was not in pain at all, just shocked and trying to find words to say about this mystery.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"He shook his head in response before an idea came to mind with this glow, he turned his palm and saw that the cut on it had disappeared and this immediately clicked something in his head. He looked down to the yellow Pegasus and startled her a little with touching her bruise but the second he touched it she felt her pain disappear. Josh was stunned at what he did and looked at his hand again as the glow disappeared at the same rate of the bruise but realized he just did magic and healed his friend.

Fluttershy was curious of why he looked at her in such confusion.

"Josh" she repeated until he pointed at the mirror to the left.

She looked and saw nothing new for a couple seconds until her right cheek showed behind her mane and it was it's pure yellow color again, she saw the bruise was no longer there.

She wondered how that happened but put two plus two and figured it out before Josh could, he healed her with a magic but she knew this was a magic not even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna can do for it shouldn't exist.

"Josh you used magic" she pointed out but the half-human was still dumbfounded and staring at his hand that was still it's normal skin with the green glow no longer radiating around it. She was amused at his cute reaction but needed him to snap out of his own little world, so she gave him a little lick on his knuckles, bringing him back to reality before she moved out of his lap and stood up to hug his neck.

"Thank you Josh" she said in her quiet voice.

"For what?" he asked, receiving a giggle from the mare before she gave her gratitude in physical touch with her lips brushing his cheek.

A little shocking for him when she did it but now he was wide awake and remembered something had to be done about this Blueblood creature. He didn't reply in words but pecked her back on the cheek, forcing a blush to slip its way across her face as he stood up not for breakfast, but to go find this BlueBlood and give him an example of how kind humans can be, but also how dangerous one can be when you harm one of his friends.

Especially when they are like family.

Fluttershy was no ordinary friend to Josh, she reminded him of his brother, she was shy and fragile just like his brother and this brought him to a deeper friendship with the mare than what she knew.

He felt protective of Fluttershy, like a lion protecting their cubs, and BlueBlood was about to feel that same protective nature from the Ultricorn but at a more dangerous level of emotion for human anger was a very violent and merciless feeling.

However it was deadly with Josh for he was a god with human emotions; ultimate power mixed with human emotion was about to be witnessed.

He stood up and noticed in the mirror that he only in boxers, which made Fluttershy yelp in embarrassment of seeing him a little more naked than usual. She shut her eyes and hid under a pillow but Josh cared not for revealing his over-toned physique while putting on a pair of pants Rarity made for him.

They were pure cotton and beyond comfortable as he looped the belt and checked himself in the reflection with the same slight glare still expressed.

"I look good in these but I'll love myself later" he dryly joked and made his way to the doors.

Fluttershy looked back up and tilted her head.

"Josh where are you going?" she asked just before he left the room, his gaze directed from the Kings Guard bowing at him to the yellow mare.

Josh did not answer for he was beyond angry inside, but collected it and kept it hidden deep in his soul as she witnessed a look only few saw back on earth, she saw his look of enraged determination, but now his red eyes were mixed with a blue shade that trebled to his pupils.

He stared at her like that for a moment then turned away in silence, Fluttershy wasn't too fond of this silence or being alone so she hopped off the bed to follow since he would keep her safe but also his silence was a worrying thing to her.

"Josh where are you going?" she repeated and followed him out the door with the guard leading him to where everyone was at while his mind said one thing.

_"I'm coming for you Blue Blood"_ he said in his mind while staring down at the nervous mare.

"When we met Fluttershy, I told you I beat the hell out of bullies…remember?" he replied questioningly.

She wondered where he was going with this subject, but also went along with it.

"Yes I do but why are you asking me if I remember?" she asked as the sound of his knuckles cracked when he clenched them.

Fluttershy was no genius like Twilight, but his bodily reaction was a very good hint to what was about to happen as he answered.

"Because I'm about to show you why no one picks on my friends"

NOW IN THE DINING HALL

It was quiet between the two as they entered the dining hall with everyone already having breakfast, Josh was silent as death with Fluttershy already knowing what he was going to do but she didn't dare to try to stop him.

Fighting was something she hated seeing between anyone, but seeing such anger written across him was more frightening than everything she went through and was certain that even the enemies her and her friends faced before would cringe in fear at his anger expressed in the color of his eyes and tails.

The dining hall went silent with every maid and guard bowing as he approached the two princesses that were eager to see him and give him a couple of good morning kisses, Fluttershy took her spot at the table between Rainbow Dash and Applejack while he remained standing with everyone, except Shining Armor and Flash Sentry, smiling at him.

The two princes knew something was very wrong as he stood in silence and didn't even greet the group, but the reason of whatever troubled him was a mystery they were about to find out.

"Good morning our love" Celestia greeted and pecked his lips, then nuzzled his side.

Luna got her kiss in and did the same, but Josh was not responsive as he looked around the table for any male that was unknown to him. He searched for a moment then caught sight of a unicorn with a blonde mane and tail that was back staring at him in disgust before turning his head away and resuming breakfast.

_"That must be him, get ready asshole"_

"You down the table" Josh stated then pointed directly at the unicorn.

"Are you Blue Blood?"

He looked back up at Josh and snorted.

"That's Prince Blue Blood you peasant" he retorted and now angered the entire group with Celestia ready to send him away.

She was about to order him to his room for the remainder of the day but her sensory of magic kicked in and she looked over to Josh that was seething with controlled anger. She looked over to her little sister that was feeling the same output of magic in their mate as he walked away from them and approached the arrogant prince at a safe distance not for himself but for Blue Blood to have a chance at forgiveness.

The ponies stared without question as he stood in front of Blue Blood, opposite side of the sectioned table with his glare mysteriously replaced with a smile; confusion was the room setting as he leaned over the table to the glaring prince and spoke strangely in kindness.

"Hey I heard what you did to Fluttershy and that was real mean, so how about you apologize to my friend and we forget about it ever happening?"

Now they were baffled at Josh.

"Did I miss something, what's he talking about Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked but the yellow mare wasn't responding except scrunching a little more in fear as Blue Blood turned to her and glared angrily. She was unable to speak and hid under the table while Josh's fake smile began to curl and his eye began to twitch, he remained quiet though as Blue Blood looked back at him and responded foolishly to him in such disrespect.

"I am a Prince of Equestria and I may do as I see fit you ugly animal, if I wish to do what I did to her than I will do it and to anyone else I wish to; she was in my way so I moved her and spoke the truth" Blue Blood answered.

"Josh what is he talking about?" Twilight asked but received the Ultricorn's silent treatment still as he unshackled his protective side from the mental restraints.

Josh wasn't one to be violent, he despised violence but when his friends or loved ones were being hurt then he chose the greater evil of becoming violent for the right reasons. His smile faded and the glare shot on him once again as his hands clenched even tighter and lightning cracked around them with the background of his anger being expressed by his tails lashing out.

He then spoke again but in a more threatening tone with his title as his first part.

"Dude I am Celestia and Luna's husband and I am apparently the Ultricorn, which makes me your superior, but I am telling you as a human to apologize to Fluttershy" he ordered.

Blue Blood only smirked and leaned into his ear, having no intention of being ordered around by someone that has barely been in Canterlot.

"Make me apologize to that hideous whorse" he whispered and that was all it took for Josh's trigger to be pulled.

Without warning of his actions, he raised his fists and slammed them down on the table with every ounce of his strength snapping the section in two, he gripped each one and hurled them to the wall.

Everyone was stunned at his strength, no one could be so strong but he proved them wrong and stepped toward the fearing Blue Blood as both pieces barely missed one of the sun guards and shattered against the stone wall behind him. He looked over to the broken wood then back to Josh with his eyes as wide eyed as saucers like everyone else's, the half-human was already radiating a rainbow colored aura and holding Blue Blood by his throat.

"Nobody hurts my friends, especially Fluttershy!" he screamed angrily, accidently spitting on the prince that was in complete fear of what was happening.

Celestia and Luna were stunned as he unknowingly used his new powers to move at lightning speed to the nearest wall and slam the prince into it, his shriek of pain echoed as the mane six, Princes, and Princesses realized why this was happening.

He made Fluttershy his next victim and angered someone that was no ordinary being, he was a prince but worst of all, for Blueblood, he was a god with ultimate power and now treating Celestia's nephew like a man.

"Don't...ever...touch...my friends...again!" Josh stated between each punch to his stomach and muzzle, quickly drawing blood from the prince that already swallowed a couple of teeth.

Celestia and Luna dared not to interfere of this confrontation, they were a little afraid to try and stop their husband. However they were amused of seeing their nephew being treated like a real stallion with his nose dripping blood and his ribs being cracked.

_"Sister should we do something, Blue Blood is suffering"_ Luna said questioningly in her mind but the sun princess shook her and drank her tea.

_"Nope, just let it happen little sister; Blue Blood was needing this for a long time; besides it is funny seeing him be beaten by his uncle"_ Celestia replied in her thoughts while putting her drink down.

Shining Armor was about to stand up and put a stop to the violence, but remembered what happened when he startled Spike.

_"I better sit this one out"_ he said in the back of his mind and gestured Flash to remain seated as well.

He remained seated by his smirking ex-wife that enjoyed this display like the others, Josh's blows were beyond powerful but now he caused the stallion more pain by repeatedly slamming him against the same wall until a crater was left in it. He wanted nothing more than for him to suffer for hurting Fluttershy, but knew he was going to kill him if he didn't calm down.

He saw how much damage was done now and realized the prince had enough, so he allowed some humanity to come through before giving one last punch.

He tossed Blue Blood in the air and clenched his fist, waiting for him to come back but when Josh did he swung with all his might and hurled him to another wall with a now cracked jaw and fractured skull

The wall broke and crumbled on Blue Blood in chunks and pebbles but nothing big enough to kill him.

The punishment ended and the ponies stared at their young ruler breathing heavily as the spoiled prince laid in the pile of rubble unconscious with his breath in loud wheezes and his leg twitching. Josh was gritting his teeth as the anger seeped through him more but he began to calm down by using the oldest trick in the book that children used for anger control.

"One, two, three, four, five six…." he counted until coming to twenty and was calm enough to speak amongst the crowd staring in amusement and shock.

His anger was a scary sight but to see him calm down so fast was even more terrifying to the gang except for Celestia and Luna for it was a display of self-control, plus it turned them on greatly when he acted in such righteous fury for his shy friend.

_"I better apologize"_ he said in his mind and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry breaking the table Celestia and Luna, I also apologize to all of you for seeing me become so violent" he admitted, then turned to yellow mare that finally reappeared from under the table.

He smiled warmly and pointed at her.

"I did such actions in Fluttershy's defense when I woke up to her crying under my bed, I found out that she was minding her own business out in the gardens and was insulted by Blue Blood before being assaulted by him with a bruise on her cheek"

Twilight looked over to Fluttershy to see the bruise but nothing was there.

"I don't see a bruise" Twilight pointed out as he sat back down and the guards took Blue Blood to the infirmary for a long nap and recovery while the maids cleaned up the mess.

"Yes that's because I somehow used magic to heal her; I'm not sure how but it worked and I want to point something our right now….if anyone tries to hurt my friends or….my mates….then they will experience extreme pain by my hands and I say that as a promise to whoever you are, are we clear on that?"

They all nodded

**Meanwhile in another location: Dark Equestria**

Peace was silent like its ally, Death; it roamed the dark lands of Equestria's opposite with ponies of jagged horns or bat-like wings but appearance is only a brim of what dwells inside a pony of evil. It was daylight in the dark world but it was touched with a red sun that had the glow of blood over Dark Forge Castle with its princesses staring out in the distance to that one speck of light that glowed disgustingly to the dark rulers with its ponies of light enjoying their time.

"How much longer sister, I tire of being a Princess of Eternal Night; I wish to be a queen" Nightmare Moon pointed out in her frustration, but inside her heart was a hole of darkness that craved the revenge from being locked away and stripped of her good side that she fed off of for power.

The mare of black was only answered with a deep snort from her older sister but it was no normal snort when blue fire came out and her look of evil shined in that one second of light that passed from a bolt of lightning.

She chuckled at Nighmare Moon.

"Patience my sister, in due time we shall take what is rightfully ours and exact our revenge on our opposites" the mare of white answered while her armor glistened it's gold color.

They both watched with the same intentional desire as their subjects of darkness reigned havoc in the streets on a stallion stealing meat from a market mare.

He made it only around the corner and was caught before being stabbed to death without a show of mercy for his crime.

His blood was drank by the stabbers while others separated his body into pieces for food.

The alicorns of darkness were amused at such savagery "look sister, look how monstrous they are with no king to rule them; they need to be in fear of a king that will show no mercy and do as he pleases," the taller one stated with Nightmare Moon nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, which is why we must act soon if we want our lover to become the darkness we need" the Mare in the Moon reminded, but her sister only chuckled in amusement of her sister's needs

"Patience my sister" the mare repeated but wasn't done there in her amusement of watching what goes on around her.

She stepped back into the dark room with Nightmare Moon and took her place in her throne seat while a crystal orb glowed a sinister green. She smiled wickedly as the dark alicorn sat next to her and focused her magic into a foresight of what goes on in Canterlot with their counterparts being the first thing they saw through the crystal orb.

Their day only starting as Celestia and Luna's lover got dressed and cleaned up for a new day in Ponyville with his friends all there for his support. She licked her lips at the sight of Josh and touched the orb with her hoof, imagining that her touch was on his cheek.

"Look at him Nightmare Moon; he's so handsome and innocent, his physique is beyond that of an Ursa Major and that raging inferno of anger burning hotter than the very sun is simply intoxicating; he carries so much rage inside and it just arouses me"

Nightmare Moon smiled evilly in return as the view of the Ultricorn turned with him walking out of the castle and taking off on a chariot with Celestia and Luna while the mane six followed in another air chariot.

The Dark Sun Alicorn continued in her lustful confession.

"Doesn't he drive you insane with lust sister; he does for me and I just want to rut his brains out, I want to mate with him forever and bear his foal that would be our little prince of darkness!"

"I feel the same way sister" Nightmare Moon replied

The older alicorn imagined her bed being taken up by her body and his, she was having a sick and twisted thought of sucking his blood while being deflowered by Josh.

She only aroused herself more while imagining last of being dominated with aggression

"Oh I just want to make him our king so badly little sister, but time is needed for our element wielders have to find the last five elements before action can be made"

"Agreed sister but what will we do when they acquire them?" Nightmare Moon asked curiously.

The dark alicorn told her nothing of the plan that hatched in her mind so long ago but it was about to be revealed when she turned and smiled a smile that was a nightmare for nightmares with every tooth being a sharpened fang like a bedtime monster and her eyes glowing that bright white while her mane glowed it's blue fire.

She laughed through her teeth and licked her lips with her snake tongue before answering.

"Simple my little sister, when they have the Elements of Disharmony we will take the Ultricorn and use them to corrupt his soul into a blackness that nopony has ever seen; it will make the Elements of Harmony useless for he is the son of the creator of the elements, those trinkets are the very souls of the six saviors and they won't dare hurt him when he is the one that use them all and control the seventh element"

_"Seventh Element, does she mean the Element Crown: The Element of Love; that one hasn't been seen since father and mother passed away"_ Nightmare Moon said in her mind and pondered just how much potential Josh truly had.

She was now intrigued of his power but needed to know something else.

"And what of our counterparts?" she asked.

"What of them, they'll be powerless and unable to stop us; I'll leave Celestia to writhe in heartbreak when he becomes the King of Darkness, but you can do as you please with your opposite" the mare responded, giving not one bit of care towards her sisters action when their plan comes to fruition.

Suddenly though the doors to their throne room open, revealing a unicorn that was running as fast as he could.

"Princesses, Princesses!" he yelled.

"What is it you little maggot of a nephew in law!?" the Dark Sun Alicorn replied in spite of his appearance.

The dark unicorn bowed before them without a care of the insults since he married the Princess of Lust and impregnated her all the same like Shining and Cadence, it was a time he enjoyed for he loved his mate and enjoyed each day of the dark sun alicorn hating their marriage.

"I bring news of my wife and the Dark Six"

"Well then, Speak up Captain Black Helm or be killed and eaten where you stand" the Dark Solar Princess ordered.

"Yes Princess Sun Terror" he answered, then cleared his throat to make it clear of what he was about to say in good feeling for himself and possibly for his in-laws.

"Broken Heart has just given birth to an Alicorn, a beauty of evil; we've named her Blood Cloud" Black Helm answered and received nods of approval from the two while the image in the crystal orb faded away and was blank again for their focus was on their new great-niece and the matters of their dark six.

Sun Terror nodded again in slight joy of this news, she was slightly tickled at the thought of now having a great niece that is an alicorn.

"This is excellent news my nephew, but what of my Dark Elements?" she asked and the reason for his name showed when he removed his helmet and his very appearance was of darkness like Sombra.

He had a horn that twirled, his coat was a pure black with a blood red streak going from the bottom of his chin to his underside, he had a dark glow of yellow in his demonic eyes while answering for his sister of dark magic.

"Your student, Dark Fusion, has located her element in the Grotto of Night Furies; their at battle with the weaklings right now and will be retrieving the crown very soon"

**Back in Canterlot**

Very little was said around the dining table for said human, not even a little joking to break the ice of the awkwardness they were in while eating breakfast. Josh wasn't one to talk anyway since his life on earth was not all that great, no friends and no family that cared about him.

The princesses wanted to say something, but could not muster a thing to say that would make the day better for him or for everyone. So they just kept quiet and watched him eat.

However there was one thing going through Josh's mind that needed answering, what he was truly and where he came from, also the fact that if he is some legendary being then where are his real parents?

But first off he wanted to know what it was with his physical changes, what the tails and ears meant?

So he broke from his antisocial attitude and started talked.

"I have some questions" he stated.

"And we will answer them" Celestia replied.

"Okay well why do I have ears and tails that are like a ponies tail, but they are fluffy like a fox's, and why are they each a different color?" he asked, emphasizing his curiosity by holding one up.

Celestia knew that answer already; she wanted to answer but found it would be too confusing as to why he had those tails, so she decided it was better if shared with the book her and Luna were keeping secret.

Without a second thought, Celestia made it appear before the human and levitated it into his lap as the pages turned on their own; however, it stopped on one particular page that was powerfully intriguing to the new prince.

"Read this and you will understand" she replied.

Josh didn't argue, he only turned his interest to the writing before him and began to discover his hidden life through the pages before him.

**Page 123: The Nine Tails of Magic**

**Back in the beginning of Equestria there was a valuable necessity to unicorn and alicorn life that was not easily shared amongst others unless something of equal value was traded, this valuable necessity was a currency known as magic.**

**In the beginning, magic was separated into nine categories that were possessed by unicorns commonly but the true knowledge and power was owned by the four most powerful of alicorns, the Ultiricorn and his human princess.**

**Prince Universe, The Ultricorn, wielded the four legendary magics that were really talents only he could control and Princess Light-Rai was the only one able to use Light and Darkness at her free will in the use of good without losing control, so those magics were not sellable.**

**However the last four were very valuable for their origin started from the four elements of Equestria and it's creators being unicorns that were changed into alicorns by Prince Universe.**

**Burning Fury: The Fire Alicorn and Creator of Tartarus: the realm of death where bad souls go to suffer forever.**

**Tsunami: The Water Alicorn and Creator of the Seas.**

**Core: The Alicorn of Earth and Creator of all Plant Life.**

**Windstorm: The Alicorn of Air and Creator of the Sky.**

**These four magics were commonly traded until war broke out, which caused these four alicorns to be known as The Four Mustangs for their sacrifice in battle and creating a magic few knew, but now it is a magic that only Prince Universe's son wield.**

**The Four Mustangs created a magic that anypony could use if they were worthy, it allowed one to conjure a more powerful magic that was summoned by saying it's tome and focusing from the core of their soul, it allowed one to fight without using energy, allowing the wielder to remain in battle until fatigue happened physically.**

**This was known as Tome Magic, meaning magical technique.**

**The tomes are Fire, Earth, Water, and Air, but they are only categories to the near infinite number of spells that are now only known to the lost prince.**

**This power was hated for it devastated the enemies of Equestria, but their dark ruler was very determined to gain that knowledge; so the four Mustangs, the Ultricorn, and the human princess decided the newborn prince, Galaxy Flame, was too valuable of an heir to remain in Equestria. **

**Unfortunately the son of Prince Universe stood against the dark ruler with little knowledge in magic and hardly any training. This resulted in his first defeat that almost killed him, but it was the start of a very powerful decision that would change the world.**

**Through powerful rituals, the mustangs, along with Universe and Light-Rai, fused their infinite knowledge of the four tomes and four legendary talents to his soul.**

**After hours of harsh reconstruction to the Son of Univers, the symbols became tails, but the Elements of Harmony were also born for it was the only way to ensure peace throughout the world while the newborn prince slept until he was fully healed.**

**The four mustangs, Light-Rai, and Universe chose to channel their power into the trinkets that were born from the very center of their souls, thus turning them into objects that are known as the Elements of Harmony.**

**Once Universe's son awoke, he found himself alone in the world with only his princesses and their parents and a newfound power that would make him a legend in history.**

**The half-blood Ultricorn, Galaxy Flame, fought desperately and ended the war at the cost of his life.**

**However it is believed that the young prince would return to take the throne as the rightful ruler he was deemed by the King and Queen, but it is only believed to be a myth that will forever live in books.**

Josh closed the book, watching it disappear as the world around him pressured his mind in a compression of harsh reality. He hung his head low and felt like doing what most humans do, he wanted to deny the truth of his heritage but couldn't; he held his head as a migraine welcomed itself.

He looked back to Celestia, who was smiling weakly but behind that expression was a sorrow she felt when the time of his departure happened so long ago; pain was what she felt while remembering the man in front of her was just a baby that cried while drifting through the rift they made to keep him safe.

Nothing was more painful to her and Luna than seeing the only one they could love in the future would possibly never return to Equestria. But that pain no longer existed thanks to fate being kind to them both, bringing their confused prince back into the world he truly belongs in.

"So my real parents are gone, they're dead?" he asked somberly, verged on the point of having an emotional outburst over the mysteries that would never be solved.

Those mysteries were about his parents and he had to know what they were like, but now that need will forever remain in his heart.

"Yes but know that they loved you Galaxy Flame, I watched your mother cry when she gave you to me and ordered Luna and I to send you into that portal" Celestia replied.

Josh felt his migraine worsen, he felt a little abandoned but it was within reason. With no other questions, he just reacted with a blank expression and rubbed his head.

"I have a headache" he groaned.

**Hours later**

It was late evening now as Josh walked throughout the castle with Shining Armor, the two were silent during their walk but nothing needed to be said since their friendship developed over a quick counter that put the unicorn on his backside; Celestia and Luna were busy working the staff to the bone to schedule a grand feast for the party and setting up a room for them to share but Josh had a different motive after reading the book, he desired to know more about his power.

"So what do you want to know?" Shining asked, trying break the ice as they entered the library that was already being attacked by a certain purple Alicorn sorting the books while Spike continued to get a nap.

"_If I can do all of what that book said then I need to learn how to defend myself, I don't want to be protected when I'm a fighter at heart" _he thought while watching Twilight fly to the highest shelf

He looked back down to Shining Armor.

"Right now I want to know just how much I can do, I want to be able to do magic to defend myself" Josh replied then turned to the Princess of Magic that was completely unaware of their presence.

"Hey Twilight can you come down, I need to ask you something?" Josh asked and caught the mares attention, bringing her to floor level as the books landed in their correct locations.

"Sure Josh, what do you need?" she asked while folding her wings.

"I was curious about knowing how to do magic and Shining said that's your area of expertise, do you think you can teach me?" he asked.

Twilight's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

Josh didn't need to ask anymore or differently since he asked the right mare and now it was a benefit that he would grateful for but kind of regretted already for her eyes and sparkled brightly while a proud grin crept its way onto her.

"Come sit down" she yelled and choked him with a tug of her magic to the nearby desk that was used for quiet reading but now she would be using as a desk for Josh to sit in and listen. Shining Armor already saw where this was going and took his leave to resume his work and check up on his wife and foal and the alicorn sisters that were working fast to see and hold their mate again.

Twilight was beyond ready, she was always organized and prepared for anything but this was an exciting moment for her when Josh took his place in the desk; she was jittery at the thought of teaching someone magic but it was better when the one asking was the one that is royalty of above her mentor.

She cleared her throat before starting "There's no way to do notes on magic so I'll speak what you must know about in magic" she started off and stood proudly with her wings stretched and a hoof on her chest like a proud professor but crept the corner of her eye open to make sure he was paying attention to what she was saying.

Surprisingly he was.

"Okay…now magic is something we do in desire and need, it's a force of focus mixed with emotions that manifests into our horns but in your case it's a test; Magic is a powerful tool for everyday life but can also be used as a weapon or shield when needed but it's also power that can corrupt those that desire more and are not careful"

Josh crossed his arms and pondered a question she knew already only by his expression.

"So it manifests from your horn…..but where does the energy to summon the magic come from?" he asked.

"A good question, magic is channeled from our own energy but also from the natural energy from the world around you; it can come from the air, the grass and sometimes bugs, its everywhere but the more spells you learn the larger your pool of energy becomes"

"_Sounds like Dragonball Z"_ he thought while the purple alicorn levitated an unlit candle from another desk.

She approached him and placed it on the table in front of him.

"My first basic spell was lighting a candle, try and light the candle" she started off as his first lesson in magic.

Josh nodded in return but for it to work was going to be different since he had no horn.

He closed his eyes and controlled his breathing to clear his head of any distractions, he stuck both of his hands out and face his palms to it.

"Okay, let's give it a shot" he said to himself asthe alicorn watched with anticipation of some sort or progress.

Nothing really happened over the first ten minutes but she could sense his energy beginning to pool and course his hands, glowing a sea blue now as he focused harder and began to sweat.

"Josh you're doing it, just a little more" she pointed out excitedly and waited for the candle to ignite. Twilight's small teachings were progress that made her even more proud as a blue orb began to form before his hands and crack lightning, whining and pulsating.

She was slightly confused of the magic appearing and cocked a brow for it, knowing that such dangerous aspect should not happen.

"That's not supposed to happen" she pointed out while shaking her head, but Josh already knew what it was for he remembered it from his favorite cartoon he watched as kid.

"Uh oh" he said in haste.

Josh quickly turned from the candle and got out his seat in a mad dash to the balcony with a confused Twilight right behind him. But before she could ask what he was doing, she witnessed his first level of magic and sensed it surpassed even Celestia's highest mastery of magic in combat.

Her mouth was agape while watching him release a powerful blue wave into the sky that wasn't magic at all but really his energy inside. The large wave caught the guards attention but it was already over and Josh fell onto one knee with deep breaths and Twilight next to him.

"Josh you okay, what was that?" she asked while few guards pinpointed where it happened.

_"I can't believe I did that"_ Josh thought while staring back at the worried Princess of Magic.

"It was my energy, I produced an energy wave" he replied but it only confused Twilight more as he stared at his hands, his mind was still in a massive process of what happened as the guards came to the scene with their weapons drawn. But it wasn't over as he stood up and theorized what he could do with more practice of magic and training his body.

"I wonder" he said to himself and crouched down with his hands cupped, Twilight only watched in confusion as the same energy came again but he chanted words she never heard of, his heart was racing as it got stronger but he didn't know how much power was in it.

"Ka, Me, Ha, Me" he chanted and the orb in his hands crackled with energy before he released it into the sky but now it was twice the size of the wave he released at first.

"Haaa!" he howled and released the grip of the energy between his palms in a pointed release with his wrists touching and his hands stretched opposite direction."

Twilight was stunned at this, her studies of magic were phenomenal and her talent was magic but now she was surpassed by the half-human that unknowingly was glowing a yellow aura with his hair changing to a gold color.

However part of it was a fusion of normal hair and fire, his tails became a gold color like his ears and she sensed his power multiply definitely ten-fold before he returned to normal.

He turned around with a big grin on his face.

"Did you see that, I-I-I did a Kamehameha" he yelled excitedly.

"A what?" she asked.

"It's a technique from a show called Dragonball z, a show I use to watch but that shouldn't exist at all; doing that should be impossible"

Twilight wanted to question this logic, she was clueless of what he was talking about but bit her tongue on it since there were so many questions she wanted to ask and Josh was probably wanting to learn more magic.

She just went along with what he said but would later find out more about him.

"Well Equestria is a world of magic and possibility, maybe it's different here but you are the Ultricorn so maybe anything can be possible" Twilight replied, hiding from him the form she saw as the guards left knowing it was only him training of whatever

. She was now slightly concerned of this new power and felt the princesses should know until he glared at the candle. He snapped his fingers this time and the candle ignited with her just baffled at Josh as he scratched his neck.

"You're right about focus, but I learned that you have to let go" he pointed out but what did he mean by letting go?

She had to know and asked...

"What do you mean by letting go?"

Josh's smile disappeared, it was replaced with a frown before he turned away and stared endlessly at the fire he conjured, his mind repeating the memory over and over again as it became visible in the small flame on the table.

"I let go of my guilt…..the guilt of thinking I could have done better to make my brother happy" he finally answered then turned to her with the same expression.

"I think that's enough for today, can we resume tomorrow?" he asked.

It was obvious that he was in deep thought; Twilight wanted to continue studying his progress in magic but could see that his answer to using magic was eating him away, so she decided to give him space.

"Yes we can start up again tomorrow if neither of us is busy, I'll be in here for awhile so why see what everypony else is doing" she replied.

Josh nodded and turned away, his walk led him to the door as she resumed her work of sorting the books while Spike continued to sleep but for him to remain out could was a mystery to her "honestly, how did he sleep through that?" she asked herself and readied to resume her organizing but was interrupted again by Josh at the door.

"Hey Twilight"

"Yes" she acknowledged and the half-human smiled at her.

"Thank you" he said with true gratitude.

"For what?" she asked.

"Being my friend already when you don't even know me, back on earth I don't have friends; everyone I know earth hates me for no reason but you all accepted me so quickly even though I'm different so…..thank you" he explained but through admitting his gratitude he brought the spark inside him to life before leaving the room with a smiling Alicorn.

"_Celestia, Luna…you're both very lucky to have him now; just don't break his heart"_ she thought and went back to work.

Josh was alone now in the corridors, thinking to himself of the possibilities of whatever power he wielded while following the sound of a sewing machine and a slight humming in the background; he was curious of the noise and crept the door open to see Rarity was doing dress work but Rainbow Dash was her victim in the process with a strange outfit on.

"Come on Rarity, I need to fly" the Pegasus complained, unaware of Josh snickering and holding back the urge to laugh.

_"Oh dear god, just breathe, just breathe"_ he thought while covering his mouth to muffle the snickering.

"Just be patient Rainbow Dash, I have to finish up before you can fetch Josh and I can make his outfit" Rarity replied but it was easier said than done since the Pegasus was moving every second to escape the mares grasp on her wing. The two continued to argue until the sound of the door closed and Josh stood there in curiosity of the dress designing.

"Josh" they both said happily and he waved in return and Rarity became distracted enough for Rainbow Dash to escape the dress but didn't leave the room for she was interested in Josh and what his life was like on earth.

"Just the stallion I was needing, come and sit down so I can take your measurements" Rarity said and nudged him to the mirror.

"Measurements?" he asked.

The fashionista nodded while levitating a measuring tape across his arms that were held out in her magic.

"Yes the princesses requested I make you some clothes for normal attire when you're relaxing but also an outfit for the party in your honor"

"That's pretty generous of you, thanks" Josh replied and she responded his gratitude with a deep hug around his neck.

"It's no trouble darling plus you must look your best for your wives while being in the castle and only your friend of fashion can provide a suit to show those upper class ponies that you are the royalty of royalty" she pointed out, partially implying her skills while jogging notes down and allowing him to be free and sit on the couch with Rainbow Dash next to him and asking questions.

"So what do you think of living here now?" Rairty asked.

"Well it would be better if I could remember who I am, then I wouldn't be as tense right now, but I did learn a bit of my powers thanks to Twilight teaching me a little"

"Yeah she is the pony you want to see to learn magic, but tell us, what's it like on your world; must be pretty cool and all" she replied questioningly, assuming life for humans was like Equestria with so much peace, but she was beyond wrong and was about to hear about it from her new friend that was saddened at the thoughts of how dark life was for human society.

"It sucks honestly, right now they're at war with another country that aided in bombing the twin towers" he replied, confusing them both and bringing a slight depression to Rainbow Dash; she felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Twin Towers?" Rarity asked while sorting through her fabrics.

"They were buildings that were symbols in a city in New York; a group of radicals took control of machines we call airplanes, objects that carry people and fly, and intentionally killed themselves and the passengers by flying into the towers, it resulted in thousands being killed and many were trapped under rubble for days"

"That's horrible" they yelled, only to have the response of said human shrugging his shoulders.

"That's terrorism: a form of violence from people in another country coming to our country to cause harm, but that's not all; back in the 1940's we were in world war 2 because the Japanese were aiding the enemy in weapon supplies so we cut our food trade with them; days later they came with bombs and destroyed a place called Pearl Harbor and killed thousands of soldiers out of cold blood"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash were stunned not, unable to figure out how could such violence and hatred exist.

"What did you do?" Rarity asked.

"That was back in the 1940's so our president back then, he's the leader elected in our country and considered the most powerful man in the world, declared an attack on the Japanese in their own country; bombing two places called Nagasaki and Hiroshima before the Japanese declared surrender"

"How can you live in such violence, doesn't anypony care?" Rainbow Dash asked, hoping for the right answer, but Josh only shook his head and leaned back into the couch with his eyes shut.

He crossed his arms and answered with venom in his voice.

"It was over 70 years ago so I don't know, but I do know all they care about is money and power; it's what drove our country into another market crash that put thousands without jobs and homes, our government is to blame much because they love money and have too much power…..but enough about this….let's talk about something else"

"Agreed darling, so are you excited about your new role as the future king?" Rarity asked and completely changed their depression to a more happy atmosphere.

Josh pondered the idea of being a ruler but it made him nervous to think of being some leader for millions of beings, he controlled his breathing to remain calm but also collected his thoguht's before answering.

"Pretty nervous but I think I'll be fine once I get use to this new place"

Rainbow Dash now butted in and sat closer with her hoof around his neck, befriending the half-human before Rarity snatched her back into an outfit.

"You'll love it here, Equestria is really peaceful and fun; we have awesome times all the time plus you're the princesses mate and that's an honor that comes only once in forever"

"I'm still stuck on mate, even though I'm married to them, why is that?" Josh asked and they both cocked their brows at him, silent at the cluelessness he was in over the princesses and their true nature as true alicorns.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash exchanged the same glance at one another, knowing that this act of stupidity was no act at all before turning back to Josh.

"The only thing I know is I am in a world full of talking ponies and knowing that I am a prince that lost his memeories, so perhaps you should explain more since it sounds like you both already know" he replied.

The two mares gave a quick glance to one another again before nodding. Rarity was the one to answer for she knew it best from the Princess of Magic. She quickly sat next to him and placed her hoof on his hand before answering what would be a big change for his relationship with them.

"Josh the Alicorn Instinct is something only true alicorns, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, go through when they find their special somepony. I only know this because Twilight told us"

"Okay well what is it?" he asked

Rarity now cleared her throat, collecting her courage to give such an embarrassing answer while acting like she was fluffing her mane with the touch of her hoof

"Well it's a powerful feeling alicorns unwillingly gain when they find their true mate, they truly fall in love with their destined one but undergo some changes; they become so very protective and very possessive of their mate that they must be around him/her constantly to ensure themselves their mate is not harmed or touched by another pony in a more than friendly way, but it also brings them to a sexual state that only worsens the longer they fight the need to make love with their mate, they must have physical contact very often to control themselves and fuse their souls together"

Josh choked up on that one, he felt his heart jump into his throat for a minute as the thought of such intimacy came to mind; he was unwillingly imagining his innocence being taken by Celestia or Luna but everyday for him could possibly be a love making day. He was nervous but liking the idea of making love on a daily basis when they had a relationship.

"So I'm going to be need of relief when wanted, possibly every day?" he asked nervously, assuming that his chastity is soon to be taken by the two alicorns that were busy with making security tighter.

But could he say his chastity would be taken when it has already been taken possibly.

"Exactly, but they already have fallen for you so don't worry, they need you so everything will be fine" Rarity clarified but it made nothing better as the half-human became red and stood up with a massive nose bleed happening

The two mares were a little worried of his quiet reaction, but resumed their dress making in a forceful manner with the blue pegasus moaning and groaning even more as Rarity powered her face.

"I need some fresh air" he said and waved back at the two before leaving the room.

"Somepony put me out of my misery" she complained, spitting the facial powder whenever it touched her lips.

"Tata darling"

"Enough powder Rarity!"

Josh wondered the castle some more. He curiously wandered from hallway to hallway with guards passing by and bowing their heads, which only annoyed him more but decided to remain quiet about it and continue his stroll through the fortress that was now his new home.

"This a nice place" he said to himself and came upon the throne room once again but this time it was different for the place was darkened from the night sky that now shown through the windows.

It was almost a bad idea to walk inside, but Josh did so without a second thought and ventured into the large room with his eyes gazing upon the window etchings. He noticed the mane six in two of them, but Spike was in one and Cadence was with Shining Armor in another.

He was a little impressed but became curious as to why the last four were blank but had gold plaques that were blank; curious of the blank slates, he slid his hand over the glass for maybe a reaction but nothing came to his touch as the gaze from him shifted through the glass and he peaked out to the night sky glowing brightly before him.

The moon was shining brightly, it was beyond beautiful with not a cloud in the sky as a blue alicorn now appeared from behind in silence. She gave him a startle by sneaking a lick to his cheek before asking...

"Do you enjoy my night sky, my love?"

"Don't scare me like that please" he replied, making the mare giggle as she stood at his side and enjoyed the alone time.

Luna was enjoying her lovers personality and only grew more lustful by the second as he looked back into the night sky and mesmerized over the stars that were ten times more beautiful than back home, he felt like a person caught in a web of light while answering the princess.

"It's amazing, far more gorgeous than the night sky back home" Josh stated, fulfilling Luna's joy of being his interest somewhat.

"Thank you, I worked very hard on it" she pointed out proudly, feeling giddy over her art with a sense of pride to the sky that was her constantly changing canvas.

She was happy to tell over it until he pointed at the first glass window with a full carving of her greatest downfall, but greatest rise into light.

"Which one is this?" Josh asked.

She frowned at the carving, sinking into the guilt that was inside still but deeply hidden; Luna knew he had the right to know so she prayed to fate that he would not hate her after speaking the darkness that almost took over Equestria two years ago.

"That pony was me when I was evil"

"Evil?" Josh replied questioningly and averted his gaze to the Princess of Night, looking to her and back to the window repeatedly with disbelief that she was evil, but the look of sorrow on her face proved enough that she was not lying.

Luna stepped closer to him in test of his feelings for her, hoping that he was not afraid of her now because of the dark truth that was her doing.

Thankfully for Luna, Josh did not move an inch from his spot, he just stood with the same curious look.

_"Thank goodness"_ She mentally sighed.

Her wing touched his hand and held it in a firm grasp which told the blue mare he judged her no different and still desired her. The Princess of Night was one not to be bold, but with Josh she felt brave and happy to express herself for he is her mate, she and Celestia owned him but he owned them.

Without an inhale of breath, she began speaking the truth of her worst mistake.

"One thousand years ago I was very young like Tia, I was a teenager then and learned to control the night; at first I loved it until nopony would stay up and watch it with me and I became angry….so angry that my negative emotions made my dark half known as Nightmare Moon that took control of me and locked me away inside my own mind" she paused and took a deep breath this time

"This happened and I became powerless when she fought Celestia for control but lost and were both banished for a millennia, we returned and lost again but thanks to Twilight and her friends for they wield the Elements of Harmony, I was freed from my dark prison. I've lost no power but now I'm a holiday love to the colts and fillies but still seen as a monster to many ponies….even our own nephew, Prince Blueblood, you're nephew, told me I should have died off on the moon"

"That's messed up, and he was my nephew...oops" Josh stated, realizing he just beat the hell out of a family member while Luna agreed in a nod, but what they didn't know was a certain alicorn of the day was listening as she approached them in silence to hear more.

"Yes it is very hurtful, but sometimes I believe they are right that I should-"

"No way!" Josh interrupted in a loud tone, startling her slightly before he gave her a slight glare.

A look only few witnessed and dared not to challenge for it meant he was being serious and ready to show someone up of how wrong they are.

"_You are no monster and don't deserve to die" _he thought.

His hand was still holding her wing, but it shifted at his movement when pulled her closer to his chest. Luna was a little confused until the soft touch of his lips were felt on her head and she blushed while Celestia gritted her teeth, muffling a scream to the sea of her mind. Josh wasn't letting go and began to caress her cheek while talking "no one deserves to die, not even you no matter what you did wrong"

Luna gasped but became guilt defensive "B-but I- MMPH"

She was silenced with his finger over her lips.

She couldn't speak now, her sense of talk was paused by the lustful desire she felt when her lips were shut by his finger; they were both silent for the moment but no longer alone for sun alicorn made herself visible with a fake smile Luna knew was hiding jealousy behind it.

"I don't see a monster at all, nor do I see a mare that deserves to die, I see more than a beautiful mare with certain desires"

Celestia agreed in a nod but she was as confused as her little sister.

She was very curious; what did he see without seeing and how could he be so calm and caring when he just learned the deepest darkness in Luna's life.

The sun princess had to know.

"What do you see?" she asked and the half-human turned to her, sending a warm smile to her as his hands went around their backs and they looked to the window together.

Of course Luna was not thrilled to have her sister ruin the moment, but that annoyance was destroyed with her husband's loving words that even he was not sure where they come from.

"I see a mare that wanted to be appreciated for her work, loved and acknowledged for being the one that brings a sky of brightened darkness; also you should rememeer that you are..my wife...and even though I am not use to all that has happened I am still very happy to be here and be with you "

He was dead right on her desires.

"H-H-How did you know that?" Luna asked, baffled at his mental theorizing and emotion outlook but Josh only chuckled at the blue mare and returned to staring out the night sky that was sending shooting stars now, his gaze fixed on the window but he was staring at the two gorgeous mares in the reflection.

"Having an autistic brother teaches you many things about the mind, I've learned to read emotions and guess them

"Autistic brother?" Celestia asked.

"It's a brain deformity some humans get, it causes them to never grow up here"

He pointed at his head and answered "they grow into adults but their brain is stuck on a certain age of maturity; my brother had the brain function of a baby so I had to help take care of him, I missed much of my life helping him"

"You didn't get out much?" Luna asked and Josh shook his head but kept that same smile on as they watched together the shooting stars that were passing.

"No but that smile he gave off made it all better, I wouldn't trade him for anything for he taught me many things without even talking and I plan to follow in hope that others will understand and follow me through my differences as something different here"

Now they were stunned of Josh, a 21 year old human that was not even human had become so wise and it shocked them how much he could show in knowledge even for his little knowing of Equestria and for the fact that he did not remember anything from his past life. They wanted to know more, they needed to know more about his intellect but respectfully held back for he is a god like them but was probably tired from his mental shock and the physical changes draining him.

He was still in the human aspect physically and needed his rest.

"Tired?" Luna asked and he agreed while yawning deeply but now the big question was how are the two rulers going to be about sharing him in the same bed.

They both stared not as sisters but as rivals now for his love, they're eyes sending sparks of competition while the curious human pulled an object he felt vibrating in his pocket. The vibration was not loud at all and they didn't notice it until the light brightened in the darkened room, they're glares of rivalry were now curious looks to the strange object but Josh's expression was a stern worry as the picture showed up on his I-phone.

"Pray tell, what is that object?" Luna asked and attempted to take it for a better look but he pulled away and stared at it more as it rang a second time "it's a phone"

"Phone?" they asked and he held it up to show the man on the picture as it rang.

"It's a device that connects with another phone through an electro-magnetic signal, it allows us to talk through this speaker and listen to what the other talker says through this one; I should answer it but I don't want to"

"Why, wouldn't you disrespect the one that is trying to make contact?" Celestia asked but this case was different for Josh, the one calling him was a man he despised all his life and wished was never around; he licked his lips of the nervous dry on them and slowly unclenched his fist to touch the answer option.

The video option came on and he was now facing the signal recording of the worst man to be in his life.

"Dad?" Josh answered and the emotions stormed now with the two Alicorns sensing it all for they were already connected to his soul and only growing closer to him.

**"Son where the hell are you, you've been gone all day"**

"Dad I'm not home anymore"

**"What are you talking about?"**

"Dad I'm in another world, I'm in a place called Equestria"

**"Son what are you talking about, just get your ass home now"**

_"Ass...why would he would him to get his mule home; maybe ass has a different meaning in human language" _Celestia thought.

"Dad I can't, I'm in another world with ponies; I'm apparently some legend and right now I'm standing in front of-"

"Your wives" Celestia clarified but with that statement she brought in a whole new setting of drama for the two.

**"Son who is that, put her on the phone" **

Josh gave a deep sigh over his situation, he was slightly annoyed of what was happening but kept himself in a blank expression to the man that was furious in the recording.

"Okay dad but get ready, you better sit down for this" Josh replied and turned the camera around to Celestia and Luna, they were curious of the picture but not expressing as much emotion as his father for he lost his breath and stared at the two while falling back into his chair.

"Um….hello sir, we are Celestia and Luna: the Co-Rulers of Equestria and your son's wives; a little strange how we're talking through a-"

**"What the hell, you're talking horses!?"**

_"Horses...how dare he call us that" _Luna thought and was about to say choice words of her own but was beaten to it by a still calm Celestia.

"Ponies sir, now I believe we must explain your son's position so-"

**"What did you do to my son!?"**

"Sir calm down please, we will-"

**"You will send him home right now, that's what you will do"**

Celestia and Luna were not fond of being interrupted, they felt very strong about it and when someone back talked but their frustration was not to happen for the demand he made about Josh sent shivers down their backs.

Celestia kept calm but Luna was already shaking in fear and tightly holding onto Josh, possessively holding onto the Ultricorn with him returning a little to her by rubbing his hand on her neck while his father glared angrily at the two. They were unable to speak and only watched as Josh turned it around and he faced his angry father "Dad stop yelling at them, besides I'm fine"

**"I don't care, you are not staying there and you sure as hell are not staying with a bunch of horses"**

"Dad I-"

**"Don't argue with me, get your ass home so you can get me beer and-"**

Josh finally had enough, he snapped.

"Dad I'm not coming home, I am not human plus I have ears and tails like a pony" Josh finally yelled in release of his long pent up anger for the man that ruined his life greatly, he held the phone higher and showed his father the black furred ears and nine pony tails that were changing color in reaction of his emotions. His father sat down and looked in worry as his son's eyes also changed color.

**"Son come home, we'll get ya fixed up and-"**

"Oh shut up you worthless sack of shit!"

Celestia and Luna gasped at Josh, disrespecting one's father so greatly was something they never did; not even to their dad but the truth about Josh's life was about to come out when his eyes watered up and tears rolled down his cheeks

"You want me to cook and clean for you and so you can waste my paycheck on drugs, well I'm sick of you; ever since I was a kid you would beat on me and mom but when she died then you took it all out on me, well guess what...I'm not coming home because I like it and I'm falling for Celestia and Luna"

_"He's falling for us"_ Celestia and Luna thought together, their jittery happiness becoming ecstatic joy

**"How dare you talk back to me, I am-"**

"You are nothing to me, my real dad was a man unlike you; he gave his life to protect me but all you do is hurt me but no more because I'm back where I belong and I'm going to do what you can never do"

_"_**And what is that!?"**his dad retorted.

"I am going to be a loving husband and father, I'm going to be there for my family and protect them; when I have kids I will be their best friend but their enemy when they become teenagers because I won't let them go do stupid things but I will love them and protect them...these are things you'll never do because you're so damn stupid and too self-centered" Josh finished and lowered the phone.

His adopted father already knowing what he was about to do.

_"Wait, don't you dare-"_

And without a lick of regret, Josh hung up the phone but did something that could block out all his calls, he took out the chip and broke it in half, he set in on airplane mode for extra measures and placed it back in his pocket with the two princesses just watching his anger flux and his pain beginning to show.

They could see he was hurt and upset from the tears continuing to roll down his cheek, they knew he needed comfort after what he just did.

Celestia was the first to try and bring him close but it was not needed when he rubbed his eyes with his arm then stared directly at her.

He came to the sun princess and wrapped his arms around her body and quietly cried in her chest, he became cocooned in her large wings while his cries were loud but muffled for he buried himself in her soft chest while falling onto his knees with her following.

Luna was a little heartbroken at the sight of their mate crying uncontrollably, his hiccups and whimpering were tugging her heartstrings while Celestia just held him closer and nuzzled his head.

"It's okay my love, let it out, I've got you, Celestia has you" she whispered so smooth and gentle in his ear, those exact words repeating in her mind when she held him so long ago.

Her touch of love and comfort was the touch of her tongue moving across his cheek when he turned his head but continued to cry; she cared not if others walked in and saw him in such a distraught state, he was in pain and even gods have emotions.

"Come on honey, let's take you to bed; rest will help" she stated and led him with Luna to their new bed chambers in the castle.

Josh was unable to calm down but kept his cries into sniffles and tears as they walked through the dark corridor that was secretly full of guards using spells to be hidden and quiet in the darkness, ready to strike should their future king be in any danger.

Josh was tormenting not those around him but only himself with the phone spinning in his hand, each spin weaving a memory of pain as he walked through the halls with Celestia and Luna, but one of them was curiously staring down at it then to him

Luna put two plus two together and knew it had to go

"Do want us to dispose of it?" she asked.

Josh looked down at the device, staring at the screen with a sense of obsession for the device as it went dead in front of him while they entered the bedroom, but he was unaware that they did while holding it out.

"Destroy it please, I have nothing to go back to and I don't want to possess anything from my old home that will be a reminder of my old life"

Luna obliged to his request.

With little effort of magic she lifted the phone into her night blue aura, possessing it in her magical grasp for a moment before the second layer of her aura appeared on her horn with sphere closing in on the device.

She began to crush it.

The battery spat little acid but it was no effort for the Princess of Night as it became nothing, not even dust in the air and now Josh had nothing to look back at as a reminder except for the memories he had buried deeply in his mind.

He knew his father would sell all his possessions for drug money but wouldn't be able to get a job from drug testing and somehow that made him smile in a revengeful way, the thought of karma coming back on his dad in the worst of ways when cops finally got him for drugs and the disappearance of his son.

He knew he would be let go for no evidence would show but he would go to jail for drug possession and this thought was slightly enjoying as the fireplace glistened his eyes with the flames.

"Coming to bed...husband?" Celestia asked, her voice echoing for a second in his mind before he came back to reality and turned away from the fire burning brightly in front of him.

_"You have got to be kidding me"_ he thought while adjusting his pants to the sight before him.

His gaze betrayed him in the worst of ways with a deep arousal happening when he saw the two mares laying on their sides with no crown, necklaces, or slippers on while their manes and tails were still wavy but he swore they were intentionally teasing him when by swaying their tails and revealing parts of their themselves no one has ever seen.

They were intentionally arousing Josh with their seductive positions, smiling deviously while patting the spot that was between them to imply where he would sleep.

"Coming our prince?" Luna asked.

He swallowed hard of the nervous clench in his throat and removed his pants to allow himself a little more freedom of movement with only shorts on; the two alicorns were surprised of his physique that was sending them almost to an uncontrolled state of lust, his slightly over-toned body being a tease as he crawled onto the bed and slid under the covers to barrier himself from them. It would have worked if they had not joined him under the covers as well and cocooned him in their bodies.

The fall chills in the castle were not pleasant to Josh but Celestia and Luna had him completely warmed with their bodies. they had their legs intertwining one of each while Luna's wing went under his head and Celestia's went over his body "warm" Celestia questioned and he nodded nervously as the touch of her muzzle in his neck aroused his lower regions. He never had a relationship or slept with a girl but now that changed and he was trying to sleep with an arousal in his pants, he closed his eyes to find some sanctuary of sleep but reopened them to the touch of their lips taking turns on his.

"Goodnight our love" they said together.

**And so I give you guys chapter, did you like it?**

**Did you like the twist about the Elements of Harmony and about how magic started off, did you like all that stuff?**


	5. Training and Love

**Hello everypony, I give you chapter five. ****I am not one with such emotional touch to the stories but I have quite an imagination and hopefully it's entertaining you.**

**Please comment or message me about the story while I work on chapter six**

**Oh yeah...tell me everyone, do you want the villain sooner or later; tell me and I will make it happen****.**

**Now enjoy my friends and fans.**

_Days passed with the gradually remembering human, nights became long with his Princess of the Night while days became short with his Princess of the Sun. His well being not so great from the amount of magic he used when in Sunny Town that first night as a man with no memory or clue as to what his purpose was in Equestria._

_He stood on the balcony, cold but hugging the Princess of Love that was crying her eyes out for the heartache she has secretly kept to herself over the divorce of Shining Armor. Cadance had nowhere to go except to the man that was understanding of her situation with open arms and a gentle kiss to her head, brushing her bristly fur with his tender care while the tingles in her back formed to a loving sensation from the caress caused by his hands._

_Celestia and Luna were watching the mare unleash her emotions, allowing not a hint of regret to be kept inside as the night glistened her dears. Celestia felt wrong for the pressure she put on the mare, forcing her to marry a stallion that loved only being a ruler of a kingdom. He did not love her and now she was suffering for the married mare's mistake._

_Celestia wished she could go back in time and fix it all, but there was no spell that could warp time. So in the end of it all she was bound, by her own guilt, to watch the pink alicorn sob in Josh's chest._

_Nothing was more shameful to the one that forced her into such matrimony. Celestia, the cause of it all, felt dead inside for those few moments of watching the Princess of Love cry on the shoulder she missed kissing for so long. She was a benevolent princess with a kind nature, but under it was a possessive love over her husband for he is the lifeline to her immortality. Alicorns were greatly possessive of their mate and right now she was feeling that side of her burn like a volcano, making her want to challenge the mare to prove dominance and worthiness to the man._

_Thankfully it was not needed for she was married to him and had the papers to prove it._

_"Feel better?" Josh asked, holding the mare back with his hands on her shoulders so that he could see if there was anymore tears going to be shed._

_Cadance nodded furiously, but continued to hiccup and sniffle with all the built up pain still overflowing through her heart. Her head hung low, but she moved her gaze up to the human that was still pondering on what he could do to make her feel better. The confusion showed from the slow wave of his nine tails that flourished in sync to match the heat extensions on a sun._

_He continued to have the same stare with her as one idea came to him, an idea that was proposed by his two wives that he still does not believe are his mates. He didn't believe it, but could not deny the feelings that were more than friendly, maybe even powerful enough to call love._

_His heart accepted the two sisters, but his mind still leered of the acceptance that he is a married man. Luckily though that thought was not with him at the moment; no, in fact he was questioning what Celestia suggested after having a fight with the pink mare that begged for one chance with him, one chance to let her feelings be true and with the one that made her heart stop._

_He was not comfortable of the idea, but seeing the cute mare in such pain made him rethink the choice that already came to him. _

_But the question he asked himself was if it was such a good idea?_

_"Cadance" Josh said, drawing her attention from the sorrow, bringing assumed hope to the mare._

_"Yes?" she said questioningly, only to have the next set of words be combined with the touch of his hand on her cheek._

_He moved from her shoulders and unto to her muzzle, caressing the fur that trailed his palm until she moved away. His hand no longer touched her, but the press of fur returned when she nuzzled it._

_Josh was a little short of process to her touch, but remained on the subject of what he hoped would not be a regret and made sure to end what was happening throughout the night._

_He ended with the question._

_"Do you want to get some dinner sometime?"_

**_A Few Days Later_**

_"I told you to defend yourself, not hide behind something!" Shining Armor yelled at the top of his lungs, angry and disappointed at his new trainee surviving only an hour in their spar._

_He clenched his teeth and unleashed a barrage of beams at the nearby stack of barrels, forcing Josh to move for they were not strong enough to withstand the spell he used. Josh pushed off the ground and somersaulted through the barrage, only to recover with putting his hands up to produce a shield of his own magic._

_"Is that all you got!?" the unicorn screamed, knowing he won this standoff with the human's shield shattering from lack of focus and the amount of magic not being enough._

_"Come on my love" Luna whispered, pleading under her breath for the nine tailed man to stand and fight after being burnt by the beams that touched his chest._

_She watched with the mane six, her sister, and Cadance, she watched in worry of her husband that struggled to stand while the Crystal Prince narrowed his glare and flared another spell._

_It was training day for the human prince to learn offensive and defensive spells with the former Captain of the Guard being his best teacher in the matter. Celestia and Luna were absolutely the best, but knew the teachings they planned to give would take time for he needed to redevelop his powers while Equestria was at peace._

_There was not a better time than for the man to learn magic, but unfortunately for the princesses it was not going as well as they expected for one very serious account that they forgot to take into thought._

_Josh was Galaxy Flame, but his personality was not Galaxy Flame like they assumed. Instead he was a man that did not take enjoyment in fighting others, even if it was sparring, and he certainly despised violence in any form._

_"Shining, I'm exhausted" Josh panted, only to have his training worsen with the stallion standing before him._

_"Good! Maybe you will try this time because you are the worst trainee I have ever taken into my teaching! You are a coward that can't even raise a hoof to punch with because you're scared of fighting!" Shining Armor screamed, scolding him so harshly with everyone around to see the humiliation._

_Josh's pride was struck hard for it was the truth and he could not deny it when everyone in the castle was watching them in the courtyard. His own mental walls were beginning to break down as the unicorn bashed him with words, leaving no sense of pride for him to grasp, no sense of confidence, not even a hint of encouragement._

_"You are the worst prince I've ever seen! What's wrong with you boy!? Did your momma not hug you enough or are you just a bastard!?"_

_"Shining Armor!" the princesses spat, knowing he went too far with those few words that are not true at all._

_Celestia and Luna knew the truth of what happened to their husband's parents, they knew the secret of their disappearance in Equestrian History but were bound to keep it hidden for it was requested until the time was right._

_Galaxy Flame had to be himself again before they could tell him, but for right now all that could be done was watch Shining Armor put more pain on the man that he bucked after saying one more insult that trigged many emotions._

_"Maybe you should have stayed dead, just so your parents are not ashamed to see you be beaten like this"._

_He spat on the human prince that was motionless on the ground now, bruised and bleeding profusely from the few cuts on his body. His breathing silent as death while the arrogant unicorn turned and walked away in disappointment of Josh's failure to fight back._

_Everyone now glared at him, even Twilight, for he went too far with those hurtful words that echoed in the conscious human, causing a powerful wave of hatred that was scene in Sunny Town._

_"What do you know?" Josh growled, then in an instant flared his familiar aura throughout the courtyard._

_He beaconed the sky with his rainbow aura that was surprisingly flashing to a color that the two sisters hadn't seen in so long. His hair, tails, and aura flashed to a pure yellow while the constant color change in his eyes ended to a pure white that they knew from when he defeated Grey Hoof._

_Shining Armor stopped and turned to the standing human, seeing his every muscle flex as the aura around him caused a forming crater in the ground. Shock overtook the pony when the eyes of rage met his, showing just how much pain and sorrow was behind them while the curl in his hands became clenched fingers._

_Josh was not aware of his actions, only certain that the unicorn was going to feel pain._

_"Fuck you, asshole!" he screamed, then roared to the sky to show just how angry he was as the ground beneath him cracked._

_Shining Armor was on the defensive already, horn flared with another spell at the ready. But his speed was not enough compared to the man he anger so greatly, which showed immediately when Josh stopped roaring and disappeared in the blink of an eye._

_"What!?" Shining yelled, but that was all he could say before his trainee reappeared in front of him and threw a devastating punch that was strong enough to break bones._

_It was at that moment Shining Armor was going to truly feel the wrath of his future king, it was at that moment he was about to feel the rage of a man, the hatred of a human, the anger...of a god._

_With little time to recover, Shining Armor regained his stance but found himself staring up to the human that was already throwing another fist to his check. _

_"Galaxy!" the princesses yelled but he was not listening, he was only hearing the voice in his head tell him to destroy the unicorn that was skidding across the floor again._

_Josh did not let up on the offensive, allowing no more time for the pony to think or act while guards rushed from the crowd and tried to restrain him. However that ended only in failure for his strength was far greater than theirs, so great that he threw off seven guards that tackled him._

_"Fuck off!" he yelled, then kicked one away and turned his gaze back to the bloodied unicorn, readying for another punch while the two sisters did what they knew was the only way to stop him._

_They immediately stood in front of him with their wings open._

_"Galaxy Flame stop it. He's had enough, don't hurt him anymore or you will kill him" Celestia urged nervously, knowing she had no power that could stand against the human that was on the verge of taking his rage out on her._

_Fortunately though he still had humanity in his heart and showed it by allowing himself to calm down. He breathed in deeply and released the tension in his muscles while Twilight ran over to her brother and saw to his health._

_With that done, Josh had found himself in questioning of what just happened. He questioned himself mentally for what he truly is while having medical staff pass him, seeing to the attention of their unicorn friend that was spitting mouthfills of blood._

_"What am I?" he asked himself aloud._

**Two Days Later**

"He's so handsome" Roseluck sighed lustfully, wishing nothing more than to be with the man that walked past her.

The intoxicating sight of Josh making the day better for the mares as he walked through Ponyville with nothing but his pants, socks, and shoes on while Celestia and Luna were at his sides a little closer than usual with their wings around his back.

It had been nine days now since Josh's incident with Blue Blood, but the arrogant Prince's appetite returned on day five and he started talking again, which brought Celestia to some relief since he dropped five pounds and was spending all day in the infirmary without a word to say to anyone.

Today Josh was himself again, without the slight depression of his life being completely from all the backlash of memories that slowly came to him over the days of being in Canterlot.

He was even waving back at the ponies and actually smiling, showing that he was a friendly prince.

"Good morning your majesty" a couple of mares greeted, but it was no friendly greeting as they walked past him and intentionally shook their plots to grab his attention.

They passed and whispered to intentionally annoy the princesses.

"I so want him right now, why can't they just leave him alone for an hour" Cloud Chaser whispered but kept the corner of her eye on the Ultricorn.

"I don't know ,but I wouldn't try anything because I heard a maid tried to sneak in his bed and rut him; now she's a maid at the Griffon Kingdom" Daisy whispered back, killing the Pegasus hope to have a chance.

Their flirting would have worked if he wasn't interested in Celestia and Luna, but his feelings for them were already sky high so it became a failure as the young prince walked to city hall to meet the mayor for a little hello before his day of training in magic.

He was curious as to why they were going to train him and decided to ask.

"Why are we going to Twilight's for magic training?"

"Because Twilight told us of your attempt to ignite a candle, but instead you gave off a beam to the sky that could have done much damage. However you put Shining Armor in the infirmary after he angered you, so it's obvious that you are not in control of your power" Luna answered as they walked up the steps, but were already being smiled down at by the mare with a grey mane and tail.

She that at the top with a warming smile.

Josh had forgotten about that incident until now, but his focus was on the mayor standing before him and shaking hooves with the two alicorns. He surveyed her and saw there was nothing abnormal or at all different than usual, in fact she was probably more normal than the ponies he's already met.

_"She's got to be the dullest colored pony I have met, but I won't judge, she seems pretty nice"_ he said in his mind.

"Princesses, it's so good to see you both" Mayor Mare greeted and received the same warming smiles while Josh just watched in slight boredom of this little gathering with the three.

He was in angst of learning magic.

"Hello to you as well Mayor Mare, I trust everything is going well with all the guard that are around?" Celestia replied questioningly.

She reminded Josh with those words that his arrival had shaken the very peace of Equestria. He was now the biggest news throughout every kingdom, city, and town in Equestria. His reputation rocketed from defeating the blanks of Sunny Town and being the husband of both princesses.

But for right now he wasn't one for greeting's with the mayor on the account his past life making him quite anti-social, but he could no longer walk away and be the anti-social man he was on earth; nope, he was royalty now and had to listen to everything that goes on.

Annoyance was what he felt while listening to Celestia speak, but he kept himself silent and only listened.

"I'm not one to have so much security, but technically we have a very precious somepony with us now; can't have him foal-napped or hurt" Celestia chuckled and turned her head to see Luna was getting her morning love in with their husband.

She snaked her head under his right arm and continuously licked him while his hand caressed the side of her neck with a slight scratch that she enjoyed since it was a hard spot to get at when it was itchy.

_"Oh yes a little more to the left, that's the spot"_ Luna thought as he knelt down and scratched the crevice between her wings and back.

"A little harder my love" she beckoned.

He looked back up to a jealous Celestia and felt the skin on his neck become wet from the Princess of Night licking him constantly, which amused him a little as she continued with such affection that changed to kisses.

He obliged to her request, scratching the mare a little harder to where her wings were ruffling uncontrollably.

Celestia was now boiling on the inside as her sister lightly sucked on his neck and continued ruffling her wings from the pleasurous scratches. She wanted to scold her for making such a move but had to remain in control since they were no longer in the castle.

So she turned away and continued to focus on her friend.

"Would it alright to use the library for his training?" Celestia asked in a soft tone, but she was being ignored unintentionally.

Mayor Mare was no longer paying attention to her, but to the Ultricorn scratching Luna's neck and being rewarded with the Princess of Night kissing his neck still while her wings finally stretched as high as they could.

"Mayor Mare?" Celestia repeated, but she responded only in a blush at the affection Luna was expressing to the calm half-human.

"That feels so good my love" Luna added but their little moment was now ended with a huge cough coming from the sun princess.

"Are you two finished?" she asked with irritation in her tone, snapping Luna out of her trance while Josh only stared in confusion as to why it was such a problem.

She turned away in embarrassment and only muttered a few words while her older sister returned to speaking. Celestia knew what she had done and felt a little victorious for it, but had to keep herself in check of the little filly inside her that was wanting to burst out and mock the blue mare.

"As I was saying, do you think we can use the library for Prince Galaxy's training?"

"Of course Princess, I will inform the citizens that the library will be closed until you are finished" Mayor Mare replied and received another warming smile from the sun alicorn.

"Excellent, now I will take my leave with Luna and our mate, and thank you" Celestia finished, then turned around with a look of annoyance and jealousy directed to them both.

She walked past Josh without a word, but inside her mind was a plan slowly coming to action as they descended the steps and headed towards the empty library. She had a devious idea going on for Josh but it was more dangerous than she thought when her mane and tail changed to a pure pink color.

It changed back the same second as she knew it was almost time and had to do something before it was too late and she forced him to such a matter.

_"It's almost here, I've never been in heat before but now that Luna and I have our mate then things will be very different; Seeing myself change into such a lustful mare last night was a good warning but if I go into heat before speaking with Josh... I love him already but having a foal is something that will not happen at least for months….darn it, this is my first time going into heat and yet….I hate it" _she thought in her silence but her look of distraught was not common to Josh.

"Celestia are you okay?" Josh asked and snapped the mare back into a reality check as she fought the urges going through her body. They came and left that fast but it was only getting worse and soon her heat would attract Josh if he smelled it.

Celestia was certain the other stallions would not know for Alicorns only affect those they love and Josh is the one she loves. However things only became worse when she remembered he was only half-human so that pony–side of him had potential dangers of him smelling her heat and having the instinct to rut her with no control of his animal side

She cleared her throat again while Luna was now suspicious of her attitude as they came upon the empty library.

"I am fine my love, just a little under the weather" she lied then looked over to her little sister that had a cocked brow raised at her.

"Luna can I speak with you alone in the bedroom upstairs?" she asked at the best of her ability to keep a straight face while entering the living room and allowing some light in by opening the curtains.

"Of course sister but what troubles y-ehg!"

She was stopped of talking by the sun alicorn putting a wing around her neck and jerking her in the same direction .

"I'll explain upstairs my little sister, excuse us Galaxy Flame" she replied and dragged the confused night alicorn upstairs while he stared in confusion of their actions.

He was completely clueless of what was happening when the door slammed shut, but shrugged his shoulders of it and began his little adventure in magic by pulling out a book full of basic spells.

"How to write by using magic; I think I'll stick with using my hands" he said to himself and turned to the next page.

"How to read with magic...as I said I'll stick to using my hands"

**Meanwhile in Twilight's bedroom**

"Luna I can't take this anymore!"

"Beg your pardon sister?" Luna replied questioningly to the mare that was in a lustful panic and responding with leaping onto Twilight's bed and groaning into the pillow.

Things were tense but very confusing to Luna as she watched her sister act out in such a different attitude with another urge happening again. Something had to be done or she would take action with their lover without his approval.

She was losing herself by the minute, her legs were shaking uncontrollably as the need to rut became a hot fire in her body and her senses were starting to be replaced with only the sense of being mounted.

"Luna I am going into heat!" Celestia growled loudly and went back to biting down on the pillow, pretending it was Josh's neck while her little sister went wide-eyed and gawked. Luna was speechless of this revelationm but something was not right about it when they read carefully over the book about Alicorns that their parents left for reference for any troubling times.

"B-But it's not that time sister, why would you already be going into heat; shouldn't I be experiencing the same thing?" she pointed out but was speaking on to the air for the Princess of Day was now going into a lust tantrum and violently shaking the pillow in her mouth like a dog tearing into a new chew toy, ripping it apart.

"Sister please control yourself!"

"I'm sorry all I hear is rut me Galaxy Flame, make love to me for the first time like we should have so long ago" Celestia sarcastically replied but in truth it was all she could hear, her own mind was losing itself as she tore the pillow in half.

"Sister please calm down" Luna beckoned, trying to get some sense of her older sister to return.

"I can't…Luna…..I need…to rut him...I want him...inside me" she growled in return but fought the sexual desire in her with every ounce of her body clenching.

Luna had to come up with something fast or it would become a powerful drama that would scar Josh should he be forced to mate and later have a foal. Celestia was losing more control by the second as the blue alicorn went into panic thinking.

_"What do I do, if she forces him then that will be rape. I have to do something now before she-wait...that spell of course!"_ she thought and felt dumb for not thinking of it sooner.

The one spell she used on Twilight when she came to her for help because of her heat cycle while Flash Sentry was away.

It finally dawned onto Luna what could be done.

She gave no warning to Celestia, she hot her with a powerful spell that knocked her off the bed.

"That should buy us time" she said to herself and was now being stared at by an angry sister that was slowly rising from the floor.

"Luna what the hay was-"

"Are you feeling better sister?" Luna asked with a smirk of pride, already knowing the answer she was going to receive as sun princess stood there in silence to examine what she was feeling now.

It took a moment for her to realize that her heat was still there but it wasn't eroding her body and she had control of it.

"Luna what did you-?"

"I placed a spell on you that dulls your sensory to your heat" she answered, then headed for the door to commence with the second part of her plan.

She opened it with only a crack and saw that Josh was sitting in the middle of the room, practicing magic through levitation and surprisingly he was doing a good job from what she saw

She wanted to compliment his lightning fast progress, but Celestia was in need of help so she had to remain focused on the matter at hand. She looked back at her sister that was adjusting her crown and brushing her mane of the stress knots that appeared.

"I don't know how long that spell will last sister so I'm leaving you alone with Galaxy Flame while I go see Zecora. Do you have a potion in mind sister for your heat?" Luna said questioningly but the sun alicorn spent no time to pause and think over that.

Celestia already knew.

"Yes Luna, one that can prevent me from going into heat or one that will prevent me from getting pregnant" Celestia answered and with the haste of her magic Luna left in a flash of blue light and left the two alone for who knows how long it would take for her to get such a potion for her sister.

Celestia was herself again for the time being, but now she had another matter to tend to and it was downstairs with three books being levitated around his body as he focused not just magic but the swelling inferno of energy in his palms.

It was an amazing sight to Celestia as she re-entered the living room and saw that same fury of power now in a calming state with it focused by levitating himself, the books, and focusing what he was certain of was his KI.

Celestia said not a word to the Ultricorn and watched in silence of his amazing progress that should take months to work on. How he was already displaying intermediate levels of magic was beyond her, but right now he was displaying skill and progress that surpassed hers when she was a filly. How one could be so powerful was astonishing to Celestia but now there was another thought in her mind that brought slight worry.

Said Alicorn thinking it as she pondered just how fragile his psyche could be at this state of potential.

_"Those with powerful magic tend to have a strong mind, I know Josh has a powerful will but if he's already at this level. Maybe it's not his mind our enemies will try to destroy to make him a slave, maybe they will try to corrupt it with lies and darkness"_

"Hey Celestia" Josh called out, bringing her out of the worried trance she was focusing in.

She looked up to Josh and saw that he was now levitating ten feet off the ground with five books floating around him and the two large orbs in his hands increasing in size while he kept focus.

She smiled at his progress without teaching and realized this was not something he could have achieved on his own without help. She deduced his magic awakening to it being Twilight's little lesson that triggered his mind to learn so quickly, but something was wrong as she looked up to him.

Unicorns would be joyous of learning magic, but he was opposite with a look of worry on his face and his fear being sensed by her.

"Celestia is this normal, to be honest I'm a little nervous" Josh admitted, making her chuckle.

_"My love, you are beyond gorgeous while you act so cute with such innocence. I wish Luna was here to see you so adorably worried for she would be as aroused at it as I am"_

"It's alright my love, you're doing very well for a first time using magic" she replied bringing some relief to him as he slipped his focus little by little.

The beginning of descent scared him to where it jolted his mind and made him only float higher. Celestia knew he needed something to calm his nerves so she made herself the center of his focus.

"Just look at me honey, let your mind slip slowly but keep your gaze on me" she reassured him and it was actually working.

He was floating down inch by inch as she walked up next to his spot of landing with her warming smile, she reached out with a hoof as he stuck a hand out.

"That's it my love, just a little more" she continued but that was all that needed to be done when her hoof was grasped by his and his tails went into an intertwine with her tail.

He landed right in front of her but now things were going a little deeper than they should as he stared into her eyes. His heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him and the temperature of his body was getting hotter.

"Celestia" he whispered but she heard it and became confused at his hot breathing of her name.

"My prince are yo-MMPH"

Surprises were very nice to her but this was a surprise she never expected for she and Luna were the ones that kissed him but right now…he was kissing her.

"Luna is going to get the same kiss as well" Josh stated and before Solar Princess could say another word to this she was intoxicated by the touch of her husband's lips and the way he held her head upward for she was a couple inches shorter than him.

The moment was beyond perfect and she didn't want it to end there, she wanted more and didn't care what would happen on the couch behind them as she backed into it while pulling him with her wings

Pure love was what he felt for Celestia and Luna, but right now he was alone with the sun alicorn and giving what he felt in physical form while having more of his past memories return so abruptly, forcing a hint of regret from the one memory that plagued him now.

The memory of their first time never happening.

"My love" Celestia gasped, then quietly moaned.

His lips left hers but trailed to the side and leaned further to nibble on her ear that twitched each time his mouth touched it. He couldn't get to it so he placed a hand over it and gently touched it with his teeth.

"Galaxy Flame not there, that's...too much" she moaned as the focus of her horn glowed it's yellow aura.

She removed his shirt through an ethereal spell and responded to his passion with a trailing of kisses on his over-toned chest as his body laid over hers. His skin was soft and smooth with not a single hair on it, but now her mouth worked down to his peck and she smiled at the thought of ripping his breath from him, ripping her husbands breath from his body.

She wrapped her lips around it, forgetting that her strawberry lip balm would show around it.

"Celestia" he moaned, feeling the strong sucking of her mouth on his peck to be too much, so he pleasured himself of the raw passion with something Celestia never knew was a sensitive spot on her.

He grabbed her horn and began to suck on it as hard as she sucked on his peck.

**Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest**

"Are you certain she can brew such a mixture?" Luna asked her purple friend.

She received a nod in return as they walked the path of safety in the everfree forest.

She informed Twilight of the situation and was led to the hut of the zebra through the quickest and safest trail to retrieve some answer to Celestia's problem before it was too late.

"I'm certain she can make something" Twilight replied as they came over the hill and Zecora's hut was in sight, bringing Luna some relief that it wasn't far from the town but now they had to hurry.

The two mares dashed to the house but quietly opened the door to not cause a ruckus since the zebra's ingredients sat on shelves and some were fragile or hard to find.

"Zecora are you in here?" Twilight asked but there was no answer.

They both entered the hut and closed the door behind them while a pitter patter of hooves was heard in another room and the one they needed to see was the one making the sound as she entered from her kitchen.

She stopped and immediately smiled at the purple alicorn before putting down her little cup of some ingredient and speaking in her usual rhymes.

"Well this is a sight for my eyes, my friend Twilight you are a surprise" she spoke with Luna staring in confusion as to why she spoke in such a manner of words.

"It's good to see you to Zecora and I'm sorry to do this but…..do know of a potion that can stop a mare's heat or prevent pregnancy during the heat cycle?" Twilight replied questioningly.

Zecora remained silent at such a request, she pondered if such an old brew still clicked in her mind.

The two waited in angst as the zebra pondered it for a whole minute, tapping her hoof on the floor and humming a tune while Luna grew impatient as she said what she felt in her mind.

_"Come on zebra, we don't have time for patience. I need this brew now"_

Finally Zecora spoke up.

"I know one of those two, but it is a very special kind of brew" Zecora finally answered but one of them was all they needed and this relieved both princesses a little.

"That's great, can you make it for us because it's a big emergency" Twilight requested and received a nod from the zebra, but also a cocked brow of suspicion.

Zecora wasn't certain why she needed such a potion but didn't argue in making it. She began her research in her books for this concoction with haste, knowing that there was no time waste.

"Luckily I have all the ingredients so I won't need to go to the store" she said, then turned back to the purple alicorn with a squint in her eyes.

"But I ask little princess, who is it for?"

"It's for my sister" Luna answered but wasn't done there in her explanation.

She took in a breath for this embarrassing statement

"She's gone into heat but I placed a spell to block the urges. However I'm not sure how long it will last, but she doesn't want our husband to be victimized if he doesn't want such a thing yet"

"Ah I see, pregnant is not what she wants to be" Zecora chuckled, then began her work for Celestia.

"I will prevent her potential pregnancy with a potion of power, but it will take me an hour"

"An hour, we don't have an hour probably. My sister needs it now" Luna screamed almost in her Canterlot voice, but now she had to learn something she never learned, even when she was stuck on the moon for a millennia…..she had to learn patience.

**Back at the Library**

It was getting more passionate and hot between the two lovers. They kissed and moaned at their touch of love, which put Celestia in a sweat from her heat that was trying to break free.

It was cold from the fall weather but Josh was already sweating and left with a couple of spots on his chest and neck that would be quite embarrassing to let anyone see. His arousal became as extreme as hers but now he had a place in him that was hardened with a full 11 inches touching her nether regions as they rubbed against one another.

"Celestia" Josh moaned again, but this time her mind came back in control and she disappointed both herself and him by putting her hoof over his mouth.

"Galaxy we can't do this" she said and turned away.

His mind went blank as to why she said that; was she saying no because she wasn't ready, does she not have feelings for him like that or did was he just not worthy for such intimacy.

These thoughts surrounded him like a tornado as he leaned up with his confidence and self-esteem beginning to crash.

Celestia sat back up and saw the damage she did to his self-esteem, head hanging low and his tails now drooping as the color streak in his hair turned a dark gray.

"Oh….okay" he answered somberly and attempted to turn away, his destination being for the door until his neck was wrapped by her hoof and he was tugged back down for another kiss.

He pulled away though and tried to remove himself from her again, but was unable to move when her wings and the other hoof held him down.

"It's not you my love; believe me when I say I want this with you, my husband, but we can't right now"

So it wasn't him at all, something else was amuck and it was better knowing in his heart that he wasn't the problem, but what was it then if it wasn't him that was stopping her.

"Mind telling me what's wrong then?" he asked and received a lick to his forehead while hearing her heartbeat.

He listened and felt how much theirs hers was the same his and smiled at the synchronized heartbeat as she told him the embarrassing truth.

"It's because…..I-I-I'm in heat"

"In heat?" he replied questioningly and leaned up to see her turned away again in embarrassment of her answer, knowing what it was and kind of thankful that she stopped their passion for it would have been bad if they bred and had a child of human and pony stature.

It was different for his real father because he changed to a human for a little bit, but Josh did not know that.

"So you're in a heat cycle?" he asked redundantly.

"Yes I'm in heat my love, I-I-I don't want to press this upon you and I don't want you to bear me a foal so soon, I do want a foal….but not until you are ready" she added and made her own attempt to get off the couch.

Celestia desired him so greatly but her heat was stopping it and she had to sadly to stand and leave him alone.

Or at least she tried but her head was gently grasped and turned.

They kissed again but Josh had something in his possession that was commonly used on earth. He had his wallet still and had one inside it just for such an occasion, he was about to blow her mind with human technology.

"We can do it still" he said and received a confused stare at the mare.

"But love, I'll get pregnant, we can't make love ri-"

"Yes we can, I have a little something that can prevent pregnancy" he interrupted and removed his wallet from his back pocket.

Celestia was now dumbfounded of what he meant in preventing pregnancy but the mystery to her only increased when he pulled out a square package with a ring of something inside it. She looked at it curiously and even sniffed it, but her sense of smell picked up nothing as he admired her cute curiosity.

"Want me to tell you now?" he asked.

"What that thing is in your grasp, then yes please" she replied.

"Okay well on earth the humans created a lubricated rubber that males put over their….well you know they put it over-"

He couldn't say it in front of her, it was too embarrassing.

"Their foal maker" she finished for him and pointed at the bulge in his pants.

"Yes, they put it over their foal maker and…when a male releases, it holds the...stuff... back and prevents the female from getting pregnant; in other words it's called a condom and if we…..made love…..then it would allow us to make love without the risk of pregnancy as long as it doesn't break"

Celestia was astounded now. In all her years as a ruler she never knew such a thing could be made to prevent a mare getting pregnant.

"Amazing, I never would have known such a thing existed; this could definitely help mares and stallions if we made those ourselves" she pointed out, receiving a nod from the half-human before he sat up and placed it in his pocket.

"Yes but since you said no, then you can start teaching me magic" he pointed out.

Josh was saddened at their intimacy being put on pause, but Celestia had changed her mind already and stopped him from putting it back in his wallet.

"Put it on" she said, receiving his look of confusion.

"What?" he replied questioningly but the sun alicorn was a mare of action.

She removed the item from his pocket, seeing that it was in the package before tearing the wrapping carefully and doing something to it that ensured their safety of having a foal.

She enchanted it to never break and levitated it back into his hand before making the rest of his clothes disappear with magic.

"I only stopped us because of my heat but if this…..condom…will prevent pregnancy while we mate then I want you to put it on right now and make love with me, I want you to take my innocence right now" she beckoned but the tone in her voice was more of an order as she laid back down.

It took Josh a moment to process what was happening, but only a few seconds to put the lubricated rubber over his large erection before standing up and trying a different way while she locked the door with her magic.

"I want to try it a different way, if that's alright with you"

"With you my love, I don't care as long as we make love like we should have so long ago" she replied.

Josh took her up on that approval and began his shift of her body with the gesturing of his hands. He turned her over and made her lay over the arm of the couch with her large, but firm and supple, rump hanging perfectly over the edge with him behind her.

Celestia knew it was about to happen, but Josh wasn't any male that wanted to have sex and quit. In his heart he wanted to make love with her, one of the mares he was falling for and give his everything in pure love and heavenly pleasure.

He placed both hands on her flanks and felt how soft, but firm, they were before moving her tail away with one hand and using the other to feel her nether regions so moist and a little bulgy.

Her position had her flanks spread as far apart as they would go.

He looked down to see she was swollen a little with a slight red tint and her fluids dripping down to the floor.

_"She's beyond ready, but I think I'll make her wait another minute. She's been waiting for thousands of years so a little longer won't do any harm"_ he evilly thought and smiled a little wickedly as she looked back to him with the corner of her eye.

He gave her a slight tease of crouching down and licking the musky innocence to make her moan or gasp, forcing to gasp and arch her back when his tongue only licked over her opening.

"Galaxy Flame please, I need you inside me now, I waited so long for this so please stop teasing me" she begged in a whisper.

"Sorry Tia" he replied and stood back up for the beginning of their exchange in physical love, his tip already poking her walls apart and causing the princess to moan louder with each inch of him entering.

She took the pillow across the couch and buried her head in it, muffling her voice so no one could hear how much of a screamer she was.

He was not even half-way before poking a definite sign of her being a virgin, he poked her hymen and heard the slight yelp of pain leave her body, which caused him to worry.

"We can stop and try another time if you want?" he asked but she shook her head and turned the corner of her eye to him with a slight glare in it.

"I want this my love, now rut me, rut your wife" she replied.

Josh didn't argue at the aroused mare and pushed a little harder until he felt the snap of her walls happen with the response of a muffled scream in the pillow. He immediately stopped and allowed the mare to catch her breath as the pain turned to pleasure and she smiled back to him with only a trickling tear at what just happened, but that tear was a deeper meaning as he hugged her body.

She realized she gave him the ultimate gift, she finally gave her husband her virginity, but he gave in return gave is. This was more sentimental and heartwarming to Celestia as she reminisced the gift of taking his virginity and giving him hers, feeling a wave of stress wash away with just the touch of him inside.

"I'm ready my love, rut me" she whispered and adjusted her position a little better raising her rump a little higher so he did not have to crouch.

"Okay my love" he replied, forgetting his nervousness, and began his first push with his entire member now inside her body and making cloud nine come.

Celestia felt him in a slow pace with each inch only increasing her pleasure before it slammed back inside her body.

"Go…faster" she whispered.

"What Tia?" he asked but she didn't answer right away for she wanted to feel him dominate her body in every way. Their position remained the same except for her legs coming out from under body and keeping herself standing while the rest of her laid over couch.

"I said go faster, go as fast as you can" she breathed heavily, sending him to overdrive as his hands went around her stretched out wings and his tails wrapped around her legs.

She was now a prisoner of love with his thrusts becoming harder, prisoner of her husbands thrusts that were of the utmost addiction.

"Oh my god, you feel so amazing" she yelled.

Josh spent the first five minutes of just standing behind her and slapping his body against hers. She felt the release of her fluids, figuring out that she just had an orgasm, something mares rarely get when they mate but she received hers and felt the amazing release of her bodies sexual stress after over two millennia.

"I CAME, I CAME, MY HUSBAND MADE ME CUM; OH YES...YES!" she said in her mind as he pulled her back into him with the jerk of his hand firmly grasping her flanks.

Minutes went on as he continued without a break for himself or for his lover as she released a fifth, but this time their position was on the floor with the sun princess lying on her back and him completely on top of her, both legs around his backside to hold the position.

Her moans became cries of pleasure, which only got louder and longer each time he filled her insides.

"Galaxy….I….want…to…..ride you" she moaned between thrusts, but Josh wasn't listening to her for his mind was blank to the feeling that eroded his naked body.

It was their greatest moment of love, one they would repeat many times but Luna would be doing the same when it was found out. However it was almost time for Josh's climax as he felt her walls clench on him one more time and her howls of pleasure echo in the home.

"Tia…..I'm close" he grunted, ready to release his essence inside the mare, but she had a better idea to their love.

Josh was surprised with the push of her hooves and fell on his backside as she got up with no more control, her princess attitude was tossed away and the true Celestia was coming out with using magic again. He had no chance of fighting the aura that washed over and lifted him to the couch, seeing the lust expressed across her face before falling on the sofa and being the submissive one.

Celestia leapt onto his body and straddled him, emphasizing just how much his choice just sent her overboard.

"You're mine and Luna's, my love, but right now you are MINE!" she growled.

Her meaning expressed in obsession when she claimed his lips and only brushed her nether regions with his everything back inside. She mercilessly pounded against the trapped half-human with only one thought repeating and being equal to her thrusts.

_"My husband, mine...mine, mine, MINE"_

"Tia" Josh gasped, her final climax coming as his first one came by the sign of the hotness she felt from his arousal.

She dropped onto him, her chest touching his as the frustration of fighting his urge worsened.

"Tia...I can't-"

"Inside me, nowhere else!" she growled.

Josh couldn't fight it back anymore, he allowed his first release in the mare with his protection still on and intact while she kissed him one more time. That kiss was what muffled their loud moans from two familiar princesses hearing as they made it back into town. Celestia remained one with him and could only smile as the feeling of his personal essence overflowed her body, but it wasn't touching her.

She only felt the warmth of it.

This was her paradise, to take her husband's virginity and bring him over the edge. Two things she felt proud of as he panted, but one was a history she made while the other would be something she would never give up to another mare except to her sister when she wanted it.

"I love you" she whispered and allowed herself one more brush of his lips with hers.

"I love you to" he whispered back.

Celestia just wanted to fall over from those words, to snuggle him until her energy left but her mind had a telepathic jolt she knew all too well.

Her connection with Luna was back and she sensed how close she was from getting to the door, fear of her little sister took over but an idea hatched in her mind as Josh removed his filled protection and threw it in the nearby trash can.

"Galaxy, come with me" she said in haste.

Before he could find out what it was she wanted he found himself being teleported to Twilight's bathroom and both of them in a tub large enough to hold an elephant.

"Tia what are you-"

"Just play along my love" she interrupted as the heated water came on and filled the tub fast while the door opened downstairs.

"Sister I brought you what you needed...sister where are you?" Luna called out.

"I'm upstairs Luna, I'm bathing with Galaxy Flame" Celestia yelled back but that was an answer Luna did not expect or want to hear.

He jealousy now took over.

Celestia immediately positioned herself behind Josh, and as the water filled around their bodies she dabbed his head with a drop of shampoo before softly scrubbing his hair while Luna was running fullspeed upstairs

The door burst open and there stood an angry glaring Luna with her horn surrounded in lightning that cracked two saw this and almost trembled as she stomped over to them.

**"What are thou doing, trying such an act behind our back" **Luna yelled in her Canterlot voice, terrifying Josh with such a yell of rage as Celestia sighed at her attitude, but inside her own mind she was smiling at the lie working so far.

"He gave off too much magic sister, he was tired and sweating so I am giving him a bath; you're welcome to help me clean him up"

Josh knew what was happening but playing stupid became playing real when he felt his energy strangely leaving his body and Luna actually taking the bait. She blushed a light blue at the thought but found herself compelled to take another step in her love for him.

She was nervous as her crown, necklace, and slippers came off and levitated by Celestia's. She stepped into the large bath with Josh in front of her and breathed in to hold in the courage.

"I-I-I'll wash his chest, hold still my love" she replied and commenced with the same washing Celestia was giving him while a certain purple Alicorn smelled a musky smell and Spike found it in the trash can.

"Hey what's this water balloon?" he yelled and Celestia's face had the same look of terror as Josh's

"Something wrong our love?" Luna asked.

"Spike put that down now!" the two yelled, then leaped out of the tub and ran for the evidence, only to have themselves discovered in the end.

**Meanwhile in Dark Equestria**

"You fools are nothing compared to us, we are the Elements of Disharmony" Dark Sparkle proudly stated as she held the Night Furies down with her grasp of dark magic.

The pegasi of the dark skies were defeated and mangled as the evil alicorn walked over to her crown that was sitting on nothing more than a stone while her comrades stood over the near dead enemies, her mind saying only one thing as the crown glistened it's enchanted black gold.

_"At last, the Element of Dark Magic is mine"_

Desecration smacked her lips in lustful taste of the Night Fury Captain, her black drool falling as her tongue moistened her jagged teeth and her torn dark alicorn wings shook.

"Let me eat this one Dark, I haven't eaten in days" she beckoned her leader in a frightening chuckle.

"Prince Universe, please forgive us" Black fire whispered as she felt the life in her wither and her rank as captain of darkness was now only a title.

Dark sparkles voice was as sinister as a demons while she wore the Element of Dark Magic, showing just how black her soul was while her comrades had their fun.

"Are you praying to your dead prince, Prince Universe: the very Ultricorn that believes darkness can be used for good?" she questioned, which was an insult to the Night Furies.

"Don't mock our teacher!" Hellfire yelled but was silenced by Soul Breaker's hoof breaking his jaw.

"Shut up weakling, what does it matter to you when you're going to be dinner in a couple of minutes!" she taunted but Black Fire was still in hope of the true form of darkness being the ally of light. She shed a tear for the darkness that was once a power of good but her soul was screaming to keep believing before saying her last few words.

She struggled under the magical grasp, able to turn her head and stare hatefully at the corrupt alicorn with the hope in her eyes bringing her enemies to disgust.

"You….won't win…..will destroy you, I know this for his son is half-Ultricorn and half-Nerokai...the last Equus Human; those two bloods are the most powerful bloodlines in the-blargh"

"Shut up" Raining Agony ordered but was not listened and only heard more as the Pegasus spat blood and smiled.

"Prince Galaxy Flame will win, he is the thing your princesses fear the most for it has not been seen since his death...a super ultricorn"

This got Dark Sparkle's attention.

"Oh...and you believe that will stop us?" she mocked, hoping to shatter her hope.

However it was a failure when Black Fire nodded and chuckled.

"Yes, especially when he is the one that is the super ultricorn five"

"Desecration you can kill her now"

"Finally" the dark pink pony laughed.

"Go ahead and kill us but know this, our souls will drift and fuse with Galaxy Flames instead of going to the afterlife"

"Don't care" Desecration replied before it was over with the snap of their necks being heard.

_"Galaxy Flame is it; a nice name but if what she said was true then we better hurry, we have to hurry and corrupt him before he reaches even his first stage"_

"Dark you want pony chili or a burger?" Soul Breaker asked.

**CHAPTER END**

**And so ends the new chapter five, tell me if it was good or bad please.**

**Well I hope you all like it so far but now it's getting deep for Josh, what is this Super Ultricorn Five and what did Black Fire mean when she said their souls would fuse with Josh's. Could there be a deeper motive left by his dad?**

**Comment or message me please.**


	6. Lustful Forgiveness

**And here is Chapter Six my friends, I give you a chapter of hurt, comfort, and love but don't all freaked out on the villain coming in because it will be soon. I must say I am surprised how much I've done so far, only because the chapters are 10,000 or more.**

**Wow I am serious about this, but only for you, the readers.**

**Anyway, please comment or message me about the chapter or the story so far, after you finish**

**Now enjoy my friends and fans.**

Trouble, absolute trouble was what Luna was in as day four went on with her not permitted to speak to Josh after what she did to him out of anger and jealousy.

It was not a pretty sight when she got to the condom first and figured out what it was along with the smell of their mating on the floor and couch that Twilight threw out and burnt to the ground in disgust. She was furious with it all and allowed her emotions to take over in the worst of ways with her instincts amplifying the deepened rage inside, causing her husband to be the victim.

She had gone into rage of not being his first and assaulted the ultricorn before getting restrained by her older sister.

The King's guard are there to be loyal to Josh, so she became very lucky that they didn't kill her on the spot, but now she only made herself suffer by screaming she hated him and wished he never came back to Equestria before taking off back to the castle.

Pain came over Josh in physical form and emotional form as he passed out and was taken to the infirmary with a broken left arm, his ribs broken on the left side, his skull fractured, his right leg fractured in three places and multiple burns on his chest and shoulders from the magic she fired after tossing him out the window and beating him with her bare hooves.

But there was no greater pain than the one you love causing you such harm and breaking your heart, a feeling that made him cry during his forced slumber. However it was still confusing to the man with no memory, his feelings for the alicorn being so confusing that he did not know what to do while the tears forced their way out.

In his heart there was a deep pain from Luna saying such thing, but in his mind was still the disbelief that is their husband and some legendary breed of pony. Equestria was still very new to him and the ponies were still a great mystery that he dared not to figure out, but amongst the species he found himself strangely comfortable with Celestia.

She was the only pony that did not pressure him into anything, not his training, nor his studying, nor his rate of remembering. The Princess of Day was patient and happy to watch him slowly progress in the world he saved two thousand years ago, watching him every minute with glee over the smallest of things that were actually a big step in his development as a prince.

After a few days there was a moment she found herself astonished with her husband's knowledge in mathematics, her mind was frazzled that day for she had trouble diverting funds from certain corporations that were becoming harmful to the clean environment. To her luck though there was some sign of Josh being a good ruler when he scooted her across the table and did the numbers with ease.

But that was all before she made love with him in Twilight's house.

He now laid on Celestia's bed alone and heartbroken with tears rolling down his cheek as the fourth night of his injuries was given a high rising moon with the night sky forming, obviously Luna had just done it but she was still in trouble with Celestia for such acts of violence.

When it was found out that he would be fine, Celestia immediately stormed to her little sister and had her locked away in her bedroom while the guards were at the door and balcony windows to keep her inside. It broke the sun alicorn's heart to hear her sister beg and cry for enough freedom to see Josh so she could apologize and fix her relationship, but she left Celestia with no choice for the benefit of his safety.

In a way, Celestia believed her sister was dangerous at the moment and possibly going to become the monster she banished so long ago. That memory came back as a fear for her husband's health, which followed up to a deep denial that Luna should have the chance see him.

Unfortunately though, Luna found herself a way out and was trying to reach him.

He was now trying to get some sleep, but feared falling asleep to the nightmare that waited in his subconscious mind to repeat it's torment and bring his heartache to another level.

However, the nightmare was already coming to him, desperately trying to breach past every guard that stood in her way while Celestia was at the end.

He was wide awake and unable to sleep as the echoes of a screaming mare was heard and another was doing the same, but it was of resistance. He heard Celestia angrily yelling while Luna was screaming desperately and crying her heart out for him, but the anger she showed before damaging his body had brushed it's touch over his heart and now he feared to even look at Luna.

He wanted to hide as her screams increased, but the pain was too much. He was stuck on that bed and forced by fate to listen and cower at the echoing pleas the Princess of Night was giving off, desperate and needy to make amends with her husband before it was too late.

She stopped not at all with what she wanted and it was heard everytime by Josh as the fighting continued between her and Celestia.

"Let me see him sister, he's mine as well; Galaxy Flame...Galaxy Flame!" Luna screamed, repeating her desires to see him as eight guards pinned her against the floor and Celestia used one of her own spells to temporarily block any magic her sister could use.

She struggled continuously and grunted each time she tried to get up, but it was useless when her wings were like a crocodiles mouth, strong when closing but incredibly weak when opening and right now they were held in their fold as the sun alicorn towered over her with a hint of rage in her.

Her blood was boiling like lava and it showed in the red that flush her cheeks, her eyes narrowed into a glare that was far deeper in meaning than the one Twilight received when she assumed she was tardy on a friendship lesson over two years ago. Celestia was in no mood for her sister's antics, she was furious for having to go another day in protecting her husband from the mare that took an oath to forever love him.

That oath was their holy matrimony, a time they enjoyed so much that tears fell during the kisses they received from the pony that was still in human form at the moment.

Times have changed though, and right now it was the time of two sisters staring at one another with different intentions. One trying to keep the other away while the other was doing all she could to reach her husband and save her marriage before his feelings returned.

Luna had finally given up though, after minutes fighting she laid her head to the side with nothing left to do but cry her eyes out.

Her tears fell hard to the floor as the halls echoed with her cries of heartache, the sound of the night princess whimpering piercing Celestia's heart as she felt like Nightmare Moon all over again, but this time her darkness wasn't plaguing a world...it was plaguing a deeper pain in the ultricorn and she knew it was her fault.

"You are no longer his mate Luna, you may be my sister but I have waited over two millennia for Galaxy to return and I won't allow you around him when you are a danger to his safety...a danger to my husband" Celestia clearly pointed out with not a hint of regret to what she was saying that was literally making Luna sink faster into the same depression as Nightmare Night when she returned him.

"Sister" Luna whimpered as the pressure from the guards lessened, but they were still keeping her down as her emotions took over and she cried harder than when she returned from her banishment.

"Please, please, please let me see him; Celestia I beg of you, I love him and I need him"

Celestia's lips curled at that confession of pain, but the curl was more of anger to her true feelings now showing for Josh when she had broken him physically and broken his heart. If there was one mare nobody dared to anger then it was Celestia and right now she was literally contemplating inside her own mind to allow Luna permission or banish her once again but for all eternity this time.

She loved Luna more than anything in Equestria, but for her to attack their husband out of jealousy was something she could not allow to be swept under the rug, so she remained firm on her words even though it hurt her to do such punishment.

"No Luna, you are not in control of yourself and dangerous to Galaxy Flame; I mean come on, you put him in the infirmary" Celestia reminded, obviously not letting go of what happened.

"I know and I'm sorry, I was being stupid" Luna replied, tears still falling and ears folded back in shame of harming the one that stole her heart, the one that made her life full of meaning when there was no one to look to as a friend so long ago.

To Luna's dismay though, her apology was not accepted by the one preventing her from seeing her mate. Instead it was thrown back to her as garbage with harsh words and realization.

"Your apology is not mine to accept little sister, it is for Galaxy Flame since you are the cause of his pain" Celestia argued.

"Then for bucks sake let me see him, he is my husband too and I love him more than anything!" the Lunar Princess threw back, trying to reach through the mental walls her sister set up in her own mind, forcing her self to retreat into a state of superiority that her own mother taught her.

Celestia was now acting as an adult, being the bigger pony in the situation while Luna was having a love tantrum that was an embarrassing sight to see. But in truth it was also depressing when she saw not one lie in Luna's eye, which meant this no punishment at all. Instead it was torture on her mind, soul, and body for the bond she had with him was causing withdrawal that made it painful to endure.

Luna was in pain from not having his touch against hers, his hands against her fur, his lips against hers, their bodies entangled in a deep hug under the covers she loved to smell for they had his scent on them.

The entire truth of how she felt for the prince was shown in her watery eyes, her eyes told Celestia she was in love with him and right now was desperate to keep their love afloat so that his memories would come back and he would accept completely again. Luna was expressing this desperation in more than just a want for the man, she needed him and couldn't let things end the way she caused it four days ago.

Josh was all she had for true love and that was what she felt for him for the last two thousand years. He was her true love like Celestia's and if she didn't keep him as her husband then there was nothing left for her to live for, all she could do was try to repeat what she tried to do when she returned home from Nightmare Night but was stopped by a guard and reported to Celestia…..for trying to kill herself.

Celestia was not wanting that to repeat and this time succeed, she knew her sisterly love kept Luna alive just a little, but now they were very alive inside because of the half-human laying in bed with broken bones and a broken heart. Luna was no longer living for her sister, she lived because Josh re-ignited the spark inside her soul and now it was only a matter of time if she was denied seeing their long lost husband to satisfy her dire need for his love and touch.

_"I hope I don't regret this_" Celestia said in the back of her mind, pondering if what she was about to do was at all a good idea after the actions Luna did proved she was not ready to take on being a wife.

That choice however was not hers to decide, it was Luna's and all she could do was make sure that her intentions proved to be what she vowed for so long ago.

To be a good wife and in the future...be a good mother.

She closed her eyes for a second and sighed at what she was about to do, then collected her thoughts and inhaled to relieve herself of the nerve racking fear that was trying to stop her from speaking.

"Guards release her now, let her go see Galaxy Flame" she ordered, but the eight night guards only decreased their hold a little more and stared in confusion.

One was foolish enough to question her authority as Luna tried to stand, but still that meant they didn't listen and that proved to be the downfall in their loyalty.

"Princess Celestia are you s-"

**"I said release her now"** Celestia interrupted in her canterlot voice, startling the guards to where they leapt away and took off in a mad dash without saluting in recognition of her order.

She had not used that voice in a very long time, but to her own honesty it felt good to use such authority while Luna stood up and stretched her body of the soreness and lockup in her joints, her wings stretched and ruffled for a few moments before she went back to focusing on what was needing to be fixed.

Her marriage with the disbelieving man in her sister's bed.

Celestia took the crown that fell off Luna's head and dusted it with the brush of her wing. Luna went up to her with a loving nuzzle, the very same one she felt when they embraced after Nightmare Moon's defeat, but this one was much more affectionate with her muzzle against the taller alicorn's cheek as a true expression of her gratitude.

"Thank you sister" Luna whispered.

"You're welcome Luna" she replied with a warm smile, knowing that this was only the beginning of Luna and Josh making amends by deepening their love.

Celestia knew her love had deepened with Josh, but now it was time for the Lunar Princess to have her turn, so she stepped to the side to allow her passage to the room with a wave of her hoof as gestured permission.

"Go to him little sister, but be gentle for he is in a great deal of pain. I won't lie to you, Luna, he told me he still has feelings for you, but now he is also scared of you. I hope you can prove to him that he does not need to fear you when you are his wife as well"

Luna nodded in return, knowing what she must do to make things right with her husband.

"As do I sister, and thank you for telling me this" she replied, then made her way to the bedroom that was inhabited by their lover.

It was a short walk for Luna since she was only around the corner to her sister's bedroom, but in just those few steps she had a great deal of thinking pass her. She pondered heavily on the fact that her actions were wrong and cruel on the man she loves, but through that though was an incentive that gave her a fearing motivation to do what she has desired for the last four days.

"Even if he doesn't forgive me now, I'll work harder to earn it no matter long it takes" she said to herself as the door came into view, causing her to stop abruptly in front of the arched doors that were the gateway to her forgiveness that can still be earned.

But what she said a moment ago was easier said than done since the man she wanted forgiveness from was not the same prince she married two thousand years ago. Instead she was going to earn forgiveness from a man that barely remembers his past and hardly accepts the reality that surrounds him, which meant he saw her not as a wife but as something different.

Question is what though; that would be blue alicorn's mystery to solve.

Luna was nervous now, her legs shook as she worried with the thought of him telling her they were over and that he only loved Celestia, which caused a lump to form in her throat as tears formed in fear of losing her true love. What would she do then if that happened since he is her husband, how would she live with herself knowing that her true love gave her up, what would be the point of living when her two millennia of loneliness was out of patience for Galaxy Flame to return like he promised.

Luna was prevented from opening the door by the deep fear of the outcome that is possible to happen. She didn't want to know, but at the same time did..no, she had to know, she craved to know, she needed to know.

"Come on Luna, you can do this" she said to herself, then curled her lips nervously as the magic throughout her body began to glow through the focus point that was her horn.

Her magic turned the doorknob, she gently pushed the door open and peeked through the crack into the room of darkness while the Kings guard were at doors and ready to strike should one of them get physical.

That was their job though, so Luna had no say-so in stopping them if they were to restrain her from doing anything wrong to their future king.

It was silent like her night, she slowly entered and locked the doors for no disturbances from anyone or anything as she made amends and hopefully still had his love.

"Galaxy" she called out in her most gentle tone, her tone of kindness hopefully showing him she meant no harm.

No answer though, just silence.

"Galaxy….my love" she called out again, but there was still no response to him and this made her begin to worry since he would always answer when his name was said.

Fear overtook again with every thought of him being gone or taken rushing through her mind like a rapid river, except there was no end to it, so her worries were a sea of endless possibilities if Josh was gone.

She continued her approach to the bed and saw that he was sound asleep, bringing her relief and a calm heart that was beating rapidly.

_"Oh thank goodness"_ she mentally sighed, holding a hoof to her chest at the exact spot where her heart was.

It brought her heart to a relieving beat to see that he laid there and snored quietly, but when her hoof moved the blanket she felt disgusted with herself and had a sickly feeling turn her stomach worse and worse by the second.

She saw the casts and bandages on his left side, each and everyone of them being her fault out of jealousy and anger.

Luna now had the desire to kick her own flank for causing him such damage and only more emotional pain when he had enough from his human father's hatred and the discovery of his heritage. Shivers travelled her spine in the worst of ways as her crave to touch him took over and she allowed it with a sliding of his cheek with her hoof.

She felt the tears come back during the brushing of her hoof moving over a few cuts that were deep, cuts that were from her levitating the broken glass and launching the shards after her toss put him through the window.

"My love...I-I-I'm so sorry" she quietly stammered, eyes red and puffy again, but he wasn't awake to hear her apologize. Josh did not stir even at the touch of her lips smothering his bandaged head and chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated between each kiss, but knew it wasn't enough to him and herself.

Luna knew what she had to do, but it would require breaking her promise to her true love. Such promise was made so long ago out of his anger when she did it out of the first time her jealousy got to her, causing a short breakup that made forced her to have a reality check.

It was wrong and violating, but her patience to hear him talk was gone. Luna was desperate so she was going to do what her husband made her promise not to do to him in the past.

She was going to enter his mind and apologize, knowing he did not remember the promise that his past-self forced on her two millennia ago.

This was now forbidden to Celestia after she found out that her sister could do such a thing, believing it was a way of manipulating the mind she entered and by molding what was real and fake. Luna however was not going to manipulate her husband's mind or let this rule hold her back when she wanted Galaxy Flame back with a deeper love for him that had grown over the four days she did not see him.

She ignored her sister's rule, but prayed that her actions would not leave the bedroom.

"I must do this" she said to herself and did her work, unaware that he was healing as she hopped onto the bed and snuggled up to the prince.

Next was the touch of his head to her horn, thus causing the link that put the princess unconscious before she entered the broken realm that is his self-repairing mind.

**Now inside Josh's dream scape**

_The world of Equestria was no longer around Luna as she flew down into the half-human's dream of a meadow and night sky above. She expected him to be having a dream of her and/or Celestia in the wrongest of ways that were beyond dirty, but to her surprise it was a dream of a grass field._

_She landed alone and confused of her mate's mind being so pure, almost feeling like she entered the wrong mind when it was definitely Josh's._

_"He's a male, how does he not have naughty dreams?" she asked herself and began her walk in search of her mate batting her gaze to every odd spot that could possibly be him in the distance._

_Luckily it did not take long for her to find the Ultricorn for he stood at the bottom of a hill, standing quietly with not even the slightest movement of changing direction._

_It was a silent descent of the meadow hill as the alicorn kept her eyes completely focused on him, but it was strange to the blue mare when she saw what he was doing. He was down on one knee while his right hand smoothed over a stone that was carved into a cross._

_Luna was curious of this._

_She made herself unseen with the night sky as her camouflage and the wind blowing her scent away. She gently flew down to her half-human but remained above him as words were said and the stone he was touching was really a tombstone._

_"Is he missing somepony?" she whispered to herself, deducing this strange behavior from Josh being that he was wishing someone that was still in his life, but they appear to be back from earth since no one in Equestria he knew had passed into the afterlife recently_

_"Who would he miss from the world he was in before, is there another that he loved?" she asked herself quietly and hoped for some answer to this strange behavior._

_Finally he spoke, but very somberly to the stone cross in front of him._

_"Hey mom, how are you today?"_

_**"Mother...so it's his mother he misses, but is it his real mother or did he have a mother in that other world?"** Luna asked in her mind and continued to listen before trying to get his forgiveness and love back._

_Josh had nothing to give his adopted mother, she was long gone, but it didn't stop him from keeping track of the days when he arrived in Equestria and still paying his respects in whatever way he could._

_It was all he could do not that his weekly visits to her grave would forever be in his mind now._

_"I don't know if time is different here, but I believe it's mother's day and I just wanted to talk to you. Also I have some pretty big news for you" _

_"Mother's Day, I know family appreciation day, but they have a holiday dedicated to mothers?" she asked herself._

_Josh gave a small chuckle to the tombstone, thinking about life changing experience over the last few days._

_"You wouldn't believe what I am mom or where I'm at; apparently I'm some ultricorn and in a world called Equestria" he started off and laughed a little more._

_Luna wasn't sure why he was laughing, she assumed it was for the reason he was now in another world, but in truth it was to hold back his tears for his mother. He was laughing to remain optimistic against the pain of being so alone and heartbroken by the mare that hurt him._

_"I have had quite a ride mom; since I have come to this world I've had memories that I do not know that are mine, also I am married to a couple of mares that say I am their long lost husband that sacrificed himself to end a war two thousand year ago. Talk about a big reality check, but that's not the most stressful part, the big stress on me is that they are saying I am the future king of their world. However I was dumped by one of the mares, her name is Luna and now I am no longer her husband...I think"_

_**"You're my husband as well"** she said worriedly in her mind._

_"I was Luna's mate as well, but now she hates my guts because I had sex with Celestia, who is apparently my other wife. Sorry mom for not explaining yet, but these are two pony princesses you don't know of, but yeah I was the mate of those two gorgeous mares until I messed up and now Luna wishes me gone"_

**_"That's not true! I love you!"_ **Luna screamed mentally, denying his words that struck her like a knife piercing her heart.

_"And yet I'm still in love with her, I don't know how but these feelings I have are blossoming out nowhere, almost as if they are my feelings from the past" Josh added, which caught the alicorn's attention before she cried some more._

_Words had a powerful touch, but the meaning hss an emphasis of feeling and right now Luna was feeling that strong punch of realization when he said those words. She was giddy and ecstatic that their love still burns hot even when he doesn't remember, but it wasn't over for Josh continued to share his pain to the tombstone that wasn't even real right now._

_It was real to him though, real enough that is._

_"I know it's strange mom, but I can't stop thinking about them. It hurts so much when I'm not with them that I want fall over and die. Celestia fills that half of my heart and calms me down, but the pain is still there because Luna wishes for me to not exist"_

_Luna bit her lip on that one, emotions began to burst through the floodgates of her eyes as she felt his pain become her own. They were now so close that she could feel his pain completely, which was an inferno of sadness now in her heart._

_She felt her will to fly leave her for the wind was carrying her tears as the emotions inside built up and readied to burst like a bomb._

_"Honestly mom I know it wasn't my fault, but I wish I had a chance to win her back and say I'm sorry" he admitted._

_Luna's ears perked up at that one, the sense of remaining hidden washed away as she descended, then walked closer until she stood right behind him._

_It was only a dream to Josh but to Luna this was her second reality; everything in here was real to her from sound, touch, sight, and right now a powerful smell that made her almost fall back from it's scent being so addicting._

_She smelled Josh's scent and was immediately aroused as he finished up, saying his last few words to the woman that touched his heart the most over the years._

_"Thanks for listening mom and happy mothers day, love you"_

_Josh was done, there was nothing left to say so he gave one last piece of affection to his dead mother. He pecked his own palm and touched the tombstone with it, leaving some sense of care that the woman deserved._

_"Sleep tight and tell James I said hi" he whispered._

_He was ready to leave and return to his reality that was also part of the nightmare. All only had to wait until he woke up, but that wasn't going to happen for he was suddenly hugged from behind and thrown to the ground with the Princess of Night falling on his chest and crying her heart out._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my love, I'm so sorry" she sobbed, drenching his naked chest with her warm tears as the shock took ahold._

_"Luna!?" he gasped before his lips were claimed by the mare._

_He was shocked and confused of how she was in his dream, but when the touch of her lips and the snaking of her tongue made it's way into his mouth, he felt a heavy guilt leave his mind._

_"Galaxy, I'm so sorry" she whispered, then allowed herself to lick his ear as a means to soften his attitude that was already becoming firm and distraught._

_"How are you here; I'm certain I didn't dream about you" he pointed out and tried to push her off, trying his best to deny the mare of her moment, but she wouldn't let him go. Her hooves, wings, mane, and tail were wrapped around his body like a spider entangling it's prey and the enticing hunger she felt was the love they have._

_"I am the goddess of Night and Dreams, my love, I can enter anypony's dream" she replied, which did not help her at all since his own sense of privacy was violated by her._

_"Well what do you want Luna?" he coldly asked, his tone of regret in the question making her heart sink._

_Unfortunately for the princess, he wasn't through with his words of hurt when four days of pain built up inside him and formed into the spat of words that hurt her in the worst of ways._

_Him desiring to not be around her._

_"You put me in bandages, and casts, and now you have the nerve to invade my mind after you said you hate me and wished I was gone; so tell me why you are here?"_

_Luna felt the sorrow in herself sink deeper in her pool of guilt, she was breaking down on top of her mate as he glared up to her with the same intent of crying like her but for the reasons of having his heart broken with words and physical contact that was beyond excruciating._

_Her mouth was now wide open in confusion and hurt to his words. She wanted to speak but couldn't get it out for her throat clenched up and locked itself that way to keep the lump in her chest from reaching as another wave of tears._

_All she could do was whimper and cry as he struggled to break free of her lock on him, but it was pointless when the strength he need was not coming to him. The strength that was fueled by his anger was being stopped by the love between them, quelling all his power for the bond to their souls made he could not attempt to hurt her._

_"If you're not going to answer, then get off me and leave because this is the only safe place I've had from you, so go away and don't come back inside my dreams" he insulted to the best of his abilities, but the tone of his voice had so much hurt in it that she knew this wasn't what he wanted._

_Luna could hear from the crack in Josh's voice that he was denying himself their love to ignite inside his own dream, h__e was allowing the pain of heartache chain him down when he should be freeing himself with the emotions that confused him everyday._

_With the princess knowing this, she took action in stopping what would separate them, she unraveled herself from the upkeep of being a princess and did what a wife would do to calm their husband out of lust and love._

_Satisfy him._

_"My love, please don't struggle, just listen to me please" she calmly beckoned him, but her cute tone was not working on Josh as he tried to roll around and throw her off his body._

_He repeated what she knew wasn't what he wanted, screaming it out of desperation so that his mind and heart would not drift to the love that was beginning to swell inside his body._

_"Let me go, let me go, let me go now dammit"_

_Luna knew her words wouldn't reach her husband for was bathing in his pain and allowing it to consume his heart as she grasped him tighter, but to her this wasn't going to be the end, this was not going to be the end of their love that was begging to be freed._

_She was desperate and determined to become his again, and what better way than to do what has been her craving since the day of their marriage._

_"I said let me-mmph"_

_Luna forced her kiss on him again, slithering her tongue past his teeth and to the tongue that was smaller than hers. Josh wanted to fight back, he wanted to bite her tongue but strangely found his body betraying him. To the alicorn this was progress for he did not fight her lips or the indecent act of her hoof on his lower regions. _

_The gap she put in their love was slowly closing as the chains of guilt broke off them, freeing them to be the lovers they should have been since the day of his return._

_"Galaxy Flame she whispered with the hot touch of her breath on his ear, sending a shivering pleasure down his spine before she allowed herself the enjoyment of trailing his chiseled body in teasing nibbles that were mixed with a slight suckling that would leave red marks._

_**"My god you taste so good, I've missed you so much"** she mentally sighed as her mouth came to the end of it's trail. The smooth taste of his neck in her mouth as she sucked on it and stole the breath from his body, leaving him in ecstasy that was motivated by the fiery love in his chest._

_Still he fought it, trying to push back the love for his Lunar Princess that was oh so determined to make it break it free and allow him to be the husband he is to her. _

_A loving one at the least, but a lover that no one could match in bed._

_"Luna...stop" he gasped, trying to push her off when it was a lost cause, but the alicorn didn't for she knew he was secretly enjoying this and only did it more while her body's most innocent area felt his hardness._

_She only stopped for a moment to lick her lips of his taste while her head hovered over him with the innocent lock of their eyes on one another. Eyes of blue that expressed happiness and relief of her wait being over while his were of hurt and a secret need to be forced from his emotional shackles._

_Luna could see past his attitude, the deeply hidden need in his heart of being freed from the pain. A smile crept as the true nature of her love for him came out in erotic words and the touch of her warm wetness on his clothing._

_"Thou has nothing to be afraid of, my beloved" she said in her arousing old english voice, forcing another memory of her to come alive in the half-human's mind._

_One that brought out dirty desires while she whispered._

_"We harmed thou out of jealousy, but our love has made us realize just how wrong it was when we shall feel the same touch that was put in our sister"_

_Josh couldn't move, let alone take his sight off the mare that was slowly grinding against his hardness and drawing out his true nature._

_His love for her had broken free of it's cage, but it was troubling to express it for he was still trapped by the mane and tail that shifted to his wrists and pinned them above his head._

_Eyes of happiness now completely lustful, sultry...and dominating._

_"Thou doth not need to be hurt anymore for thy love will fix the pain" she continued while leaning into his ear that was red from her breath._

_She whispered the last part with a tone of obsession , one that was familiar to his mind and heart._

_"And we shall do what sister does because thou will be forever protected in mind, spirit, and body by us...by his future Queen of the Night._

_His eyes widened at that part, his voice finally returned but she didn't let him speak for another kiss happened but it was aggressively powerful. He felt helpless as her growls were muffled in his mouth, he was trapped under the mare but then again he was now enjoying how much she was dominating him with her obsessive need to make amends._

_"Thou is not just sisters, beloved, we own thee in spirit and body" she added and emphasized this with a deeper action._

_It was no longer Josh's dream, it was a nightmare that became paradise as she held him down with her mane and tail but stood up to reveal her fluids all over his jeans, showing him just how much his struggling and fight of their love made her an aroused wife that needed to satisfied._

_Luna smiled at the bulge in his pants, feeling her pride take new heights for being his lover still. That being certain by the signs of him sweating and panting while his arousal throbbed painfully against his zipper._

_Luna knew it was time for this moment, it was time for him to let go of his disbelief of their love. Unfortunately for the half-human, she decided to wait until he said he forgave her by only teasing with him the glide of her hoof on his bulge._

_"We are sorry for the pain we inflicted on our beloved, will thou forgive us?" she asked sultrily, breathing heatedly on his tingling skin._

_"N-no" he replied, which only made it worse for himself with the Alicorn of Night frowning once again. _

_But to her luck another idea came, one that pushed her beyond the levels of how uncomfortable she felt._

_"Oh" she said and placed her hoof under his pants, touching the man's tip as he looked down to it, then back up to her but now afraid of what she was about to do._

_He cocked a brow questioningly and swallowed the clench in his throat as she slid her hoof across the edge of his garment, locating where it buttoned together._

_"Let's remove these shall we" Luna teased and painfully jerked the button to his pants, his waist probably red from that but now his arousal in plain sight for the horny mare._

_The button was gone and his zipper was destroyed, but that didn't matter since Luna was using her magic to tear off his clothes while crooning what this world around him was._

_"This is a dream, my love, what happens here is mostly fake, but we are very real. Your princess is very real for she has invaded your mind to make things right and do what we have desired for so long" she emphasized with a poke to his tip, feeling it twitch from her touch._

_"Does thou forgive us now?" she asked, eyes still fixated on him with nothing but an almost unconscious state of instinct that was desperately trying to take over._

_It was Luna's Alicorn Instnct, the instinct to make love with her mate at this perfect moment._

_"No, you hurt me Luna; how can I forgive you when you broke my own bones" Josh retorted but there was no anger in his voice, he only said this in the slight fear that still plagued him._

_ That however was going to change quickly, thanks to the one holding him down and now glaring in frustration of her attempts still being futile._

_"If thou won't forgive us just yet" she then looks down to his arousal "then we shall earn our beloved's forgiveness and become one"_

_Josh wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he couldn't do anything to fight back as the alicorn laid on her stomach and her head hovered right over his throbbing arousal. His eyes could only fixate in confusion of the mare until the feeling of her tongue went over his tip, sending a jolt through his body._

_Luna had planned this out._

_"Does thou forgive us now?" she repeated, torturing the human to where he arched his back for freedom._

_"No" he growled, fighting the pleasure of her tongue that flicked him again._

_"Don't fight this my love, just forgive your wife and she will stop torturing you" Luna said and continued this game with him._

_ Her licks were only arousing herself more when he was already erect and suffering the need to feel her everything that was craving to feel HIS everything._

_Josh was slowly grasping his love for her again, he felt the shackles on his mind crack more and more with each lick from his Princess of Night, forcing the memory she awoke to motivate his body to work against his mind._

_"Just say it my love, say you forgive me and want me; say it" she continued, but whispered the last past in temptation._

_Josh fought long and hard for a couple minutes from her licks to his member, but the struggle was over with the release of his breath helping the shivers of lust course through him in a speedy wave. _

_Finally he looked up to the mare and gave her what was desired, he gave her forgiveness._

_"Luna...I-I forgive you...a-and...I want you"_

_Luna smiled at her half-human, feeling her guilt wash away while crawling over his body, gliding her slim belly across his heat to tickle its senses with her soft, bristling fur._

_She closed her eyes for just a moment, then reopened them but only to a half-lid expression. She leaned down, pecking his lips once more as a distraction from her loving action that was resting over his tip._

_She split her drenched walls on his tip, feeling just the head enter and stopped in tease of herself and her prince._

_Then with a husk of breath she whispered his reward._

_"And you shall receive me"_

_Luna gave into her feelings for his request, she gave him the touch of her insides in full grasp, but not like normal mares would. She was full of certainty and boldness with a full thrust on his member._

_She now lost her innocence forever, but to the man she fell in love with two thousand years ago._

_Josh felt his breath jolt with the pleasure, ripped from his body as the blue mare whimpered a little with complete filling of his arousal putting the pain through her for moments on end._

_**"Is she in pain?"** he asked in his mind, figuring out that this was the mares first time as she laid on his chest and nibbled him to focus her mind from the quick agony of her hymen breaking._

_"Luna are you-wha!?"_

_He was stopped of talking by the sudden action his body being thrown into a turnover with Luna now under him and his member still inside. He cocked a brow in confusion as her legs went around his rump and pulled him closer, his balance was lost and so he landed on her chest with the full touch of her heat on his hardness._

_"My love you feel so good, I see why sister was so rejuvenated" she whispered, allowing herself to nibble his ear for just a moment out of desire._

_Then came the feeling for more, the addiction that surged through her slightly but caused a need to feel more. She was now putty in his hold, like a child addicted to ice cream that never went away._

_"Galaxy Flame please, I need to feel you more. Please make love to me, make love you future Queen of the Night"_

_Josh could only comply to those words, knowing it was impossible to resist the love that burst inside his heart and took control of his senses. In the end of the long fight it was his loss, but also his gain with him still having two mares that he is somehow now believing are married to him._

_Questioning would come last though, that was the man's thought as he slowly pulled back while his hands were on the soft grass to keep him up. The slow tease of him was something he wanted to start off with, but in truth he was sending the blue mare overboard already. She was not like her sister, her body was smaller so to feel him inside was a tight clenching that forced her sea of pleasure to flood her nether regions._

_"Ah!" she responded with a blissful moan to his thrust, the slow repeat of his push and pull driving her insane as all sense of right and wrong was thrown out of the equation._

_This went on for minutes without even a chance to catch her breath, Josh continued his love making with the alicorn under him and forced her body to release three times, drenching his waist with her hot fluids that oozed out. She moaned to the building climax but yelped when it happened with her love for Josh only increasing like her need to feel him completely, but this wasn't enough to her._

_She wanted to be treated like his lover in not just physical touch that was gentle, but also in the roughest and most forceful ways. She wanted to feel herself be pushed around by her husband, treated like a lifeline that made him go over the edge out of sheer desperation to be in complete control._

_Luna wanted to be dominated._

_"Galaxy...ohhh... go faster! I want you to be forceful! I am yours so please show it!"_

_**"She wants me to go all out...challenge accepted"** he said in the back of his mind as a smile crept its way between his cheeks._

_He increased his pace with complete effort in his thrusting, his body was no longer just touching hers but pounding to the point of her screams becoming screeches of pleasure._

_He pounded aggressively and all Luna could do was screech in satisfaction of the results, but her lips were claimed and the sound of her voice was muffled. This in turn only made her wrap completely around him and kiss him with furious love that was unmatched._

_Their tongues were fighting the battle, one wrestling the other as her fluids were released again and it stuck to him with a string connecting their bodies._

_To Josh's surprise though he lost the tongue wrestle and was forced to roll over again with being on bottom now. His waist was now pounded in return as he grabbed the Princess of Night by her supple flanks, groping them to where he squeezed her cutie marks, which forced her to abandon all her senses._

_Her eyes went wide, pupils miniscule, and her tongue hanging out while her ears folded down, her wings stretched out as the feeling of her fifth climax built, but so did his first one and he was determined to make his be from domination._

_She was surprised of Josh's strength again with both of his hands tight on her flanks, slightly nerve racking her body when one of his fingers accidently dug into her plot hole and added the awkward feeling to her ecstasy._

_For most mares it would have been extremely painful and the end of their love making, but for Luna it sent her into another height of pleasure when he turned over and stood up with complete grasp of her body. His thrusts went deeper as he unknowingly crammed his middle right finger into her plot hole, the sheer feeling of both holes filled was a new experience that Luna loved and now craved with each second of his member and finger going completely inside in unison._

_In other words, Luna was having the time of her life._

_"Don't stop! Don't Stop!" she ordered with her mind focused on nothing but releasing and feeling his finger violate her other hole. His back began to arch and the warmth of his member became hotter at the echoing of those words._

_"Luna...I'm-"_

_She hugged his neck tighter, squeezing him to were his breath was difficult as she screeched for another minute, feeling his speed pick up as a signal that he was on the point of releasing his love for her._

_"Together my love, together" she answered so animalistic, her growls driving him to go harder._

_To her satisfaction though, it was over for the ultricorn and his alicorn with the final thrust putting complete fill of her marehood while his finger was squeezed by her plothole._

_She gave a howl of pleasure in her canterlot voice as her body froze at the orgasm for it was ten times more powerful than the others when he thrust inside her with no holding back._

_Luna felt the quick release of his essence and the decrease of speed in his thrusts as the walls of her innocence were glazed with his warmth, seeping into her at a quick rate that she loved to feel._

_Her body was now filled with his seed while he continued pushing and pulling until there was no more to give, his thrusts only continuing because he wanted to release every ounce into her._

_They kissed once again as the mixture of their fluids oozed out of her, one final kiss that sealed the deal for the Princess of the night. Josh slowly fell backwards with the help of his tails cushioning their descent, he laid under the blue mare and kissed her gently as his tails wrapped around them, forming into a blanket and pillow that was of the softest cushion._

_"Luna...I love Celestia but...I love you just as much" he panted, still trying to catch his breath while she already did so._

_"And I love you, which is why I married you and now we shall remain together for all eternity" she replied ,then pecked his lips once more before the feeling of exhaustion took over._

_Josh had questions regarding to his past-self, but the energy he put into making love with the alicorn was too much on his body. His mind slowly drifted back into the darkness with the safety of his wife cuddling him._

_"Rest my love, tomorrow we shall awaken back in Equestria" Luna whispered, and with an exhaustion of her own, she fell into a deep sleep with her pillow being his neck._

_And just like that there was no more to say, forgiveness was given and love became more powerful for the two as they drifted to sleep in the realm of dreams with no one around._

_...or so they thought._

**_Meanwhile on the Meadow Hill_**

_"He has incredible potential" a tall pony stated, watching the two drift asleep while their bodies disappeared and returned to the reality of Equestria. _

_He chuckled at the ultricorn as a hand went over his back and his cheek was pecked by human lips as an expression of their love. He turned to the woman and cocked his brow at her, unsure of the reason she did such a thing._

_"He is stronger than you, aren't you proud?" the woman asked, knowing that her son was not just yet himself again but closer than they expected._

_"I am, my love, but how long must we wait before revealing ourselves?" the pony asked and ruffled his wings in angst of breaking away from his secrecy, only to have the legendary human chuckle at his impatience._

_"I don't know, but when the time is right...we'll be a family again" she replied._

_"And what of the Elements?" he pointed out._

_"They were created and will live on, Galaxy Flame is the heir to them and the seventh element; once he accepts his role as king then they will merge and become the Crown of Harmony and Equestria will have it's eternal ruler...alongside his eternal queens"_

_"Family...just wait Galaxy Flame, soon we shall reunite" the pony whispered._

Back in Dark Equestria

"Ah our student has returned with her crown; tell me what it was like fighting Prince Universe's special team of Dark Pegasi" Sun Terror joyfully said as the Dark Six entered the throne room that was completely darkened with the very essence of blackness that would put fear even in the strongest of ponies.

Dark Sparkle was the first to bow and followed by her comrades as Black Helm entered with his new daughter that was cute to those with evil in their souls. But to most of the light dwellers they would be disgusted to see such an alicorn of darkness suck on a severed hoof for the blood.

All was silent in the room as the six alicorns stood up with the same dark smile and the darkness in the room being barely lit with the six different colors of eyes that glowed sinisterly to the princesses of dark forge.

"It took a little longer than expected, but we were victorious and feasted on their bodies, but something intrigues me about those dark pegasi" Dark Sparkle replied and received a cocked brow from the dark sun alicorn that was suspicious of her ever having a curious mind.

"And what is it that intrigues you my student?"

"The Night Furies are pegasi, but they used dark magic in ways only alicorns or unicorns can use, they produced means of magical attacks and healing measures; how were they able to do such a thing?"

Confusion surrounded the room now, even Nightmare Moon was wondering how such impossibilities were possible and pondered maybe some sort of trinket was the cause of it. The Dark Six were awaiting an answer as those words brought a long dead memory back to her mind and it brought her enjoyment to know this only. She loved tormenting their minds and caused suspense by only smiling and walking down the steps while laughing through her jagged teeth.

Knowledge was a very powerful weapon when used, but when certain things of knowledge were known by only few then it was deadly when used upon it's enemy as the advantage, and right now it brought Sun Terror more joy to know her servants survived their first test of fighting an enemy that was not of normal power.

"Oh you are so young my student, which is why you will be the key to our victory in taking Galaxy Flame and corrupting him to being our dark king" she pointed out as her gaze averted them and fixed upon the crystal orb that was now showing Josh still in bed with Luna.

The Lunar Princess was awakening from the daytime that now appeared. She watched as the two got up and kissed but were no longer alone for Celestia had appeared and was checking up on them for some progress of their love.

_"Everything alright between you two and how are you all healed my love?" Celestia asked as the Ultricorn hopped out of bed, but his side was held tightly by Luna's wing as they stood before her._

_ "To be honest I think it's some sort of magic I have, but Luna and I are more than alright Celestia" Josh replied, emphasizing that by putting his hand into her wing and firmly grasping it._

_He kisses Luna again, feeling no fear or self-objection to his love for them, but also gives Celestia the same satisfaction as well while the others entered._

The image disappears again but Sun Terror laughed again as her servants approached but Nightmare Moon was having a plan hatch in her mind as she left the throne room for time of her own to debate what should really done. Dark Sparkle was losing patience fast with her teacher for she had to know what they were for in the next potential fight to no longer have that disadvantage to them.

Insanity was their fuel for living, but this was a tear in their minds as the dark sun alicorn approached them, answering what confused them.

"Those pegasi you fought my student….were once alicorns"

**And so I give you a new and revised chapter six; talk about a big relief on me since I just got sick of doing it half-assed. I wanted to keep each chapter at 10,000, but so far I'm above 65,000, which means I'm writing more than I should.**

**Oh well, that's what makes it a good story. Can't be a good story unless you put your mind and heart into it.**

**Well my friends and fans, it's time for the villain chapter, but give me tomorrow or next Monday please.**

**Remember to comment or message me on this chapter.**

**Stay pony my friends.**


	7. Black Heart

**Well guys I give you chapter seven part one. Not really much to say since it's just been made twice as long and there's much more fighting in this one, unlike last time.**

**Also I decided to change up the details about Spike and Black Heart having no relation, but trust me when I say Spike will play a big role in the story.**

**However I must say that I am aggravated of you anonymous readers reviewing the obvious, such as using a cell phone in Equestria. Well let me offer this statement in return...**

**Get off your pitty pot of pessimism and open your mind a little to some imagination. Stop being so negative about such a small detail**

**Anyway, so far so good on the 10,000 words per chapter, but for some reason it is much easier writing so much. Maybe it's for the reason that I finally got my head on right and decided to break up all the details into a series. I don't know, but what I do know is you, the readers, are slowly coming to enjoyment of the story and I do hope I can earn my followers again.**

**I won't keep this secret, I really want to make this story a big hit with over a hundred followers and hundreds of reviews. The Ultricorn idea is new and unique, but there is supposed to be an alpha and an omega.**

**Hence Ultricorn being Alpha and Alicorn being Omega.**

**Sure it's very detailed, but that's what makes a good story and excellent material to read, and I do hope it will satisfy all of you to helping me reach that goal of making his a big hit.**

**I'm not setting my eyes on making it the best, but I am determined to make it one of the best stories you have ever read in fanfiction.**

**Please comment or message when done reading it, or you can add the story to your list by favoriting or following it. Let me know what you think of the story so far, let me know if it's better or it needs more work on it.**

**But for right now, enjoy my friends and fans.**

"Where do you want these apples at Applejack?"

"Just put them over there sugarcube?" Applejack replied, pointing at the nearby wagon that was empty.

It was another day of normality for the Ultricorn, manual labor being his incentive today with the apple farm needing some extra help after Big Mac's recent injury. Things improved with his two princesses, but their need to be around him was only increasing as he spent today only with Applejack to give the helping hand.

It was no trouble for Josh though since he now had the strength of one hundred men and magic was his newest necessity in life. However it was easier learning basic magic than what his mates were trying to teach him, but the reason behind that was the more focus he put into a spell the more his mind became frazzled from different thoughts that were actually memories.

The two friends were the closest since work was no trouble to either of them, but his help made her day easier since chores still needed to be done at the house. Josh however was wondering the cause of such harvest being done so easily, knowing that such a large field was not an easy task to perform.

In other words he was curious as to how Sweet Apple Acres was created with only a handful of ponies working the farm.

_"I wonder how AJ and her family grew such a farm so naturally, back on earth we use chemicals and other things I can't think of as means to grow fruit, vegetables, and even cattle"_ he thought to himself while holding a crate of apples, allowing himself to slip from the world around him, but the farm mare saw it.

"Hey Josh, don't be daydream'n, we're almost done and you'll be free for the day" Applejack said, which snapped his wondering mind back to the reality before him and to the crate of apples in his arms that needed to be in the shelter before the first winter.

He shook his head of the curiosity and finished his last job with not a drop of sweat on his body or one breath being fatigue from hard work He closed the cellar and locked it while the orange mare locked the barn for the day.

"All good here Applejack" he said and tossed her the key before brushing the dust and dirt off his pants, unaware that he had a visitor coming down the hill with her foal in a special satchel that went around her chest.

She was curious about his progress in being a prince, but was more interested in taking up the offer that he gave a couple weeks ago. With Celestia and Luna now giving her the chance to be happy, her goal for a good life was to earn the love the two sisters receive on a daily basis.

Joshua's love.

"Aw'right, yer free to go, but ah suggest ya head down to Fluttershy's. Something bout her need'n yer help with a couple of animals" she replied while finding her pouch of bits.

Josh was expecting a quiet day now since Celestia and Luna were gone on business, but his safety was maximum security with guards near and far with the environment being their means of staying hidden. He wanted to head to Twilight's and learn more magic, but AJ's suggestion peaked his worry a little since the yellow Pegasus was like a little sister to him.

Applejack gave him his earnings for the day, then turned away and headed back to her house to finish what she started in the chores. Josh was ready to take off in the sky by trying out his new flying ability while thinking the possibilities of Fluttershy's reason for needing him, but to his dismay there was a certain alicorn standing behind him as he tied the pouch to his belt.

"Hello Galaxy Flame" the alicorn greeted happily, catching the man's attention as the foal in the special satchel latched onto on of his tails and began to teeth on it.

Josh felt the foal hold onto one of his tails, but the mare was the one that got him to turn around and find out what she greeted him for. However he did not care that the foal was holding onto one of his tails; in fact he found it adorable to see her being the innocent filly she is.

"Hey Cadance, what's up?" he asked with a warming smiling, forgetting that his pink tail was now being drooled on by the foal as the Princess of Love smiled warmly in return.

"Well I have nothing to do and I thought that the offer of having dinner with you could change to us having a date over lunch" she replied, reminding the half-human of what he asked awhile ago.

Josh was more than happy to take her up on the date and spend time with her, he was ready to head off for a bite to eat with her. However his mind clicked in remembering the statement Applejack said in regarding of Fluttershy needing his help with something.

He mentally cursed himself, but kept the same smile on while the pink alicorn was separating his tail from the filly hanging off her chest.

"I'd love to go right now, but I have to take of something at Fluttershy's place. Applejack said she needed help with a couple of animals, so can I meet you at Twilight's in a few minutes?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll see you then" the pink mare chimed excitedly, knowing her chance with the prince was going to incredible since he obliged so willingly.

After a quick hug and nuzzle to his chest, Cadance turned away with a sense of jittery excitement and made her way to the library. Josh was no man of staring at other females, but his eyes stopped on the mares flanks as she descended the hill with a strange walk that only she knew of being her intentional way of enticing him to do more than just have a friendly date.

She was only down the hill, swaying her rump while staring in the corner of her eye to see the man blush for a moment before he took in the skies at a slow pace. Unfortunately he kept staring at her and flew into a nearby try that snapped him out of his trance with a painful lump on his head now.

"Son of a bitch!" he whispered, then paid attention to where he was going as the alicorn giggled at him.

"He's so funny" Cadance said to herself.

Josh was now high above the clouds and pondering his thoughts over the pony that was always so kind to him, always being a true friend above the others with all the help she has to offer in helping him remember who he is as prince and as a legendary being.

_"What did Applejack mean by going to Fluttershy's, I hope she's not hurt" _he thought in his slight worry as the mare's home came into view, and the one he worried over was outside giving her animals some food.

"She's okay" he sighed while descending sloppily, but impressed himself with landing on his own two feet.

Most Pegasus probably crashed on their first landing, but for Josh it was a triumph that no human could do and he was the first to fly on his own, so there was a definite sense of pride going through him over such a small feat.

He felt very good about himself while approaching the unaware Fluttershy as she gave the raccoons and beavers their portion of food, but was scolding her pet rabbit at the same time for he was being impatient about getting his carrot.

"Hey Fluttershy" Josh greeted, catching the attention of everyone in sight while approaching in a paced walk.

Fluttershy would have given the same greeting and possibly a warm hug, but even he scared the mare when she was not aware of someone being there at the moment of arrival.

Instead of a warm hello, she answered in a startled yelp and flew into her home as fast as her wings would take her. She slammed the door and locked it tight as the Ultricorn stood there with a cocked brow in amusement of her shyness still being the same around him. He only shook his head and chuckled as her head poked through the curtain and her fear changed to immediate happiness at the sight of him still standing there with his arms crossed and his right foot kicking a nearby rock.

It was then that her heart went to a rapid pace with the excitement going through her body, but that was obvious by anyone for she adored the human like a big brother. Unfortunately for him, he was about to feel how sisterly the pony was after she leapt out of the window and charged him with a very warming hug that was possibly going to be painful for him.

"Josh" Fluttershy happily yelled and repeated her speed of flying in the joy of his presence, unknowing of her speed being faster than Rainbow Dash's.

_"Brace for Impact" _he thought before his torso was hit with what felt like a cannonball.

Josh fell over with the yellow Pegasus expressing much affection through nuzzling to his nexk and hugging him tightly, but that was only the beginning of her happiness that was about him paying a visit.

"Oh I missed you so much, I'm glad you're all better after what Princess Luna did to you" she said, reminding him of his injuries from Luna days ago but continued squeezing his naked torso, almost squeezing the life out of him as her animal friends approached.

"I missed you to sweetheart" he replied and returned her hug with his own embrace, and pecked her head.

They spent probably a couple minutes of just hugging before standing back up, but Fluttershy was still as affectionate to him by remaining close to his side.

"Come inside, I'll make us some tea" she beckoned, giving the half-human no space while walking into the cottage to get down to business that was in her backyard.

Of course he entered the cottage and was surprised that he could stand inside the home without having to lean over or crouch to fit in. He was impressed to see the mare's home be such a large complex, but remembered that it was also inhabited by the animals Twilight told him about.

"So Applejack suggested I should come see you; something going on?" he asked while taking a seat on the nearby couch, trying his best to not break anything with his tails that were swaying freely.

He found it quite comfortable and relaxed as she fetched tea for both of them, something he never had before but there was always a time to try something new and today was that day when she gave him his cup of sweet tea and took her spot next to him.

"Yes well there is something I need your help with" she answered with not a hint of fear in her voice.

Surprisingly she was not afraid to talk to him with not one stutter in her voice as he drank the brew she made and found it quite tasty. He only nodded at her and waited as she shuffled her hooves with a thought going through her mind, obviously needing something but was too nervous to ask for his help.

So he broke the ice on that part.

"You need help with something?" he asked while looking around the room for anything that was damaged or broken, assuming she needed something repaired, but to his surprise he found not one crack was showing on her walls and not a single object was broken or misshapen from the looks it.

Deducing there was no need of house repairs, he turned back to the Pegasus and thought to himself what it was that she needed to have done with his help.

Finally she spoke after a moment of paused nervousness, finding her courage to ask for his help.

"It's just…..I-I-I have this pet outside t-t-that is really cute b-but she won't listen and keeps biting other ponies"

"Did it bite you?" he asked with the concern in his voice being very obvious, but his worry was not needed since she shook her head and got off the couch.

She was confused of this pet's personality, but hoped that her half-human friend could make it change in some way.

Feeling more comfortable of his kindness to help, the Pegasus coughed to clear throat before giving him an explanation.

"Let me start from the beginning, I was out picking flowers for my vase and usually I don't have anything new happen, but when I picked a few daisies I found a white furred fox lying on the ground with a bloody paw so you know me and my need to help animals"

"Yes" Josh stated, agreeing with her.

"Well I took it back to my home and tended to it, but when the fox healed and I tried to get her adopted she would bite the ponies that approached and now nopony will come adopt unless I cage her up, but the point is I'm wondering if you could see if she will work with you without being so mean" Fluttershy finished, having to catch her breath now as the man stared with the same monotone stare.

_"That was a long explanation"_ Josh thought after the mare caught her breath.

She approached him and placed a hoof in his lap, her saddened look coming out as he processed all of what she said and already came to a decision for his friend.

"Please Josh, I tried being nice and even begged her, but she won't listen and I'm really needing your help" she continued, begging him in a calm tone as he thought about the possibilities and risks of trying to soothe a fox.

He knew rabies could be a cause, but if it was then it would have been released or put down before this was brought up to him so that was out of the question. In his mind he was figuring the fox's reason for biting is it could have had a harsh life surviving or have been abused by a previous owner, but the possibilities were endless so he gave up on reason and just acted with a warming smile to Fluttershy, and patted her head before answering..

"Sure thing, just let me see this fox and I'll see what I can do" he replied, brightening the mare's day now before she hugged him again and nuzzled his neck once more.

"Thank you so much, I'll take you to her right now"

**Meanwhile in Dark Equestria**

"You know you're job Black Heart, go to Light Equestria and retrieve the Ultricorn. Make him come to you if needed, but if you fail here then don't bother coming back for I will deny everything and have you executed" Nightmare Moon threatened, showing how cruel she was to the dragon that was supposed to be her friend, but even darkness can still be cold to those that rescued you years ago.

"Yes Princess" a dragon of teenage stature answered in his demonic tone, his breathe filled with black fire and his soul craving to cause destruction on the ponies of light as Nightmare Moon relieved him of the shackles.

The Dragon of Darkness was ready for takeoff with a hunger for bloodshed, but the window to his temporary freedom was still blocked by the dark alicorn with her still giving that same dark glare that would pierce the fiercest of monsters.

"And do not tell the Ultricorn why you are after him. Lie to him for our society as the dark ponies must remain secret. I expect you to not fail so use any means of lineage to make him surrender" she stated, giving him permission to act on whatever means of capturing the prince.

"Yes Princess, I will have him back here for you and Princess Sun Terror before the dark sun rises tonight" Black Heart answered, receiving her smile of approval before she finished the order of secret.

"Now go and don't fail me!"

With those last few words, he gave a low growl and took to the skies with his Princess of Darkness watching him until he became a speck in the darkness she created for their land of evil. She was in secret from her sister, but her patience finally grew thin for the Ultricorn and decided action needed to be done if he was not to be influenced to the light overtime with the ponies of good.

"Forgive me sister, but it must be done if we are to accomplish what you started so long ago. Soon we shall have our king and those Sun Dwellers will bow before the might of our power" she whispered to herself while leaving the window and heading back down for the duties of the night she still had to perform.

**Back at Fluttershy's**

"Is this the one?" Josh asked while pointing at the curled up fox in the fences corner, napping as he stood there with some hint of curiosity that showed with hi head tilted and a brow cocked.

He looked back to her, receiving a nod, then looked back down to the cute animal that woke up at the sensory of his presence. Now was looking up to him with the same curiosity, feeling that he was no threat just yet. She mimicked the half-human with one ear up, but the other was down, and tilted her head in the same direction as he got on one knee to get a better look.

Fluttershy was quietly laughing at their head movements being the same, but things were about to pick up when he turned to her and asked a serious question that got under her skin.

"What did the ponies do when she bit them?" he asked

Fluttershy was a little taken back at his question; why he wanted to know was a little confusing to her, but she gave him the answer with a hint of disgust and anger.

"Well they would yell at her or scold her, but there was a couple of stallions kicked dirt at her yesterday until I had my bear chase them off" she explained, giving more information than what he needed to know of the reason for the fox being so unfriendly.

And that's when it clicked in his head, Josh had the answer and turned around to the fox that he was certain resembled much of the fox he saw on his favorite anime, Inuyasha.

He turned his hand over to show the palm before reaching to her, attempting to give the kindness she needed to know that not everyone is cruel and abusive to animals.

"Hey there, I'm not going hurt you girl; wanna come out of that corner?" he said very softly, but the little fox was not cooperative and became defensive.

She gave off a low growl while her teeth showed as a sign of threatening, but his left hand got closer and Fluttershy feared for Josh as he continued talking with no fear showing over the animals. However what he secretly knew was that his hand is about to feel pain in a matter of seconds, but he did not care for it was the sake of the fox needing a friend at the moment.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" he added and got his hand only a foot away before the feeling of sharp teeth sink into his skin with the yellow Pegasus gasping and rushing over.

The fox snarled as she looked up to him, expecting him to pull away and be cruel to her when it was out of self-defense. Surprisingly to the animal, she found his calm demeanor still the same and not a hint of anger showing in his eyes. Instead she found herself biting a gentle man that was still smiling at her as the pain coursed through his arm like a trail of fire.

"Josh, Josh are you okay!?" she yelled, but there was no response from him, not even a yell of pain was coming out as he remained in place but had his other hand on the baby fox with a smooth stroke of his palm over her back.

He had the animal's teeth still in his skin for another ten seconds with the pain very excruciating, but he remained silent and showed the little animal that he was not afraid and not going to act cruel to her by rubbing her back very gently as a means to be friendly.

"Josh please talk to me!" Fluttershy pleaded as her floodgates began to open.

She worried greatly and felt guilt takeover for having him do such a thing when it is not his job. Fluttershy was on the verge of hysterics until the sound of whimpering was heard and Josh spoke again to the fox while scratching her neck this time.

"It's okay girl, no one is going to hurt you" he answered while it whimpered and licked his hand of the blood that seeped from four of the teeth marks that broke the skin.

He looked back to Fluttershy and smiled still while his new friend continued her apology on his hand, trying her best to win the affection she assumed was lost now while he stopped the Pegasus from worrying.

Fluttershy do you have any gauze; I'm needing it for my hand" he finally replied.

But upon hearing that he was injured she was now panicking and running back into her home for her medical kit. Fluttershy was gone for only five seconds and returned at a speed that surpassed Rainbow Dash, one that was possibly the speed of a Sonic Rainboom on foot.

She was now buting on an unopened gauze package as the Ultircorn allowed the fox to crawl up on his shoulders and lick his cheek as another way of apologizing. To the fox's delight though there was no need to be so apologetic when his hand reached up and scratched her neck.

"It's okay girl, you were just scared and defensive" he said, bringing the little fox to a spike of joy that made her bark happily.

With that cleared up, he turned around and held his hand out, but his wound was worse than what he thought as Fluttershy looked at it. However there was no need for her to give him first aid, not when the mystery of his magic was about to happen a second time right in front of her.

"Josh those bite marks are deep, we need to take yo-"

She went silent at his hand, seeing as it started to glow on its own.

The same green glow reappeared, but the time it took to heal was much faster. He only watched with that same confusion and amusement of his strange powers happening again as the blood came alive and returned into his body with Fluttershy a little curious of such a magic.

"How are you doing that?" she asked and waited for his answer as they watched the bite marks disappear.

His hand was all fixed now, but how it was happening was a mystery to him for it was something he never saw himself doing before. His body healed while he slept with Luna on the same night she apologized to him, but that was a moment he never witnessed for his mind was wrapped in the slumber he needed that night.

"Honestly I don't know, but we can't complain since my hand is healed" he chuckled, then continued his affection with the little fox that was now nuzzling his cheek.

He enjoyed the little animal while standing back up walking back inside the cottage with Fluttershy already ahead to put her medical kit back in its cabinet. She commenced with the next step of Josh's friendship with the fox for in her hear was a certainty that those two were going to be the best of friends after today.

She went to her desk and grabbed the proper paperwork as he sat back down with the young canine now sitting in his lap, curling up into the legs that were like a nest of warmth and security as he controlled his tails to lay over her for the safety she felt with him.

"What to name you?" he whispered and looked over to the yellow Pegasus that approached with a couple of papers in her mouth, pondering to himself the foxes new name to come while scratching his chin in puzzle of the names that came to mind.

_"A Japanese name would be cool; maybe Hikaru, or Fuku, maybe Mayumi, or maybe Chizuru, no wait…I got it"_

"It's official little fox" he said in the blue, receiving a confused look from Fluttershy while he smiled again and patted the little foxes head before giving her the name he thought of so easily since it was fitting.

"Kilala, your name is now Kilala; what do you think?" he said questioningly.

Kilala gave him an excited bark and hopped to her favorite spot on her new master, forcing a tickle to his body as she jumped to his shoulders while the papers were slid to him and a quill was set beside them with ink at the ready. Fluttershy saw her best friend had made his decision, but she needed to know and asked in thought as he read over the paperwork for pet adoption.

_"How did he get the fox to be so nice, she bit him but then licked his hand to say she was sorry; I have to know" _

"Josh how did you get the fox to change so fast?" she asked as the half-human took the quill and dabbed it in the ink, signing it not in his human name but the one he was given by his real father for it seemed better since he was not on earth anymore.

With the document now signed, he finished it with a dot at the end.

"She was afraid and defensive Fluttershy, so I knew I was going to get hurt, but I praised her for being scared and reacting to protect herself. She's just a baby needing a parent, but everyone that's approached her has, as you said, yelled or scolded and a couple of them even kicked dirt at her"

"So you showed her not everypony is bad?" Fluttershy asked while watching the fox take her nap on his shoulders with her tail around his neck, and folded her front paws over as a pillow with a slight lean down his chest for an elevated balance.

Josh gave a slight nod and slid the papers back to her across the coffee table, feeling that she understood his means of making animals be friendly to others.

"Yup and I think I just made myself not just an owner or a friend to this fox, but as her parent" he replied, then averted his gaze to the quick sleeping fox.

"She literally is only a baby that was probably forgotten, but now I have to figure out if she can eat real food or needs to drink milk still. I bet Twilight has a book over what I need to know about Kilala's needs and wants"

"Well why don't you go see while I finish up here, I have to finish feeding the other animals so I'll be by later today" Fluttershy said.

Josh agreed to it while standing up with another destination to his day. After a quick hug and a thank you for the tea, He saw himself out the door and waved to the yellow Pegasus.

"Thank you Josh, you've been a big help and I'll come to Twilight's later to see if you find anything"

"No problem and thank you, I'll take good care of Kilala" Josh replied and returned to his walk towards Ponyville, remembering his little date with the alicorn that was waiting for him at the moment.

He strolled through the meadows slowly with a little silence and space to clear his mind of the last few weeks that have happened. He crossed his arms and looked to the skies for a means to enjoy the bright day that was clear and sunny.

To his dismay though he saw King Guards that were pegasi, staring at something in the distance as they flew at full speed to wherever it is they were needing to be.

"What's up with them?" he asked himself while the tension of the guards escalated.

What he didn't know was that two were diving down at him while another two were heading back to Canterlot and the remaining four were flying to whatever it was they saw in Ponyville.

"Prince Galaxy" the brown Pegasus yelled, calling Josh by his real name, as he came to a slide on the ground in front of the prince.

Josh was not worried at first, assuming it was about Celestia and Luna needing him to return because they were having a withdrawal of him. However he figured out that something was definitely wrong when he heard Kilala was awake again and growling in the direction the four guards took off at.

Josh had no chance to speak as they got to his sides and pushed him with their wings while more Pegasus of all three guard, sun, moon, and sacred were appearing from everywhere and taking off with their swords and spears at the ready while unicorn guards were teleporting and appearing behind him.

"Get the future king to the castle" the unicorn leader ordered and five unicorn guards surrounded him with a magical barrier already up.

They walked but kept their sights on the one stirring trouble as they reached the outskirts of Ponyville, but it was already on lockdown with every guard in formation and weapons at the ready. Ponies were already in their homes but Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were still in the open and being led to the confused Ultricorn as the sound of multiple guards were heard.

It sounded as though they were fighting, but losing quickly with whoever was giving off a loud roar that echoed greatly, signaling the half-human to be on the defensive now as his guards were beaten brutally.

Josh finally turned around and saw that the stallions protecting him in the distance were being thrown or burnt with fire that was the color of black, but it only got worse when one of them was thrown back hard enough to land in front of him with blood seeping from his chest.

His armor was cut through with claws sharp enough to cut through steel, and that did not rest easy on Josh's mind while his friends reached him.

"Josh you okay?" Twilight asked, but he wasn't listening to anyone around him.

The orders and pleas from guards for him to keep moving were ignored by the anger in him that was increasing the more he watched the guard in front of him give his very last breath before ascending to the afterlife. The monster got closer and continued to harm more Pegasus while the unicorns fired every spell they knew to try and damage him.

Nobody knew what was happening, except for Twilight, as Josh leaned down to the pony and held him up. He felt anguish and guilt erode his mind while pulling the deceased guard's helmet off to do what was right.

He laid a hand of the stallion's eyes and closed them.

Moments went by after he laid the stallion back on the ground, he began to curl his arms and clench his fists out of hatred for the one causing such agony to the ones protecting him. Rage was all he felt with his hatred and it showed by glowing a brightly yellow like his hair, ears, and tails.

Twilight watched his body flash that color every time his anger jolted his body, his hair was already spiky but part of it would change to a gaseous fire as part of the hairs on his tails would curl. His aura was finally visible to everyone, but it changed from its rainbow color to a pure yellow with black and lightning cracking around his body.

No one was brave enough to speak to Josh for he was becoming furious at the now seen black dragon laughing and demanding to them.

"**You fools are nothing compared to me, I am Black Heart: The Dragon of Darkness"**

Josh finally had enough of the tyrant hurting his protector's, he tossed his humanity aside and took that first stomp to the one harming the innocent and loyal. He wanted to inflict the beast with the same pain as he took another stomp to the dragon that was now inside Ponyville.

He was almost out of the barrier, ready to kill the monster, but was lightly nipped on his tail by Twilight. His glare of rage redirected to the purple alicorn that changed her grip to a firm hold with her hoof, implying that she was not wanting him to become the next victim.

"Josh you need to get to safety, don't do anything stupi-"

Twilight was too slow with her words, Black Heart was a hundred feet away from Josh, but closed the distance with a run, that was faster than the blink of an eye, and raised his fist while smirking sinisterly at his quick mission.

**"We meet again Ultricorn"** the dark dragon laughed and released his swing at full speed with Josh as the victim.

He was two feet taller than Josh and punched him out of the guard circle with the impact causing a shockwave that knocked everyone away while he went flying into City Hall with a look of shock on his face.

Mayor Mare leapt out of the way and watched as her home crumbled on top of the young prince, her home was also her place of business but now it was half destroyed with Josh under the rubble.

The sign of visibility being his right hand that was twitching from the pain.

"Jooosh" Twilight screamed and immediately ran over to him while a furious Rainbow Dash clenched her teeth and charged the dark dragon that stood still, laughing at the man he once fought so long ago.

"You're going to pay for hurting my friend!" she yelled, then with a kick off the ground sh used the speed of her flying to spin multiple times.

She increased the force of her kick with the momentum before it landed on Black Heart's scaly cheek.

Rainbow Dash felt a sense of pride for her friend as the dragon took the full force of her hoof, but after a moment of thinking the Pegasus realized she did no damage. She figured out the damage that should have been done to him was done to her instead as the adrenaline came in and her mind was going into shock while processing her leg being broken in two places.

Her screech was enjoyment to the dragon as he grabbed the Pegasus by her mane, forcing another loud scream out because she was sensitive to hair pulling.

**"Element of Loyalty, you are nothing" **Black Heart chuckled, sending fear into the mare's heart as his rested on hers.

_"How does he know what I am?"_ Rainbow Dash asked in her mind before the real pain was done with him throwing her to the nearest building.

That being Roseluck's house.

The remaining guards that were still awake were petrified and became the next target to his enjoyment of chaos and destruction when released his fire again and burnt them while Twilight was digging as fast as her hooves would allow.

"Josh get up, please get up and be okay" she screamed while tossing parts of wooden columns off his body, trying to reduce the pile of rubble that she assumed was suffocating him.

She was about to grab another chunk of wood, but it started to float on its own while Kilala finally recovered and stood beside the mare. Black Heart was slowly approaching, but stopped when the rainbow aura Josh gave off beaconed to the sky and the rubble was blasted away while he howled his rage. Everyone was staring in awe as their young ruler stood with not one scratch on his body, but was surrounded in the same rainbow aura with black lightning cracking around him and his eyes going to the same pure white the mane six witnessed in Sunny Town and during his training with Shining Armor.

"I'm going to kick your scaly ass" he growled, then took off with his fist connecting to the dragon's torso before he could even blink.

Black Heart was astonished at his old rival's power as he felt the strength of the punch bring him pain before he was knocked away. He slid across the ground for a few yards and cringed in agony while smiling at the enjoyment of having a real fight after so long.

_"He's strong, stronger than what I remember, but it will do no good since he has forgotten everything, even his tranformation" _he amusedly thought while recovering.

The Dark Dragon stretched his wings after standing back up and flew to the Ultricorn that was already flying at him. The two beings of power collided once and took off in the sky as their first battleground started in a clash of aura ricochet's that were jet fast and near impossible to see.

Their fight was above Ponyville and everyone was watching as they finished with the intensity still increasing as they tried to move behind the other for a back attack. Unfortunately for both fighters, their speed was equal, so they returned to clashing with fist against claw.

Words were not exchanged as they swung with no second thought, but neither of them was able to hit the other and it quickly frustrated them both. Josh was getting angrier by the minute and it showed while he flared his power to a higher level before his knee connected to the dragon's knee. They bounced from one another in multiple backflips, distancing themselves for the moment to catch their breaths.

However Josh was caught off guard by the dragon's attack that came when he waited for the next move. His eyes now wide in confusion of the dragon that was running towards him with a mouthful of black fire.

**"Fire Tome: Inferno Annihilation" **Black Heart yelled as he leapt over Josh with his mouth wide open, producing a stronger breath of fire that confused the Ultricorn.

He only stood there and realized when the fire came down that he would be burnt to death, but something had awoken and invaded his mind for this moment. He felt knowledge invade his thoughts, but they were different types of magic rushing through into his mind while the fire got closer. He was not sure what would happen, but took the chance and countered with raising his hands to fire and chanting the strange magic that came to him.

What he didn't now however was that behind the memory of magic were memories of his past with the dragon, memories of his sacrifice for Equestria.

"Wind Tome: Super Air Dome" he yelled back and a gust of wind was produced from his hands that protected him, pushing back the fire back with little effort.

He remained unharmed, but familiar with the dark dragon that felt more frustration directed to the difficulty of his mission increasing by the minute.

The purple alicorn was astonished at this magic and watched her friend return to the town with Black Heart laughing and increasing his power, knowing that he was going to be in for the fight of his life with his old rival.

**"Impressive, my old foe, I am surprised to see that you are still able to go against me. I remember you being just a boy that barely knew how to fight" **The dark dragon stated, confusing everyone in town while it triggered the rush of memory for Josh in the most painful of ways.

Twilight gasped again and feared for her friends as Josh crouched and clenched his fists while curling his arms, raising his level of power unknowingly for the agony that was on his mind while the beast stared in amusement.

"What's...happening?" he growled, feeling himself lose sense of reality to memory while the enemy he feels familiar with was standing there in explanation.

**"Ah yes, you died and have come back, but your memories are dormant"** Black Heart pointed out, knowing the full story of the Galaxy Flame that he once fought two millennia ago.

Josh had no control over his mind forcing such painful remembering of the past. All he could do was allow each one to force it's way out of the shackles of magic and be brought into the light of realization while the enemy before him was telling him the past between them.

**"How could you forget, my old foe; after all it was I who helped wipe out the alicorn race you fought so desperately to protect. You be should ashamed of yourself, forgetting all of the alicorns that were your friends"**

"No!" the half-human whispered, trying to deny what was his failure so long ago.

He could not resist the facts though, he was unable to deny the truth of his past that was coming back to him in the most gruesome of fashion. His mind remained in agony for minutes, pressuring him with flashbacks of the ponies he defended but failed to save.

His heart raced at each friend that was his in the past, each one flashing through his mind as victims of the war they helped him fight in during the times of darkness. His eyes watered at the ghostlike scenes before him, blood and body parts of alicorns all over what was the results of a land in war. Equestria was once a barren wasteland with death trailing his every step, every spot having a pony staring up to him with their eyes wide and shaded to a grey as a sign that their life was no more.

But there was one that caught his eyes, one particular pony that was only a memory but still fading with reality as a ghost in front of him. She was the color of black with bug wings, her legs and tail had holes in them, her horn was jagged but the green eyes resting on him were of a downward angle.

She was alive and running for safety from the results of war, trying to escape what his actions have caused. Josh was not sure who she was, but he felt something that was similar to his love for Celesta and Luna as the words slipped from his tongue.

She was on a hill, staring back at him somberly before running in the distance.

"Chry...Chrys...Chrysa-BLARGH!?"

"Josh!" Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched her friend skid across the ground from the dragon not allowing him to grasp that one final memory.

He immediately recovered from the attack, leaning on one knee as the dragon taunted him with a wiggle of his finger to imply him to fight back. He was mocking the prince that was barely in focus of what was happening to him, trying to get his anger to best him.

**"Come on, this town will be your grave" **

Josh felt some sense of equal to his enemy with the fury of their power raging around them like wind that was visible to the eyes, but to his careful thinking he could tell that the dragon was holding back.

His thoughts were of little importance, but he still collected each thought over the situation, especially over what he did when Twilight helped him use magic.

_"If I can do a Kamehameha like in the cartoon, then I should be able to do more"_ he said in the back of his mind, then stood up and readied himself against the monster that was still smiling sinisterly.

"Here goes" Josh said to himself.

Without another word to say, he shot towards Black Heart in a rush of Ki shots as a distraction of explosion so that he could attack from behind.

The dark dragon only smirked and charged at him in return without a care of the multiple orbs that were flying at him. Instead of being worried, he grinned even bigger and countered the attack with his own magic.

**"Dark Tome: Black Shield"** he yelled and was immediately shrouded in a barrier of darkness.

His body received not a scratch from the attack and now Josh was vulnerable to his attack that was secretly radiating in his hands. He stopped right in front of him and faced his scaly palms to the shocked ultricorn that was already rolled up into a ball for complete defense.

"Shit!" Josh muttered.

**"Dark Tome: Reapers Cannon"** he muttered, then released a charcoal colored wave of black magic that consumed Josh's entire well-being.

His gritted scream was heard as the lower leggings of his jeans disintegrated and his skin burned lightly from the heat of the spell. He was unable to fight against it and flew into the library with a loud crash as ponies screamed in worry for their prince. They were terrified of the monster as he approached the spot of Josh's painful landing, he grinned again and had one thought on his mind as he watched his target still stand with a new look of hatred on him.

**_"He was always a tough one, I can sense that hidden power inside him, but he's restraining himself just like in the past; Nightmare Moon will be pleased"_**

"Bastard" Josh growled and disappeared before the dragon could attack again.

His speed was too quick for the dark dragon to see, even with his enhanced vision .

**"Where did he go?"** Black Heart asked himself and tried to locate him through sensory, but realized it was too late to counter when he did feel the pressure of his enemy's magic.

He figured out that Josh reappeared behind him and responded to this by trying to beat him at the timing of their punches, but found himself too slow in reaction.

"Gotcha!" the Ultricorn screamed and connected his fist first, impacting on the dragon's cheek and throwing him off balance.

The timing was perfect for Josh, so he took that opportunity of openings and unleashed his fury in jabs on any spot of the monster he could hit. His anger was displayed in a yell as the dark dragon felt every punch to his torso and face, the pain was very little but enough to make him flinch to it.

"Whoa" Cadence whispered as she peeked through the hole in Twilight's library, watching the man she is falling for retract his hand with a red aura erosion on his right fist.

"Everything I got!" Josh yelled and finished with a magic eroded uppercut that shook the monsters body.

Black Heart felt himself go sky high from the force of impact, but was caught by the half-human by his tail and tossed to the ground face first. He attempted to back kick the man, but was over-tossed to the ground again and this repeated many times. His front and back side slamming hard into the craters Josh was making out of his body, but now he had enough and screamed in his mind.

**_"That's it I'm going all out, prepare yourself Ultricorn!"_**

Josh was mid-way to another slam, his grip not any less as Black Heart recovered and used the force of the throw to kick the back of his head, sending a jolt of pain that knocked his equilibrium out of place.

"Josh" Cadance screamed, watching as he was returned the same pain in a sequence of moves.

His body was lashed at by the dragons tail before any fists collided to his body. He fell to his knees after it stopped, but was lifted by his hair, forcing a long yelp of pain to escape before feeling another punch to his cheek.

**"Die!" **the Dragon of Darkness howled, sending his foe away with a punch that had all his weight behind it.

Black Heart only laughed as Josh fell in front of his friends with good size wounds that would knock any man out, but he was barely hurt and panting for air as the fashionista went into hysterics for his well-being.

"Josh get up, get up!" Rarity screamed and shook his body, hoping he wasn't dead, but it was not necessary when he was very much alive still...and crying.

No one knew why he was shedding tears in the midst of his rage as he stood up and glared at the dark dragon, showing such emotion when the fate of his life rested on fight back the beast.

Night Wing was puzzled at his tears and stopped a few feet from him, pondering why the man he fought two millennia ago was crying in the midst of a showdown for his life.

**"Why do you cry Ultricorn, you show no pain so tell me why you cry" **Black Heart demanded.

Josh pondered everything about himself, his friends, his lovers, the ponies around him for some meaning to his reason of crying in this fight ,but he realized none of them were the reason why he cried. He didn't cry in assumption of failing, or of losing, or dying; no, he was sad for Equestria, he was sad for the failure of not saving the alicorn race when it rested on his shoulder.

"I cry because I failed to do what was right so long ago, and for the fact that it's no different here"

**"What?"** Black Heart questioned, completely clueless of the Ultricorn's statement as Flash Sentry and Shining Armor appeared with a full militia behind them.

Josh didn't hold back his emotions, he clarified what he meant in a scream to the monster in front of him.

"I cry because it's no different here than it is on earth, there's always someone wanting to inflict pain and suffering. Back home, my country is at war with another country that believes in suicidal bombing or by forcing their own people to kill themselves...my point is no matter where I go there's always someone wanting to hurt others...but worst of all, I cry because you are the cause of a race dying out...AND I CAN'T KNOWING THAT MY PAST-SELF FAILED TO KILL YOU!"

Without warning, Black Heart was knocked away with a powerful pulse of aura around Josh, but this was no ordinary power that awoke inside him. It was awoken by the fear he had inside and it was now amplifying his potential greatly.

"Galaxy Flame?" Cadance beckoned, questioning the man that was becoming more dangerous by the second.

"I failed two thousand years ago" Josh growled and crouched a little with every muscle of his body clenching.

He flexed his arms low and yelled as the fear in his heart merged with his anger, making a point to the ponies around him as his emotions signaled his wives.

"I failed once already, but you are still here...SO YOU CAN BE DAMN SURE THAT I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN!"

"Yes that's the way, get angry" the dark dragon whispered while watching him flare more power, his body flashing the same transformation again but he remained in his normal form and increased his power to the maximum of its normal stage.

"I don't know who I am or what I am, but I'll find that answer by fighting you!"

**"Then come on, show me the power of the Ultricorn!"** Black Heart howled, then rushed the man with full intention of doing what he was told to accomplish.

Josh returned the same action, but did it while howling and retracting a fist as their run created trails of dust that was kicked up from the bottom of their feet. They leapt at one another at the last second and connected fist to claw, creating a shockwave that knocked away some ponies and destroyed part of the ground beneath their feet.

Knowing they were evenly matched, the two stood toe to toe in a test of speed, throwing fist and foot at one another with no mercy behind them.

Josh was the first to land a hit, causing Black Heart to fly back in a tornado fashion that was sideways while he moved in for another hit. However Black Heart recovered and flew away to gain momentum in his next hit, turning 180 and throwing a full swing that connected with Josh's fist again.

Now the two were standing off in a lockdown of glares, trying to see who is braver.

**"You're asking for it"**

"We'll see about that" Josh growled.

After of a moment of silence, the two fighters went into a clash heavy hitting in a fashion of swiping their punches and kicks. They moved continuously at blinding speed that looked like teleporting to the ponies.

Seconds went by before Black Heart found his opening on Josh and used it to kick the half-human in the chest, sending him into the other half of Mayor Mare's place of business.

Josh shot through the building and bounced of the ground multiple times before getting back to his and seeing that he was in the meadows now as the dragon rushed him. focusing back on Black Heart, he crouched again and flared his aura before pushing off the ground howling desperately to win.

He focused his magic into the technique he changed the name of, retracting a full swing as the dragon did the same but laughed in assumption that the battle was his.

**"Dark Tome: Fist of Tartarus!"**

"Kamehameha Punch!" Josh howled, then connected his eroded fist with the dragon's fist that was eroded in black fire.

The sound of their connection was heard across the land, but the explosion of magic in opposite forms echoed across Equestria as the force sent them both flying with more cuts and bruises. Black Heart was impressed and already standing again, but so was the half-human that already had his cupped and a blue orb of energy radiating between them.

**"What the-"**

"Kamehame...HAAA" Josh howled as he threw his cupped hands out in front him, palms touching together and sticking out as the wave of power he needed only turned into a pop that landed on the ground.

"What?" Josh questioned, then turned his hands and tried to figure out why he failed to launch a Kamehameha Wave.

Black Heart expected a powerful attack, but found himself laughing at the prince that was having an awkward as he stared at his hands and blushed a deep shade of red from the embarrassment.

**"Wha-wha-what was that; boy you had me going, but you-you...AHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!"**

"Shut up! It just needs maintenance!" the Ultricorn spat, only to have his words be thrown back to him with a loud snicker from his enemy.

**"More like you need maintenance!" **Black Heart insulted, only to have the man flare his aura once more as the ground beneath them shook lightly.

Josh was hating the dragon more and more by the second, but for a few moments he did not realize that his power doubled and his aura turned a deep red until it warmed his skin. Once it was felt, he looked down with a calmer demeanor but saw that the aura disappeared and the doubling of his power went away. Black Heart stopped laughing at the sight and sensory such magic for it surpassed him being at 20% percent of power.

Both were confused, but only for a second because the Ultricorn knew what just happened and he showed his knowing of it by smiling in determination at the dragon.

Black Heart did not take it lightly.

**"Why are you smiling!?" **he screamed angrily, deducing that he should not underestimate his old enemy.

"Because I have the advantage, I have an ability that is influenced by my favorite cartoon...Dragonball Z" Josh answered, confusing the monster even more as the ponies appeared at the top of the hill, watching them stand still in a staredown of knowledge.

However Josh was not one to remain still, so he showed what he meant by flexing his muscles and speaking before howling the ability.

"You don't know, so I'll show you what has influenced my magic"

**"Influenced?" **Black Heart questioned, receiving a nod of agreement from the man.

"Yes, Influenced, but you'll see what I mean!" Josh yelled, then in a flash of power he flared the red aura again and howled the ability to the sky for all to hear.

"KAIOKEEEN!" he howled, and in rush of speed he charged the monster that was thrown off guard of such power.

Black Heart was so surprised that he had no chance of countering the prince's attacks, which were double in force and causing him more pain than he had felt in a very long time.

"Alright, kick his flank baby!" Cadance screeched, cheering for the man as he threw one more swing to the dragon.

Unfortunately for him it was the end of the dragon holding back. His fist connected, but only into the palm of the dark dragon that was glaring at him again as his aura raged to its maximum.

It was so powerful that it engulfed the half-human's aura as he sensed the spike of power that sent chills down his spine.

"Oh shit!" was all that came out of his mouth before the real fight started.

Quick and careful, he jumped back and stared in fear of the monster that was looking down on him. He was as the black aura around his rival distorted red lightning, crackling so furiously that it touched the ground and left burn spots.

Black Heart only said five words after releasing his full power, five words that put Josh on the defensive.

**"I'm going to kill you" **

**CHAPTER END**


	8. The Super Ultricorn

**Hello you guys and guys, I give you Chapter 8 of The Ultricorn. **

**There's not much to say except I am fried mentally right now from this, so I'm going to take a couple of hours to rest before starting the next story.**

**However I do hope you will like this because 11,000 words of a battle is extremely difficult to do. Seriously I have never written a battle that long, so it feels pretty good to do such a thing, and I honestly hope that is enough for you all in one of his battles.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

Current location: Dark Forge Throne Room

"What is this!?" Sun Terror spat at the crystal orb, her eyes seeing something she hoped was a lie as the Dark Six approached and gazed at the scene of their dragon slave in Ponyville.

The room went from an eerie laughter of their latest fight to a deep anger at Black Heart as he stood ten feet from the Ultricorn, clenching his fists with the prince's blood on them while his blood was on Josh's. The two warriors of opposite power stood in a staredown as the citizens widened their circle to give them room, but it only became worse when Cadence appeared and feared for her newfound love that was bloodied and injured.

His friends were unable to help as Ponyville became ravaged in a two hour battle that was assumed to be endless with neither showing signs of exhaustion. In the crystal orb, Josh was still throwing fist after fist at the beast, connecting to the dragon's face as his face was assaulted at the same time.

There was no doubt that one of them was going to die in this battle, but with such equal determination the two were making it difficult to decide who was going to be victor in the end.

**"How dare he do this, how dare my son do such a thing, who released him!?"** Sun Terror yelled furiously in her demonic voice, shaking the room and cracking the glass as Nightmare Moon reappeared with the look of normality and stupidity masking what she knew already.

Without a doubt the Mare in the Moon was responsible for the dragon being freed from his shackles, but no one knew about that and she planned keeping it that way until the prince they want was dragged to Dark Equestria.

"Why do you yell sister?" she asked and received a hateful glare from her older sister, feeling a sense of dread as the eyes of pure evil rested on her with the intention of burning a hole through her head.

"I yell because Night Wing is fighting our Ultricorn" she retorted angrily and pointed at the orb, directing Nightmare Moon's gaze to the image that was showing.

Nightmare Moon could only watch with hidden amusement of the two going at it with no sense of mercy, bashing and beating one another into pulps as the weather began to change to something much more dangerous.

_"So it has begun, don't fail me dragon" _she said in the back of her mind, then looked over to her sister that was fuming with anger and fury to the point of her fiery mane and tail turning to a sinister black like her coat.

Her horn increased in length by another six inches as the growl leaving her made even the Dark Six cringe in terror and slowly back away. However they had a very good reason to fear their ruler that was the face of evil, their concern was for one another because she had a random sense of inflicting pain on others whenever anger bested her.

"Please don't put us back in the dungeon" Dark Fusion whispered, praying to the hells for her teacher to not take her anger out on them.

"If he kills him I will devour his soul" Sun Terror indirectly threatened, then in a flash of hate she punched the crystal orb, shattering it to a million pieces.

**Back in Ponyville**

"Twilight we have to do something, Josh is going to get himself killed" Pinkie pointed out, knowing that their friend was fighting with full intention of risking his life for the ponies that adored him already.

However Twilight knew the hard truth of this battle being one that they cannot interfere with for the level of power being witnessed was on a level that outmatched them altogether. She had no way of interfering for it would end in him getting killed or one of them being killed in risk of trying to be helpful or being a distraction.

She turned to her pink friend as Josh stood from his rival, eyes watery from the hurt in her heart as the Element of Loyalty cried in agony of the breaks in her leg.

"We can't Pinkie because Rainbow Dash is hurt, so we have no way of using the elements" she replied and returned to watching their friend answer his enemy.

**"Well boy, it has been a very long time since I have fought so hard, but why do you fight?"** Black Heart asked the bloodied half-human, his two hours of torment on Josh having no end as he crossed his arms and watched him wipe the blood off his mouth that was seeping through the crevice of his mouth.

Black Heart waited for an answer, patiently expecting for something to be said as the prince stood up, ignoring every ache and sore that flooded his nervous system like a tidal wave of agony.

_"Damn him, I'm in pain all over and I'm in Kaioken mode. This is incredible, but the ability is amplifying my pain; if I try Kaioken times, then I'll be in trouble" _Josh thought quickly, reminding himself of the effects that came with using such an ability while glaring at the dark dragon that was losing his patience by the second.

**"Well?" **Black Heart spat, only to have the same silence continue.

Josh didn't answer, instead he only stared at the dark dragon as that question raced through his mind and all the reasons of giving up went through him. His heart raced at the idea of letting Black Heart kill him when no one else was helping him fight.

Feeling alone in this battle, he released the tension of his glare and looked over to the pony's that were just standing around in fear of the two. His eyes fixed on the innocence that was in tears and holding onto their parents for dear life because of the terror going through them.

Mother's and father's holding onto their little one's that were crying and whimpering as they watched him, praying for the battle to end soon before anything else was broken or destroyed.

He looked to the other side and saw that it was the same with them, they were holding onto eachother desperately, thinking not of giving him a little bit of help in the battle he was losing.

His mind came to a block as the ponies reminded him of the human's back home, standing around and watching one person try to make a difference even when it was hopeless to try and fight. His guard came down at this epiphany and the dark dragon saw through it, he saw through Josh at that moment and knew what was going through his mind.

He knew what Josh was thinking, and was going to use it to his advantage.

**"You realize it don't you?"** he asked, catching Josh's attention again.

Black Heart took this chance and began approaching him, manipulating the half-human's mind to be in a cloud of confusion as to who really cares about him and who is nothing to him.

**"You realize you're alone now, no one is fighting with you because they have you. They are scared like you, but you have the courage to fight back" **he stated truthfully, ensnaring his enemy with the honesty of those around him being cowards.

"Stay away from him!" Shining Armor yelled, but his words meant nothing for he didn't move from his spot.

Josh saw this and felt the breath of his body become heavy with the feeling of loneliness take over, seeing the beads of sweat trailing down the unicorn's fur and the shake in his hooves be completely obvious.

"Shining" the Ultricorn whispered, not in recognition but in heartache that his friend would not take a stand.

He then looked to Cadance for some sort of reaction from her, anything that would prove she does have feelings for him, anything in words of encouragement or insult to the Dragon of Darkness. He expected something from the alicorn for she no longer held Skyla, she was in the crowd but the filly was already in a guards protection and heading back to Canterlot.

"Cadance" he said, but the reaction he got was not the one he wanted.

"Cadance, you said you like like him, so help him" Rainbow Dash growled through her pain, but those words did nothing for what the pink pony felt after seeing the prince she was infatuated with become a brutal fighter.

She was infatuated with him, but after seeing so much violence in him she was having second thought.

"I'm sorry" she whispered back, shocking the man when her run ended in the grasp of Shining Armor.

Betrayal overtook the man, heartache came in next as he watched the hug one another so tightly. It was at that moment Josh realized the Princess of Love was just going through a phase in her life, one that consisted of trying to deny the love she has for her ex-husband by having infatuation for the next stallion that catches her eye.

In other words Cadance used him.

The Dark Dragon laughed and pointed at the Crystal Rulers.

**"You see ultricorn, he orders but won't move in any way to help you. He is a coward and will let you die before risking his own neck, and that pink alicorn ran to him instead of you!"**

"Josh don't listen to him, he's trying to turn you against us!" Flash yelled, but this only fueled more of Black Hearts points and his deepened manipulation on the half-human.

**"You see boy, they will order but won't help you when you need it, but maybe you don't have to fight"**

That got the Ultricorn's attention, like a rat being drawn to cheese that lays out freely while a cat hides behind the corner, waiting to strike at the right moment. Josh was the mouse and Black Heart was the cat.

"Not fight?" Josh replied questioningly, the very words enticing his mind when they slipped off his tongue.

Black Heart chuckled at him, knowing the battle was soon to be over with his mission to be accomplished very soon. He was so close to winning with manipulating his mind, breaking it and remolding it to his liking while the ponies just watched.

**"Yes boy you can be free, I can sense how much you want to live in peace, and you can have that" **He added in a calm tone, trying to be the diplomat of the situation he was creating.

"How?" Josh asked, his manipulative rival forming a big grin as the ponies watched in trembling horror that he was winning the game of lies.

**"You are stronger than me ultricorn, give into your anger and let the darkness inside your heart, let yourself be free"**

Now the town was frightened, they saw how easily manipulated he was becoming.

"No, Josh don't listen, please don't listen to him" Cadence whispered as Josh pondered this offer of freedom through darkness.

However his conscience was beating him senseless each time he thought about it, reminding him of the consequences that would come if he abandoned being their prince and chose to be a dweller of the darkness.

_"I could be free"_

**_"But everyone will die"_**

_"Well I've fought all my life, and Cadance has been using me, so what's the point"_

**_"Because your friends are counting on you, besides you're married so you don't need any other mare in your life"_**

_"You're right about that, but how can they be my friends when they've been watching me fight for the last two hours"_

**_"You know they can't fight him and if you give up then you will be breaking your promise to your brother"_**

_"A promise?"_

**_"DUH...your brother made you promise in sign language remember!"_**

_"The...promise...I remember"_

_Flasback one year ago_

_It was the darkest night for Josh as he sat alone in the hospital, his father too heartless and self-centered on smoking weed as the doctors operated on James in the emergency room. It was May 29, 2012, he was undergoing surgery from being the only victim of a drive by shooting that didn't involve him._

_He suffered nine shots from surprisingly protecting Josh when the cars went by and bullets were flying all over the street. __Josh was listening to music on his I-pod and didn't even know it until he felt his brother shielding him._

_It was now 11:08, 11 hours after the shooting._

_He was too scared to talk to even himself, he feared for his brother and rocked in the waiting chair while his hands trembled and the tears were barely held back. H__is heart raced each second the doctors walked by and looked at him with depressed looks, their faces not at all soothing as they passed without a word._

_He continued to wait for news...until his shoulder was touched and a somber voice was heard._

_"Joshua"_

_"Yeah that's me" he replied and looked up to his left._

_It was the chief surgeon that was doing the surgery, which meant they were finished but whether it was good or bad was still unknown._

_Josh immediately sat up from his seat, the speed of his standing catching everyone's attention while they were waiting on some other patient, but he didn't care what they thought if he did something stupid for his only concern was his brother._

_"Is James okay!? How bad is it!?" he yelled, panicking and allowing his emotions to get the best of him while the surgeon rubbed his head with the feeling of failure going through him._

_The surgeon didn't say anything, his only response was turning away and rubbing the tear in his eye that gave off what Josh needed to know. He wanted to deny it, he wanted the truth to be that he'll be okay, but this wasn't the happy ending he was getting._

_Moments went by with the surgeon remaining quiet for he understood what the teenager was going through, he understood what it meant to lose an autistic brother because he had one that passed away with cancer._

_It was no easy task for him to explain to the boy that was in tears already, but he did it with the best voice he could._

_"We removed all the bullets, but the ventricles to his heart are cut, and there's a bullet jammed in his heart that is impossible to remove" the surgeon replied to the best of his abilities, his own voice cracking under the emotional stress of working on a patient that was like his brother._

_ He felt nothing but self-hatred as Josh's frown became an expression of gritting his teeth and opening the floodgates behind his eyes, his heart breaking every second as the other people in the waiting room overheard their conversation. _

_"So he's..."_

_"He's alive but maybe another couple of minutes. We closed the ventricles, but the arteries can't take over in pumping blood, and his heart can't handle the bullet...I'm sorry...I'll take you to him"_

_It was a long walk for Josh as he tried to process what was happening, his mind said the obvious but the his heart ached in denial as they came to where they left him._

_The surgeon placed a hand on the surgery door to open it, but stopped and looked to Josh with a more firm stare._

_"We had to keep him connected to the lines, they're helping the blood pump but it won't last, it was all we could do to keep him alive"_

_Josh didn't answer, he only nodded and braced for the most horrifying experience in his life as the door opened. He was at all prepared for the pain to come, but to his best he tried to make himself ready._

_He stepped inside the white room alone, the door closed but the surgeon stayed on the other side and watched from the window as the heartbroken human brushed his right hand through his hair. He cried harder as the sight of his only family left laid on the hospital bed, wheezing from how weak his body was from the gunshots and surgery as the energy in him began to fade._

_ His monitor still running,d but his heart beat was only 45 a minute and decreasing, the tubes were full of blood that was circulating through him, but it still was not enough to save him._

_"James" he whispered and in response the weak smile of his brother showed when he struggled to lift his head._

_He could not speak in words, but hearing him making random noises was enough language to Josh, knowing the brother he loved was trying to say hello or tell him that he was hurting._

_ It tore him apart on the inside as his little brother laid there, dying when it should have been him on that bed._

_The silent creep of death awaiting to take him and Josh knew this from how pale he looked and the color of his eyes fading. He felt so useless as their hands touched and the grasp of his siblings fingers went between his. James was confused as to why Josh cried, he didn't understand why his older brother was grasping his hand so tightly and tears were falling so fast._

_He didn't understand this sadness, he did not understand what reason Josh had to cry for._

_Ask weak as he was already, he still had to know why his big brother was sad._

_"Josh, why are you crying?" James asked in sign language, the one means of communication they had together, but even now it was difficult for Josh to answer as he watched his brothers heart rate decrease. _

_He choked up even more as his little brother caught on why, seeing the monitor going critical with warnings that his heart was soon to stop._

_Josh felt the brush of his hand over his, catching the dying man's attention as the fear rested in his eyes now._

_"Josh, am I going to die?" James asked._

_Josh responded to that with the best of his abilities, the sheer force of making himself answer was hard, but he did it with what felt was best for him to hear before it was too late._

_A lie._

_"The...doctor can't fix you right now so...you're going to take a nap now, yes a nap" _

_He lied to his brother, but there was no sense of it passing through James as he smiled in belief that he was going to be okay, that he was going to live and do what they always do for fun._

_Play his favorite video game that Josh is sometimes annoyed of...Super Mario Bros 3_

_"Okay, but promise me something" he beckoned._

_"Anything" Josh replied, but now it was getting worse for him and his brother._

_The life between them had finally gapped with the heart rate of his little brother fading extremely quick, he finally lost to much blood and the bullet was stopping his heart from taking another beat._

_"Promise to be happy for me, promise to never stop fighting"_

_"Of course James...I-I-I promise" Josh choked, receiving his brothers gentle smile before the monitor flat lined, causing him to hold Jame's hand a little tighter for the grip in it was fading away with him._

_"Good...now...I'll...take ...a nap"_

_With those paused words said, he finally passed with his eyes closed forever, never to awaken. His smile though still remained as the surgeon entered to see a heartbroken man being so desperate that he held up his brother and shook him in hope of it all being a prank or a lie._

_Josh was hysterical, unable to process that death had taken his little brother, the one man that became his hero._

_ "James...James...JAMES!" Josh repeated but it was useless, he was gone with his soul taking a silent walk to the heavens where their mother was at._

_The surgeon was torn inside as well, he couldn't bear to see Josh holding his brothers head close to his chest and crying onto his head. There were many surgeries he went through that have hardened his heart, made him a stone man with no feelings, but to watch a man hold a brother that was autistic was by far the most heart breaking scene._

_In the end of it all, Josh lost what was most important to him, he lost his brother, his best friend...his hero._

**End of flashback**

**"Well, ultricorn?"** Black Heart asked, his question of choosing sides still standing as Josh returned to reality around him, but this time was very different for him as he woke up inside and looked up to the dragon that approached him during his flashback.

His claw out and reaching for the man that was on his knees as the tears continued to flow, each being a moment of heartache that signaled Celestia and Luna to hurry. They were connected, so to feel his sadness made them scared and worried every second they now there to comfort him or help through the pain.

Josh looked up to the dragon, then back down in pondering of what his flashback was telling him while two figures finally appeared in a swoop of wind. Both landing beside their husband as they recognized the monster before them, his face being the most familiar face they have seen in two thousand years.

"Black Heart!" Celestia and Luna yelled, only to have the grin of the beast upon him now.

**"Hello princesses, it has been a long time, but greetings can happen later since I am about to change your husband to being the dark ruler he was born to be"**

"That's a lie, Galaxy Flame would never turn on us, he would never turn on his wives" Celestia spat, denying what was enticing the Ultricorn as he came to a conclusion and the dark dragon laughed at their desperation.

**"Oh really, well why not ask that pink alicorn that I know was falling for him, but decided to return to her ex-husband"**

Celestia and Luna did not retort to those words, only respond by turning their heads to the alicorn that was holding onto her ex-husband while she saw them stand beside the man that felt his heart used by her.

Cadance was in a heap of trouble now, all eyes fixed on her but two being in glares from her two aunts that felt like fools for giving her the chance to be with the man they married so long ago. Through the heartache they felt from their husband they realized she deserved no chance with him, she still loved Shining Armor and used their mate to keep herself in some sense of satisfaction with the puppy love for Josh.

When those eyes fixed on her, Cadance made a small statement to her actions, one that was truthful and the complete opposite of what everybody was assuming. As the Princess of Love gave her statement she ran towards the half-human that was still deep in thought of what he should do for himself.

"I ran to Shining Armor because I am terrified of what is happening, and yes I was wrong to do what I did, but I felt so alone until now!" she yelled, breaking a few hearts around her but snapping the prince from her daze of thinking while her aunts tried to think what they should think about her now.

The drama was a complete confusion to them, but for some reason it snapped Josh from his deep pondering before she did the craziest thing in front of the crowd. She got between Black Heart and Josh, wings wide open and body crouched, horn lowered with magic at the ready to do what she is afraid to do.

Protect who she cares about.

"I'm a coward, I've never been in a fight, but Galaxy Flame is still special to me, so special that I have not decided if he is my friend or more, so I will fight against my fears to fight you!" she angrily stated, proving herself to be a good mate to the man that was in shock of her courage and wondering if they were friends or more.

Josh didn't know what to think of the mare, but what he did know was that her choice of getting between them was a foolish one with the dark dragon having no mercy for others, and he showed that aspect of himself by raising a claw at her.

**"Do not try to be a hero!" **Black Heart scoffed and swung with little power behind his slap to the alicorn's muzzle.

In less than a second Cadance was lying in front of the Ultricorn, whimpering and crying as the sting became a sharp agony on her cheek. The Mane Six, Shining Armor, and Flash Sentry stared in complete shock of the monster as their most gentle natured princess crawled to her newfound love, finding some comfort from with the touch of his hands on her bloodied cheek.

"Cadance!" Celestia and Luna yelled worriedly for the mare that just made herself the hero of today.

Black Heart was howling his laughter to the sky as Josh stared at the pink alicorn, eyes fixed on her in a glare that she knew was not meant for her. His mind now broke from the shackles of lost memory as Cadance smiled up to him, tears falling as her hoof slipped into his hand and was firmly grasped.

In seconds the half-human felt his brother's death repeat, but this time the victim being Cadance.

His mind wen to work with the rush of memories that plagued him, everything about himself coming back as Black Heart finished his laughter and finalized the battle that was in his grasp.

**"Now to take you back with me, but first I believe you do not need these alicorns" **he chuckled as his foot was raised to crushed the pink alicorn first, then Celestia, and Luna last.

Celestia and Luna were enraged of the monster the met two millennia ago, they were on the verge of going animalistic on him. However their feelings to kill were stopped by the sudden rush of magic that pulsed through their husband.

Cadance was weakened with one slap, but she felt herself heal instantly with the green glow that was on his hands as the gold pulse of aura increased in speed. In seconds she was completely healed, but Black Heart was sent away by the last pulse being so powerful that the pressure felt like a punch to his stomach.

**"What the hay!?" **he coughed, then looked up to the man that was no longer on his knees but on his feet.

"How dare you hit Cadance!? he growled, feeling himself slip away from the chains of fear as the rage and memories inside him built.

The sky went dark and cloudy with lightning touching all over the ground, the wind became the power of tornadoes with the pony crowd holding onto one another to ensure none of them was blown away, trees were being ripped out of the ground as a bright light glowed from his body.

Celestia and Luna were certain of what was happening, but they knew he was not going to remember everything about his power. Feeling proud, the two sisters smirked at the dragon as he watched in curiosty with a claw shielding his eyes from the light.

Josh was losing his humanity, not of letting it go but it being completely replaced by the pony inside him that was bursting from his body in a slow transformation. His muscles clenched, his figure morphing in the bright light that engulfed him and the three alicorns as he spoke with complete hatred.

"I am...going...to destroy you"

Lightning flash again as he flexed from a spasm of magic, his body still changing as wings of gold sprouted from his back at the start of his awakening. He remembered more than ever before, he remembered the stallion he was two millennia ago, he remembered himself.

"Galaxy Flame" Cadance whispered, but that was all she got to say before the half-human howled one last time from the final memory of Black Heart killing alicorns two millennia ago.

He screeched in the purest of rage as the light dimmed to reveal the results of his fury being more than what most could handle.

**"No...NOOO!" **Black Heart yelled furiously, denying the scene of his old enemy being what he once was so long ago.

The same eyes glaring at him as the ponies stood in complete shock of the transformation. Twilight was so stunned of the scene that her mind could not process what was before her, so she fell into a mental shutdown and collapsed into her loves wings as the Ultricorn beaconed the sky with his gold aura.

Josh was in alicorn form now, his entire body being of a gold color like his aura. However there were some changes that differed him from his mates, them being that he had gold fire around his hooves, his horn being 5 inches longer than Celestia's, his tails still there, but his wings were shaded with rainbow fire at the feather tips.

"Whoa...that's Josh?" Rainbow Dash whispered, having herself the same stun that her friends were having.

"He became a pony, and it's so...beautiful...he's so beautiful" Rarity added, but their mesmerizing went from his figure to what Fluttershy was pointing at.

"Look at his cutie mark" the yellow Pegasus said, drawing everyone's attention to the tattooed talent on the stallions flank as he spoke.

His cutie was not a simple one, but an actual image of Celestia's sun, and Luna's moon spinning around a swirling galaxy that had a star of black in the middle.

"He did it...he's A Super Ultricorn...again" Celestia whispered, receiving a nod of agreement from her little sister.

"I remember now, and I must say I am disappointed in myself" the Ultricorn said in a deeper tone than what anyone has heard.

He continued to glare at the dragon that was mentally cursing himself, feeling his mind go from what reality he had before to what the reality of his well-being truly is now.

"Josh?" Fluttershy called out, only to have his gaze upon her now and a calm statement be heard from him.

I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I am no longer Joshua. I am now the pony that has returned to do what is right for Equestria, I am no longer the man that forgot himself, I am the future king of Equestria...Galaxy Flame"

Everyone went into awe of the Ultricorn, his gold aura shining like a bright light as Celestia and Luna cried uncontrollably in sheer joy of their husband being himself again. Their reaction being a deep nuzzle to stallion's neck before he pecked their lips and hugged them with his wings.

"Celestia, Luna...my loves" he whispered, making them both laugh as the tears poured and Cadance took her chance to step out of the way before anything else happened.

"Go, I don't want either of you hurt" Galaxy Flame said to his wives and nudged them with his wings, sending them away from the battle that was about to resume in a matter of seconds.

With no one in the way, the newly formed Galaxy Flame turned his gaze to the dragon. He glared hatefully and spoke in the utmost of hate towards his old enemy that was fearing for his life at the moment.

"It's been two millennia since I fought you, and you keep hurting innocent ponies, one after another. Cadance was even a victim, but now I have come back and now I'M GOING TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED...BLACK HEARRRT!"

Without warning, the two flared their power and flew towards the other with full intention of killing one another. The ponies braced for the shockwave that exploded and created a dust mushroom, but the two fighters soared into the air as orbs of aura clashing in the skies. They ricocheted off one another countless times, then spun with little distance before clashing again in aura.

"So...COOL!" Rainbow Dash squeaked, but it was far from over.

Knowing they were evenly matched, Galaxy Flame and Black Heart changed tactics to teleporting behind one another and attempting to strike from behind. Unfortunately for them there was no chance of hitting the other in such a way for they were so in sync with their battle, so they stopped after a minute of such strategy and returned to claw and hoof being thrown.

They collided in the sky with fury that was unmatched, power that is supreme, and hatred that is unbound.

**"Now it's a fight!" **Black Heart laughed as he dodged a kick to the head and jumped back to gain some distance for his next attack with magic.

Galaxy Flame did the same, but flew higher while Black Heart landed and focused his darkness into his wings, but so did he. Now the crowd in confusion of what the two were doing, both radiating magic into their wings as the ground shook a little more violently.

**"Dark Tome: Black Bullet!"**

"Light Tome: Heaven's Gatling!"

Both flapped their wings, releasing a barrage of orb that soared through the air in the hundreds as missiles locked onto the other. Galaxy Flame and Black Heart followed the magic they fired, flying into the explosion of light and dark magic and allowing themselves to be burned by aftermath as they went head on into another clash of physical combat.

**Meanwhile Inside Galaxy Flames Soul**

"My love he has awoken" the human whispered, her tone of shock snapping the pony back into reality as he pondered all of his work.

He dropped his crown at the quick turn to sense his wife having the same feeling but she was smiling at this news.

"How is he already a super ultricorn, he should have-"

"The Alicorn of Love was the cause of it, she awoke his anger and helped him let go of his fear before remembering" she interrupted.

She placed over his cheek, feeling the same softness it had for so long.

He turned his head and nuzzled it as she spoke.

"When the battle is over my love, we will appear for him and be a family again" she reminded him, but that wasn't so simple for the pony.

He felt a long plaguing guilt flood him, his memories bringing no great happiness to him for they were the ones that abandoned him and this only brought tears as his wife held onto him.

"He will hate us for the lies" the Ultricorn reminded the human, but all she did was laugh and peck his cheek.

"He will not my love, he'll be happy to see us; don't you crave to hold him like I do?" she asked and received a slight nod, but it was still hard for the old prince to grasp her optimism when he felt completely responsible for all the pain and suffering of his son that was now fighting for Equestria.

"He's grown up though and will be angry"

She only laughed at pecked his cheek again, his worry being an enticing cuteness to her as they felt the barriers of their spell begin to crack.

"He will be happy, he will have his real mother and father back" she whispered.

**Meanwhile in Dark Equestria**

Silence, sinister silence went around the room as the princesses and the dark six watched in awe of the ultricorn and his equal battle with Black Heart

Sun Terror was astounded at his change, but it was all the worse for her and Nightmare Moon as they watched him only move closer into the light.

Nightmare Moon was hating on herself now for allowing the dragon to be free for a short period of time, resulting in what they are watching now with the Dark Six knowing their task would be much more difficult.

_"He transformed, buck...now we'll have to seduce him"_ she said in the back of her mind.

"That stupid dragon has made our quest much more difficult, now we'll definitely have to use the elements on him to corrupt his heart" Sun Terror pointed out in disgust as the scene changed to their dragon slave being slammed into a tree and fired upon with multiple Ki shots.

Darkness was nothing but an evil essence inside the dark ponies, no emotion to be felt that was of the good, but to see their dragon slave suffer for the first time made even Sun Terror feel pity for him.

Even she could not help but feel worried for the dragon that is her son.

"What should we do master?" Dark Fusion asked, thinking that her teacher had not thought the situation through.

To her surprise though the dark sun alicorn already planned any problems to occur, even Galaxy Flame returning.

"Find the other elements, it's the only way to corrupt him; now go and don't come back until you have all six" she ordered while pointing at the doors.

The six mares of evil left and now it was only Sun Terror with her little sister as they watched in suspense, hoping for the Dragon of Darkness to be the victor of a long awaited battle that has been on pause for two millennia.

"You better win Black Heart, for your sake" she whispered while Nightmare Moon had one thought going through her mind, one that was of her self-centered thinking and narcissistic well-being.

_"He doesn't stand a chance, if he comes back I'll be punished; I better ensure he doesn't remember if he retreats"_

**Back to Galaxy Flame**

It was another hour for the Ultricorn as he fought the dark dragon with all his might, his power and form giving him all he needs for victory, but this was not a battle over who's stronger.

To Galaxy Flame it was a test to see if he was worthy of being a ruler, a protector, and most of all...worthy of being Celestia and Luna's mate.

Their battle resumed in the air, his new wings moving him at speeds he couldn't do before, but it didn't matter as he aura clashed with the dragon for his instincts are helping him. He somehow remembered flying and using magic with his horn, but the natural feelings that told him what to do were a great help to him

Even though he remembered there was still that part of him that was in confusion of his new body, but all the same it had a natural feeling when he used it.

**"Fire Tome: Burning Tornado"** Black Heart yelled and charged the Ultricorn with his body surrounded in black fire.

He flew at full speed with his attack intended to kill, but Galaxy Flame dodged it with a quick spin and flapped his wings once to regain air balance.

His unnatural feelings telling him an attack, ordering him mentally to scream the magic. So he obliged, he opened his mouth wide and an orb of great light charging quickly in his throat.

"Paradise Song" he screeched and a cannon shot of light was fired from his maw that exploded on contact with the dragon's back.

He felt more of his feelings speak and now his wings glowed even brighter as pink orbs formed at the tips of each feather at their own free will, which was not natural since he did not summon such an attack.

Nevertheless he still screamed the power and unleashed it.

"Heavens Gatling!" he yelled and flapped them again with the large orbs darting towards their target.

Black Heart smirked for there was only thirty of them for he could dodge at least a hundred fireballs at once, meaning Galaxy Flame was foolish to use so little.

** "Foolish boy"** he laughed and flew towards the attack without a second of thinking, assuming that his rival was getting weak when in truth Galaxy Flame figured out what the attack was.

It was the same attack, but with a different strategy.

"Idiot" Galaxy Flame whispered and the look on Black Heart became worry when those thirty orbs broke apart and multiplied to 300 bullets coming at him at lightning speed.

**"Buck me!"** he thought and reacted.

**"Dark Tome: Barrier"** he yelled and the sphere of darkness formed around him just in time, causing the orbs to explode as the prince watched but knew it didn't hurt him.

The sky was now covered in a massive cloud of smoke as the enraged dragon howled and surprised everyone with his own fire breath, completely hitting Galaxy Flame's chest and forcing him to fall through the sky in pain as everyone in Ponyville ran towards their battle.

His fur now had black spots, but the pain was excruciating as he forced his body into a spin and landed on his hooves, but there was no time to catch his breath for he blocked Black Heart's claws the second after he landed by throwing up his front hooves.

"Your majesty!" one of guards yelled as he stood on his hind legs and pushed back, hoof and claw pushing against one another as they butted heads and their aura's swirling into a tornado.

"Galaxy Flame!" Twilight screamed, respectfully calling him by the name he deemed himself to be known as now from now on.

The two beings of opposite continuously butted heads and drew blood in the midst of it all, beating one another senseless with a deep hatred of the past they have.

**re you...really...thinking...you can...beat me after...so long?"** Black Heart mocked between head smashes, but this only angered the prince more.

"I don't...think...I can...you...piece of shit" Galaxy Flame retorted, then took advantage of their standoff by arching his head away as far as he could and pulled his enemy when he continued to push.

"I know I can!" he screamed, then flailed his forehead to the dragons with this one causing extreme pain for them both.

They stumbled away from one another and held their heads with too much agony in their skulls to continue without processing the pain. Both glaring and panting as the exhaustion finally took over.

**"I am going to bury you"** the dragon growled.

"Give it your best shot!" the ultricorn spat in return, receiving another laugh from him as the sky became darker.

**"You really are funny, Ultricorn"** Black Heart started off and stood tall again, crossing his arms while the young prince flared more power .

**"You have so much spirit, ****but I will end your pathetic life here, you half-blood"**

His last phrase emphasized with a deep glare.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm half-Nerokai" Galaxy Flame growled, remembering the other half of his bloodline before the battle resumed on ground.

Their speeds too much for the ponies to process as they fought in swift movement. Their fighting was wild in the eyes of the ponies, but to them it was swift and calm dancing that like the movement of water in a storm, their licks like lightning and their punches like a wave that crashes over a ship.

"Take this"/**"Take this"**

With their final swing, the two tied in a final punch that connected to the others cheek. It sent them both flying, but they recovered mid-air and charged again. Black Heart was the first with a knee to the gut, but Galaxy Flame used his attack as a vault and pushed over him, then he front flipped over the dragon and kicked the back of his head.

The dark dragon felt it and spewed blood while the prince retreated into the sky. Black Heart began to fall over from the wave of dizziness that came with it, but hatched an idea when he saw Cadence cheering for their future king.

_**"Yes!"** _he yelled in his mind.

He regained his balance and surprised the prince with a quick run to the crystal princess, He knocked Shining Armor away but luckily it was just a push so he wasn't harmed at all. Cadence screeched as she felt herself tossed to Galaxy Flame, her wings were locked up in fear as she missile to him with Galaxy Flame behind her.

He readied for a final strike as she was caught by the Ultricorn and dropped to the ground.

**"I have you now"** he yelled.

"Galaxy behind you!" Cadence screamed.

He turned around to the dragon as the screams of the ponies echoed in assumption that he was beaten, but he ultricorn was fast and blocked Black Heart's attack. The sound of it was a shockwave that hurt Cadence's ears, but she didn't process it for her shock returned when she stood behind the prince, his hooves pushing back the fist that was aimed for his heart.

**"You are strong, but not strong enough"**

"What?" the ultricorn yelled before he was over-tossed hard, his grunts were heard but only as background by the pink alicorn's scream.

"No!" Celestia yelled as the dark dragon raised his fists to the terrified princess.

"Galaxy Flame" Cadance screeched, crying out for the stallion that recovered immediately.

The enraged pony returned in a blur, protecting her with his hooves flying at the same speed towards his enemies. The two howled in fury as they stood off in showdown of knuckle and hoof, no kicks involved but the speed of their swings were so fast that they left afterimages.

"Leave her alone" Galaxy screamed and continued as their attacks sped up and sounded like multiple shockwaves.

Black Heart caught an opening and took it, his fist connected hard on the princes face and forced him to lose balance.

The ultricorn's eyes went wide in shock of losing that clash, but when he head Cadence scream again he gritted his teeth and fought the pain. He remained on his hind legs and surprised the dark dragon of his stubbornness by returning the pain 1000 fold.

The tables had turned with Black Heart suffering a barrage of hits to his face, chest, and stomach. The power was so great that by the time the ponies saw him hit the dragon he had already punched him five more times.

"I'm gonna knock you out!" Galaxy roared and swung once more, sending his enemy away and giving Cadence a chance to run, but it didn't end with his enemie's fury keeping the fight from stopping.

_"Shit he's going for her again"_ he said in his mind and rushed to Cadence, flying to the princess and scooping her onto his back.

She was confused of this as they flew off until the evil dragon was pointing at her, implying that she was his target.

**"I will have some fun with you" **Black Heart chuckled, then took his claw and implied his intention by acting like he was going to cut her throat.

Thus causing her to be more afraid than ever and hold into the stallion as she rested on his back.

"Galaxy" she whimpered, the cracking in her voice being a definite sign of her fear to the half-human as she wrapped her hooves around his neck tightly.

"Hold on and don't let go" he said in calm tone, feeling her give a furious nod into his neck as he stared down the dragon.

Galaxy Flame returned fire with Ki shots from his tails, but their direction took towards the mountains now. Cadence was terrified and screamed the entire time as the young prince bounced off the dragon in a run of aura clash. Their fight was now a battle to the death, but it was a bout with him protecting Cadence and beating the dragon as they stood on the ground and exchanged blows in acrobatic style.

He dodged a blow from Black Heart's left claw and leapt on the side of the mountain. The killer dragon followed on the ground and released fireballs in the hundreds as the young ruler flew on the side of the mountain at 100 MPH and returned the same attack in more Ki shots while Cadence was hanging on for dear life as the final attack came from both.

Black Heart somehow teleported through darkness and reappeared mid-air, he flew as fast as possible with a fist full of dark energy that would cut steel like it was butter.

_"My power is influenced off of Dragonball Z...I hope this works"_ Galaxy yelled in his mind and spun his body for extra momentum but to have time and test his theory.

"Please god...KAIOKEN!" he screamed and flew like a missile at his enemy with his body and Cadence now eroded in the red aura.

He felt his power double again, so he focused it into his right hoof that was pulled back and trembling in rage as the attack he summoned began to radiate furiously, tickling each hair with the pure energy from his soul.

**"Dark Reaping"**

"Kamehameha Punch"

Their attacks connected and pushed in a swirling explosion of light and dark magic. Cadence could only watch and grip his neck tighter as the distortion tore through the mountainside, but her hug told him how scared she was and how much she wanted him to win.

This fueled his anger more, so he exploded in raw power with his attack being victorious. The two were greatly damaged from it, but the mountain suffered most with having a giant hole in it now. Black Heart and Galaxy Flame pushed through their pain and collided once more, but in doing so caused a shockwave that threw them into the mountains.

They were now in a large cave that resulted from their fight, but Galaxy turned Cadence onto his stomach and landed in a skid to keep her safe from the pile of rock that was to be their destination. He landed in excruciating pain but released the mare and stared back at his opponent that already appeared in front of him while she jumped onto his back again.

"Galaxy!" the Princess of Love screeched as he was given an uppercut.

The two were tossed to another wall, but he recovered and used all his power to fly at full speed to the dragon that was unsure of what his counter was. The attack was a spear to his torso that knocked the wind out of the dragon, but it also angered him to the point of flying up and using a familiar spell that Galaxy Flame knew was dangerous.

**"Dark Tome: Multi-Cannon Explosion!" **Black Heart screamed, then released hundreds of black orbs into the mountains as his rival went wide eyed at the realization of what his intentions were.

"Oh shit, he's trying to crush us!"

"What!?" Cadance screeched, but the answer she needed in such redundancy showed when the orbs of darkness caused rock to fall on top of them.

Galaxy Flame tried to fight back the pressure, but found himself holding onto the Princess of Love to keep her alive as the dark dragon laughed. They were both stuck in thousands of pounds of rock, trapped under the tremendous pressure that force the prince to revert to his normal state and back to his half-human form.

**"You were never a match, and now I'll kill everything you love. Starting with that filly of hers!" **

"What did you say!?" Cadance howled, enraged at the fact of her filly being in danger while the one holding her was feeling the same way.

He barely knew Skyla from the few days he babysat and allowed her to play with is tails, but in those few days he felt like a dad to her because she said that one word to him the day he recovered from Luna's assault.

In her own determination, Cadance finally did what needed to be done. She confessed what she was afraid to say all this time, confessing her love for the prince that was trying to fight back the rock that was crushing them.

"Galaxy Flame!" she yelled, catching his complete attention as the dark dragon laughed.

His eyes now on hers as the pressure increased, including the squeeze of her hug.

"I'm sorry for dragging your emotions like this, I approve of what you are to my baby...SO PROTECT SKYLA NOW!"

**"Protect, he cannot even protect you, so what makes you think he can protect your daughter!" **Black Heart mocked, triggering Galaxy Flame's rage once more with an outburst of power.

_"Don't you underestimate ME!" _the prince yelled, then with one gust of air he howled continuously and destroyed the rock around him by transforming again, but this time he was still in his half-human form as it happened.

Music: Flow-Hero

In sheer anger he burst through the rock, screaming still as Black Heart followed in a hysteric howl of frustration before colliding in an air clash of aura. They bounced off one another for a few moments before soaring higher into the sky, beating one another senseless while Cadance held onto him tightly and screamed her hatred for the dragon.

"DON'T LET HIM TOUCH MY BABY! BEAT HIM! BEAT HIM! BEAT HIM!"

With just those rounded of yelling, Galaxy Flame was fueled with determination that helped him take control of the fight. He punched the beast on his forehead, sending him across the sky, but continued to assault with a dropkick to his right side.

Everyone could see the fight and was cheering for their prince as it all happened, but Black Heart recovered and gave the same thing to his rival before his frustration finally became aggravation to a whole new level of power that was held back.

**"I've had enough of you, prepare to see my true form!" **Black Heart howled, then in complete focus he did the unexpected.

"What!?" Galaxy yelled while the situation became worse with his fears increasing as the dark dragon instantly changed to a monstrous figure. Celestia and Luna were already rushing to their love as Cadance realized the moment of retreat was now, but she did not run for this was her test in proving she was worthy of the Ultricorn's love.

Celestia and Luna knew they were outmatched, but they didn't care, they only worried for their mate as he struggled to stand when the feeling of exhaustion returned to him. He felt the two help him stand as Black Heart roared a mighty laugh.

"Oh my god" Galaxy Flame said to himself in pure terror of the full sized dragon that was smiling sinisterly as he threw a fist to the ground that was intended to crush them.

**"You're finished now ultricorn"**

"Run!" Luna screamed, bringing him back to reality as the dragon stood over them.

He was stunned of his mates ready to protect him, but it didn't last when a fist came down and they dodged it in takeoff to the sky for some means of getting distance.

"Run honey!" Celestia now screamed, but he shook his head.

"Not a chance!" he retorted while flying at the dragon, his next attack being a Kamehameha but was swatted away by the monsters claw.

He couldn't recover, but didn't have to for Celestia caught him and used this moment to find cover.

"Baby, you're too weak, you can't fight anymore!" she pointed out, but it was useless when the prince she married was more stubborn that Applejack.

"Shut up!" he retorted, shocking both mares as they flew to the everfree forest with Black Heart following.

He growled angrily and glared at the sun alicorn as they landed in a nearby brush of tress that was extremely thick, giving them a few moments to hide and come up with a plan.

Or so they thought until the man they love made his statement.

"I am not running away, I will not let you both fight my battles; you just don't get it"

"What is it that we don't get?" Luna asked harshly, unaware of just how important it was for him to be the one that fights.

"It's simple, you are my mates and I am in love with you both and I can't lose either of you again, I remember more now and realize I can't go another two millennia withut you!"

Celestia and Luna were silent at those words, there was nothing left to say when spoke he spoke his true love for them, the true love they waited to hear for so long.

"You're in love with us, are you really?" Luna questioned, receiving a furious nod from the Ultricorn.

He was shedding tears of joy, which surprised the three alicorns before he gave his wives quick passionate kisses as Black Heart tore through the forest. He shocked the two even more and spoke what his heart told him.

"Before I came here I was alone, I had nothing to live for until you two came into my life and made me remember what I am. At first I was unsure about our relationship and thought it was wrong" he admitted, causing frowns to form on their faces before the rest of his confession came out.

"I thought you two were just using me, but upon remembering my past I realized how much you love me, Celestia you admitted to wanting a foal with me but not right now, and Luna you invaded my dreams and begged for us to be together again and that's when I realized I am in love with two beautiful mares that I forgot but remembered slowly over time"

"Josh" they whispered.

"I don't go by that name anymore, I'm Galaxy Flame, I am your husband, and right now I am happy to be with you both again, but forever this time"

**"Come out boy, face me now" **

"Celestia, Luna" he cried, showing how much he loved them through his tears before pulling them close with his arms "I am in love with you both, I can't lose either of you again"

There was a moment of peace now, the world around Celestia and Luna had gone silent as their breaths were ripped away. They knew already that they were in love with him, even though he would never be the same, but to hear such words from his mouth was a joy in their hearts that couldn't be truly expressed. They felt a long carried heaviness leave their shoulders as Galaxy Flame kissed them again, but was leaving their sides at the same time to finish his fight.

He smiled weakly and turned, flying into the sky as they thought the same thing.

_"He will never be the same, but that doesn't mean we are not in love with him; Galaxy Flame, Josh, win"_

"Let's end this" Galaxy whispered to himself as the trees around him were decreasing. He flew higher with Black Heart noticing him, he glared directly at the monstrous dragon as his mind rushed more spells into his head, but this time he figured out his own fighting style.

**"So...are you ready to die?"** Black Heart asked, assuming the battle was his.

Galaxy Flame shook his head.

"Wrong, it is you who is going to die; after two millennia I remember you killing the alicorn race I fought for, but this it is you who is going to suffer" he retorted and received a mocking laugh from his enemy.

**"You're hilarious, don't you understand that I am the Dragon of Darkness, and I am now 50X your size"**

"So...doesn't matter because I already have you beaten, but let's end it now!" the ultricorn replied and flew towards him, his final plan commencing as the monster dragon released his fire.

"I hope this works" he said to himself as his hands generated spheres of particle magic.

The two orbs were noticeable, but Dragon of Darkness didn't care, so continued with his attack. Galaxy Flame was only a few feet away from being burnt to death, but did the unthinkable.

He teleported at the last second.

**"What!?" Night Wing yelled.**

"Space Tome: Atom Assault" the young prince howled and released his explosive attack right on the dragons head after he reappeared.

His howl of pain was loud, but this only got worse for the monstrous dragon when he reverted to his normal form and looked up not to one but hundreds of copies of Galaxy Flame.

**"What the-"**

"Do it, our love!" Celestia and Luna screamed.

"Beat him Galaxy Flame!" Cadance added.

Galaxy gritted his teeth and launched his full assault on the dragon that already went into the defensive with a barrier of darkness.

"Space Tome-"

"Oh buck!" the dragon whispered.

"Particle Clone Kamehameha Punch Barrage!" Galaxy Flame howled with his copies, then in seconds was colliding with the dragons barrier that was slowly cracking from the energy that was exploding in waves, burying him into the ground.

"Did he win?" Cadance asked, only to have her answer be a massive of explosion of Ki that was from the accumulation.

The young prince was launched to the ground from the explosion, but he recovered from his roll and kneeled with beads of sweat pouring as his mates found him.

"I'm...out of...magic" Galaxy Flame panted, resting on one knee in hope of the battle being done... but to his shock it was not over.

"Baby!" Luna yelled, but she was too late for the dragon used teleportation to appear from behind.

**"It seems your fresh out of magic" **Black Heart calmly stated, startling the prince.

Galaxy Flame turned around only for a second and was lifted by his throat with the dragon of darkness grinning. The young ruler struggled to break free, but found it was useless as his wives charged with the intention of giving their lives for him.

**"This battle is over, after two millennia...I win" **Black Heart mocked as the half-human gritted his teeth, fast thinking of any idea to come to him.

**"I'll finish you now"**

"Like hell you will!" Galaxy Flame screeched, then in desperation he did the unthinkable.

It was not a real honorable way of winning, but he was desperate to save his home that he kicked the dark dragon where it truly hurts.

His crotch.

Black Heart reacted hard and tossed the half-human mid-air, but that was all it took for the prince to have the final saying and the final blow while clenching his fist

He was still in the air, recovering his balance as he glared down to the killer dragon and howled his words as a young ruler and protector of Equestria.

"SO WHAT I'M OUT OF MAGIC; MY FISTS STILL WORK, AND THEY HAVE EVERY NAME OF EVERY ALICORN YOU KILLED BACKING THEM UP, NOT TO MENTION ALL OF PONYVILLE!"

With another crack of his knuckles, he unknowingly summoned the last of his energy and retracted his fist. He yelled one last sentence that echoed through the lands, reaching the crowd of ponies in the best of way to touch their hearts.

"In the name of the Alicorn Race...I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP!"

**"Wha-blargh" **Night Wing tried to question, but was stopped by the half-humans fist.

He felt his final blow be the one that would end him if it succeeded. Desperation finally took over as the two exhausted fighters stood ground with one trying to successfully punch the other while the other pushed back with a claw on his face.

Galaxy Flame gritted his and pushed harder, but it wasn't enough, until the voices of every alicorn he met in the past began to scream his name, each being a key to the victory that was before.

"GO...Galaxy Flame!" Celestia and Luna yelled.

At that moment, he roared again and made the final attack on his enemy.

"Suck on this...Kamehameha Punch!" he screamed and before Black Heart could process what was happening he was engulfed in a massive wave of energy and watching his rival stand there with reminding glare he had upon him long ago.

The glare of death.

He screamed in more pain than ever as his body disintegrated and the Ultricorn fell to the floor. The howls of his agony were heard across the lands as a painful thing, but the young prince it was music to his ears for that was the yell he wanted to hear for two millennia.

With nothing but tears and a smile, Galaxy Flame fell on his back and cried to the heavens that was surely watching him.

"HEY GUYS...I DID IT!"

"Honey!" Celestia and Luna yelled after they finally found their lover laying in the dirt as the ashes of Black Heart blew away in the wind, his body mangled and broken as they rushed to him and carefully lifted him with their wings while Cadance went back to Canterlot to get the doctors ready.

"My love" Luna whimpered as he chuckled and touched her cheek, ensuring her that was still breathing.

"Hey...Luna...it's over...it's finally over" he coughed then looked over to Celestia that was shedding the same tears as she held him close, nuzzling his cheek with joy that he was alive and victorious.

"I did it" he whispered.

"Yes you did" the sun princess cried.

After a moment of amore, the three of them laughed altogether, enjoying their moment of victory as the citizens rushed around the crater, until they realized he needed medical attention.

"Girls I'm ready to call it a day, can we go home?" he joked.

"Yes our love, let's take you home" Celestia answered and levitated him onto her back.

With nothing to say to the ponies about his condition, the three rulers took off towards Canterlot. Both princesses listening as his breathing slowed and he drifted to a sleep that made the Lunar Princess worry.

"Sister is he-"

"It's alright Luna" Celestia interrupted then looked back at him, seeing his eyes close and his smile remain.

"He's just tired, our love...is just tired" she whispered as another tear fell in the knowing that he was not going anywhere.

In fact Galaxy Flame, their husband, was there to stay...forever.

**CHAPTER END.**

**And so Chapter 8 comes to an end.**

**At first I was contemplating of breaking this up, but that would not be cool to do since I've been giving you readers such detailed chapters. Also I didn't want to leave you in suspense of the battle.**

**Tell me what you think and if you didn't choke up on his memory of his brother then you are heartless because that is some serious tear jerking writing for me.**

**Seriously,I cried over that.**

**But anyways, tell me what you think so far, please comment or message me. But if you really enjoy it so far, then add it to your list by favoriting and/or following the story. **

**Stay pony my friends and fans.**


	9. Daughters

**Okay everypony I give you chapter nine. I know I was supposed to load it this sooner but I felt a little lazy today XD**

**Anyway I know you expect herding, but I have something way better for you. This massive change I put in the story will be quite a turn, but trust me when I say it will fit quite nicely with the whole family drama thing.**

**Besides, each season has been about Twilight. So that's what I'm going with, but Cadance is going to be just as important throughout the story. Don't worry though, there is still going to be betrayal and heartache.**

**Also Galaxy Flame might get bashed XD**

**Last thing, I am glad to say I am excited for having nine chapters up now and already 100,000 words in the entire thing. This whole redoing idea was a great idea, but I'll let you all be the judge of that.**

**Enjoy my friends and fans, and enjoy the surprise twists I put in.**

_"Where...brother?"_

_"...He..."_

_"Oh...one...less retard...my home"_

_"I'LL...YOU!"_

Galaxy Flame awoke from his deep sleep, dazed and lost for words from the rush of his quick awakening. He shot up from his bed with a massive rush of breathing that didn't fit his liking, nor did the speed of his heartbeat. His hand firmly pressed against his chest, firmly grasping the skin to where he was scratching himself.

His sweat being the obvious sign of a nightmare, but it was sweat from the nightmare of losing his brother. Knowing that made him feel a little calmer, but his mind was still flooded with the knowledge he regained during his battle with his long time rival.

Black Heart.

"Where...where am I?" he asked himself, unsure where his two princesses took him after the battle was over.

However that was not his main concern, nor was his health. What concerned him most was the instant touch of something familiar about the ponies he remembered out of worry for their safety.

He remembered Cadance being on his back during the battle, but that was all he remembered before another surge of pain shot through his head. It forced a groan out of him as he shut his eyes, but only for a second did the pain last as a familiar sound came to him.

The Ultricorn opened his eyes and saw not the bedroom he was in, but instead his eyes focused on the ghostly image of his himself and the three alicorns that were playing and laughing.

"Huh?" he said to himself, unable to comprehend what he was seeing as it happened.

It was then another surge of pain entered, but as it did there was a whole new meaning of how he truly felt for the Princess of Love. Feeling his human-side slip away, Galaxy Flame fought the pain and tried to embrace what he was seeing. Knowing he could no longer be Joshua anymore, he decided to act more like himself while accepting his past come back to him in memory and emotions.

He continued to stare at the four alicorns, both older ones being his mates while the other two were fillies playing with his past self.

_"Daddy, we missed you!" the youngest alicorn chirped, then touched her muzzle to her father's while the other filly climbed onto his back._

_One being a complete purple while the other was pink with purple at the tips of her wings. They laughing and playing with the Ultricorn as he laid on his stomach and scooped took the two into his winged grasp, hugging them tightly while Celestia and Luna watched._

_"I missed you both too, but now I'm home and here to stay" Galaxy Flame replied, causing both fillies to brighten with the utmost of joy._

_"Promise?" they asked._

_"Promise" he replied._

_It was then the two fillies laughed and escaped their father's grasp, then take over the moment by wrestling with him. Even though it was useless, the two fillies wrestled their father by his neck. Unfortunately it was a complete loss for the determined fillies, especially when their young father was laughing and staying still as his wives approached somberly._

_They were happy to see him, so happy that they could cry over the two weeks he has been at work with his new father-in-law. But no tears were shed for they had much bigger concerns on their shoulder right now._

_One being the spell they were to perform._

_"Hello loves" Galaxy Flame greeted, then stood up with both of his wings under the fillies and kissed his wives._

_Now most husbands expected a greeting in return, maybe even a hug, but their response was Luna taking the two fillies from him and quiet leaving the bedroom before Celestia said something that would upset him._

_Galaxy Flame was confused, but found himself catching on when Luna explained to the fillies that he and Celestia needed to talk. Certain of what is to come, he made his way to the bed and sat down with her following._

_It was not an easy talk for the Solar Princess, but she had to make sure that her husband was on the same page as to the plan for keeping their little ones safe from the dangers that are happening outside of the castle._

_Seeing her stress so much, Galaxy Flame put a wing around his wife and pulled her close so that she had a shoulder to cry on. He nuzzled her head, than pecked her cheek while her wing unfolded an wrapped around him._

_"Luna and I found the spell, but must we use such forbidden magic?" Celestia asked, referring to the dark magic that she took no enjoyment of using._

_Galaxy Flame sighed in the same annoyance, feeling guilty about having his wives ready to use such a spell that has been kept secret for many years. He knew it was wrong, but the situation they were in with the war happening made him remember that every trace of their lives as parents had to be erased._

_"I'm sorry my love, but this is why I've been training you both in dark magic. We know this war will not end without him or I dying, but with so much going on we cannot protect the girls. So it's best this way if you are to see them grow up in the future" he replied somberly, knowing his plan is beyond insane._

_"So your father's Time Slumber Spell, and the spell to make Luna and I practically virgins again is all to make it so we have no trace of having foals?" Celestia laughed in question, but in truth her laughter was a sadness that she could not cry over for it was too much to unleash in tears._

_Galaxy Flame nodded, then kissed her once more to ease the pain he was sharing with her. The two held eachother close for an unknown period of time, soothing one another's heartache as the day of reckoning inched closer to the start of tomorrow._

_"How will Luna and I know they are our little ones?" she asked, receiving a chuckle from her husband._

_"Just wait for them to give off bursts of magic. One will be a unicorn and the other will be a Pegasus, so just watch for large bursts of magic. Once you see them you will know that it is our little ones" Galaxy Flame answered._

_It was not any easier for though, in fact it was much harder for the Ultricorn to stick with such a plan that was barely approved by the Council of Equestria. His idea being so farfetched that the King and Queen found it to be useless, but his counter about preserving the alicorn and Ultricorn race made it logical to send the last of their kind away so they could live._

_He just wished the spell was not the only Time Slumber Spell there was, he wished he did not have to erase the memories of his daughters and strip them of their bloodline as Ultricorns, he wished there was another way instead of putting them to sleep for two millennia. But there was nothing they do to stop the plan now, all they could do was brace for the heartache to come before the invasion of their home began._

_"I love you Tia, which is why this must be done if our little ones are to live and grow"_

_"I know my love, but before it starts tomorrow, can we...we-"_

_"What?" he quipped, only to have the lust of his wife capture his lips._

Galaxy Flame blinked his eyes at the ghostly image of himself and his wife, but as it faded away he felt the final piece of himself finally come together in a way he never expected. His powers and abilities still being a complete mystery to him, but his past life finally returned completely and now he was more of his past self than he was when Black Heart triggered his memories and power.

The ghostly image finally disappeared, but it left him in conclusion and questioning about what he has done in his past life. He no longer doubted being the Ultricorn, but having children was an impact that brought many questions to his heart.

"I have kids, but I sent them away during the war" he said to himself, but was still having a difficult time grasping that he created a plan to erase all traces of their family.

He did not even believe that in the past he helped them use dark magic to create fake virginities. Then again there was still the fact that anything is possible in Equestria, so magic can probably do anything.

Being two different species was enough stress for him, but remembering that he has a family made him even more stressed while thinking about he should do. If his memories were true, then the two fillies he saw were with him right now and unaware of who they truly were.

Those two fillies were grown up now and alive, which brought some joy to his heart, but there was still the immediate heartache of being unknown to the babies he created with his wives.

If he was still Joshua then it would be no problem remaining a ghost, but he was Galaxy Flame once more so the feeling to accept was not something so easy to grasp. He felt happy for saving them from a war they did not to be in, but there was guilt behind that happiness.

Galaxy Flame did not want to be alone, deep down he wanted his family again, he wanted his babygirls.

He tried to look up, but was wrapped completely in aches and sores that coursed through him like the slow grasping of a snakes venom. His chest ached the worst when he tried to breathe, but the pain wasn't the most enticing thing when he looked around the bedroom. He realized he was in Celestia's room and on her study mat with blankets over him as the fireplace burned brightly.

He looked to his left and saw that it was probably the afternoon from where the sun was at, seeing that sunlight gleamed through the crevice between the curtains.

He finally stood up, and gained some balance for moment before almost falling over from the sever jolts that flooded his four legs...wait, four legs.

"What the hell?" he groaned and searched the room for anything that had a reflective surface.

His only hope was the possibility of a mirror in the bathroom, so he headed there in a less than normal pace with each step killing him. His pain was worse by being mobile, but the determination he had was stronger.

_"I wonder if they have morphine in Equestria?"_ he asked in the back of his mind while entering the freshly steamy bathroom that was still warm from the moisture.

He realized that someone had taken a shower not too long ago, but now he felt his body being clean for some odd reason by the smooth touch of his hair. His body smelled like strawberries, but it was also smooth and glossy.

This made him conclude that someone washed him recently, but there was only two ponies that could have done that because they are married to him.

Celestia and Luna.

He looked around and saw that his cloths were in a trash can, all torn and burnt while the steam escaped through the door and the mirror started to become less foggy. The scene of his tattered clothes made him remember of his fight, but realize he was naked and covered in fur.

Something he knew was not normal of a half-human, but that's when he also remembered his transformation of becoming the Ultricorn.

"I better take a look" he said to himself and looked into his reflection that was no longer human or at all the same.

He was Ultricorn once more, he was back to his former glory with being what others respected him as. But this time it was his true appearance, not the form of his Super Ultricorn state.

His coat was a charcoal color, just like his fiery mane that still had the constant color changing streak. His tail was a rainbow neon, but the colors moved like goo in a lava lamp, and his wings had a rainbow platinum on the underside. His horn had a rainbow glow to it, but the obvious of his body was the crown on top of his head that was larger than Celestia's, and the fact that his horn and wings were 1.5X larger than hers, lastly his hooves were normal except for the rainbow fire that surrounded them constantly.

He was already stunned to see himself back to normal, but it only increased when he saw his eyes change color every five seconds.

Galaxy Flame finally had enough of his surprise and found the door that led out. He stepped outside and looked around for anyone, but it was completely empty or deserted in his case with not a single sound being heard.

He took the only path that was there for him, knowing it had to lead him somewhere that would have someone to help him.

_"Right it is"_ he thought and crept along the wall to keep his balance.

He walked for maybe ten minutes, but that was ten minutes of agony he felt before going around the corner and bumping into a couple of guards. He hissed at the bump they made to his chest, but the two sun guards were already removing their helmets and bowing after realizing they walked into their greatest momnarch.

"Prince Galaxy Flame, our apologies; we did not know you finally awoke" the taller Pegasus apologized, but that summed up another question for him as the twin arch doors stood closed in front of him.

He looked up to the wooden gateway, pondering what could be on the other side, then looked back down to the guards for some answer to his slumber.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Exactly 10 days your majesty" the guard answered.

His jaw dropped at that, he was baffled at how much he could sleep, but found it logical since he gave it all he had to defeat Black Heart. In the end of his death match Galaxy Flame succumbed to extreme fatigue from his dead enemie's power, but the true drain of his energy was from his transformation that made him change twice when Black Heart angered him.

First he changed to his pony form, then to Super Ultricorn.

He remained stunned as they helped him to the throne room with their bodies as support for his remaining walk into the throne room. He only saw the throne room once in his last few weeks of being in Equestria. The doors opened and he squinted his eyes to the extra brightness from the pure white walls that were still like new, but now he was hearing gasps all over and the sound of many hooves coming towards him.

He looked up to the two hundred ponies that were in two groups and staring at him from the middle of the throne room. Each pony lined up perfectly into a group that was stopped from getting closer by the large number of guards that were blocking them.

Galaxy Flame was a little surprised to see so many ponies in the throne room, but not as much as his two very surprised, but very happy, princesses.

Said princesses quickly reacted in their joy with gentle glides to him, their eyes flooded with tears and smiles across their faces as he stared down slightly at them.

_"I'm now taller than Celestia"_

"Galaxy Flame" Celestia whispered, her voice still as graceful even with the emotions swelling inside her body.

_"Oh yeah, I'm not Josh anymore. Oh well, I can still be myself"_

Their emotions now raged as he stood tall to show no sign of weakness, trying to strong in front of the ponies that were wanting to question his rest. The ten days of love they had not expressed was now a powerful withdrawal that made them go almost insane while he slept. His very breathing was an enticing arousal, but there was one thing they had to do first before anything could be relieved.

Empty the castle.

"Everypony must leave now!" Celestia ordered, surprising her guards and subjects.

None of them dared question when she raised a brow for a moment at the unicorn guard that opened his mouth, especially when it was her authority he was about to question.

He did not speak a word when the raised brow changed to a glare that made him swallow the question and leave the room in haste. The entire throne room was now empty and they felt their chains of princess attitude break off before smothering their injured lover.

Seeing there was no one around to witness their affection, all doors and windows closed, Celestia and Luna allowed themselves to be free of the royal upkeep. They turned to their husband and sobbed as the love in their hearts drove their bodies closer to him.

"Galaxy!" they yelled together as he expected them to tackle, his expression already an embrace for pain.

However there was no extra pain to come to the Ultricorn, not by the mares he expected to be having serious withdrawal of him. Instead they slowly walked over and gently touched him with soothing hugs and extremely affectionate nuzzles to his neck, but also a smothering of lips.

"We were so worried, the doctor said you might not wake up" Celestia cried in his neck, followed by Luna damping his chest with her tears as they stood in place.

"Don't ever scare us like that again. We lost you once, we can't lose you again" Luna added.

Galaxy Flame only stood there and returned his long withdrawal love with the wrapping of his sore wings around them. He drew them close with a slight pull and took turns kissing them, showing his true love for them as the husband they needed.

"I'm sorry my loves, but everything is fine now, I am fine" he replied, but in truth he wasn't and both of the alicorns could hear it.

"Honey, you're voice is rash and wheezy, are you having trouble breathing?" Celestia asked.

Galaxy Flame blinked, unsure of what she meant until he breathed again and found that it was true. His breathing was difficult, so difficult that he could not take in a full breath without it hurting him.

"I...think so" he answered.

But good health was not in his favor when he suddenly became dizzy and collapsed on the floor. His body went numb for a minute as the surprised princesses quickly laid next to him and looked over his bandages for any sign of blood still coming through.

"My love are you alright, are you in pain?" Luna asked.

Galaxy didn't respond for a moment, his mind was no longer in his control with the lightheadedness coming and going.

Celestia and Luna were now panicking on the inside, their hearts immediately raced as the silence remained with their lover.

"Baby can you hear me, my love can you hear me or Luna?" Celestia asked now, but there was still no answer from the prince.

Finally he answered, but it was only a bodily response of his head lifting first.

He tried to stand back up, but the strength he had left was now gone. His breathing and groaning were definite signs of his fatigue to the alicorn sisters, but they knew Galaxy Flame was beyond stubborn when it came to always being alright. He never wanted others to worry over him, not even if he was injured or extremely ill. He had no choice of though not making them worry as they helped him stand up.

"Come on love, just a little more" Luna grunted, finding it difficult to lift the stallion she is in love with.

He almost collapsed again, but was caught with Celestia's wing as leverage in his underside and his neck on Luna's back. Luckily they were there to help him stand, otherwise it would have been a painful crash to the floor.

"I'm okay, just a little tired" he lied, but they could see right through his weak smile how much the battle stressed his body.

But the bandages and gauze wrap was pretty obvious.

Celestia frowned at his answer and nodded to her sister. Luna knew what she meant and immediately ran into the corridor at the far end, her quiet reaction puzzling the stallion she loves as his leverage became solely on Celestia.

Celestia may be a goddess, but even her strength was barely enough to keep her husband standing.

_"He's extremely weak and exhausted, so it's best that Luna and I remain at his sides for any trouble that comes"_

"Honey you've lost alot of blood and used up your magic, not to mention you returned to your old self and unlocked a stage of your power, you're exhausted and you need rest" she pointed out, but he denied with shaking his head.

"I'm fine Tia, I just need to walk and-"

"YOU'RE NOT FINE!"

Galaxy Flame flinched at the sound her voice, knowing that the yell she gave off was not to for scolding but for the release of her emotions.

Celestia's eyes became upset and angry, her tears were not slow this time as the meaning of her point came through. She removed herself from the ultricorn for a moment and watched him topple over before lifting him again.

Galaxy Flame couldn't move anything but his head. He tried to move in order to stand, but found his attempt halted by his wife claiming his lips when he looked up to her.

Their kiss was only for a moment though for she couldn't allow this ignorance to keep going. Celestia couldn't stand the idea of her lover overdoing it when he already overdid it in his battle against Black Heart.

"Please Galaxy...please" she begged with such softness in her tone, the slight cry in her voice being a pain that clenched inside his chest as she helped him up again and nuzzled his cheek.

Her whimpers were low, but not unheard by the one she married out of true love. Celestia knew he was not going to let himself remain in bed for the rest he needs, she knew that because the Galaxy Flame she knows was always stubborn, but the best part about being his wife was having the advantage of making him surrender by showing what he hates to see from her or Luna.

Sadness.

"My love I beg of you to stop arguing with Luna and I, I am begging you to stop being so stubborn and just let us help you. Please Galaxy, we need you to rest because your daughters are coming back to the castle to see you"

The half-human didn't have anything to say to her, he only felt guilt take it's place when his fur became damp from her tears. However there was a deep depression taking over as the alicorn cried into his chest, a deep depression that was of the shame he endured after sending his daughters away two millennia ago.

It was not an easy road to remember, but he still remembered it while a vague memory of his time on earth followed with it.

Galaxy Flame never received help for the trials of his life. When he was still Josh, his mothers death was a matter he dealt with alone and James death was the same way for no one cared about him. He spent all his life doing things by himself, but the death of his mother made him more lonely than ever for she was the only person that comforted him.

The biggest nightmare in his life though was when she pulled the trigger with him still in her hug.

_"Mom" _

_"I love you Josh but...I can't do this anymore"_

_"Mom what are y-MOM NO!"_

His eyes blinked at the gunshot repeating in his memory, the blood that landed on him still had it's smell even as a memory, but the trauma and pain was still there even after so many years.

He unknowingly shed his own tears as the sun princess sobbed quietly in his winged grasp; his guilt for making Celestia cry now triggered a lifetime of regret.

Especially over the fact of sending his foals through the same spell that he endured before dying.

"Please...please" she whimpered pitifully, bringing him back to her and to the world around him.

Luna finally reappeared, but was accompanied by a couple of doctors that were picked out for the occasion of checking up the stallion.

Galaxy Flame lowered his head and surprised Celestia with a soft kiss on the top of her head, then nuzzled her just the same as she did in his chest.

"So they know?" he asked somberly, receiving a nod from the mare.

"Yes and Cadance wants to see you. Twilight is upset though because she is having a hard time believing that you are her biological father, but she knows and wishes to hear the truth from you" Celestia answered, informing him that there was some drama to come his way.

Feeling defeated, but mostly exhausted, Galaxy Flame sighed at the mare and gave into her pleas.

"Okay, I'll tell her. But right now I'm not fine, right now I'm tired, very hungry and worst of all...I'm in alot of pain" he admitted in a gentle whisper to her ear.

His words of confession were music to Celestia's ears for he acknowledged that he was not healthy and showed a sign to her that he was growing up as a true ruler and as a grown stallion with much wisdom.

She only smiled in return and lifted her head slightly to touch his lips again, the lips she craved for almost two weeks now.

"Well when the doctors are done, we'll get you something to eat and medication for your pain while you see your daughters" she replied, causing a chuckle to leave his body while the Lunar Princess approached.

"Sister I have brought the doctor and nurse" Luna stated and nodded to the medical specialists, giving permission for their lover to be examined.

The two doctors nodded in return and placed their electronics and other sorts of equipment onto the floor, preparing for an immediate check up on the future king.

"Very well, doctor hooves would you like to start?" Nurse Redheart asked, receiving a slight glare from him for he was awing over Josh's appearance until she interrupted it.

"Yes well not until he's in bed" the doc replied

**Back in Celestia's bedroom**

"Okay your majesty, just lie down and stay still" Doctor Hooves ordered.

Galaxy Flame was very cooperative for his checkup, which was surprising to Celestia and Luna since most ponies hated doctor visits, especially their husband. He despised just having a doctor around in paranoia of something being wrong.

Unfortunately that paranoia right now was for the Ultricorn as he felt sticky pads touch his chest and head while a metal ring went around his horn and colorful wiring was attached. He watched in nervous silence as Nurse Redheart turned on a small monitor and Doctor Hooves moved his stethoscope from his chest to his stomach.

"Your heart rate is good, nothing to worry there; Nurse what's the monitor saying?"

"His magic output is only 3%, but the scanner is picking up no signs of magic trying to mend any broken bones" she replied

Celestia and Luna sighed in relief, but only for a moment.

"Well that's a good thing, but his magic output is dangerously low" the doc replied and placed his stethoscope back in his bag, tensing the two sisters again while their prince just laid on the bed quietly and listened.

He turned around to Celestia and Luna, smiling in a friendly way while worrying on the inside of what they would say about his results.

"Okay your majesties, your prince is just fine"

"Thank goodness" Luna sighed.

"But there is some bad news"

_"Oh come on, you just said he's okay!"_ Luna screamed in her mind.

"Is it serious?" Celestia asked.

Doctor Hoovese shook his head while Redheart removed the sticky pads, jolting Galaxy Flame's body into more pain as he explained the dangers their husband was in.

"Magical Output is a serious necessity for alicorns, it's a small release of extra magic given off throughout your bodies and manifests in a physical look, like your mane and tail. Alicorns usually give off about 8% of magic and for his majesty to have such a low percentage means he used too much of his abilities"

"Is it dangerous?" Luna asked, receiving a nod from him.

"It's rare if it get's dangerous, but the results are very harmful" Hooves continued, then coughed to his clear his throat.

"With all due respect princesses I am telling you now under a doctor order that he must not use magic at all. He needs to rest and recover for a little while until his magic output has returned to it's normal level; should he not rest then he risks falling into a coma that is rare to wake up out of"

Celestia's heart skipped a beat at that one, but did her sister's as the doctor cleaned his glasses.

There were many things that she and Luna knew, they knew almost everything about Equestrian history and many other categories. But to hear this was something new to them and right now this unknown knowledge made them worry even more because they had no idea that just his walking was causing him more fatigue.

Now they had to keep him in bed at all times.

"Do you have a name for this?" Galaxy Flame asked.

"No because it's a rare case that books only tell of few alicorns having so long ago. However I call it Magic Limbo for the alicorn will be alive but their magic will be completely gone. It's like their body is fighting to live when the soul is not even there"

"What can we do to prevent that?" Celestia asked, getting a chuckle out of the specialist.

"Simply he must not use magic at all and I will have a special medication sent to you that is a pain reliever, but it safely boosts his magic recharge" Hooves finished and levitated his things.

He gave a slight bow before leaving the room with Redheart right behind him. Galaxy Flame was now left alone in Celestia's real bed with his two lovers standing at the side, but they weren't going to have him try any means of refusal to the doctors order.

He felt his body wrapped in their warm glows, the voice in his body was wanting to break free and order them to release him. Unfortunately his muzzle was shut by the magic also enveloping his mouth.

"Forgive us honey" Celestia apologized as she turned him over and laid the comforter over him.

Galaxy Flame felt the enticing glow release him, but now bed rest was his only option for spending time with his lover.

He gave a deep snort in annoyance as his old crown was lifted off his head, then came the pecks to his lips from both mares.

"how long do I have to stay in bed?" he grumbled.

"A little while my love; you heard Doctor Hooves, rest and recovery" Celestia answered, but not in her most gentle of tone, her voice a little deeper than normal as she gave a stern expression meaning she was serious.

Her stare was not one to challenge and he didn't dare challenge it, not when the memories of his past led to how much trouble he use to be in when challenging the mare that stared him down in anything.

_"Well if I'm stuck in bed then I might as well read up on the Ultricorn book. I may have regained my memories, but there is still much I need to learn" _he sighed in the back of his mind, knowing it was going to be a boring day for him.

"Can I at least have the book, because I might as well read about what I am and can do?"

Celestia nodded and made the book appear, placing it gently in his lap. Luna though was the one to hold it in her magic to flip the pages after crawling into the bed and cuddling his side. The Solar Princess only watched as her little sister took this moment to satisfy herself, her cute whimpers of trying to squeeze into him was too adorable to Galaxy Flame.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the alicorn as she laid in his neck, but her body was wrapped in one of his wings ever so gently without any sudden movements that would hurt him.

The sun princess chuckled before speaking, having herself too much amusement at how childish her litter sister still is when around the stallion they love.

"I see Luna will be fine keeping an eye on you while I go fetch us all something to eat, and the others, I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Okay, hurry back" Galaxy Flame answered, receiving a devious look from her as the door open.

"Oh you know I will" Celestia quipped, then left the room.

**Page 185: Equestria's Darkest Times**

_**After the Battle of Jaypan, the disappearance of King Chronos and Queen Galaxia was a major downfall for the Equestrian Army and a heartbreak for Celestia and Luna for they were now the ones in charge of the war. The castle was under their protection while Prince Universe and Princess Light-Rai were on the battlefield holding off the leader, who is the causer, of the war...Lord Legion.**_

_**Lord Legion: Leader of the Black Ponies**_

_**Species: Half-Alicorn, Half-Unicorn**_

_**Appearance: Black fur, Sinister orange demon eyes, blood red mane and tail, fire like wings and jagged horn.**_

_**Cutie Mark: Six fireballs that were different colored and spun around a cracked crown that was covered in blood.**_

_**Talent: Darkness and creator of Dark Magic.**_

_**Parents: Unknown**_

_**History Title: Traitor to Equestria.**_

_**True Name: Prince Night Fire**_

_**History: Before war broke out, Night Fire was a trusted and very powerful prince through out Equestria; his very presence was a rare thing that came during visits to the King and Queen. In his time within the light, he was supposed to be the one next in line to being the heir of Equestria with Celestia or Luna as his queen.**_

_**However there was a darkness in him that nopony knew of until Prince Universe discovered it from the sudden touch of Luna in his chest. Confusion spread for two months throughout Equestria as the Princess of Night went under serious counseling and Night Fire was going to be crowned as King.**_

_**Until Celestia confessed her marriage was forced and Luna confessed the truth of Night Fire.**_

_**Night Fire was arrested for the found evidence of 5 years of molestation to Princess Luna and at one time he forced oral rutting with Princess Celestia, three accounts of raping a certain maid that died mysteriously.**_

_**These crimes were not left unpunished, especially by the stallion that the princesses truly loved...Princes Galaxy Flame.**_

_**After the trials, he was deemed as a traitor and stripped of his title. His wings were cut-off and his horn was broken from the touch of his head by Prince Galaxy Flame after he proposed to the princesses and announced they were pregnant with his foals.**_

_**Galaxia was most devastated for Night Fire was like a brother to her, his very influence was a powerful one across the kingdom before he turned to darkness and escaped. In the middle of the night, he broke free with a blackened heart and the power to regenerate what he lost through dark magic.**_

_**He returned months later as Legion: The Lord of Darkness and Ruler of a place known as Black Nebula.**_

_**A place still unknown and unfound in Equestria times.**_

_**After several months of war, there was a big decision made by the Four Mustangs, Light-Rai, Universe, and Galaxy Flame...to send the newborn fillies away for protection from Legions plans.**_

_**To ensure the safety of the little ones.**_

_**It was known to all the rulers that Galaxy Flame was no mere Ultricorn, his power was so greatly influenced as a weapon that Equestrians wanted to use it. This angered the rulers for he was only a teenager with foals that have the same power, but he refused to be their weapon or let his daughters be weapons, which led to sending them away.**_

_** Months of fighting broke out inside the city and castle over him, many even tried to destroy the newborn fillies and harness their power...but there was one being that stood above them all as the most powerful alicorn to live.**_

_**Universe's mother: Empress Aira, who is was secretly the most powerful alicorn and Ruler of the Heavens, but known as a queen when in Equestria.**_

_**But Legion created two monsters of darkness; those two being able to stand against the Alicorn.**_

_**In the Battle of Coltville, he found a unicorn of barely legal age and raped her; bearing a unicorn of dark magic that went into hiding until the time was right...a Unicorn known as King Sombra.**_

_**In the Battle of Pony-Run, he captured multiple animals and drained the magic of 1000 unicorns for infusion to his creation...A draconequss known as Discord.**_

_**Much is not known of these creatures except they were in a millennia of hiding until the time was right to take action and turn Princess Luna into a mare of darkness.**_

_**It was a difficult task, but 1000 years after the Equestria war, they came out of hiding and stole their dead creator's armor and forced her to wear it for it was embued with the very essence of Dark Magic. They were ultimately defeated, but the armor grew stronger on Princess Luna the more she wore it. Months passed by with her slowly changing until she was overpowered by the armor and banished by her older sister.**_

_**It was a time of darkness for the two with no parents left and no one to comfort them...not even their husband or daughters that were sent into a time slumber.**_

_**Page End**_

Galaxy Flame turned away from the book, he needed not to tell Luna to close it for the anger that seethed in his expression was more than enough to tell her. He stared away from her with a powerful grit in his teeth and the attempted transformation of super ultricorn.

It was not hard for Luna to see why her husband was angry. He was remembering when Legion did those unforgivable things to his wives, torturing them in ways that made Galaxy Flame almost snap from the fury in his heart so long ago.

_"He's angry, I have to calm him down now"_ she said in her mind and tossed the book to the nearby desk.

Galaxy Flame was beyond furious about this history, he felt the same rage for Black Heart begin to take over in a burning sensation that magnified his pain.

He cared not for his pain, he only felt rage and hatred take over as he closed his eyes and tried to summon that natural feeling that gave him knowledge in magic. His body was only weakening as he tried to muster the power, nonetheless though he tried to summon any hint of his potential to destroy what he could get his hooves on.

"Motherfucker!" he growled and readied to burst with his remaining magic, but was suddenly pressured with a body and a pair of lips that tasted like blueberries.

He opened his rage-filled eyes to Luna being on top of him, pressing her tongue through his teeth while pulling his head up with her hooves.

Luna smiled and hummed as the kiss was returned and his hooves wrapped around her lower back, feeling some strength return to his body before the unexpected happened.

His Lunar Princess shared what was on her mind, each and every deep regret of the past finally coming out.

"What happened back then was a long time ago my love. I know you remember but feel like a stranger to the world that you died for to ensure peace. However I feel no more pain because you are back and in my hooves, but I feel the pain of our love not having satisfaction in the last ten days"

Luna's words struck him hard, he felt the immediate sensation of arousal throughout his aches and the repeat of her lips that stopped him from apologizing for being gone so many years. She released him after a couple minutes and spoke with a gentle tone that was adorable and extremely arousing.

"That night I drifted into your mind I felt so happy when you lost yourself to me once more, breaking the spell that gave us fake innocence. I haven't stopped thinking about it since then, and it has driven me to new heights of passion. Galaxy Flame, my love, I crave to feel you so much again"

Luna felt his arousal underneath her, heated essence from her overflowing onto him as she trailed his body from the well made trim she did to his hair two nights ago to the throbbing arousal that was perfectly lined up with her inflamed nether regions. She trailed his body again, but stopped to his eyes...his soulful, powerfully determined, loved filled eyes.

The Princess of Night touched his head with her horn, filling him with a spell that removed his pain and gave him enough energy for what was about to happen. She turned so that he was on top of her, allowing him the same enticement of trailing her body with his eyes.

The Ultricorn felt his strength return enough to push up and look down at the mare that was already stripped of her crown, necklace, and slippers. Her pure beauty now showing in full figure with ever inch visible, her elegance now glowing in his eyes as the touch of his large arousal forced her to shiver with ecstasy.

Luna smiled so seductively and wrapped her hind legs around his backside, pulling him down to where his tip pushed the entrance of her moist walls. She leaned up and whispered the words of love and reward, then entangled her tail into all nine of his.

"You fought so bravely, you gave everything you had to protect everypony. What better way to award you with making love again to one of your wives?" she crooned, sending her sultry passion as a glaze to his ear.

Galaxy Flame bit his lip to that and locked his eyes on the mare that gave the tiniest of moan from moving her body the slightest to feel her entrance opened. Their bodies were just a thrust away from being one again, but in reality and not in a dream. After two millennia, Luna was going to feel her husband's love a second time, she was going to feel like his Lunar Queen again.

He trailed his lips with his tongue, moistening them for the big moment, and breathed in the confession he had in his heart as her husband. Not as the man that was confused when he arrived in Equestria, but as the stallion that returned to being himself and much more.

That much more being his human-self on from earth.

"Luna I want you so badly...but I want Celestia just as much"

Luna only smiled at those husky words that betrayed his mind. He felt it being right, but also wrong as her hug deepened and she pressed herself as close to him as possible.

"Then take me first and when Celestia returns...take her"

Galaxy Flame finally let himself go again, he moved forward and pushed inside the extremely tense alicorn. His motion ripping a moan that breathily left her body as the warmth mixed. He couldn't hold back the same moan as her cascading fluids washed over with the team effort of her walls, tightening around each inch with passionate force while lubricating him.

Luna was tight and warm in his dreams, but now it was ten times greater when the dark magic they used on her body broke and the vice of her walls repeated. Even though it was wrong to fake innocence to begin with, Luna didn't care at all for the same pain that left her during his death was destroyed by the touch of his warmth.

She only felt true love in the real world as instinct took over in waves that were suppressed for the last two thousand years.

Luna had felt pleasure like no other in his dream, but it was only a dream that took away the fear of losing him before they could make love once more. Now the reality of her mate being in her grasp made the meaning of joy go to a whole new level.

She felt the true form of relief as each slow thrust melted away another piece of her tension, she felt their bond grow much stronger as the bathing of their magic took form in the release of stars and their auras mixing into a bright blue that was swirled in pink.

"Luna" Galaxy Flame gasped, feeling his own tension be gone.

Two thousand years of tension to be exact.

_"Oh my godness! I'm already cumming!"_

Words could not express what she felt as his thrusts sped up and her first release happened...her first real orgasm in two millennia.

But he wasn't done there.

Galaxy Flame had an idea come to him as he gave her a moment to relish the relief. He turned his Princess of the Night over, surprising her even she was now addicted to making love with him, by leaning down and licking her flanks while his tails stretched and grabbed every pillow that was in the closet and on the bed.

"My love what are you doing, I need you more" she pleaded cutely, implying for him to stop giving such tease and confusion.

He slid his tongue between her flanks for a taste of her essence again, the sweetness of her fluids tingling his tongue as she bit her hoof and moaned at the penetration.

Luna couldn't take this teasing anymore, she could not stand not feeling him inside her, so she attempted to get up.

"Oh no you don't" the Ultricorn chuckled evilly.

Luna was pushed back down and completely powerless as he shackled her legs with his tails, safely splitting them apart as he positioned his body to match the way her plot was sticking up from being on top of a small pile of pillows.

Her front legs were then grasped gently wrapped in his, the trailing of his lips on the alicorn's spine forced her back to bend when the gentle nibbles of his teeth found her wings sensitive spot. She couldn't fight the teasing that coursed through her again as his 12 inches rubbed between her flanks and on her overflowing entrance.

He stopped and nibbled on her ear for a few seconds before whispering so passionately, egging her mind with words that became an imagination in her mind. His words forcing images to form as he rubbed her marehood with his large friend.

"I'm still Galaxy Flame, my love, but Josh is now mixed with my personality. So now you have the strength of your stallion, but the dirty mind of a human from earth. As Galaxy Flame I am going to hold you down gently, and as Josh I am going to pound into your tight pussy until you can't stay awake"

"Do you...mean that?" she asked between gasps, trying to fight her husband's rod rubbing against her moist lips.

He chuckled in return and released her front hooves, but wrapped her neck in a couple more of his tails and gently grasped her horn with a hoof. He listened to the sound of her moaning; obviously horns were sensitive, but Luna's horn was very sensitive.

This only made him happier as his tip pushed in again and he gently lifted her neck up to where her horn was aimed at his mouth.

"I'm going to prove how much I love you...by rewarding you for waiting so patiently for me to wake up"

Luna had no way to react in body movement to his passion, she only yelped in ecstasy as her lover pounded into her and sucked on her horn with one hoof around her neck to prevent muscle twitching of her thrusting in his mouth. She was trapped with her front hooves now wrapped in more of his tails while feeling the true strength of them with the gentle press on each leg as he forced her body to orgasm a second time, then a third time and still going strong.

Their souls were locked and intertwined, the hardness of his arousal didn't soften a bit as the time went by.

Luna realized this was no normal position, she was dominated completely. But this was a style she figured out that was to force the mare into rutting without any means of escape.

She loved it.

"I'm coming!" she screamed, feeling the release of another orgasm as her horn began to climax.

However it stopped for she pulled it out of his mouth and wrapped his member in her magical aura, halting his movements before another session of his love came.

"My love...please stop" she panted, unable to catch her breath as his climax withered away and he was stuck with the same hardness.

"What's...wrong my love?" he asked.

The last two words tickled her heart as the fearful thought came to mind. She felt his arousal leave her insides as he remained still and the throbbing addiction for that sensation came to her again in a powerful wave.

She remained still and asked.

"Do you remember that night when you made such passionate love to me in your dream, but...you...you-"

"I what?" he replied questioningly, seeing that whatever she had to say was stuck in her chest for it embarrassed her enough to blush a light blue.

She finally said it.

"But you stuck your...finger in my plot hole"

Now that threw Galaxy Flame for a loop as he remembered it in the end, but to it hear from her was entirely different as she smiled at the sensational memory of having her final orgasm in his dream from the feeling of his finger.

Unfortunately they were being watched by a certain white alicorn that argued the whole time with herself. As she carried soup and other foods for her husband, she argued with her own conscience about barging in and getting in bed with them. Celestia argued with herself over getting treated with the same passion she was seeing her sister receive, forgetting that a few ponies were returning to the castle to get some answers.

Two of them being the ponies they hid from the world for two millennia.

"Galaxy Flame"

"Yes Luna"

"I...I want you...to rut my plot hole"

He let go of her horn, his mind went blank at those words with shock that mixed with joy as the Princess of Night laid her head down and moved herself slightly to lift her rump higher with his grasped arousal touching her most innocent of areas.

It was the spot he never expected to feel from his lover, never to touch with his length for it was painful to a pony. But surprisingly the Ultricorn found himself trying to figure out if the Lunar Princess was tricking him or if he was in another dream.

"Please be gentle though" she whispered.

Galaxy Flame shook his head of the shock and gently grasped her horn again, but this time with a tail he removed from her barrel, pulling her head back up with the certainty of his member lubricated enough from her essence.

"I'll go slow" he whispered.

Galaxy Flame only prodded her tight entrance, forcing a gasp from her as he repeated the process, but each one diving a little deeper inside the hole that was sending Luna into paradise. He was opening Luna's plot hole at a slow rate, giving her time to rethink before it was too late. His pushes became harder until the feeling of entering made him moan with her, sending the same shiver of pleasure as she took him so deep that his sack rested against her.

"Oh my god" she moaned with the entire thing inside.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

She shook her head and teased him with a wiggle of her rump, forcing a part of him to be rubbed by insides.

"It's strange, but it feels good my love. So please keep going" she pleaded cutely.

Her husaband didn't question her again, he didn't hesitate and pushed himself deeper into the constantly moaning mare. He repeated the ultimate passion in her black cherry and the powerful sucking on her horn.

Luna was now beyond cloud nine, her fear of feeling deep pain in such an area was joyfully wrong as he sped up from his own need to release. Galaxy Flame was no longer allowing humanity to keep him in check. Even though he was still incredibly weak from his fight, the adrenaline that rushed his body magnified the energy Luna gave him. He felt his conscience slip into it's animalistic need with each thrust into her, the sound of her loud moans was a mystery to him since someone should have heard.

But if they did, he did not care for his conscience was replaced by the stallion-side that screamed inside his mind.

_"Love her, Love her, Love her until she says stop"_

He didn't stop.

He only continued as the glow of her horn appeared and the feeling of her marehood release more juices was touched on his legs. He was aroused to a spiking jolt that hurt him greatly, but not enough to go overload in his thrusts as the warm glowing horn in his mouth was about to release.

But he was about to release too.

"Luna I'm-"

"So am I my love, do it, fill me up with your love" she growled so threateningly, her sound of predatory now putting him over the edge as he felt a sparkling essence rushing in his mouth.

Luna howled in the escape of her canterlot voice with full feeling of his entire member inside her plot hole while her horn filled his mouth and sprayed his face. She felt the explosion of his seed as her flanks were quickly pressed in his hooves

She didn't know what he was doing as her plot hole was warmed and being pushed harder on with her flanks being pressed. Luna was not concluding except to the fact that he was trying to force more of himself in her.

A feeling she enjoyed before he pulled out and swallowed the load of magical ejaculation that was still in his mouth and covering his face in blue.

It was finally over with the Ultricorn, his body finally gave out in a collapse that Luna caught. He swung over and was gently cuddled by the mare on top of him while the same essence he swallowed had instantly disappeared. It was a mystery that would remain as such for his little focus was on the mare that locked her gaze into his.

She only stared at him with an epiphany to herself, one that would show on the marriage documents when she took them out of the archives.

"Luna Flame"

Galaxy Flame cocked a brow at her, unsure of what she meant.

"What?" he replied questioningly, receiving a giggle from the mare that was now buried in his chest while their peeping tom was quietly biting her tongue to fight the jealousy.

"Luna Flame, that's going to be the name I will put on the marriage papers. We already married, but we never finished them"

Now he realized what she meant, and it was enticing thought that peaked his interests next as her smile of serenity appeared and she cuddled under the tails that overlapped them. Luna inhaled deeply and sighed in enjoyment of their passionate love, but also of a thought she had for a very long time.

"Queen Luna Flame...I like it, but I wonder what to name the foal"

"Foal" Galaxy Flame gasped, readying to sit up and ask her if this was more than just making love, maybe her heat cycle.

He only opened his mouth a second and was shushed before even speaking by her hoof being on his lips.

"I'm not in heat, but it's just a thought I've had for a very long time, something I have desired and I think..."

She paused right there, seeing how her words were making him happy but to say she thinks were not the right words; she was certain of having a baby with him and just the thought made her feel honored.

She smiled again and finished.

"I don't think it, I know having a foal with you will be perfect after we everything about Twilight and Cadance to the light"

Galaxy Flame smiled and returned that joy with a loving claim to her lips. The two were satisfied with such a thought, knowing they could make a foal without the worries of war, but their bodies were aching again in lust. Luna removed her lips from his and wanted to ask for another round.

Unfortunately the door slammed open with a few mares entering.

Twilight burst through first with Celestia trying to hold her back, but the anger and sense of betrayal she had was driving her to getting answers.

"Let me Celestia, I want the truth, I want to hear from him you and Galaxy are my parents!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the white alicorn tried to hold her back with her wings, but she found herself being dragged.

Luna shot up from the bed, knowing what this was about, but her husband was confused and rushing the covers back over as the two tried to stop her.

"Let me go you two, I have rights to know who I am"

"Twilight calm down and we will tell you! Don't act so rash!" Celestia urged the young mare, but she was not reaching through the mare as the secrets repeated in everyone's minds.

The secrets she revealed one week ago.

_"What the hell is going on, did something happen while I was unconscious?"_ Galaxy Flame asked in the back of his mind and only watched as the purple alicorn stopped struggling and took in deep breaths.

He saw how much she had been crying from the bloodshot that was in her eyes, her nose was dry and she had her mane in a mess which, meant it was a little while since she groomed it.

Celestia knew this would be a tough moment for husband for he was already under enough stress in his life. But she felt it was time for her 'student' to realize the truth she has been holding for two millennia.

It was time for Twilight and Cadance to know the truth, even if it meant hurting them. She looked over to Galaxy Flame and sighed as Twilight left her winged grasp and Luna stepped away, allowing her to confront the half-blooded stallion.

"What's going on?" he asked and was spared no time for a pause to clear his mind with the Princess of Magic immediately explaining.

Or in this case, Twilight yelling angrily as her friends and Cadance stood there in fear of the outcome.

"Is it true!? Is it true that you're my real father!? Are Night Light and Twilight Velvet my adoptive parents!?"

This caught his attention, but he looked over to his wives and saw the guilt on their faces as the drama crashed upon him.

You told them?" he asked.

Cadence took in a deep breath, readying herself mentally and emotionally for whatever outcome would reach her over this family matter. She could understand why Galaxy Flame did such a thing, she could even grasp the truth of being his daughter, but there was still the fact that he sent them away.

Knowing Twilight was too emotional to grasp what Celestia and Luna admitted, she stepped forward and explained what was told to them and the others.

She stared at the stallion right in the eye, seeing that he knew but was only holding the truth behind those color changing eyes.

"Is it true Galaxy Flame that you had two daughters during the Equestrian War, and did those daughters happen to be me and Twilight?" she asked calmly, acting like the adult she is to be in front of the stallion that is her superior and possibly the father she never knew.

Cadance was always alone in Equestria, wondering who her parents were until Celestia found her in the Everfree Forest. She was a filly with no memory of how she ended up in the forest, only the conclusion that she somehow appeared through an outburst of magic that destroyed everything in a 1000 foot radius.

Galaxy Flame just stared at the alicorn as the room went silent, eyes fixed upon him with the desire to know who the two princesses were to him. He remembered how she admitted having feelings for him, but knew that those feelings went out the door when his mates told them the truth.

Now he was stuck explaining to the entire group what Twilight and Cadance are to him. Luckily they understood he did not remember because of the spell wiping his mind clean, but they were also glad that nothing happened between them.

Especially Celestia and Luna, but now they were about to be in the doghouse for not letting him know they explained it to Cadance after he arrived.

"I knew all along because Celestia told me in the beginning, I allowed you around Skyla because I wanted Shining Armor to see how lacking he was in being a father. Sorry if I dragged you around during that"

"No it's okay, I enjoy being around Skyla, but I believe I owe you an answer" he replied, agreeing that the unicorn that is his friend needs to be stepping up his game.

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's looking at some counselors for us. Shining finally woke up when you protected me and decided to take marriage counseling, so we're working things out because...we love eachother. Now...that answer please" Cadance answered and reminded him, causing a nervous cough to happen from the Ultricorn while he pondered how to answer the questions she gave him.

It wasn't an easy thing for him, especially when Twilight was glaring at him and her friends were waiting for the answer as well. He had a large group of ponies waiting for him to answer, making it harder to do so for it was a crowd.

_"Oh this is going to be a bitch to explain. Why couldn't I remember after this all happened?" _He asked himself mentally, complaining to fate giving him his memories back.

"Well?" Twilight barked, bringing him back to the world around him.

He sighed once more, knowing things were about to take a huge turn before he could get a grasp of things.

"Yes you are my daughters. Twilight, your mother is Celestia and your real name is Star Era; Cadance, your mother is Luna and your real name is Euphoria" He answered.

At the moment there was a round of gasps going around, shock filling each mare while Celestia and Luna stood their husband's sides. They knew just how hard this was for Twilight, but Cadance seemed to have a better grasp of things since she never had a father around.

Fortunately the silence went away, but not the way they expected.

"Whoa, and I thought I had family problems" Pinkie Pie stated, only to have her words be heard as background of the question Rarity asked.

"Wait, if they are your daughters...then that means-"

"Twilight and Cadance are Ultricorns" Fluttershy finished for her friend, receiving nods from all three higher bodies before the final piece of the truth came out.

"That's not all, there is one more thing I remembered" Galaxy Flame added, only finding his wives being the ones that knew the secret.

"What last thing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The alicorn race was not one race, but four different ones. There were Earth Alicorns, Sky Alicorns, Magic Alicorns, but the fourth one was the most powerful one of all for they were the result of all three"

"What is the fourth race?" Cadance asked.

The fourth race being Celestial Alicorns, meaning they are the guardians of the sky, the earth, the magic, and the universe. They are the gods that were wiped out in the war first, but now you know you are like your mothers and I. Cadance and Twilight, you both are half Celestial Alicorns and Ultricorn"

"Too much information...brain overloaded...shutting down" Twilight said aloud, having too much to process as they stared at her.

With no one catching her, the purple alicorn fell onto the bed and slumbered with the Ultricorn. He rubbed a hoof over her head and chuckled in sadness of the results he was getting out of them, knowing now that actions were too much for one of the mares.

"Wait, then why did I have to earn my horn and Twilight had to earn her wings, or in this case why did we have to earn them back?" Cadance asked, pointing out the obvious that was supposed to tests for her and Twilight.

"Simple really, I sealed them away until you were ready to accept them. Whatever tests your mothers put you through was their idea, not mine" Galaxy Flame chuckled, throwing the blame onto the mare that was worrying over Twilight at the moment.

"Oh this going to be a serious headache" Celestia grumbled, knowing the princess she trained was going to wake up furious at them.

**Meanwhile in Dark Equestria**

It was a sorrowful night for the ponies of Dark Equestria, the trumpets blew and flags were raised as the place they considered a cult was being emptied with ten dark guards carrying a wooden casket that had a glass lid over it. Dark Dragons only watched in the distance and howled with roaring flames as the figure was carried to his rightful grave in the castle graveyard.

A place where even dark royalty could be buried for their sacrifice...even if it was in vain.

The evil of these ponies was great but the loss of their Night Wing brought them to tears as they stared over the casket to see his fake body filled with the bones and scales that survived Galaxy Flame's power.

He was actually smiling peacefully as Sun Terror and Nightmare Moon stood behind the stone tomb in their garments and waited to say their peace about him. Nightmare Moon cared about nothing more than herself, but for Black Heart her feelings were very different now.

She was certain he would win and only worried of herself in assumption he would bring back the Ultricorn, but that would explain that it was her orders. Guilt now overtook her as she remembered the day he found her near dead from the blast of the Elements of Harmony.

His soft scaly touch bringing her security in the memory, but now that touch was forever a memory as she came to realization about herself and the others of her kind.

Even beings of evil...can cry.

_"It's my fault, Black Heart...forgive me"_ she cried in her mind and turned to her older sister that just remained silent under her hat, hiding the tears for the dragon she truly loved under all her evil.

Her sniffles were heard behind the whimpers as she watched him be laid in his stone tomb, forever to be put to rest and never seen again.

Sun Terror was now biting her lip as the tomb opened, engulfing it's dragon into the darkness below before the magic around it stopped. The stone lid was not closed over and the Princess of the Dark Sun looked up to her subjects that had the same tears falling.

She wanted to stay mighty and make them cower, but the sight of their tears made that wash away with the feeling that she was not alone in the pain of losing the dragon that made them laugh.

She saw that they mourned like her, but this was very different for the dark alicorn as she inhaled to brace her emotions.

_"Black Heart I swear we will capture him and change him, I promise you our dark king will come and destroy Equestria"_

She opened her eyes again and stared to the ponies before her, crying and sobbing in one another as the roars of the dragons silenced and the trumpets stopped. Her little sister remained still with the dragons amulet around her neck, the very same amulet they gave him as a gift on his 18th birthday.

_"Why did I do this, why couldn't I have just been patient?"_ Nightmare Moon asked herself as Sun Terror remembered the little dragon that brought her little sister to the castle.

_"Don't worry Ms. Moon, Momma will make you better. She's good with magic and you are her sister" the baby dragon pointed out as he walked up the castle steps to his furious alicorn mother._

_ Her flaring gaze locked directly on him as he struggled up the stairway._

_"Momma I found somepony"_

_"And that gives you right to be out so late" Sun Terror spat hatefully, purging his heart of the joyful heroism with fear and guilt. _

_He looked down to the steps and stopped where he was as she came down with a dark fury that made the guards cringe._

_"I have been worried sick about you!"_

_"But momma I found Nigh-GAH!"_

_"Shut it, you are grounded for a month you worthless lizard; now get out of my sight before I feed you to the Hydra"_

_Black Heart had nothing else to say after that, but what was there to say when her words pierced his fragile heart as he ran upstairs to his room with a claw over his cheek that would be bruised by morning. _

_He ran into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it tight with the enchantments up before anything else could happen. He only laid there wishing to leave forever and covered under his torn blanket. His life was terror and pain, but now it was nothing but heartbreak as the sound of his mother was heard two hours later._

_"Black Heart...it's me"_

_"Go away!" he cried_

_"Night Wing open up please, honey I am so sorry"_

_"No momma! I hate you!"_

"But I love you" Sun Terror whispered, her words being the most true to her heart as the guards closed his tomb with her life now having no meaning as she felt anger and denial overtake her.

"Sister" Nightmare Moon yelled at the alicorn, watching in shock as she pounded on the tomb.

"No! I want my baby back! I want my son back!" the dark sun alicorn yelled in the most desperate of fury, stomping as hard as she could to shatter the stone that was unbreakable.

Nightmare Moon rushed over to her, restraining the heartbroken mare that was crying and howling for her son to return.

**"Release me now! I want my baby! Black Heart, wake up now!"**

"Sister, control yourself!" the dark alicorn replied and turned her around, forcing her to look directly into the same sorrow that was in her eyes.

"Sun Terror, he's gone...he's gone" was all she could say.

"No he's not, he's...he's..."

She couldn't fight the pain anymore, her howling now pierced the sky as she was held by her little sister and watched by her subjects. They hung their heads low for another respectful bow while the lands they thrive in were silenced by their highest ruler, unable to block out the cries of a mother that lost her entire life in one day.

That entire life being her heart, that heart being her breath, that breath being her son.

She begged to the heavens.

**"Black Hearrrt! Come baaack...please come back!**

**CHAPTER END.**

**And so ends chapter nine with much drama and emotion. I know there was no action and another clop, but hey I figured it was time to end the herd thing and give Cadance her own story.**

**Chrysalis will have her own as well, but not until I finish one of these stories.**

**Tell me what you guys think**

**Comment or message me, I like to know if there are any flaws that need fixing or if you just want to talk about the story itself.**

**Stay pony my friends.**


	10. Twilight's Confusion

**Hello everypony, are you enjoying your beginning of summer.**

**Of course you are because soon school will be out for many of you, which means fun in the sun and more fanfiction to read. **

**Anyway I give you chapter 10, but take warning that this is going to have a little confusion about Galaxy Flame's past. What I mean is I have put a little drama in it with a young monster that he discovered as a teenager. You all know Grey Hoof is a cursed pony, not a zombie pony whatsoever.**

**Well here is a little zombie pony action for you, but remember not to confuse them for the Blank Flank Curse. Zombie Ponies and Cursed Ponies are completely different.**

**Also I have been questioned about Chrysalis being in the story, and I have to say that the answer is yes. Chrysalis will be in story still, but there is going to be a little bashing over that from Galaxy Flame.**

**Reason being is he has a heartbreaking past with her, meaning she crushed his love for her. But that is all I am going to say.**

**Well...enjoy.**

The sun was bright, the sky was clear, the ponies were resuming their lives in Ponyville with guards at the ready while Cadance and Galaxy Flame spent time in the castle to clear up the things he hid over the years. Cadance was having an excellent time with her father even though they were stuck with only being able to talk in the bedroom he was residing in for rest.

In the last four days of their talking, the two became close with a deeper friendship than a parent had with their little one. Cadance was even calling him daddy or father at times, but Twilight was still very distant and isolated over the entire ordeal. After waking up from her mental shutdown, Twilight made an effort to clear up the truth she believed was nothing but lies.

They were not though, they were facts that were backed up by Twilight Velvet and Night Light stating they found her as a filly on the streets with no memories. That brought the purple alicorn to tears while Cadance was enjoying her laughs with the Ultricorn that was still injured and recovering slowly.

However he wished his second daughter was here as well, sitting next to him under a blanket and watching movies on an old movie projector while Celestia and Luna were getting lunch for them. Of course there were some documents that he had to look over, but nothing so long that they had to pause the projector.

Cadance right now was having the time of her life with the future king, laying next to him with his sore wing over her back but a large comforter covering them while Skyla was laying in front of his chest. She was fast asleep with her new grandfather keeping her warm by using his tails as a blanket and pillow, which became her new security blanket after having her old one was taken from her to be washed.

"So you put us in the Time Slumber Spell after you erased our memories?" Cadance asked, but in a sense was chuckling to the stallion as he nuzzled Skyla.

The filly only yawned as the ten seconds of being awake happened, her eyes barely opening long enough for her to see her grandfather smiling at her when he stopped giving so much affection.

Seeing the mesmerizing stallion made the infant smile, then lean up and put her muzzle against his for what Galaxy Flame remembered as an Eskimo Kiss back on earth. He felt her nuzzle him back and smiled as the Princess of Love watched in joy of her long lost father having some happiness in his life after all he has been through.

Sunny Town, the memories, Black Heart, and having a unicorn in his life that is his stepson instead of nephew. Blue Blood was his stepson instead nephew, only for the reason of the documents being signed by Celestia. However it was kept secret that he was their stepson, only to keep things at a safer relation without enemy forces from other kingdoms longing to capture the unicorn.

Not knowing the relationship kept the spoiled unicorn out of danger.

"I had no choice, I had to ensure you would be safe. With Tia and Lulu at my sides during the war, there was no way we could protect you and I was not going to leave you in the hooves of a foal sitter when nobody could be trusted" Galaxy Flame chuckled, acting like the past was now a joke to him with Cadance doing exactly the same while the doors opened.

Hearing the sound of the doorknob turn, Cadance paused the projector to save their spot in the movie as three alicorns entered with food and drink. Unfortunately it was not as joyful for Galaxy Flame when Luna entered the bedroom with a tray for him while Celestia and Twilight carried the drinks.

Upon seeing the blue alicorn, he remembered what she told him when his return consisted of explaining the windows that had different etchings. He remembered the guilt she had for becoming Nightmare Moon, then turned away in his own shame while they laid the trays and drinks on the nearby desk. His frown and disgust of himself being hidden by the way he moved his lava-like mane, the rainbow colors covering his face as they approached.

It would have been easy to hide the shame, but the bond he and his wives have made it impossible to hide any pain. Within seconds Celestia and Luna felt the surge of emotional pain jolt their bodies as the Ultricorn laid his head down to try and act tired, but the pain he was expressing in their bond made it easy for them to realize how much agony his heart was in.

He was not in physical pain, but emotional torn at the fact of Luna turning into a dark alicorn a millennia after he passed. He was ashamed of himself, wishing for some sort of higher power to strike him as punishment for failing to be a good husband, for failing to save his wife from the darkness...from herself.

"Galaxy, baby, what's wrong?" Celestia asked, knowing her husband was giving off such emotions for some reason.

Galaxy Flame looked to his wives once more, but only through the gap of hair in his mane to see that both mares were inches from him. They were staring worriedly at their lover, waiting for an answer to come as he stared at the Lunar Princess with even more shame in his heart.

He was doubting himself now, doubting that he was worthy of such beauties that have been so good to him. Even if they are bound to him by soul and marriage, he still felt that his failure made him a bad husband.

"I'm sorry Luna" he apologized, confusing the group of mares while the Element of Magic pondered her own feelings for him.

Not that she liked him more than a friend, but rather if she should allow him the chance to be her father, the father that gave up everything to ensure her safety and survival.

"Sorry for what?" Luna asked, then crawled onto the bed and laid at his side.

She nuzzled and pecked his neck, touched muzzle with him as their horns touched and glowed together. They closed their eyes for just a moment, allowing themselves to bask in the love that was flowing from their horns to the rest of their bodies.

Galaxy Flame didn't want to explain to her about his apology, but he had no choice since he confused everyone. It wasn't for being lazy at the moment, but that he was afraid of what his wife would say if he said such things.

Still, he had to say what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry for not being there when you became Nightmare Moon, I'm sorry for not being there to save you from yourself when it all happened. If I had not chosen death to save Equestria, then maybe I would be here and the past would have never happened. I'm sorry Luna, it must have been torture on the moon since I was not around to come to your rescue"

Now they understood why he was feeling such shame and guilt, but for their lover to give apology to something that was not in his control made them feel guilty for letting him take upon the burden of depression they had since her return. Luna was the only one that could truly understand where he was coming from in such a matter, only she could view his view and realize how hard it was on him right now.

The loneliness, the pain, the hours of screaming for him to come back and save her from the mistakes she made. Luna remembers all of her screaming for the man she loves to come and rescue her from choice of using darkness.

Those screams were desperate, but also unanswered for she spent that entire millennia holding onto her faith for the Ultricorn to return. Those times were long gone though and she knew it, so what mattered now was the happiness and love they had since he is home once more.

Knowing to not dwell in the past, Luna kissed her husband and snuggled into his neck. She expressed her love for him in touch and in words that would hopefully bring him out of the depression he did not need to be in.

"That was in the past, and you gave your life to save us during the war. There was nothing you could do to stop what happened, but it doesn't matter because you are here now and you will be here forever. I don't blame you for not being there, I love you and I know you would have saved me if it was in your power"

Those words brought the Ultricorn out of his sorrow, albeit rather slowly while the bed was occupied with another body that craved to touch him. That touch being the nuzzle of Celestia after she laid in front of and touched her muzzle against his, then drifted across his smooth fur for a soft peck to his bruised cheek.

"Luna is right, she is here now and you are here with us after two millennia. Now we can be a family like we should have been, but it will take time with Twilight coping" the Solar Princess whispered, knowing that things were going to be a little rough with purple alicorn still having trouble coping with the facts about her heritage.

Cadance didn't have any trouble at all, but that was only for the reason of her life consisting of having no real parents around. She was taken in by Celestia as her adoptive aunt, which confused her a little before realizing that it was in order to protect them from any possible dangers.

Should anyone have known that Cadance is actually known as Euphoria, and that she is actually the Daughter of Princess Luna, then the results would have been Celestia having to protect the alicorn constantly during the years of tutoring Twilight when she was a filly.

Luckily it didn't come to that and Galaxy Flame was mostly back his normal-self, which means no secrets had to be kept about their family that was made through the secrecy of the war they endured.

"Twilight, don't you want to join us?" Celestia asked curiously, but also wished deeply in her heart for the purple alicorn to join them on the bed so she could hear about their time as a family in the early times of Equestria.

Twilight didn't budge from her spot in front of the bed, but instead glared at the stallion that is her father and slumped to sitting on her haunches. She laid her chin on the edge of the bed and snorted in annoyance of their little get-together, only for the reason of having the desire to leave the bedroom and find something read or spend time with her friends.

She was more accepting about Celestia being her mother, but Galaxy Flame was a different matter that she wanted nothing to do with. Her biggest regret so far was having to know that the family she has been living with was actually an adoptive family, which didn't settle with her for the fact of having a brother that isn't really her brother.

"I'm fine here thank you, after all I prefer spending time with my father...which he is not" Twilight grumped, confusing Luna and Cadance while Celestia and Galaxy Flame sighed together in some hinder of regret for their actions as parents in the past.

Galaxy Flame felt the worst of it all, but that was only the start of his pain that grew inside his heart as the Solar Princess watched him turn away in shame. With nothing to say, the Ultricorn just laid on the bed and hid in front of Celestia's chest to block the purple alicorn's judgmental glare. He closed his eyes and hid from her with a section of his large mane covering his face now, hiding the tear that fell from the corner of his eye.

Celestia did not take this well at all, she did not take well how her student just broke the heart of her husband that was already in enough pain right now. He gave up his life for them, he missed two millennia of being with his wives, he sent his daughters away and missed them growing up to be fine mares, but worst of all he missed being with his family.

It was at that moment Celestia felt angry at the young princess, so angry that she turned to mare with a deep scowl being expressed as Luna and Cadance comforted the savior of their world.

Twilight flinched at the severity of her glare, never before having such a look be directed upon her. In seconds she was cowering on the floor to the Solar Princess that was wanting nothing more than to give her a harsh lesson in the reality of the stallion that is her real father. Lies and secrets were made to ensure her safety, which is an understandable reason for her to be angry.

But acting as though Galaxy Flame is nothing to her was the straw that broke the back of Celestia's patience.

"Twilight Sparkle, you can be upset all you want and be angry that we hid the truth from you. But know that right now I will not tolerate you saying that Galaxy Flame is not your father" Celestia quietly scolded, trying her best to keep herself in control so that her anger did not awaken Skyla.

Twilight wanted to retort to those words, but couldn't for she found herself being taught the true means of guilt when it comes to hurting those with the worst things they could hear.

Celestia was now on the floor, towering over the purple mare that stared down at the rug under her as the quiet scolding continued.

"That stallion is your father and he busted his flanks to ensure your safety and survival, he has fought a war that was not his to fight in to begin with. He did it though because the Alicorn Race was being wiped out by a darker evil that is one thousand times worse than the villains you went up against"

"What?" Twilight gasped, feeling the horror of his past touch her heart while the mare that is her real mother continued.

"Galaxy Flame was left with a hard choice in the war that would result in him having an eternal guilt. He had to chose between you and your sister's survival or the survival of the Alicorn Race, and as you can see it was you both he chose over the species that was arrogant in their beliefs of being powerful"

"You chose us over the alicorns?" Cadance asked, only to have the silence of her father be the answer while Celestia turned to her to properly explain her husbands pain.

"Yes he did Cadance, he chose his babies over the Alicorn Race. He gave up many friends that were family to him just so you and Twilight could live" Celestia added, then turned to her daughter once more.

She glared even deeper at the nervous mare, sending an indirect message of how much anger was in her heart while the situation became nerve racking for the entire group that was worried about the Ultricorn. Celestia had to turn away form Twilight and fix her eyes on the stallion that crawled out of bed and limped to the door, trying to escape while his granddaughter slowly awoke in her mother's hooves.

Skyla yawned only once while Cadance became afraid of what reaction she would give. She rubbed her eyes and cutely smacked her lips before seeing the stallion limp out of the bedroom with a heavy guilt in his heart and on his face.

In an instant there was a serious fright for the adults when Skyla watched him leave for her reaction was whimpering as the tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The little filly was now throwing her hooves out to the stallion that closed the door, reaching out to him desperately while Cadance held her closely to try and comfort her from the need of her security blanket.

That security blanket being Galaxy Flame.

"Uh oh" Cadance said just before it all happened.

"Papa...papa!" Skyla wailed, then furiously struggled in her mother's grasp to escape and crawl to her grandfather.

Twilight realized just how damaging her words were, seeing that her anger did not just affect Galaxy Flame but also Skyla because she loved the Ultricorn. She did not see him as a father now, thanks to Shining Armor stepping up to the plate after he resigned from his duties as a guard and hung his helmet forever, but there was still the fact that Galaxy Flame is her security blanket.

"Thanks Twilight, Skyla needed a nap because she has not slept since Black Heart attacked him, thank you!" Cadance angrily spat and struggled harder to hold the filly back, but there was no way she could get Skyla to calm down when the one she wants was in another room to hide from the world.

Twilight had nothing to say after that, not a single word coming to mind as she watched her elders try and comfort the alicorn that was fighting them desperately to get to her grandfather.

Skyla was kicking and screaming, also flapping her tiny wings and flaring her growing magic to find some way to get to him.

"Papa...papa!" she screeched, sending everyone into parent mode with the filly.

Twilight could only watch this happen as her emotions went into a deep sink from the guilt of her actions. She now questioned herself as a kind princess that is to be understanding to others that have made mistakes before.

Her mind was now in a rush, plagued with questions that revolve around the stallion she hurt. Seconds went by with her searching deeply for the reason of being so angry at the Ultricorn, trying to find why she was so upset with him.

It wasn't until she remembered him defeating Black Heart that brought the reason to the light in her soul, the reason why she was being so selfish right now. It wasn't that the truth was hurting her, it was the fact of being given everything to her on a silver platter because her heritage is of the highest royalty in all of Equestria.

Twilight was angry at her real father for it was the truth of being a true princess that broke her self-esteem in being a powerful magic user. She believed that her unnaturally powerful gift was that fate decided to give her the talent of magic, that fate deemed her worthy of being so powerful. But now that belief was destroyed by the him and Celestia with the hard conclusion that she is no normal pony at all.

Twilight was angry that all her hard work was for nothing, that it was pointless to learn her abilities with effort when she would learn them naturally. She was upset for being put through tests that were pointless to her, knowing that her power would come sooner or later for the fact of being part-alicorn and part-ultricorn.

However there was one more in her, unbeknownst of the last piece in her heritage that was just as important as the other two.

That third piece being she is part Nerokai.

She was now feeling sorry for the stallion that was in the other room and wondering what to do as means of making amends to him. Her mind drifted for a moment before coming up with the idea of saying sorry to Galaxy Flame by giving him he deserves.

A chance to be a father.

With no warning, she magically grasped Skyla and levitated the filly into her wings. She held the crying foal close while exiting the door, knowing that the three alicorns were staring in confusion as she closed the door behind her and walked across the hall.

Skyla's cries dimmed surprisingly when Twilight slowly pushed the door open and entered the room that Galaxy Flame was in at the moment. She closed the door behind her and rocked the filly a little while searching the room for the stallion.

Her eyes batted from corner to corner before they stopped on the curtain that was barely open, leaving just a small crevice of light that had a figure behind it. The figure was a familiar rainbow tail with the natural flow of colors moving like lava, but was waving in way that appeared to be the result of wind.

Twilight grew curious enough that she approached the curtains and gently swayed them to the right before seeing the Ultricorn on the balcony with a large blanket over himself. He was staying warm to block the chills that were slowly becoming worse by the upcoming season of winter.

After a moment of pondering her apology, Twilight opened the window and stepped outside to talk with the stallion that already sensed her when she opened the door. He could sense that his daughter was approaching without even having to turn around or listen to the sound of her hooves clacking on the floor, but that was only for the fact of her magic being strong enough to signal him.

She stood behind the injured prince, staring somberly at the balcony floor while Skyla started to whimper again.

"Galaxy" she said nervously, drawing his attention from the world before him.

Galaxy Flame turned only enough to stare at the guilty mare with the corner of his eye, seeing her hold out the filly that was not enjoying the cold as it brushed her small body.

Twilight held her out to him even more and spoke with a much softer tone as he took the foal with his wings, holding her close to his chest while her body was warmed by the soft blanketing of his tails.

"She's cold and I-"

"I'm sorry Twilight" he interrupted.

Twilight flinched at those words and felt even more guilt come over her as he stared at the world once more, seeing the lands be as beautiful as they were while clouds slowly came in with a dark shade to them. Winter was closing in as he sat there with Skyla completely protected from the cold, holding the filly with a gentle snuggle that put her back to sleep immediately while the purple alicorn sat on her haunches.

Twilight stared up to the Ultricorn after she sat next to him, curious as to why he apologized and why he was sitting outside with the cold breeze lapping his entire body.

It wasn't until he smiled and gave a small huff that made her a feel a little relieved, knowing he was not completely angry at her. In truth he was not at all angry at the mare, how cold he be when she is his daughter, his very reason to live now, the entire reason he continues to breathe even after remembering everything that has happened to him in the last week.

Galaxy Flame looked over to Twilight and manipulated one of his tails to move around her barrel, pulling the mare around to where she sat against his underbelly with his last three free tails stretching. He gently wrapped them around the purple mare, forcing her to have an awkward blush as the warmth of his body also caressed her. His soft hug now melting her cold attitude as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"I remember when you would scream for me in the middle of the night, screeching 'daddy' because you would have nightmares all he time" he pointed out, making the situation even stranger.

Twilight didn't know what to say or do, let alone think since the Ultricorn was speaking of the past while he held her and Skyla close. It was a very awkward moment with him hugging his daughter and granddaughter while the purple alicorn felt she was being hugged by a complete stranger.

Something odd happened though, something powerful inside her heart awoken with the touch of his warmth as the clouds above them began to cover the lands. She didn't understand what this feeling was, but it led her to having a need to feel hugged more by the stallion that was rambling on about his life before the war.

"Back then you would be sneaking into my study, stealing test tubes and trying to make your own experiments. But I would always catch you before any damage could be-"

Study; that was the word that got her attention. Twilight went from feeling guilty and needy to curious and ecstatic to have a fellow researcher in Equestria. Not only did he have a study, but saying experiment made her heart jump race with joy that he was an egghead like her.

Stuck in the past, Galaxy Flame remained oblivious of the mare having the biggest grin on her face as her horn glowed a powerful deep purple. Without warning, he found himself being teleported to some other part of the castle with the Element of Magic leaping out of his tails.

Her jittery bouncing being what snapped him from his daze after batting his eyes around the room to see that he was in a familiar room. There were test tubes, books, equipment used for alchemy, and organized files on a shelf that was seriously needing a good dusting.

"You do research as well?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah I use to, but I had to stop because of the war. Although I do remember having an unfinished project that I put on pause because of the war" Galaxy Flame replied, setting off a whole new meaning of friendship between him and Twilight Sparkle.

Or in this case it was a way of them becoming closer as father and daughter.

"What kind of experiment, is it dangerous, does it defy the laws of magic?" she asked while bouncing in front the uncomfortable stallion, sending him into his own state of confusion while Skyla went to sleep.

"Uh...no...it was a potion that would that could rid a pony of dark magic without the risk of destroying them in the process. I was making such a concoction in case me, your mother, or your aunt turned evil" Galaxy Flame explained, but now even he was curious of the old room that was beyond dusty.

Knowing Skyla did not need to be around such filth, he used what magic was regained to teleport her back to the bedroom. It was certain that she would wake up, but his new pet was in the baby's room.

With Kilala in there to keep her company there was no reason to worry, but now it was just Twilight and her real father as she lit the room up with nearby candles. The first set of light brightening to where all the equipment was while the prince looked over some of potions he left in his private cabinet, seeing that they were left untouched during his two millennia of absence.

He would be trouble for probably being in his old study when he should be resting, but the nostalgia caught up with him at the time as he searched through his old belongings.

While he was gazing over the old files, Twilight was having a little fun with breaking out the od test tubes and finding all of the restocked ingredients that she tampered with during her stay in the castle as a filly. She was happy and excited to have a fellow lab partner that would do research with her and study the unknown, but first she had to get the stuff ready for her little bit of time in the study.

"Moonshade, Dragon Lily, Moutnain Petals, and...oh...what's this?"

Suddenly the purple alicorn came across a large test tube that was bubbling on the inside with a yellow liquid. The tube vibrated violently as her curiosity got the best of her, much like with any filly, but this time she was stepping over her boundaries with grabbing the tube and showing it to the stallion.

"I've been in here before, but I have never seen this. What is it?" Twilight asked, drawing the attention of the prince that was buried in the nostalgia now.

Galaxy Flame continued reading for a moment, finishing up on the file about healing potions and the after effects, as the purple alicorn stood in front of him with the large tube levitating at his eye level. He finally stopped reading through his notes and stared at the liquid, only to have another memory come to him at lightning speed.

It wasn't the best memory though, in fact it was the worst one for that test tube was the most dangerous one of all. He remembered going through many obstacles to obtain the substance without having his body turned into a roast by the one he took it from. It was the most difficult thing he did in research before the war happened, but doing such a feat was more like hell to him.

Now Twilight held the concoction as he stared at it with concern showing in his eyes, but of course he told her what to.

"Twilight, put that tube down gently" he calmly ordered, confusing the mare while she did what she was told.

"Okay, but what is it?" she asked after putting it in one of the tube holders, obviously not going to change the subject until she had her answer.

Luckily she didn't have to wait for one while Galaxy Flame took the tube and placed it on a higher part of the shelf, but as he did there was an awkward disgust between them over that one test tube he was so worried about.

"It's Urine from the most dangerous creature in Equestria, it is highly explosive and that right there is enough to send this entire room to the moon" he quickly stated, making it only stranger with his nervous smile forming.

Twilight looked up to the shelf to see the tube put up even higher, probably too high, then stared at the Ultricorn with a deadpan look on her.

"That is Dragon...Pee?" she asked, knowing that the most dangerous creature in Equestria is a dragon, so it was obvious to know what the yellow substance let to.

Galaxy Flame nodded, telling her without words that she was correct.

"How did you get it?" she asked.

"You don't want to know, and I forbid you from trying to do the same thing" he replied, receiving a slight glare from her now.

Twilight didn't take the order so kindly, but she didn't have a choice since her authority is outranked by the one that is the future king and her father. Sure she wanted to give him a chance now, but taking orders from him was something that got under her skin as he exited the study room to return to the others.

Twilight wanted to speak up and defy the Ultricorn, but she was beaten to having a chance to speak by the same stallion that was holding the door open for her.

"Come on sweetheart, we'll play scientist when I'm healed. Right now I'm exhausted and Skyla's probably going ape-shit because grandpa is not holding her" the Ultricorn chuckled and gestured her to exit first.

She didn't like how this was going so far, what with him already giving her orders and ruining a chance to study. But the purple mare could not blame him for ending the time they had in the study room, not when he is injured and exhausted still.

With a sigh of annoyance, and the weight of defeat on her back, Twilight exited the room with the Ultricorn. Though he was happy to walk, more like limp, with her to the bedroom, Twilight was not happy for having her time ruined with him. She could have been making potions and studying with the prince, making experiments that either fail or succeed, but instead she was left a deep angst in her patience for him to heal so they could be lab partners.

All she could do is puff her cheeks and pout, which was adorable to the Ultricorn as he placed a wing over her back.

"Yup, you're definitely my daughter, you get mad when you don't get to research things" Galaxy Flame laughed, frustrating the mare even more as they walked around the corner and descended the tower.

"I'm not mad" Twilight pouted, acting like a child in front of her father.

"Oh come on Twilight, how about I tell a story about how your mother and aunt became my mates?"

That certainly perked up the alicorn faster than he could cough out the dry heave in his throat. Twilight was smiling once more and staring up to him excitedly as they slowed their pace down the tower steps, trying to stall their walk a little with the little story that interested her.

Ears perked and ready for listening, she nodded furiously at the prince that was having trouble descending the steps.

Galaxy Flame just smiled a little bigger and pondered the old memory, remembering the trouble Luna caused when they were still in school.

"Okay, well..."

* * *

_Galaxy Flame was wandering the Everfree Forest, searching in the middle of the night for the ones that he cared the most for they were his only friends that did now act high and mighty around him. He felt free to be himself without the troubles of the ponies acting noble around him when these two mares were around him. Sure they lived with him in the castle, practically family because of their parents being friends, but the two ponies he worried about had massive crushes on him._

_Everywhere he went...they followed, anytime he sat to rest...they sat with him, anytime he was hurt...they helped make him better._

_Now it was his turn to repay the princesses that were always so kind to him, acting like normal ponies around him without a care in the world of what others thought when they acted like kids._

_Galaxy Flame was sixteen years old at the time, young and one the most popular ponies in Equestria for everyone knew he was the Ultricorn. The news spread fast on his first day of highschool with Celestia and Luna as his guides around the place, showing him the ups and downs of their place for education before the troubles started._

_The popular ponies swarmed him on his first week, surrounding him like vultures and pushing the princesses away because they were not the popular ones. Luna was still short for her age and barely able to control the moon while Celestia was the mare with braces in her mouth. Such machinery was frowned upon by the students, seeing as it made anyone look goofy or weird, but the Solar Princess had no choice for it was her parents decision._

_She was mocked for it on daily basis, but always protected by the stallion that stole her heart and her sister's heart. Luna however was not being treated any less by the popular ponies, always being picked on for her height and how little her talent meant. Her mane and tail were barely long enough to touch the ground, she still had a light blue shade to her, and her wings were barely strong enough to carry her._

_Both princesses would end up in tears because of these bullies, but in the end there was always their crush coming to the rescue with both hooves swinging at the males that didn't know better. __It was just highschool heroics that ended with the prince put in detention or off-campus suspension, but to the princesses it was a noble act for him to protect those he cares about._

_Galaxy Flame was no popular pony with the jocks afterwards, but he still caught the eyes of many mares that loved nothing more than to be the one that mated with royalty._

_Celestia and Luna did not take such things so well, especially when they had to watch their only friend date a mare before she tried to get to his innocence and call off the relationship after. Their hearts ached at seeing him hold wings with the pony, then nuzzle her so affectionately, and finish with a small peck before school ended for the day._

_The two sisters watched this for months before the Ultricorn came to his senses with the mare that said she loved him. It was a nasty ordeal with him discovering that she was cheating on him with another stallion that is not even in the same school. Bones were broken that day, but so was his heart when the mare said she only wanted to him in bed and rut him so that she would be the most popular._

_That mare was never the same when she left school, never to be seen again because of two pacifist mares that finally snapped from their fear and stood up for the stallion they are in love with._

_She was heard from, but never seen again._

_That was in the past though, right now it was the middle of the night with the young prince running through the Everfree Forest to find the two mares that ran out of their own party because of a few mares pranking them. Punishment was given at the most severe level for their age, but Celestia and Luna were beyond humiliated for he was their date and they wanted to make it the best night ever._

_What they didn't know though was that the party had been planned out as a means of their friendship going to a whole new level. His parents and their parents planned for them to be together, but now that plan was destroyed by the highschool cheer squad dumping chum on the two sisters as a means to stop the romance._

_Galaxy Flame did not care though, he already knew his folks and his two teachers, Queen Era and King Solaris, made this party to get him with the two alicorns that were missing now._

_Search parties were being made, but the young prince was already ahead of the royals with little patience to sit and wait for them to take action. He was already a couple of miles outside of the castle, searching hard and fast for any sign that would help him trail the two sisters. After everything that has happened, after all they went through as just friends, he did not plan on letting this ruin the night when he was going to confess his feelings to them._

_He was going to find them both and bring them back safely, and confess his love for them._

_"Where are they, where are they?" he asked himself, panicking even more while sprinting through the dangerous forest in his half-human form._

_He was barely able to see anything in this dark forest, but the deeper he went the worse it got with the boundary fences now being behind him. He was now in unknown territory that has many dark legends and dangers in it, possibly ones that would kill if found. Galaxy Flame didn't care though, he only wandered deeper into the pitch black forest with the only light glowing bright from his tails._

_"Tia, Lulu, where are you!?" he screamed in the darkness, forgetting to keep quiet in the area that was sealed off during the Winter of Sorrow._

_It was a monstrous place full of dangers that are not to be trifled with, but the one danger he attracted was hot on his trail with their red eyes locked onto him. He didn't know it though, he didn't know that the evils of the forest were following as he leaped over a few logs and came to dead stop at what he saw._

_In the darkness there was a flicker of light that glowed in the color of blue, but within that light was a crying alicorn that had a large tree branch on her hind leg. She was sobbing and desperately trying to free herself with the other alicorn trying to lift it with her magic, but the weight of the branch was too much._

_"Sister, I hear them, hurry up!"_

_"I'm trying Luna, but it's so heavy!"_

_Galaxy Flame recognized those voices without a doubt, he knew who they were and it brought him great relief to know they were alive. With both mares in sight, he dashed over to them with a big grin on his face._

_"Tia, Lulu" he said with a gentle tone, startling both mares to where they screamed in fright._

_It didn't last though for his hands pressed against their mouths, stopping all noise as he focused more magic in his tails to light up the area a little more. With his face now in the light, the two princesses calmed down._

_"It's okay, it's okay, it's me" he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath from the last half hour of running and searching._

_"Galaxy" the two sister whispered, only to have that name bring tears of joy while his gaze stopped onto Luna's leg that was stuck under the branch._

_The prince did not even breathe when he saw Luna's leg trapped under the branch with blood dripping. It was not crushed, but their was massive swelling and cuts around it that were from the bark scratching her. It was obvious that the injury was serious and she needed medical attention, but first he had to get the large branch off of her if they were to get out of the forest._

_"Baby, what happen to you?" he asked with pure concern in his voice, stunning both princesses with the pet name he gave the Lunar Princess._

_"We have to go now, Tia help me get this-"_

_"You called her baby, why?" Celestia interrupted, changing the entire subject while the dangers closed in._

_Galaxy Flame blushed at such a question, knowing he just set off a chain reaction of emotions between him and the two mares that were bound to break free sooner or later. _

_His throat tightened from the lump that jumped in his chest, his lips went dry as the red on his cheeks showed. The definite signs of him having feelings for Luna were now obvious to both princesses as he batted his turned away to hide the embarrassment._

_Celestia and Luna gasped at the conclusion, knowing just how deep his feelings for the blue mare went._

_"You like Luna!" she accused, pointing a hoof at the prince while he cursed himself._

_"Well I like you too, I have feelings for both. This whole party was a plan by our parents to have you both as my mates" Galaxy Flame stated angrily, forgetting to keep himself calm cool with the two mares that were now having fireworks go off in their souls._

_Tonight was already the worst night they ever had at the dance in their own home, but now they had the answer as to how Galaxy Flame felt for the two mares. It was quite a surprise too since he is a popular stallion with the mares, human form or pony form, while they are part of the loser bunch._

_The night was already ruined, but it got better with knowing Galaxy Flame has feelings for them and is destined to be their mate. That was a reason to smile even when the night was already ruined, and that there were dangers lurking around them._

_"We didn't know you-"_

_"I know you both have feelings for me, but before any dating or kissing or whatever happens...we must get Luna free first" the prince interrupted, snapping them from their romance trance as the darkness loomed._

_Celestia and Galaxy Flame worked together in freeing Luna, combining his physical strength with her magic to lift the large branch with ease. It was not an easy lift for either of them, but the two royals were able to toss the branch and see the injury on Luna._

_She tried stand after the log was removed, but her effort ended in a sharp pain that made her yelp and fall over. Galaxy Flame was only a novice in medical attention, but what he learned from their mother, Queen Era, was enough to help him tell how bad her injury was._

_With just a quick rub over the swelling, he felt how damaged her leg was and felt mentally kicked himself for not finding them quick enough._

_"Her leg is broken, she needs your mother to look at it" he said in a serious tone, acting like a proper prince that was worrying about others while the situation went from bad to worse._

_Without warning, Luna screamed at the top of her lungs as whispers happened all around them. Celestia whimpered while their young prince was listening to the voices that were around them, closing in around their light as eyes of blood red glowed the barrier of light._

_"Their back, their back, the bloody hooves are back!" Luna screeched._

_"What?" Galaxy Flame questioned, unsure of what the mare meant as he picked her up into a piggy back ride._

_Luna did not answer him, she only tightened her front hooves around his neck and hysterically whimpered as the voice grew louder and more malicious. She closed her eyes and hid away from the monsters she met minutes ago, hiding by lifting the prince's shirt and pulling it over herself as Celestia stood behind him._

_"I don't know what they are, but they attacked us and we ran because our magic won't touch them. Their like zombie ponies!" Celestia screamed, fueling her fear that the monsters fed on as amusement._

**_"One of us, one of us" _**_the voices repeated, frightening the princesses more as the Ultricorn flared his magic to increase the radius of his light._

_He wish he didn't though when the edge of his light trailed over the darkness, revealing what was waiting around them in the blackness that is unknown. The eyes were not longer the most frightening seen, instead it was the figures that have such eyes and jagged teeth to go with it. They were ponies made of a black substance that oozed off their bodies, but there were red spots of flesh that had maggots hanging out. Their eyes were releasing tears of blood as the wheezing laughs from their torn throats pierced the sanity of both princesses._

_"What the buck?" Galaxy Flame whispered, uncertain of what those creature were while they laughed and repeated in sequence._

**_"One of us, one of us" _**

_"They attacked us out of nowhere, they said before that there is no escape" Luna whimpered and hid even deeper under his shirt, trying to close her eyes and hope that it was all just a dream._

_"They attacked me, and then Tia, but we escaped. Galaxy Flame, I want to go home, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" _

_"Nobody is dying Luna, we're getting out of here!" Galaxy Flame said in a cold tone, threatening the figures of darkness while giving her some hope of getting back home alive._

**_"Nopony lives when they see us, there is no escape from the forest, you will become a zombie pony" _**_one of them cackled, which triggered the prince's anger for he was one not to be backed into a corner so easily._

_He did not like being surrounded and told there was no hope, no escape, no way out, and it always triggered his poor impulse control with immediate anger and fast thinking._

_"There's too many to fight" he whispered to the Solar Princess, making it only worse with both of them now on the verge of being petrified._

_"What do we do?" Celestia asked, but kept her eyes on the monsters as they closed the circle._

_Galaxy Flame was already one step ahead with his magic being focused into his throat, summoning his unstable power into one explosive blast that would fire from his mouth. _

_Once he charged enough, or at least what he assumed is enough, he spoke while holding it in with little control. He may be the sum of two legendary species, but the control he had on his abilities was very lacking. Right now though he had no choice but to force himself into complete concentration and pray that luck was on his side at the moment._

_"On my signal, we run" he whispered._

_Once there was little room move, Galaxy Flame took action against the vile creatures with his own magic. He remembered what Celestia said, that her and Luna's magic did not work against the monsters, but his only choice was to test that theory with his magic._

_Magic is magic, but he had the nine tomes at his disposal for such a situation, and right now the situation was in dire need of a miracle happening._

_With no idea of what would happen, he released the one spell that was forbidden by his father, he unleashed it in a powerful yell that echoed across Equestria as a pink orb that was no bigger than his fist._

_"Light Tome: Paradise Song!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and fired the controlled magic in the direction that led back to the castle._

_The zombie ponies in front of them had no chance to react against such an attack, their only reaction being a screech of agony and hate when the pink orb shot them and exploded into a large wave that left an opening back to the castle. Galaxy Flame felt proud of succeeding where he was forbidden and was certain that the explosion would signal their parents, but right now he was given only one chance of escape._

_He took that chance without thinking the possibilities, only knowing that they were in danger and Luna needed medical attention._

_"Run!" he howled and took off with the Solar Princess, sprinting as fast as he could with Celestia right beside him._

_The two royals desperately ran through tunnel-like destruction he made in the forest, following the trail of fire that was made by the intense heat of his power. Luna only held onto him tightly while his remained under her rump to keep hold. She knew her flanks were being touched by the one she is in love with, but her only care was getting back to the barrier that blocked out all darkness._

_If they could get passed the fence line and pass through the barrier her father made, then they would be home free with no worries of anything passing though, but there was still a long run ahead of them and the monsters now in pursuit._

_Pant and sweat, run and jump; that was all they did as the darkness chased them with ferocious determination. Galaxy Flame and Celestia were not slowing down for anything, not even for the fact of their sprinting shaking Luna's injured. It caused her even more pain, but she had to endure it in order to survive the night of hell they have been through._

_"Don't look back!" the prince yelled, knowing that the zombie ponies were right behind them._

_Minutes went by before there was some glimmer of hope in getting out alive, a small glimmer of light that was moving around the visible barrier that was reacting to the darkness that was closing in. The reaction being that it flash a deep orange as the three royals smiled in hope of their chase coming to an end._

_"Look, it's Solaris!...Solaris!" Galaxy Flame called, drawing the attention of the King that was searching carefully for any sign of his daughters or his student._

_It was upon hearing the Ultricorn that he turned and saw them running, but only because the darkness behind them was in a massive wave of blackness and flesh that was about to take them. He saw this and immediately yelled for his guards to come, knowing they were going to need medicine and rest after all this._

_What he didn't know though was that Galaxy Flame had fallen back into the darkness twice and succumbed to injuries before escaping the tentacles that latched to him. It was Luna's screaming that gave him the energy to fight their grasps and use light magic to push back the pursuers. But there was still the sight of him being cut and bleeding while Luna was now in front of the prince, held tightly against chest and screaming at the top of her lungs as the darkness closed in for a third time._

_"Almost there, almost there!" he panted, just a few yards from the barrier with Solaris screaming at them._

_He would have helped them, but there were too many behind them and there was no possible way he could fight off such a small army of abominations. In the end he could only scream at the three royals while his wife, and Galaxy Flame's father followed the sound of his yelling._

_"Come on kids! You're almost here!" he pointed out, but the moment of freedom started to close with the sight of the looming darkness closing around the barrier._

_Celestia and Galaxy Flame were wide-eyed in terror of the tentacle darkness that was slowly closing their only means of escape, slowly shutting as a hole that was barely enough to fit them through. Both princesses were beginning to lose hope as this happened, but their prince became angrier and clenched his teeth while summoning his magic for one last ditch effort of escape._

_"Buck this!" he screamed and leaped over the Solar Princess that was on the verge of collapsing._

_He wrapped his tails around Luna and changed back to his pony form, then unfolded his wings and wrapped his legs around the mare for he knew he was faster when it came to flying. Celestia screamed in terror of his grasp, thinking the darkness got her, before looking up to see it the stallion with all his magic flaring into one short burst of power._

_"Come on!" he screamed, then suddenly flared into his first stage of power with his fur, mane, and tails turning gold._

_Galaxy Flame desperately turned super ultricorn and used it to increase his speed a little, even if it meant using a large portion of his magic. Once it was done, he flapped his wings as fast as they would go and screamed at the top of his lungs as the wall of zombie ponies closed in even faster._

_Seconds of worry and panic went by with the prince screaming at the top of his lungs, screeching in fury as the darkness closed even more. Celestia and Luna screamed in fear and shut their eyes for the moment that would be decided by fate. Solaris moved from the hole and told his soldiers to back away, giving the room that was needed for the royals he prayed would make it._

_By a stroke of luck they did, Galaxy Flame shot through the tiny opening and dropped to the ground after reverting to his normal state. The hole finally closed, but the barrier was jolted with a large impact from the zombie ponies that were screaming and snarling out of rage for failing to turn the three._

_Solaris did not pay attention to the monsters that were bashing at the impenetrable barrier, he only focus on the Ultricorn that turned around and skid across the dirt with both princesses held tightly against his barrel._

_His back tore and burnt from the friction, but that was only the minor injury. What sent him into agony was the tree he crashed into, feeling his spine stiffen with the blunt impact that was combined with the scraping of bark. He finally stopped sliding across the ground and released the two princesses, both laying against his sides as the guards and their parents rushed over to them._

_Celestia was unharmed, Luna still had only had a broken leg, but Galaxy Flame was cut up and bruised. His body was now aching all over and bleeding while unicorn guards summoned stretchers and medical supplies. Celestia and Luna were panting with their prince, but also kissing those lips of his for the first time and snuggling for comfort from the nightmare._

_"Never...again...okay?" he panted, referring to them never wandering outside the barrier ever again._

_"Don't worry...we...won't...but you...are so...sleeping with us...tonight" Celestia breathed, receiving a nod of agreement from her little sister._

_"Agreed...because...we will have...nightmares if...you...don't hold us at night" Luna added._

_Galaxy Flame continued to pant with the two mares, exhausted and injured from the all the trouble he went through for them, but somehow there was a small laugh leaving his body as the guards rushed to them. He was not chuckling, but laughing at how they just started their relationship. It confused the two mares as he laughed hardy, but the mystery of amusement would be solved when he spoke._

_"So are you...both my...marefriends?" he asked, still laughing as they nodded and held him closer._

_With that as a yes, he hugged them both with his wings and laughed even more to the night sky while the guards reached them put them on separate stretchers. Once they were off the ground, the guards hauled them back to the castle with Queen Era running beside to speak with her student._

_"Thank you Galaxy, thank you" she cried, then pecked his cheek, not even caring about his blood getting on her fur as he laughed._

_"Hey Era, your daughters are my marefriends now" he chuckled._

_"They are, oh I'm so happy for you and them both" Era sighed, feeling even more relieved of the situation with their plan working._

_Not as expected, but the goal was reached and now she had a future son-in-law. However her thoughts could not be focused on such a thing for her student was laughing his head off after saying the most awkward thing about the situation._

_"Yeah...and it only took a few zombie ponies chasing us...BWAAA HAA HA HA HAAA!"_

* * *

Twilight was speechless of her father, unable to process how her father and Celestia became lovers two thousands years ago while he was chuckling over the memory. To her it was something not to laugh about, but to Galaxy Flame it was a good laugh for it was all in the past and right now he was home with his mates and daughters. The past is the past, so he had no reason to be so serious about what happened back then, all he had in mind was laughing about how his relationship started with the two mares.

Sure it was far from how relationships usually form, but to the prince there was nothing normal about his life. His most life changing situations always had awkward moments that should never happen, so there was no point in being so serious about.

Especially when it's in the past.

"After we recovered, your mother and aunt slept with me every night because they had nightmares. We spent almost every minute together, doing everything that was fun and a good way to get even with the horse's that hurt your mother and aunt" Galaxy Flame chuckled, still amused of the past he endured.

"What happen to them?" Twilight asked, still wondering what punishment they received since he never clarified.

"Well your grandparents made them work as maids around the castle for an entire year, but we pranked them by cutting their mane and tail when they fell asleep in the barracks. Of course we got in trouble, but it was worth it"

"That's terrible" Twilight laughed, finally having a sense of humor as their walk ended.

With nowhere else to go, the two ponies stopped at the bedroom that still had Cadance inside with Skyla napping. She was patiently waiting for the Ultricorn to return as an awkward silence passed between them, and by awkward it was him unsure of how Twilight would react if he tried to act like her father right now.

Twilight felt the same strangeness around them, but deep inside her heart was a newfound friendship with the prince that was smiling at her as they stood at the doors. She wasn't sure what to do as a means of farewell for the day, but her means of choosing were thrown aside after she felt the stallion wrap his injured wings around her for a hug.

Her yelp being that she was startled by it, but the warmth she felt from him caressed her body once more and washed away all of her angst about the prince being her real father. In fact Twilight was actually lost in his affection as her head felt a gentle nuzzle, then a soft peck as she snuggled into that warm chest of his for the love her heart was craving.

Sure she had Twilight Velvet and Night Light as parents, but all they did was push her to do better in her studies and work harder to be a better student for Celestia. There was no love, no comfort when she was frustrated, no soft pecks to her head and cheek when she felt alone, only scolding and lectures that brought her down and destroyed her confidence.

It was the whole reason why she failed the Gifted Unicorn Test at first, her parents shattered her confidence the night before when she asked for just a hug from them.

Even she had a rough life in Canterlot that consisted of bad parents, but now her life was changing drastically with her real father loving on her like a parent should do with their child. He was holding her, expressing his love with gentle nuzzling and a couple of soft pecks to her head and cheek, not to mention words of kindness that came out last.

"I'm sorry I sent you and your sister away, it hurt me so much to send my babies into the same spell your mother and aunt put me in to save my life. You may hate me for it, but know that you are my daughter and I love you and your sister with all of my heart, and now that I am back I will be there to protect you and comfort you through whatever troubles you"

You could feel the affectionate around them now as the alicorn gasped at those words, shocked and speechless of the love she was being given by someone that is a complete stranger to her. Twilight didn't what to say except think how different he was from her adoptive parents, how loving he was when they barely know one another.

That is when she realized how wrong she was for shunning him, for hurting his feelings when all he has done is try to be a good father now. It was still strange to have a dad that remembers himself, but at least he was being honest with her and doing all he could right now to convince her that he is not a bad guy.

Sure he has only been in Equestria for a little over a month now, but at least he was being true to himself and trying to make amends.

With this going through Twilight's mind, she felt a new sense of hurt and need as the Ultricorn let her go and opened the door. Her heart ached for that love and care as he entered the bedroom to a smiling alicorn that was waiting to finish the movie and start a new one.

"Where is your mother and aunt?" he asked, unaware of the massive conflict that Twilight was having over him and her adoptive parents.

"They had to see Blueblood and make sure he was resting nicely, but so far all I've heard from the maid that came by was that he is wanting you gone. However Celestia informed him that you are his uncle, and that did not settle with him" Cadance answered, then patted the spot next to her.

Galaxy Flame took the spot without question, he laid next to the Princess of Love and laid under the covers with her once more while Twilight was watching with tears falling.

She was crying because the stallion gave her something that Twilight Velvet and Night Light never expressed. He gave her love and care with just a simple hug, nuzzle, and a few pecks on her head on cheek before saying that he loves her and will protect her. Twilight never heard those words from her other parents, she never had such a love from the unicorns she believed were harsh to make her do better.

Now her beliefs were shattered, practically killed with kindness, and replaced with a hard realization about the Ultricorn. Her realization being that even though they are two thousand years apart in family connection, separated by a hard choice that broke his heart, he still loved his daughters so much that he accepted the pain after telling the truth.

Her adoptive parents never told the truth, only lie and keep her in the dark about many things, but right now there was a noble prince in front of her that was doing everything Twilight Velvet and Night Light never did.

Tell the truth, care for her, comfort her, and most of all...love her.

_Darn it, I was wrong again, I was wrong to hurt Galaxy Flame by saying he is not my dad. Now he probably doesn't want me to call him father, or dad, or daddy!_

Twilight was having a hard time processing her confusion, trying to control her emotions and remain mature over the entire ordeal. But each time she tried was another failure that resulted from his love and care that was just received. She was now having an emotional breakdown from the love her real father just gave her, the love she wanted since she was a filly but never received.

The Princess of Magic continued to quietly shed tears as the love from him broke her shackles of distrust, forcing her to need the father she has wanted for many years, forcing her to need more of his love and care.

In the end she was stuck between two roads, one being acceptance of what's before her or continue living the life she has without parents that love her. It wasn't an easy thing though, what with her adoptive parents being there all her life and pushing her to reach new heights. But on the other road there was a father that loved her unconditionally and said he would protect her and comfort her.

Twilight didn't know what to do, she was being torn apart between a family that has been around for her and a family that loves her dearly. Cadance may have been able to accept Luna and Galaxy Flame as her real parents, but Twilight was unable to choose so easily.

Twilight could only do what she knew was best for herself, run and think about her choices. That's what she did after seeing Cadance and Galaxy Flame laugh and watch the remainder of their movie on the old projector, but her emotions were not unnoticed by the Ultricorn.

After running from away from her problem, Galaxy Flame sensed his daughter's distress and grew worried he might have done more bad than good. He wanted to chase her, but his body finally gave out from all the walking and his sensory no longer picked up her emotions. Twilight was now a ghost in the castle, so all he could do was hope that she would not let it eat her away.

He had faith though, after all she is his daughter.

"Hope you can accept it, my daughter" he whispered to himself.

**CHAPTER END.**

**Uh oh, Twilight is having some serious daddy problems.**

**What, did you think I was going to make it a while 'I forgive you dad' chapter. Sorry guys but that would stop the suspense between them; not to mention there is going to be the big villain like last time. Only this time the entire journey in Tartarus will be longer and have more action with Galaxy Flame going above and beyond.**

**But that is a few chapters away.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will let me know. Remember to leave a review, or show your loyalty by favoriting and/or following the story. I know it's a big change in the story, but what can I say...family theme is my favorite.**

**Now onto the next story, maybe some Seasons of Darkness or probably the Saiyan Crossover.**

**Stay pony my friends and fans.**


End file.
